Jack The Reaper
by Hector Flores
Summary: Jack was raised by Revan as her son, and when he had to be frozen in Carbonite. Earning the respect of the mandalorian clans he earned the nickname that made him famous among the Warriors of the Galaxy for years after his release from the Carbonite. After a cheap betrayal by a fellow Jedi Master he was exiled and now must look for a new life as a Bounty Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

* * *

Jack was once a boy living in the slums of one of the port cities of Tatooine when he was found by his master. The lady became sort of like a surrogate mother to him and he loved her as such. She was however a tough disciplinarian and demanding as a crusty old drill Sargeant when it came to training though.

This was to be expected the outer worlds were in constant danger from being attacked by Mandalorian Raiders and it was believed that they would eventually consolidate their forces for a major push for the core worlds.

His master knew better and when she told the people in charge that instead of waiting around with their thumbs up their asses they should strike and defeat them while they were not prepared. The Jedi council told her that she had no authority to decide such matters and to watch her language, such vulgar language was not the language of a Jedi or a lady.

"Master I don't know why you put up with it. Me and Malak are able and ready to go and wipe out the Mandos, you just need to give the word and they will be a small note in the history books when we are done with them. "

Malak could not help laughing as he heard the young man say such things. "We don't want to wipe them out kid, you have to keep a few around simply for the entertainment value. Without good opponents who will we fight? Each other? That is the mistake of the Sith. "

Jack just said that as long as he lived in honor and trained to remain strong his life would be a worthy one to live. His master told him to be careful he was starting to sound like a Mandalorian already. This caused Malak and his master to laugh as he left towards the training dummies to work out some of his stress.

It was by the time he was fully recognized as a full Jedi that the news reached them of the destruction of an entire population out in the outer worlds. That was all the Republic Senate needed to ask the Jedi Council for aid against the now clear and present danger.

The Jedi Council didn't respond to the request of aid like the Senate had expected. They told them that they needed to further look at the actions of the Mandalorians before they would commit any Jedi to the possibility of war.

That was all Malak, Jack and his master needed to decide to do things their own way. They each gathered like minded Jedi, soldiers and engineers. They formed their own fleet and decided to go and fight this threat head on.

After six gruelling years Jack became well known for his merciless tactics and his disdain for any form of weakness, be it physical or even emotional. He earned the nickname among the Mandalorians as Jack the Reaper. For he would leave no enemy alive and when he entered a battlefield it was sure to become a graveyard.

His master seeing the elimination of the Cathar home world and seeing that a single Mandalorian tried to defend the innocent.

She was killed while trying to buy the few refugees time to escape. Jack's master picked up this brave woman's helm and mask and wore it from that day on wards. She was called Lady Revan from that moment on.

The fighting was gruesome but somehow the Mandalorians seem to be getting exactly what they always wanted it was the last year of the war when Jack contracted a degenerative disease. Revan and Malak tried their best to find a cure but the best healers in Manaan told them both that the only alternative was Carbonite freezing till a cure was developed.

The day Jack was placed into the Carbonite, many Mandalorians had shown up on the planet. Malak believed that they came to smash the Carbonite slab to finally kill the man that had killed so many of their kind. Revan knew better, the planet would not allow them to even land if they were a threat to the planet's neutrality.

Mandalore himself and many other very powerful Mandalorians came to pay their final respects to their most revered and respected opponent. To many of them this was a tragedy that moved them to tears. The idea that they would never get to test themselves against Jack the Reaper was simply too sad that even veterans cried.

Revan asked Mandalore why he was crying. "I am shedding tears because I too would like to have fought this man. We call him Jack the Reaper not as something to humiliate or to show disgust. In fact we call him this because we wanted to honor his prowess on the battlefield. You must be very proud Revan, you did what many female Mandalorians dream off. You had a good strong and a fierce son. There is little a mother could ask for more than this."

Revan was said that this was the last time she ever removed her mask. "I found him in the slums on Tatooine and I raised him as my son. His black hair was a mess, his face covered in so much dirt and grim that you could have mistaken him for a Rodian. Now he sleeps and so does my heart. Pray you don't meet me in battle Mandalore for he was the source of my mercy and after today I will show none."

Years passed and the time of the Mandalorian War had came and went. It was until his slab was stolen from the hospital storage and taken back to the capital world that Jack was finally cured of his disease. The men that formed the Jedi Council were not the same he knew and he could not help but to feel sad at the news Revan and Malak had tried to kill each other.

The news that eventually Revan stopped Malak and had to kill him struck him particularly hard. "To think brother would try to kill mother and mother had to kill him is horrible news indeed. I almost miss the Carbonite. So tell me what would you want from an old relic like myself?"

Satele was the first to step forward, "The Sith Empire has returned and we need help defending the Republic. I want you to take the test to reach the next rank of our order. There aren't enough people capable to train padawans. We need every able Jedi to train more to replenish our numbers."

Jack touched his head and found it strange somehow. "So do I get my blade back or is there more meaning behind this close haircut?" The other present laughed as they understood what he was saying.

"Take the test first and then I will provide the materials for you to rebuild your Saber again. So are you up to taking the challenge of the test so soon after you woke up? " Jack jumped from his bed and landed on his feet.

As he felt his surrounding he smiled and said that he was always up for a challenge.

The test would have his mother laugh as how simple it was. He passed it almost without trying which caused quite the commotion as he clearly understood what war was and how to fight in one.

The second highest achiever could not help but to look at him with a jealous glint to his eye, but he did his best to try and keep his jealousy hidden from those close to him.

"Are you familiar with the rule of one?" Satele asked him. He simply answered that it was not much in used during the Mandalorian War. He said it was the limit set by the Council to limit a master to a single student. His master did not follow the rule.

This made his rival look at him as if he was nothing more than a liar. "True enough, Revan did not follow the rule. I am the descendant of Bastilla Shan her closest and dearest friend. You could almost call her family from what I read in her writings."

"Mother was always a very kind person to those close to her. It would not surprise me in the least." Jack answered as he sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"You however must follow the rule. As the Grand Master I must enforce this no matter the personal preference of the master. There are no exceptions."

Jack looked at the man sitting next to him and wondered if he was going to be his student not knowing he was there to receive the same lecture.

"So do I need to find my padawan or will the Council force me to train one they chose?"

Satele heard the anger in his tone. "Be mindful of your emotions Jack, anger leads to the dark side. As for picking one for you. You would be correct. I do believe I picked two very nice padawans."

She called in the supposed padawans. One was a female human with an almost suspicious feeling to her she was named Kira and the male twilek was named Rush.

Jack didn't want to waste time. He stood up and walked over to Kira.

"I don't know what you been taught but I will teach you now. I expect precision and commitment from you if you are to survive my training. No mercy shall be offered and weakness is a sickness I shall do my best to purge from you. Let's go Kira we don't have time to waste on meaningless ceremony. "

Kira was actually smiling as she heard his harsh words. It was almost as if she was actually happy. "Right behind you, my master."

The guy that was sitting next to him took Rush as his apprentice and just as he left he looked at the Grand Master and told her to keep an eye on Jack. He said that for a minute there he thought that he was listening to a Sith.

This made Satele remind him to be mindful of how he talked about those not present to defend themselves.

In the coming months Jack and Kira improved their work together and Kira got stronger by the day. The harsh training she received was almost a welcome relief from the way the Academy trained young initiates. She was happy to be presented with tougher and more difficult tasks.

Jack was not a cruel master by any stretch of the imagination but he did push his student to the limit. After several months their accomplishments were something that caused many to say that Jack would one day earn him a seat on the Council.

His rival would often say that he would allow a freak like Jack on the Council over his dead body. "The bastard is more like a Sith than a Jedi. I bet he knows the Sith Code better than our own Code." Rush didn't even try to disagree disloyalty was harshly punished by his master after all.

During a mission to capture a known pirate the two Jedi masters and their padawan had been ordered to work together. "Ringo I don't think I have ever done something to make you dislike me so much, but we need to work together to capture this criminal."

Ringo looked at him and smiled, "I just don't know you well Jack, but I am sure after this mission we can become good friends. Our Padawans seem to be rather friendly to each other. When we land we take separate paths. You take the left and I take the right. It should lead us to the main chamber of this pirate."

As the two groups fought against the pirate's goons Kira felt like something was wrong in the air. She was right it was as if the section of the space station they were in was slowly feeling with a nerve toxin, Kira was soon over came by the toxin. Jack quickly took Kira in his arms and ran towards a Kolto tank. Placing the unconscious Kira inside for healing he left towards the destination Ringo had specified.

As he made it to the chamber he saw as Ringo stabbed the pirate killing him. He was only able to stab him by stabbing through Rush killing him and the pirate both. "Jack, what a surprise. I was so hoping that my little gas left you a mindless drooling husk. I guess you did learn quite a bit from that traitor whore you called a mother. What was her stupid name? Ah, yes Darth Revan."

Jack was not about to let this man get away with the things he did. The only thing he didn't count on was that the gas was more specific to kill him, as he fought Ringo the effects took an acceleration in the effect. He lost consciousness as he saw Ringo standing over gloating.

Kira was rescued by Republic forces and was taken to the Jedi for more healing. While Jack was being treated in a Kolto tank. Ringo used that time to make it look like Jack killed the pirate after she surrendered and killed Rush when he tried to stop Jack from killing the pirate in cold blood and in such a cruel, heartless way the Council believed it.

"I can't believe Jack would do such a thing. There must be an explanation, there must be another side to this dreadful incident." Master Satele refused to believe Jack would do such a thing. His actions has been an almost example of what a Jedi Master should be, even when Jack didn't pre say follow the Jedi code. It made no sense for him to act the way Ringo had described. It was like he was talking about a completely different person.

"I know you have your doubts Master Shan but I was there and I only manage to subdue him with a paralysis grenade. He would have tried to kill me, had I not acted quickly enough." The Council said that they would need to deliberate on the appropriate punishment for Jack. Master Satele was not happy but she was quickly overruled by the rest of the Council.

"I don't agree with this punishment but I have no other choice. Jack will be stripped of his rank and weapon. He will be left in neutral space on a barren world where he can do no more damage to anyone. He is no longer a master of our order. By the order of the Council he is exiled from our ranks. May the force have mercy where he had none for others."

Jack was left on a barren world alright. The only thing they didn't count on was that while the world was barren and he technically was defenseless. He was not. In his rags he found a letter promising to continue his training even as the Council assigned her to a new master. Kira's letter went to great detail as to what happened after he was placed in the Kolto tank.

"They would have exiled mother, I guess I should not be so surprised the Council would do something like this. Ringo used me as a scapegoat and the Council believed him. It must have been Grand Master Shan that pushed to change the punishment from an execution to exile."

He kept walking trying to find his bearings. "I guess this means I don't have a place with my fellow Jedi. I guess I need to figure what I should do now that my rank and membership to the order have been taken from me. I will not brake. I will find a new path."

He stretch out his hand and sure enough he pulled a nice size rock out of the ground. "Guess they didn't decide to cut my ability to use the force that is always a plus. As long as I can use that I can eventually find a way off this rock."

Closing his eyes he began to feel everything for miles around. The stench of corruption and greed was coming from a cave a few miles from his current position. "Either slavers or pirates. Either way they will soon wish they had never come to this rock. Now let's go and make momma happy and proud."

He used his force speed and as he got closer his force camouflage. He was able to get in close to listen to the crooks saying how easy it was to capture a lot of imp citizens. One agreed that the Empire even with all their patriotic bolster they sure didn't keep their citizens safe.

He could feel at least two dozen young men and women in the ship. It was a rather nice ship by the looks of it as he sneaked closer to have a look. _'Nice Merc ship, now to deal with the scum around here. I am going to enjoy this.'_

He calmly walked over to a bored criminal on hard and using the force he broke his neck easily. He even pulled the corpse back to where he was. ' _Great, just my size too. I can't very well show up in the Empire wearing these rags. I will look suspicious. Got a decent armor and a few blasters. Time to get the party started.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

* * *

As Jack walked towards the clearing, the Pirates were using as their mess hall, he walked over to the side, most of the Pirates thought he was just one of them. That is until he pulled a massive boulder out of the ground and he threw it at the ones standing near the back of the little gathering. He crushed them to pieces with that boulder.

"So who are you supposed to be? And what exactly do you want?" the obvious leader asked him. He had no idea what he was in for. As he walked calmly his way. Being his helmet he was smiling like he was when he heard his mother's android call Malak a meat bag that first time.

"Who I am is really not important. What I want is simple. I want your money, your ship, your gear and your petty lives. That should be more than enough for me. Thanks for asking."

The leader pulled out his blaster and tried to shot him, but with a flick of his hand Jack had his blaster as he used the force to rip it out of his grasp. "Nice blaster, good weight, nice sights and it had an auto reload function. You got good taste."

This caught everyone present by surprise. "So what is this hit of the Jedi Bandit? you are here to what free our property and rob us blind or are you going to just kill us?" one of the Pirates said as they all pulled out their blaster rifles. Jack smiled a smile they would have them running for dear life if they could see it.

"Exactly." He used the force to take every single of their weapons and as they began to float in a circular orbit around him they began to fire in rapid succession. Each shot hit one pirate and after a few seconds the pirates looked more well cooked that the piece of meat they were going to have for dinner.

He calmly began to strip the blasters for parts and used the force to mold them together until he had a makeshift light Saber. "This will do for now, just feel naked without one. Mom would find this very funny if she was alive to see it."

He calmly walked over to the storage of the pirate leader and he took the access from it as well as a large sum of Imperial money. The leader was clearly not into sharing the spoils it seems.

He walked over to the slave pen and smiled at the fearful teenagers present there. "Is that any way to greet the person here to save you? come on, why so serious? I am here to take you back home safe and sound. I will drop you off on a nearby imperial port and give you money to buy tickets to go home. So smile."

A young woman looked at him and plain asked how did they know he was going to keep his word. "Live in honor, defend those precious to you and value strength in aspects of your life. These are the principles that I live by. When I say I am going to do something I do not lie. No matter how horrible it may seem to the listener."

He touched her head and rubbed her messy blonde hair. "So smile, you and everyone here is safe. I already killed the Pirates outside. You have nothing to fear from any of them." He opened the pen and placed inside the large pieces of meat the Pirates had planned to have for dinner.

That is when one of the supposed slaves took his blaster and tried to kill him as he screamed he was getting revenge for his dead fellow pirates. He is took out his makeshift Saber and deflected every single shot from the pirate that was pretending to be a captive right back at him.

"Fool, like you could catch me unprepared when your thoughts were so obvious."

He walked over to the rest of the young captives and told them to dig in. It looked like they took the message and did eat until there was nothing left. The same blonde haired young woman looked at him and asked something that he did not expect. "Aren't you eating anything?"

Jack smiled at her and decided to tell her something his own mother had said long ago. "No need, sweetly. The force provides me with all that I need. Go on enjoy the meal with the others."

She was about to say there was nothing left when he took the bones and replaced them with a basket full of yummy fruits. They ate better since the day they been taken from their home planets.

The trip was rather quick to the nearest imperial space port. He handed each a packet of money and told them it should be more than enough to get then home. The blonde young woman never left his side for an instant. As they all left she asked one question before also leaving. "What is your name mister?" He took off his helmet and smiled at her.

"You can call me Jack. Now you kids behave once you get home." The youngster left quite happily that they would get back home. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruin this touchy little scene but I am looking for pirates that wear that emblem you are wearing. Mind telling me why a slaver is setting his merchandise free?"

Jack smiled and turned around. "I actually am not one of these scumbags. I was left on the planet they used as a base due to my exile. I killed the Pirates, took their weapons, armor and money. I gave the kids the money so they could buy passage back to their families. I am Jack and you are?"

The man seem to relax his grip on his gun that was on his belt, he fought and met enough people know when one is lying or not. "Braeden is the name. I guess I should thank you. I was tasked with killing that nasty bunch myself. Finding them was a bit of a pain to tell you the truth."

"No problem, always glad to be of help. Now if you will excuse me I still have to figure what I am going to do with my life." Jack straightened his black short hair and placed the helmet back on.

As he was walking away he heard Braeden ask him something that caught him by surprise. "Ever consider becoming a Bounty Hunter? You get to help lots of people and fight some really interesting characters. I have yet to find a bounty that has been boring."

Jack smiled at him and he had to admit the thought really never crossed his mind. "I got nothing better to do, so I guess I that makes you my boss then?" Braeden laughed as he heard him say that.

"Nah, think of me more like a mentor. Speaking of which since I am your mentor, I should get you some decent armor. The stuff you are wearing looks like junk to me. Come on it will be a nice little gift as a welcome present. You are going to love this life I can tell."

After he had a decent set of armor Jack had to agree that this was comfortable. He never figured that wearing the same armor that his former enemies wore was this comfortable. _'No wonder the damn Mandos never took a freaking nap. I could walk in this armor all day and it fells as comfortable as a second skin.'_

In the mean time Braeden actually was getting him a nice present from the Sith equipment store. The man behind the counter gave him a weird look. It was not common for a person that was not force sensitive little alone not a Sith to be interested in his merchandise.

"Is there anything I can help you with young sentient?" the shop owner asked him like he was an insect.

"I need to buy a light Saber as a gift for a friend. I never been able to use one so I am a little confused."

The shop owner nodded his head. "That is considerate of you. However picking a Saber is serious business. I have two types available. One focuses on speed and quick strikes, the other more on power and damage caused. Do you know which type your friend prefers?"

He guessed that Jack preferred the power type. That made the shop keeper shake his head in disappointment. "A man after my own heart it seems. I gladly sell you my only power type light Saber but I made it as a tribute to my idol. The apprentice of Darth Revan. The only one that she ever loved as her own child. He was feared amongst the Mandalorians clans and was given the name Jack the Reaper."

Braeden asked him since he was such a fan of the man if there was anything to identify him. The owner began to think really hard. "Well there is one thing. A scar on his left hand. He was bitten by a rakghoul or so the rumors say and he cured himself though sheet force of willpower. Was Jack not the best?"

That was when he remembered his friend having a puncture scar on the back of his left hand. "Say if you met Jack the Reaper would you give him a discount on this Saber?" The owner laughed like he heard the best joke ever.

"If Jack the Reaper was alive and he came to my shop. I would give him this light Saber free of charge. It would be an honor to have him use my light Saber to fight his enemies. Sadly he is more than likely dead of old age by now."

Braeden felt like doing the poor guy the favor of meeting the guy he admired so much. He decided to call Jack and ask him if he knew a guy that was a student of Darth Revan and was called a Reaper. Jack told him that he was once called that by the Mandalorians during the war and indeed he was one of the two people that were students of Revan.

He even told him some of the hilarious things he remembered living as HK 47 made life so frustrating for Darth Malak.

That pretty much convinced him to take him to the equipment dealer. He entered first and told him to wait a few seconds for the shop owner to sit down.

Jack didn't see what the bug deal was, but he did as he asked. He had been pretty nice to him so at the very least he would do as he asked.

"Are you telling me Jack the Reaper was frozen in Carbonite and is standing right outside my front door? Do you take me for a fool? I will not be conned by anyone again. "

Jack didn't like the sound of that or the tone he was using. "Excuse me Braeden but I think I should speak with this person. Before he starts insulting both of us enough that might actually have the uncontrollable urge to kill him."

"Now sir, tell me what is the problem and why must you insult us?" He said that he wanted to buy a power type light saber but he told him he would only give the light saber to the one and only Jack the Reaper.

He took of his armor gloves and put them away and as he set his hand on the display case the shop owner asked how he got that strange star shaped scar. Jack told him a Rakghoul one tried to make a meal out of him in an underground cavern in Taris.

"I couldn't avoid it if I tried. The Undercity as the people called it was practically crawling with the blasted monsters. It took several months of meditation and force power use to keep me from turning into one of those mutated monsters."

"The process was painful beyond measure and I can hold a blaster, a cup or even a hydrospanner, but hold a light Saber with a this hand it will never happen again. I lost all fine motor control with it and not even Kolto can heal it the way it was."

The shop owner touched his scar and knew it was real and not a fake, he seen enough scars know one was fake or not, besides his seen wounds of Rakghouls before. "Very well Reaper you may take this blade as my gift for sharing what happened to your hand. Worry not, I shall take this secret to my grave. Try your blade and tell me what you think."

Jack picked up the light Saber and turned it on, the blood red blade appeared and he began striking imaginary opponents. Both the shop owner and Braeden were amazed at the speed and sheer power of each strike.

"This is perfect, a fierce blade hungry for the blood of an enemy. I could swear that this has a part from a Krayt Dragon as part of her make up. I swear I almost heard her roar like one of them."

The shop owner smiled as he said that. "Indeed it has a gem from a Great Krayt Dragon. This beauty has three focal crystals making it sharper and deadlier than most can appreciate. I am happy to see my masterpiece has found a warrior capable of appreciating her beauty and fierce nature."

"Before you go, take this item to help you better place her on your armor. This will keep her from being noticed and thus will not alert the jealous glances of some foolish weakling." He placed the holster and then the blade. The holster closed with a his and it looked like a plain old canteen.

"Now it's time for us to work together and get to know each other." The two barely made it out of the shop when Braeden took him towards the Bounty Board. This was the place many Bounty Hunters took contracts from the robot in charge of the bounties.

The bounties seemed nothing that would be too challenging so he took a few on each planet. The robot looked at him like he was insane for a few minutes. Braeden and Jack went to each of the planets and they took care of all the contracts in less than a few hours. The Jedi mind trick was a whole lot better at obtaining information than the items they were provided to use for interrogation and coercion methods.

Around noon the robot expected them to admit they failed. The poor robot nearly had a system shock when they placed all the completed contract form in front of it. Fifty contracts and each an assassination in less than six hours.

Jack looked particularly bored as he looked through the board once again and found that he already did most of them. "Braeden please tell me this things get tougher. I am so bored I am having a hard time not falling asleep."

A rather brawny Mandalorian female in blue and silver armor that was nearby them, began to laugh. "And that is the reason not a single Mandalorian has taken a single one of those contracts. There is no challenge or honorable combat in any of those contracts. I was waiting here till someone had the balls to actually say it out loud."

Braeden saw that, he actually knew the necessary skills to participate for the great hunt. "Jack appearances aside I am not trying to bore you to sleep. I was testing to see if you were ready to participate in the most difficult and dangerous tournament ever held. I am thinking of entering you in the great hunt."

Jack smiled as he remembered what it would entail having heard this from his mother long ago. "Finally a worthy challenge. I get to fight worthy enemies and fight against overwhelming odds. I am so happy I could cry." The Mandalorian female looked at him and nodded her head and then left.

Braeden got down to the hangar bay and they each took their own ships to the Hutt owned planet called Hutta. He took his time reading up on local laws and regulations which surprisingly were quite a lot more than he expected from a planet under the control of an alliance of gangsters.

As he got off his ship he saw a Rodian trying to steal a part. Using the force he pulled him close enough to glare into his eyes. "Do you have any idea what I do to vermin that mess with my ship?" the Rodian said that he would let them go and keep the part that was stolen as a sign of his generosity.

With the force he began to shake him so had that you swear his teeth were going to fall out of his mouth. Seven parts fell out of him and three of them were his. When he saw that he looked at the local garbage incinerator. The Rodian did not like where this is going. "The law requires us to burn or garbage doesn't it?" Jack said as he used the force to crush the Rodian into a ball, bones cracking and bits of blood dripping down, Jack tossed the ball of meat and bone into the incinerator as it turned on and burned the thief to ashes.

From that moment on the space port knew not to mess with his ship, unless he specifically had authorized a person to preform maintenance, a repair or an upgrade.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

* * *

The walk to the bar was largely uneventful for Jack as he was given a wide area of personal space. There were a couple of stupid thugs who tried to hustle him for money. He looked at them like they just made the mistake of their short lives. "So let me get this straight, you want my credits or you will kill me? Is that right."

The big guy told him that it was and he couldn't do a damn thing about it since they were backed by a powerful Hutt named Fa'athra. Jack was not in a good mood specially after the blasted Rodian tried to do to his ship.

"I am going to be uncharacteristically generous, since I am in no mood to deal with this shit. I am giving you to the count of three, when I finish this count your head is going up his ass and his head into the ass of the guy next him until all three of you have made this little ring. So I would start running for your lives now."

The big guy looked at him and told him that he was not afraid of some little boy. "One." Jack began to count.

The guy next to him a human said that he was so dumb he probably didn't know to count to three. "Two."

The last guy a weequay said he was wearing so much armor since he was coming clearly over compensating for something. Making the other two laugh. "Three."

Jack lifted the three idiots up with the force earning a shocked look from the three of them. He then slammed them down on the ground hard. He then proceeded to use the force to do exactly what he threatened the three unconscious idiots he would do.

He walked towards the bar and every thug that saw or heard what he did left him alone. Until he got a few feet from the bar and that was when twenty of the friends of the now very much dead and humiliated thugs decided to spring their ambush.

Jack calmly took his lightsaber out and with the blade appearing the thugs began to shoot at him. He acted like it was nothing major and deflected the shots right back at them. Twenty seconds later the still fuming corpses fell down to the ground and he use the force to push them to a nearby ditch. He didn't want to obstruct the path into the bar.

He heard a person clapping from near the entrance. "Nicely done, I got to say you sure know how to make everyone know not to mess with you. Mind if we have a word handsome?" Jack turn to see a female Chiss in light armor and saw that she had a sniper rifle strapped to her back, he smile.

"We will need a little privacy, so what exactly do you have in mind?" She smiled as she saw he had understood that privacy was important. "I got a room in this bar, we can talk freely there. Follow me."

He entered the room and sat down crossing her legs and trying to act seductive. "Don't waste my time with ploys Agent. I have a busy schedule what do you want and how can I help?"

She smiled at him and got up to stand before him, she ruffled through her long hair and placed her hand on her hip. "You seem to know how to kill a mood faster than you liked those thugs. I need help, and I am asking you to help me. In return I will not tell the Sith that a fallen Jedi is in imperial territory."

Jack walked over to her and looked dead serious. "I am no servant of the Empire. Brake that promise and there will be no place in this galaxy that you can hide from my wrath. I have an important business meeting. Here is my comm frequency as if you don't already have it. Call me when you need help. I will want to be paid and I expect you to also keep this arrangement Keeper."

The nearby holoprojector turned on and a smiling man clearly in his senior years stood with his arms crossed. "I am as honorable as you are Jack. You don't need to worry about me. I am surprised you knew I was listening but I suppose the situation was a bit obvious. We will be in touch if my agent needs help. Be assured that your help will be well paid."

Jack left the room and went to meet where Braeden was waiting for him. "So that is Jack the Reaper. I got to say he does have a style of his own. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that fabulous piece of meat."

Keeper remind her to remain objective and to be careful the man was not feared and respected for being a push over.

Jack soon got to the room where Braeden was at, hearing Braeden talking to someone.

"Is the network running Mako? we will need it up and running by the time he arrives."

Braeden said this to her as Jack walked into the room. "Sure thing Braeden, let me just get-oh hey now." a human woman stops her words as she notices Jack, letting Jack see she was a cyborg. Braeden smile when he sees Jack.

"Seems the main attraction just arrived. This is Jack the Reaper, has nerves as steel, he is as honorable and brutal as a mad rancor. You would not want be on his bad side."

"Jack this is the team that will act as your support. We got Jorry doing the heavy lifting, and then you probably got sick of me telling you about my precious little girl. She is also the best slicer anywhere and the biggest fan of Great Hunter history I ever seen. If anyone can get us the Intel we need it's her."

Jack walked over and smiled as he saw them both stand where they were. "Good to see you both, now how about we get down to business I am sure Jorry wants to start seeing money come in to our little teams bank account."

The big Nikto put down his rifle he as cleaning and liked the sound of that, Braeden took over here. "You may be respected by Mandalorians from many years ago, but most think you are dead already. So we can't make you a Mandalorian as we don't have the time, so instead we need the backing of a big time crime boss. I got us an audience with the big cheese of this town a Hutt by the name Nem'Ro. I think we need a big Bounty to give him a good impression of your skills. Mako give me the biggest, baddest scum that you can find."

Mako didn't take long. "I got one this guy hit the same imperial pay station five times in a row, he is supposed to be a championship quick draw artist. I got him buying tickets off Hutta in the next shuttle."

Jack turned around, "Don't you worry, he is not getting away from me. Do you want a head or do I drag the entire thing back?" Braeden smiled that, "no, his ID tags and maybe his blaster would be enough."

Jack left the room after that and walked into the main hall of the bar, however a Droid stopped him. "Sir, a minute if you be so kind. Nem'Ro my owner has set a bounty on thugs working for Fa'athra, since you killed so many of them, you have fulfilled the requirements for this Bounty. If you please present your identification so that I can pay you for your services rendered."

Jack told him he could not accept payment for a Bounty he did not accept. This shocked everyone present. He simply continued to walk towards the space port and he stretched his mind to find the supposed criminal, fighting through thugs easily. He found him easily. His ego was bigger than the ship he was trying to steal. Too bad for him it was Jack's.

As he walked over to the port his ship was located he saw the guy trying to get the hatch open. "I gather you are the idiot that stole from the same pay station five times. I would get your hands off the ship and be making my peace with your maker, possibly saying good bye to what family you do have."

The guy turned around. "Handsome Jax isn't afraid of you lawman. Cause Handsome Jax knows something you don't. Handsome Jax is a championship Quickdraw artist and he can blast you between the eyes before you can blink. So you best get out of here before Handsome Jax ends your worthless life."

Jack took out a single credit and began to flip it. "OK, Jax I got several problems with, I got a bounty on you, two didn't you just buy a ticket for a shuttle? Why are you then trying to steal my ship? And last but not least, I will take your blaster use it to shoot you between the eyes and then I will mutilate your still warm corpse and that is because you tried to steal my ship. So if you are the supposed championship Quickdraw artist this is the time to show it."

Sure enough he used the force to take the blaster as Jax was about to reach for it and true to his word he did shoot him between the eyes, and he did cut off his blaster hand after he took his identification card from his empty wallet. He walked off like it was just another day at the office.

As he walked back he saw that Braeden and Jorry were having a drink before he tossed him the hand, blaster and identification card. "Jack what took you so long? I expected you here sooner." Jack joked and said he took the scenic route so he could enjoy some of the beautiful nature.

This made Mako laugh really hard. "That is like saying this place is actually beautiful." Jack sat down and looked up and said that this planet was beautiful and fun. "I can barely walk three feet when someone either tries to kill me, Rob me, or mug me. I haven't been able to relieve stress like this in years. It has done wonders for my mood."

Mako asked if he could just beat them up and left them unconscious somewhere. He of course said to her not to be silly, he killed every single one. "No reason to leave trash like that around. Might as well as do this place a favor and do a little clean up."

Braeden asked if he was up for some more work before meeting with the local crime lord. Jack was always up for more work. Mako gave him the three most infamous men for hire that actually used to work for Nem'Ro and betrayed him. "These three are a good way to make the guy be grateful before you meet him."

Jack took off and began to hunt them down killing every opponent on the way. Mako realized why he was called the Reaper as she saw the way he took care of the enemy. Nobody knew but Hutta had dozens of orbiting surveillance satellites.

She decided that after such hard work the poor guy deserved a nice meal. She decided to go out and buy him something nice and healthy. Braeden agreed that his adopted daughter was in need of a little fresh air so he gave her some money to buy the food but he told her to pick something for everyone.

Jack had a bad feeling as soon as he killed the last hit man and rushed back to what he called home base. It appears when he arrived to late and he found a crying Mako looking at the dead bodies of Jorry and Braeden. She immediately saw him and moved by her grief she openly accused him of killing them.

"You killed them didn't you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BRAEDEN?"

Jack went up to her and glared at her. "If I killed them why wouldn't I kill you as well? What motive would I have for killing him? We were going to enter Great Hunt as a team. Killing your team is not honorable. Instead of crying and accusing me why didn't you look at the security video?"

Mako realized that she goofed. She went to the table that Jorry used to use as his desk and after looking around he found the video recording of what happened. The real culprit had been a man by the name of Taro Blood, a bigshot Mandalorian from Alderaan. He had his hired goon kill Braeden to take him out as a potential competition in the Great Hunt.

"I don't care who this bastard is, I don't even care he is a Mandalorian. I am going to hunt this creep and make him see hell while he is alive. Nobody kills my friends and gets away with it."

Mako was not expecting to hear these words from him. She tried to stop him. "You don't need to go off on a wild chase. Just enter the Great Hunt and it is guaranteed that you will find him. Now you need to go and meet with Nem'Ro and get his token so that you can enter."

Jack gave her the proof that the three hit men were indeed dead. "Use the money to give Jorry and Braeden a decent burial. I wish I could he there for their final send off but it seems I got an appointment to keep. Be sure to stay out of trouble and keep in contact. I don't have many friends to lose. I don't want to lose you."

Mako could feel herself blush and her heart begin to beat faster as he said that. She couldn't understand why his sincere words made her feel this way. She was somehow smiling and feeling happy as he walked out of the bar.

The trip to Nem'Ro was quick and so was his walk through the crime lord's audience chamber. A large Houk in light armor seems like he tried to introduce him to the Hutt. "Mighty Nem'Ro, a punny, weak Bounty Hunter wishes an audience with you."

Nem'Ro being interested from what he had heard from his droid and the fact that he killed three of the traitors that went to work for Fa'athra was enough to grant him an audience.

"Come little Bounty Hunter, the Mighty Nem'Ro has granted you an audience. Be grateful and praise him for his kindness." Jack glared at the Houk with such cold, intense hatred that it made him shut his mouth.

"So Bounty Hunter tell me do you like my city? I have heard many things about you. What do you want from me?" Nem'Ro asked to gauge him as a potential tool or a potential threat.

"Your city has nice infrastructure, a good bar, club and plenty of wildlife to keep people like me entertained. It does have a vermin problem but that is easily solved. If the fool does not want to see how I would resolve it, I highly suggest he keeps his mouth shut or I will shut it permanently." The bodyguard began to wish he had not insulted him in the first place.

"As for what I want is to get your sponsorship token to enter the Great Hunt. I know better than to expect you to simply give sponsor me out of the kindness of your heart. So I will do a few Bounty Contracts on the things that give you most trouble. I get the sponsorship and my pay. You get some vermin taken care off. How does that sound to you?"

Nem'Ro began to laugh really hard as he said that. "Ah, it is so nice to see a man after my own heart. I hate all this pointless begging and emotional drivel. Very well the first is to eliminate Huttsbane. He is a Evocii that taken a liking to killing Hutts and their workers. I want his head on my floor."

Jack told him he would be back shortly. As he left however, he saw the Agent waiting for him and smiled at her as he was leaving. "Nice to see you again, Red Blade. Hope we can catch up to old times later." The agent smiled as he said that. "It would be wonderful to catch up Jack my friend."

Jack went to the Evocii settlement and many of the Evocii tried to kill him, so he did the best he could to pay them in kind. He broke them apart, leaving body parts everywhere. He finally made it to the home of the supposed Huttsbane. Seeing an old man stood next to his son. "Offworlder, you might not know this but this planet was originally ours. Hutts stole it from us by swindling it away from us. I ask that you take another head for Nem'Ro and live my son alive."

The foolish Evocii proud of his slaughter of Hutts and their men spoke, "You would trade one of our dead with this murderer. I refuse to let him desecrate one of our village."

Jack looked at him with an easy to see intent to kill and the old man understood better than his foolish son.

"Be quiet Huttsbane, this man is more than capable of killing you and me. We must for your life. Sometimes we must exchange honor for life."

Jack had enough of this and he pulled Huttsbane to his hand using the force. "This man has murdered innocent men and women in his quest for vengeance against people whose only wrong was to try and feed their families. He offered them no mercy, so I see no reason to soil my honor for a spoiled, egotistical, selfish, and cruel child like this. Keep your bargaining. I will kill this vermin, take his head and leave. "

However then Jack let Huttsbane go and took few steps back. "But am gonna give him what he didn't give the people his kill, am gonna fight him in one on one match, just you and me." the old Evocii knew he could not stop this, he step back, knowing his son's ego would not let him surrender, he can only hope it will not lead the death of his whole clan.

Huttsbane glared darkly at Jack as the two step outside, what was left of Evocii in area gather watch, Huttsbane brings out his viro sword. _'How dare he question me! am doing this for my people!'_ Jack brought out his lightsaber, the two glared at each other, just waiting for the other make the move.

Finally the two charged. "AHHHHHH!" the two yelled before their blades met.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Huttsbane must have believed himself invincible when he first charged at Jack, but Jack blocked his attacks easily. He almost looked bored. "You really should try to vary your strikes. You are coming at me with the same predictable rhythm. I can do this the whole day and you be the only one tired."

"Not that it will matter to you. Your recklessness and rushing to an easy and quick solution have brought you to your end. Had you thought things through your people might enjoy a better standard of living. It is too late for you. You will die for the innocent blood on your hands."

Jack countered one of his attacks cutting his hands off and slashing him across the chest with he brought down the blade. Huttsbane didn't think this was possible, his life ending so quickly. He always believed that destroying the cartels would gain him fame, glory and riches. He dreamed of becoming the king of the world. Those dreams came to an end as his life's blood spilled from his wounds.

With a painful expression on his face he saw Jack do a simple slash. Huttsbane head was cut off in a single strike. He simply picked it up and put it into storage he brought with him.

The old man glared at him. "My people will be slaves because of you. How many innocent Evocii must die before we are free?" The old man just kept blaming him for everything he could think off.

Jack waited for the old man to stop talking, most of the anger was understandable, he did just killed his son. "You could have done the smart thing and think things threw. You could have done an assassination, collaborate with the other alien species, could have talked to the people these Hutts hold in confidence to plan to betray their Hutt masters. Be able to negotiate better living conditions for everyone and not just your people."

"Your son's rash and reckless thinking caused this. He didn't care about anything other than his own people. Tell me how is this different from a Hutt? "

The old man began to see what he said was right. In his zeal to recover that which they lost he forgot about the other people that now called the same planet their home. It was the selfish nature that made the Hutts the way they were. In a small way he too had been as selfish as the monsters that stole their home long ago.

"My mother often say that sometimes the Monster Hunter becomes a monster himself of he or she forgets himself in the process of the hunt. Live in honor, let it guide your actions in all the things you do. Don't take the easy path as you see the cost can be more than you would be willing to pay."

Jack left the man to bury the remains of his son and think on what he did wrong, he left the village, not paying mind to glares directed his way.

His communicator began to flash as he was out of the village, telling him he had a call. He turned it on and the image of the Imperial agent appeared. She left a message it seems.

"Jack, I might need some help. Care to meet with me at Nem'Ro palace. I got a room there were we can talk privately."

Jack began to walk towards the palace. The other Evocii began to avoid him since he killed the best of their village which such ease. They would pose less than a challenge to him and in the end they didn't want to die a pointless death.

As he walked to the throne room he got out the head and much like Nem'Ro asked he dumped it on the floor. "One Huttsbane, what is next? I hope it is better than this." Nem'Ro began to laugh as he saw the head of Huttsbane on the floor.

"You must regale us with the tale. How did mighty Huttsbane meet his end. I am willing to pay double if you amuse me with your tale." Jack didn't like to waste time but he could practically hear Mako telling him they needed the extra credits.

"I will hold you to that. I went to the village killed a few dozen of them as I made my way to his home. I killed him in a one to one fight. I was expecting a tough opponent, instead I found an immature, egotistical brat who thought too much of himself. I killed him and cut off his head as you requested in the Bounty."

Nem'Ro began to like his attitude. "Your next target is my former accountant. He betrayed me and is now working for Fa'athra. I want him dead, but deliver his head to his wife. She works at the local bar as a waitress. I await to hear your tale of this. The accountant is hiding in my old factory. That factory was stolen by that good for nothing usurper."

Jack nodded and walked out, heading towards the secretary of Nem'Ro. She was a female Twi'lek with green skin, wearing what looked like light gold armor with gray jumpsuit, she was quite funny in a way. "Payment for the death of one Huttsbane. Sign here if you be so kind."

Nem'Ro was good to his word as Juda paid him for the elimination of Huttsbane. He went out and to the living quarters to find that the agent was waiting for him and welcomed him inside.

"So you killed Huttsbane, how do you feel after killing the local revolutionary?" The agent asked while smiling at him. Jack simply told her he was bored more than anything else. He then told her he hated to waste time.

"Tell me what you need help with and I will see what I can do."

She had to agree that she liked the way he was so direct. "What happens if I say what I need is help relieving some sexual tension?" She didn't expect the glare she got from Jack as he turned around and was ready to leave.

"For that you can have your choice of over fifty thousand thugs outside, they will more than likely even pay you to let them do you six ways to hell and back. I am no one's whore. When you decide to get serious call me. I have work to do, now excuse me while I go to the rust yards and butcher an accountant." if there was one thing Jack hated, is when a woman only saw him as piece of meat.

She ran to get in front of the door that you would think she used force speed to do it. "Ok, I get it. No jokes, why do you have to be so serious all the time? I also need to do something in the rust yards. Fa'athra is stealing spice from a local factory which just happens to be in the same building as the one you are going."

Jack didn't even budge. "I am going to go there and blow it up. Help me get the things I need and when I cause the spice tunnel to collapse it will cause quite the distraction. That distraction could help you distract the guards on the accountant and then you would be quite free to butcher him to your heart's content."

"Would five thermal grenades be enough?"

The agent smiled and said that all she needed was an security clearance card and a uniform. She already had the explosives. Jack told her to follow him. She was more than happy to do that.

Couple minutes later, after fighting through thugs along the way, they were near the Rust Yards. As the two calmly walked to the rust yards he entered a local guard building. He knocked out every guard except one. He simply looked at him and smiled. "Don't you feel hot under all those furs? I know I would be feeling rather uncomfortable under all those heavy, smelly furs."

The guy looked at his uniform and without even hesitating he began to take it all off till he was in his underwear. "You know your right, I feel so much better with those furs off. I was feeling like I was boiling under those. Thanks for mentioning that." Jack was beginning wonder if all thugs on planet were all stupid.

"You must be hungry too. Here have a piece of fruit on me. I know you will simply love it. Why don't you go outside and share it with your friends." Jack took out a thermal grenade and gave it to him.

Again the guy did just as he said he should he went outside and after a few feet a group of guards gathered wondering why their fellow guard was in just his underwear. That was when he took a bite on the grenade and it exploded killing them all.

"So you plan to tell me how you did that or you are just going to leave it to my imagination?" The agent asked as she began to put on the uniform the previous guy took off. "A little thing called a mind trick. I could have made him shot himself in the head, but that would leave blood over your nice clean uniform and that would be harder for you to explain now wouldn't it?"

He smiled at her and she couldn't believe how easy he got her both the card and the uniform. She got dressed in the uniform, Jack did the honorable thing and turned around to pet her finish getting dressed.

"See I told you it was not that much trouble. You be surprised how many things become easier with a little used of the force mind trick. " She finished getting dressed and told him that it sure was something she wished he could learn.

"Now how about we get to that factory or do you have anymore tricks up your sleeves I should know about?" He told her that if he told her what he could do it would ruin the surprise.

He simply went towards the entrance of the factory and he suddenly was gone. The agent began thinking that he had optical camouflage in his armor. She went inside and as he did she heard the screams of the guards as they had their necks broken by an invisible opponent.

"Like I said if I told you it would ruin the surprise." she entered along side Jack and she was happy she was not his enemy and didn't plan to become one ever.

They actually made quick work of the men guarding the interior of the factory and she thanked him as she went on her way to do what she went to the factory to do. Figuring it'll cause more damage, Jack free any workers he saw on his way, they thank him and quickly left the building. Since Jack was causing damage here, he might as well take the workers as well.

He saw the door where the accountant would be and decided for dramatic effect to kick it down. As the door came down a cowering, begging urine soaked little man appeared from behind a turned over desk.

"Please don't kill me, I was promised so much money if I worked for Fa'athra, it was hundreds more than Nem'ro ever paid me. How could I possibly pass up the chance? Of course I couldn't. I betrayed Nem'Ro and when I came to Fa'athra, he laughed his head off and put me to work my accounting skills for him in this dump. If I don't he will simply leave to Nem'Ro so he can kill me."

Jack took out his blaster and was aiming it at him. "So you are a dishonorable, greedy, backstabbing, lying, stupid little backstabber. Do you know what I do to people like that?" the accountant hoped that he could convince him to live.

"Look you don't need to kill me. I will ruin Fa'athra's books, he will be financially ruined. This will make Nem'Ro so happy he will forget all about me. I will just leave and you will never see or hear from me again."

Jack saw him push a long series of keys and waited for him to continue his little plea. "See it done. Fa'athra's finances are ruined he is in absolute poverty. Now I can leave and start a new life somewhere else Right?"

Jack had to ask if he planned to take his wife with him? he told him he was going to forget the nagging bitch and even some Twi'lek his having affair with. That was all Jack needed to hear as he walked close to the gas container near the room heater, he blasted the container making it explode and causing the accountant to burn to ashes.

He walked out as the Agent was done with her mission. "Well Blade looks like we are done here. What do you say we finally catch up with a couple of drinks back at Nem'Ro's palace?" She actually liked that idea. The two walked out of the building, fighting through anymore thugs that came check out what was going on. They took a speeder get back to Nem'ro's palace, the Agent enjoyed having hold onto Jack, feeling hard muscles from years of training.

As the two went inside, finding a sit, the two both sat down and had a nice drink they both relaxed somewhat. They wished each other the best and she gave him a few thousand credits. "You know Jack it has really been great seeing you again. I might just call you to ask for your help again."

Jack smiled at her and told her with a charming tone, "Blade you can call me anytime we are on the same planet. I be glad to help you anytime. What are good friends for?"

She went to talk to her contact but not before telling him she could also count on her help. "Oh and before you go, my names Talia Kaleashe, figure you earn know my name." Jack nodded, though he was surprise hear a Imperial Agent giving their name, he was thankful non the less.

As Jack walked towards Nem'Ro, he asked if he knew how in the world did Fa'athra's fortune went practically up in smoke. He told him that the accountant did that as a means to apologize to him. He tried to make a run for it but he slammed into a gas container. The spark of him hitting it caused the gas that he cause to leak caught fire and he was burned to ashes by the explosion.

"I guess I will have to deduct the shock value off the Bounty. You didn't deliver his head to his wife as I asked."

Jack told him the supposed married accountant was cheating on his wife with one of the Twi'leks here. Nem'Ro asked why would that matter. "If I did manage to deliver his head his wife would not be shocked, she would be grateful. So tell me Nem'Ro do you think you would like to be kisses over and over by a widow crying out of sheer joy while she thanks you over and over again?"

Nem'Ro looked like he was sick to his stomach at the very thought of that, he may like fame and power, but being kiss all over by old woman disgusted him. "In that case, I am increasing your payment on that Bounty for saving me from such a humiliation." he shiver from very thought of something like that, it looked like his Houk bodyguard agree with him cause he was starting look green.

"Now I need some privacy so everyone leave us alone for a few minutes." Everyone in the chamber didn't bother asking for a reason, they simply walked out and left the two of them alone, though Jack noticed Nem'ro's bodyguards were hiding in shadows, quite skillful in fact. It was not like the Hutt was going to propose marriage.

"Now that we have some privacy, I have to tell you that my own best beast master is plotting to kill me. The next Bounty is the assassination of my traitorous beast master. I know this might seem like a trap, but it isn't. I need to pretend that I am actually using you to weed out further traitors among my advisers."

Jack waited for Nem'Ro to finish what he had to say.

"I need you to be angered because of this. This will give the traitors a wonderful opportunity to come to you to try and hire you to kill me. I will keep an eye on you after the next Bounty. This could result in further bounties against these traitors."

Jack had to tell Nem'Ro that this entire thing sounded paranoid as hell. Nem'Ro laughed and said simply, "Tell me about it. Welcome to the daily life of a successful Hutt. And people wonder why I eat so much?"

As the private meeting was over he walked over to Juda who gave him his pay. Juda was actually kind of thankful, she actually was gonna tell the accountant's wife that her husband was cheating on her before Jack took care of him, the Twi'lek whom was in the affair had already left the planet though.

He walked over to the elevator and went down to the beast pits. He went to where the beast master was and almost like he was expected the beast master began his little monologue.

"Your are stupid, my beast will kill you and I will get my big reward. The reason you will lose is because my beast will eat you because you are so stupid."

Jack turned around to see Nem'Ro and a whole audience laughing as the first beast were released. Jack really was pissed off at this point.

He took out his hatred against wave after wave of beasts. He killed them with a combination of blaster fire, force powers and his flamethrower. The beast master didn't like the way this was looking. He killed everything that was sent against him and it seems he was genuinely enjoying killing his beasts.

The last beast was dead and now the beast master feared for his life. Jack holstered his blaster and with both hand he pulled the cage where the beast master was and now he was hiding behind a large barrel. Jack used the force pull to pull the beast master limb from limb, he screamed in pain before he finally died of blood lost. He then burned the remains to ashes.

The crowd was quiet, he looked at the audience and at Nem'Ro and began shouting. " **Are you not entertained? Is that not why you are watching this? Betting on this? So tell me are you not entertained?!"** the entire audience saw the rage in his voice and his face when he shouted this. Quite a lot of them were frighten by the very look of it, they were now very worried once he comes up.

Nem'Ro however was please see Jack was following everything in plan, this will show to not double cross him. Jack walked towards the elevator, however as he was in the elevator, his communicator started beep, he turns on, finding it was Mako who was calling him. "Hey Jack, it's Mako, I got some information for ya." Jack was happy see Mako, he was fairly worried about her.

"How are you holding up Mako?" Jack knew very well it was never easy lose someone close to you like that. Mako nodded, but Jack could see her eyes were red from likely crying. "Better now that I got a lead, thank you for asking. The man who killed Braeden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan, was from some noble family before he gave up on it follow a Mandalorian bounty hunter that came to his home after getting a bounty, not sure who it was, couldn't find out who it was." Jack was starting put pieces together here, it sounded like Tarro gave up on his noble name get fame and power.

His very familiar with types like those, Mako kept going. "However it seemed his fellow Mandalorians didn't like his characteristic arrogance, it seemed get bigger as he was very skilled in his own fight and was starting become a favorite win the Great Hunt as he kept defeating his targets and rivals. The other Mandalorians gang up on him and ensure he didn't win the Great Hunt, it resulted him getting crippled and by the looks of things, his pride as well."

Now Jack was starting see where this is going. "So his been building up support with his fellow Mandalorians and taking out his rivals, just so he can win? what a sore loser." Jack always did hated people who take easy path, this man was disgracing the name Mandalorian, Mako nodded. "That's right, so his buying off the other Mandalorians so he doesn't get taken out again, so we should expect lots of traps from this guy. Anyway am heading to where you're at, found Braeden's old armor from his younger days, though not sure what to do with it."

The elevator stops, Jack steps out of the elevator. "You should wear it, it's probably what Braeden would have wanted." Mako nodded, Braeden did wanted that armor of his, set of Mandalorian armor that he gotten from a friend that died in a hunt, go to her or Jolly if he ever died. "Alright then, see you at the palace then." Mako cut off the communicator.

Jack place it away and walked towards where Nem'Ro was, hoping he'll keep his promise. He would really hate it if he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Jack walked over to the throne room, he knew something was wrong as he saw the body of a bodyguard outside the room, a male green Twi'lek in light armor was riddled with holes as if he was shot multiple times at close range, bits of blood leaked out of his body.

Mako was waiting for him by the entrance of the throne room looking rather impressive in a gray Mandalorian armor with red and blue strips, interesting enough with a X visor, not the traditional T visor, it amazed Jack how the Mandalorian armor designs changed so much since Mandalorian Wars. Her blaster was in her hip and she looking through something on her armor glove terminal. She nodded to Jack.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you're still alive, how you like my new armor?" Mako had to take the bigger shoulder guard plates off make room, while leaving smaller ones on. Jack looked over it, it looked good on her. "It looks good on you, I think Braeden be proud know it's going to you." Mako smiled, happy hear that coming from Jack.

The two then walked in, they saw a very upset Nem'Ro screaming at his guards. " **If this sort of thing happens again. I swear that I will have the lot of you killed and replace you. You better hope Jack will not become angered, he is not as forgiving as I am."** The guards looked at each other, they pray that Jack will not blame them.

Jack knew that he was not going to like this one bit. He walked over to Nem'Ro and he waited to hear what happened to make him so upset. Nem'Ro wasted no time as he knew Jack hated wasting time.

"Jack you did a marvelous job. I found all traitors and have been dealt with. The problem is I was going to give you the token as promised. I would be proud to have you represent me in the Great Hunt. The thing is one of my bodyguards got a ton of credits from a person named Tarro Blood."

Jack glared at the body on display and wished he was still alive, so he could do to him what he did to the beast master, only ten thousand times worse.

"He was told to give the token to one of the Bounty Hunters that Tarro paid off. The man is a Trandoshan name Rarsk. I honestly didn't think that would ever happen. I told the idiot what good are credits since he was going to die? I have talked with Juda and tripled the reward for the last Bounty as an apology to you. I do hope this doesn't cause hard feelings between us." Nem'Ro hoped he would lose an useful ally here, Jack had completed his bounties where no one else has.

Jack smiled and told him not to worry. "It was not your fault. I have the best slicer this side of Genonosis. I will find this Joker and you can be assured that he will pay for this."

One of his advisers, a large Twi'lek, then told Nem'Ro that it was highly likely that Fa'athra was behind this. He would since Fa'athra hated the idea of Nem'Ro being able to sponsor someone to such a famous event and he couldn't do that himself.

"Before you go could you do me a little favor? I know I have no right to ask you after this, but I hear Fa'athra has gotten his hand on a live rancoor egg. It is the dream of every Hutt since they are a child to have their own Rancor. Just kill the other beasts and bring me the egg. I would be very happy to pay for this favor of course." said the Twi'lek adviser, hoping get his hands on a Rancor egg to get more points with Nem'Ro.

Jack towards the exit but as he did he told him that it was no problem at all. He would get his pet rancoor on the way. Most people would never expect this from a crime boss, but Nem'Ro was actually smiling like he just received the happiest news of all times.

Juda gave him his pay and he watched as she looked at Mako. "So who is this person? You been pretty cozy with the Red Blade. So it is kind of surprising to see you with this armored woman." Mako could almost swear she was hearing a particularly jealous tone in her tone of voice.

"The Red Blade is an old friend of mine, and this is Mako and who is she? She is the most important person in the entire galaxy to me." This made her sit down looked almost sad, Mako herself was glad she was wearing her helm, otherwise people might think she would set off the fire alarms since she was blushing so much.

Mako followed him as they left the audience chamber and stopped at the bar. "You know all most of the thugs working for Fa'athra have a Bounty on them and since we are going there anyways, why don't we.."

Jack predicted want she was going to say. "It would be a shame if we let all those bounties go to waste. Why don't collect them while we are there?"

Mako smiled behind her helm. "Yeah, that is exactly what I was thinking. Right behind you big guy." Jack then decide get info on Rarsk, he might as well get as much as intel on him.

"So Mako, the Trandoshan we'll hunting, Rarsk, what you know about him?" Mako soon frown at name, she heard things about him and they were not very nice things. "Well Rarsk is probably one of the most violent Trandoshans you're likely gonna met, he has a ruthless streak following, he always brings his targets dead, even one time while hunting on Datooine, he burned entire village to the ground, left no survivors because they had no info on his target." Jack frown in disgust, it sounds like this guy had taken too much of a liking towards killing.

Jack might be called the Reaper and had killed people in brutal ways, but they were people who did had it coming, besides, he never enjoy it, fighting yes, but killing was a different matter.

As they walked out the palace, they saw a rather shifty looking guy wave at them trying to get their attention. They decided to see why the clear sign of desperation.

"Good, you came over. I knew you are just the type of person I am looking for?"

Jack and Mako reached for their blasters. "And what type would that be?" Jack asked aiming his blaster at his head and Mako surprisingly enough was aiming at a lower and much more painful place. The man saw that, and was sweating, he was likely assuming she was a Mandalorian given the armor.

"The type that likes to get paid for doing an honest person a favor. I have a friend and no its not that kind of friend. He is named Oren Ward and he is this big time Mandalorian Jedi killer. The thing is he got tricked into stealing something valuable from the vault of Fa'athra. It was an obvious trap and now my friend is frozen in Carbonite and on display by the same scumbag that tricked him. I want you to free him and I will pay you."

He was going there anyways so why not. He told him if he didn't come through he would wish he was the one in Carbonite instead as they both put their blasters away. They both walked away and began to walk towards their destination. They finally came towards where Fa'athra's palace was at, seeing at 5 dozen or so guards around. Along the way they came across some guy who wanted help with hacking some droids within the palace for intel, since they were heading in, Jack so no problem of doing so.

The bounties themselves were well paid and that was the only thing he could say nice about them. They were pathetic. He could kill them all in a single fight and still not break a sweat, they were all like rest, just thugs who think themselves as big shots. "Honestly Mako, this is asking for a good worthy opponent too much to ask? I feel like I am the bully picking on elementary school kids. I want a worthy opponent, one that can be a real challenge of my skills."

Mako laughed as she told him to be careful otherwise people would start believing that he was a Mandalorian if they heard him say that. "We can hope that Rarsk is going to be a better opponent. I know that he is going after the Bounty on a republic scientist. My plan is we get the scientist, set an ambush and when he shows up."

Jack understood the notion pretty easy. "We'll take him down and get our token back."

Fa'athra's palace must be in serious need of cleaning that was the thoughts that went trough their minds as they turned the odd smell blocking option on in their helms. "I would not be able to eat anything smelling that, how in the world can he live with that stench?"

Jack just answered that it was probably bad taste as he pointed at the massive statue he had right in the entrance foyer. It was a giant statue of himself pointing straight up and looking rather smug.

The thugs were not that many and those that were present could be described in one world, crazy. The accountant really did ruin Fa'athra's finances it seems. This had a mixed reaction by both Mako and Jack. For Mako it was a fun walk through a somewhat badly decorated palace. They were able get the info from cleaning droids they passed by as they fought through the palace.

For Jack it was just another day on the job. "Mako one of these days you will have to explain to me one thing. If Fa'athra is in financial ruin why are these nutcases still working here?"

Mako smiled and looked rather happy to say what she said next. "Do you think any mental cases would find any other place to work?"

Jack had to agree that it was very unlikely that Nem'Ro would hire the people he was fighting.

As they made it to the place where the guy was at, they agreed to rescue was hanging on the wall like a modern piece of art work. "Mako did I ever tell you I spent quite a few years in carbonite freeze myself?"

Mako looked surprised. "No, you actually haven't talked with me much about your past come to think of it."

Jack looked at the man and began to shake his head. "Yes, a lot of time and now I wonder how many people looked at me like we are looking at this once proud warrior?" Jack actually felt bad for anyone in that situation, being trap and not being able get out.

Jack began to push the buttons and the Carbonite began to melt releasing the man, he fell to the ground to his knees, coughing, waving his arms around. He was human, fair skin and had short dirty blonde hair, there was a large scar across his face, it looked like it came from a lightsaber. He was wearing gold style Mandalorian armor with some silver shoulder and knee guards.

He glared at Jack and Mako's direction, though not being able see clearly, he could make out shadowy figures.

"I don't know who you are but keep away or I will kill you! Why the hell can't I see?"

Jack couldn't stand it, he remember when this had happened to him when he was awoken. "It's the effects of the carbonite freezing, I spent hundreds of times more in that state. You will be regain your sight soon. You big cry baby."

Mako had to try really hard not to laugh as she saw him say that. Oren Ward didn't like that, he fought through the pain and got himself ready for a fight.

"You are Oren Ward right? Your friend sent us to rescue you."

This made him relax somewhat as he cleared his head. "He might not be the most kind guy but he is dependable to a fault. The lock box is in the other room it seems. I will meet up with you later. It seems you guys took care of most of the enemy."

He turned around and promised them to have something nice as a thank you present before leaving the room.

"I never pictured a publicly recognized Jedi Killer to be so nice. I have to admit I half expected him to be a monster or a psychopath." Jack began to walk and Mako followed him.

"You be surprised Mako. The guy who is responsible for the destruction of Taris, was a guy named Malak. I can tell you things that would have to laughing so hard that you have a hard time breathing."

This made her curious and asked him to give him an example. Jack felt generous so he did. "He used to love old music, he loved to sing and dance like the people who used to sing the song. He had a collection of one group. His favorite song was YMCA by a group called the village people."

This made her ask how could he have that? The supposed group was a group from a planet call Earth before the human race became a spacefaring species, but lots of that info was lost over the years. "I have no clue how he had it but he did. He used to love to sing songs by that group. Family heirloom, pricey purchase at an auction but he had the music and a few video reels." Jack began miss him and Revan, he couldn't believe some of the things he heard Malak did in Jedi Civil War, whatever happened to him that turned him into the monster most people made him out to be?

The two made out of the room, they came across the door leading to where scientist was, Jack kicked down the door, he saw the very much afraid scientist. "Relax, We are not going to harm you. You are safe. We just need your help with something." She of course looked at them in a rather doubtful way.

"Sure I will help but mind telling me what you need? I am not a Jedi, I can't read minds." she was being very warily with these two armored figures, they looked like Mandalorians, they did not had a nice history with Republic, she become very worried here.

Jack told her neither could most Jedi. "We need you to stay quiet and act scared. We need you as bait to catch this Trandoshan hunter scumbag that's coming to collect a bounty on you're head." that caused the poor scientist become even more scared, her eyes were wide.

It would have been funnier if she didn't do that, because Rarsk soon came in the room, which is exactly what happened, Rarsk smiled, showing his teeth were actually red, likely from eating something. " _Well hello soft things, I see you have killed many of_ _Fa'athra, thank you for the meal._ " that almost made Mako throw up there, she did not realize Rarsk had a habit of eating people, that was just so wrong. Jack must have agree cause his glare just become very harden there, he stood front of the Republic Scientist.

"Mako what species is this guy again? I never fought someone like him before, unless his somekind of Rodian." Rarsk did not like that, he hissed, glaring his deep red eyes at Jack, Mako smirked and answer Jack.

"Trandoshan, usually rhymes with dead meat. They have this faith that focuses on gaining points on a celestial score board being maintained by their goddess."

Rarsk was a little more than upset. "Tarro Blood was right in asking me to kill you both. The score keeper will reward me with many points for killing heretics such as you "

Jack was shaking his head as he pulled out his blaster and Mako did the same. "Looks like he also planned to use the scientist as bait. I guess we really should stop questioning his intelligence don't you think so?" before Rarsk knew it, Jack used the force flash right knew him, side kicking him back, sending him flying across the room, Rarsk's men, two male Abyssins in light armor, picked him up from the ground.

Jack told him they could talk about philosophy and social appropriateness later. "Look Mako we can talk at the bar back at the Palace while we have a nice drink, but for now Blast the stupid reptile we still got that Rancoor egg to pick up and I think it is going to be heavy."

The two Abyssins were taken care off rather easy as Mako shot them down, Rarsk attempted fight back ,he shot wildly at Mako and Jack, the Scientist screamed, she took cover behind a box. However just before Rarsk reached them, he was shot a lot by both Mako and Jack, to Rarsk credit, he was able reach them at least couple inches from them before he fell down death.

"Alright, now that is over. Now that I think about, Mako doesn't this woman have a Bounty on her head?" the Scientist become very worried, why can't she catch a break here?

Mako didn't look happy as she heard him say that. "We aren't going to collect it, are we?" Mako know the money was important for the Great Hunt, she rather not have to break her moral code.

Jack finished taking the armor off one of the corpses. He even took a blaster. "Of course not Mako. You know I would never do something to make you unhappy. I was thinking that she needs this armor for a disguise and a blaster she can use to protect herself. Lefts face it wearing a lab coat is a dead giveaway."

The scientist had to agree that it would make her feel safer. "So here I think this guy is pretty much your size and here is a nice blaster too. He even had enough credits to purchase travel tickets back to Republic space imagine that."

The scientist took the thing and went behind the near wall to change. Jack of course turned around to respect her privacy. This made Mako smile. "You know as well as I do those thugs didn't have two credits to rub together. You gave her the money for her to return to Republic space didn't you?"

Jack didn't turn around but he told her not to say that too loud. He had a reputation to keep after all. This made Mako laugh as the scientist finished getting dressed.

"Thank you both for saving me and doing all these things. I will never be able to thank you enough for doing this."

Jack told her it was all in a days work. The scientist left with a smile on her face.

Jack walked calmly as he searched Rarsk and sure enough, he took the token. "You are a complete mystery sometimes. You can be cruel one minute, funny the next, and sweet and tender in another."

Jack smiled and told her he was simply honest. Jack left the room and headed back to the elevator to go down to the beast pens.

What he found there was sick, the guards of the pen had actually killed the beast master and most of the adult beast and had begun eating them as the two walked into the beast pen. "I know these guys are hungry and all but cannibalism? I mean the beasts I understand but the beast master was the same species they are." Mako was disgusted, she was very glad her helmet was able keep the smells from getting to her noise.

Jack didn't even bother answering that, he just blasted them with his flamethrower and they dropped dead from the injuries they suffered. He walked over to the place he considered the pen's nursery.

The Rancor egg was very colorful and even made him smile. "If you have to wonder it is this, how can something that comes out of such a colorful and delicate thing grow up to be able to swallow an adult man in a single gulp?"

He picked up the egg container very carefully and the two made the Journey back to the palace, leaving behind quite a mess of the palace, bodies and burned items filled the area. They were able make it to friendly control area, they took a speeder back to Nem'Ro's palace, stopping to Oren's friend.

The guy who asked them to rescue his friend unlocked a lock box with him, inside it was a top of the line blaster. Jack told him that it was for Mako.

Oren Ward must have liked that because he gave Jack a box as well, he was now wearing a Mandalorian helmet, with the traditional T visor. "I hope you get as much use from these gloves as I did. I know you will put them to good use."

Jack opened the box and he was speechless. He had seen gloves like this during the war but he never figured that he would one day own a pair of his own. Mako looked into the box and could not help but to say what she was thinking. "Holy cow, those are crushgaunts. These babies are made from Mandalorian iron. They are extremely rare and they look beautiful." Mako had heard quite lot of things about those, she even heard that they can catch lightsabers.

Oren had to laugh as she said that. "Yeah, they are and they do after I got done cleaning them." Oren had great memories with those crushgaunts, he once used them defeat a Jedi knight doing Sacking of Coruscant, the look on Jedi's face when he caught his lightsaber was priceless, it helped that the said Jedi had killed some of his friends that day.

Jack immediately put them on and was amazed at how comfortable they were. "Don't you worry Oren, I will definitely put them to good use. I might need to ask how to clean them." Oren laughed and said he left a manual inside the box just in case.

Mako had a very nasty suspicion as to what he planned to do with such things. Oh, well of things get out of hand she would be there to see patch him up afterwards. They said their goodbyes to Oren and his friend before they headed inside the palace.

As they made it into the cantina, Talia was waiting to see Jack. "Jack I have to tell you. I had a much easier time dealing with Fa'athra's goons after you went through the place. The way dome of them talked you made me feel sorry for them."

Jack looked very serious as he looked at the Chiss woman smiling at him."That job is not for the weak or easily frightened. If you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen, right Blade?" Mako was not liking the familiar tone in this conversation one bit.

She pretended to clear her throat. Jack then realized something here. "Oh, that's right. I haven't introduce you to each other have I, sorry about that. Mako this is my good friend, most call her the Red Blade for obvious reasons." He then turned to Talia. "Blade this is my partner Mako, good shot and even better slicer. I get all my info straight and to the point thanks to her."

The two women pretended to be civil, they shook hands. To other women present and even some men they looked like they were ready to beat each other's skulls in. "Blade it is a pleasure meeting one of Jack's old friends." Talia smiled and said she felt the same.

"Blade I am sorry I can't stick around to chat. I got to get this token activated, get my instructions for the Great Hunt and finally leave Nal Hutta. As much as I like this planet I got places to go and people to kill." Talia nodded and let the two pass.

Talia hopped she will see Jack again, she was starting take quite a liking towards him, too bad Mako was gonna make things harder for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars The old Republic or it's characters, only OCs, this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Jack and Mako walked towards Juda's desk, they ran into the Twi'lek adviser from before in the cantina. The guy told him to make the delivery to Nem'Ro personally, Jack just did that.

Mako waited outside the room, Jack nodded to the two guards within the room, a large Mandalorian in brown and yellow armor and a female Zabrak in light orange armor with a cloak. Jack walked over to Nem'Ro and he saw the Hutt smiling. "Is that what I think it is? Oh, do show us don't keep me in suspense." Nem'Ro had dreamed this day happening.

Jack opened the container very carefully. "One Rancor egg, in pristine and healthy condition. I hope you are happy with this." Nem'Ro indeed was as he ordered his new senior beast master to take good care of the unhatched egg.

The new beast master, a dark skin human, took the container away very carefully.

"Thanks, Jack. You made one of my childhood dreams come true." oh he couldn't just wait for that Rancor grow up and eat his enemies, he was getting shivers thinking of it.

Mako from outside, couldn't help but to smile as she saw the happy look on Nem'Ro's face. "As fate would have it I have a bit of a surprise for your both. A representative of the Great Hunt is here to register the token and to give you both instructions on what is going to happen next."

As soon as Nem'Ro said that, a large male bone masked alien walked around the throne, Mako quickly saw who it was and pulled out her blaster and aimed it at his head, ""Hey! that's the guy I saw stalking me, get him!" Jack had to jump in to stop her from blasting this person's head off.

"Whoa, Mako stop. How about we hear what this all about before we jump the gun?" Nem'Ro's guards moved in just in case, pointing their weapons at Mako and Jack.

The bone masked person and Nem'Ro nodded their heads, he sign his guards back off, they backed off. "I am sorry if I startled you young lady, I am Grataa. I came to give your Hunter his instructions and to register his token that is true, but I also came fearing the worst. I have been hearing disturbing news regarding the other participants of the Great Hunt. I came to check if Tarro Blood is behind these proud hunters dropping out or simply dying."

Jack told Mako to relax. "I know, he has been pretty much following us since we left the cantina. This person didn't seem to have any business with us so I didn't bother to talk to this person about the reason he was following us."

Mako was still mad for some reason, "That may be true but he didn't follow me into the women's bathroom now did he?" the bone masked person looked like he was cleaning his throat as Juda and several other females in the audience chamber glared at him. Grataa cough in his hand, he was damn luckily his mask hid his face.

"I eh.. was investigating another matter at the time, but worry not, I was not following you, I was chasing down a possible lead about Tarro Blood's actives." Grataa had heard about some Female Rodian that had been hired take out Mako, so he went take her out... but that end up leading to the women's bathroom area... boy did that caused trouble, he could see several females within the room glaring at him.

Jack apologized for Mako's behavior, even though he understand why she was angry. Grataa said it was no problem.

"To the matter in hand, I need to see the Token to regist it. This is done to prevent someone stealing your token and wishing to take your place in the Great Hunt." Jack took the token out of his pocket and showed it to him.

He used his scanner to register it. "Now that this is done. You are to go to Dromund Kaas, seek the Mandalorian Enclave and there after a brief ceremony, you will be told what the next phase of the Hunt will be."

Jack decided to disclose something to him and those present. "As for Tarro Blood, he is responsible for killing my friend's mentor and our weapons expert Jorry. He did so by letting his own lackey do the killing. The coward would not even fight an honorable duel."

The bone masked person nodded his head and decided to show that he already had a copy of the security video. "Yes, that is why I was so moved to keep an eye on both of you. The killing was regrettable, atrocious and without honor. The fact that he actually didn't shoot the killing shot complicates matters however, everything he did was with in the rules of the Great Hunt. As despicable as they may be."

Jack offered a quick word of advice to both of them as a parting gift. "Tarro will not be a problem for long. He will eventually become a target and I will end him then. It is just a matter of time." Grataa nodded but he decide leave word of advise.

"Thank you but be wary, Tarro Blood did almost win one of the Great Hunts before, he is skilled in his own right as well as cunning, be ready for any traps he may set up." Jack nodded and thank him for the advise.

Jack then looked at Nem'Ro, "A thing becomes as you treat it. You can have this beautiful little kitten and if you treat it as a monster, that kitten becomes a monster. My suggestion is this, if you want to have a companion, a friend that you can spend time with treat your Rancor as such. Otherwise watch your back, cause a monster doesn't care where his meal comes from just that it does."

Nem'Ro thought about it, he might have to do that, it wouldn't be first time a Hutt was eaten by it's own Rancor.

Jack and Mako walked away from the room, however the Mandalorian bodyguard stops them. "Hold on, if you're gonna fight Tarro Blood, I thought you should know, I know the lackey you spoke who killed you're mentor." T

hat made both Mako and Jack stop, Mako quickly looked at the man. "Wait, you know him? who is he?" Jack was wondering the samething, only thing he could tell was the lackey was also Mandalorian by the armor, he caught symbol of a skull on his chest plate.

The Mandalorian cross his arms. "His name is Sedyn Kyne, his a vicious bastard that disgraces the name Mandalorian, and quite to my shame, his my cousin." that made both Mako and Jack stop. "Wait, his you're cousin?" asked Jack, not he thought about it, the man before him did kind of look like him.

"That's right, am Adenn Kyne, he was exile from my clan not too long ago after he left behind me on this stinking rock, nearly got me killed too." Mako shook her head, sounds like Tarro keeps quite a disgusting company, Jack agreed with her. "So you have any advise regarding Sedyn?" Adenn nodded and leans on the wall.

"Sedyn Kyne is no pushover, he enjoys the thrill of battle, however he'll use any advance to his use, he'll size you up, look for any weakness, once he sees it, he'll go for it, he might study any recordings of you and you're partner here get firm idea of you're fighting style, he might back off and use his rockets if things don't go well for him, also carefully of a build in blade he has in his gauntlet, it's cover in poison." Jack and Mako looked at each other, sounds like things are gonna get interesting.

Jack nodded to him and thanked him for the advise, Adenn shrug. "Just do me a favor and don't let him live, my people don't need scumbags like him and that hut'uunla Tarro Blood. K'oyacyi beroya." though Jack and Mako didn't catch what Adenn might there, they can tell it wasn't disrespectful and they walked out of the palace.

The two went straight to the space port, however Jack then gave their tickets to a father and his son, talking about getting away from a control freak wife. "Just so that I know, do you even have a way of his world? Cause you just threw away two perfectly good tickets."

Jack looked at Mako and told her that the kid and his father needed the tickets more than they did. As he walked over to the space port, he saw that his friend was being threatened by a rather nasty looking character. "Hey Blade do you need a hand?"

This caused the big guy to look mighty upset. "I AM THE REAL RED BLADE YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Talia was smiling as this gave her the perfect opportunity to take care of some of the thugs working for the big guy.

"Would you? that be great Reaper!" this made the last shout that he was Jack the Reaper, the thugs ran away for dear life. It seems he made quite the name for himself on Nal Hutta.

The bug guy tried to intimidate him by using a lightsaber he clearly took from a fallen Jedi. Jack smiled as he caught the lightsaber and with his free hand he broke the guy's hand off.

The big guy screamed, "And we are just getting started. Hope you brought your red shoes cause we are going to have a good time." Jack kept working his way around him and each time he tried to attack he would rip a limb off. It took a few minutes before he was an armless, legless stump if his former self.

"You were right Mako these gloves are really fun." Mako looked away, that was probably one of the most brutal things she's ever seen.

That was when Talia took out her blaster and shot him between the eyes to put him out of his misery. "Remind me never to be your enemy Jack. Couldn't you have killed him quicker?" Jack looked down at the corpse.

"Why would I offer him what he never offered any of his victims? See you around, Blade." Talia nodded but not before she shouted out to Jack.

Jack walked out to the where he ship was, "I told you it's Talia between us. Yeah, see you around Jack!" Jack nodded to her, he and Mako went towards where his ship was at.

Mako had to admit that she was liking the ship and it was definitely one of the most useful she had seen, it looked almost like a rare D5-Mantis Patrol Craft but much larger and it was color red and black. "So where did you find this beauty. You know how rare this model is?" Jack told her he took it from a bunch of slavers.

It didn't matter to him to get to know the specs at the time.

Mako looked the pamphlet that Grataa gave her. "Good thing I read quickly. We have to go to the Imperial Fleet station. There we are supposed to receive some extra training and gear. I hope I can get you some better armor than that."

Jack looked almost hurt by her comment. "I will have you know that Braeden gave me this armor as a gift." Mako told him that even though she loved Braeden like a father, she always knew that he was cheap when it came to gifts. He retorted this comment by asking her to explain her armor then?

She was happy to do so she told him that Braeden was given this armor by an old friend before he died.

"Jack there is the other problem of properly registering your ship. Unless you want to be mistaken for the band of slavers you killed, we have to go to the Imperial fleet to submit the proper registration paperwork."

In the end she won and they set the ship to go to the Imperial fleet. The thing that surprised him was that he didn't even get off the elevator to the main floor of the station when someone was trying to get his attention.

He walked over to a bald fair skin who clearly Mandalorian, he was wearing yellow and blue Mandalorian Iron armor. "Good, your sponsor Nem'Ro has asked us to make certain that you are properly trained for the great hunt. I am Rally Master Kelborn, It seems he wants to make sure that his investment does well." Jack sure didn't like the sound of that last part.

"You will be given training in one of two specializations. Go down to the training center and look for two other Mandalorians like me. If you really want to win the Great Hunt, you must be able know other skills for this, don't limit yourself just for one skill."

Jack was not going to take it easy in these so called trainers. "I was trained by Revan and I was trained since I can remember. These guys better be good or so help me I will plaster their guts all over that floor." Rally Master Kelborn raise his brow, it seems this man had quite a temper on him, he hoped the man's partner will keep that anger in line.

Mako could see that the Rally Master's words did not seem sit well with Jack.

She did try to calm him down, but the way he often was treated almost as a child was a bit of a taboo with him that made him boiling mad. The two made their down to where the trainers were at, everyone made sure clear their way, they did not want get in anger armored man's way.

Jack was cracking his knuckles by the time he got there. He took off the crushgaunts to do so, he put them back on as he saw his supposed trainers.

One was a large man in his forties and the guy next to him was smaller in his early thirties. They were both wearing blue Mandalorian armor. It was clear these two were not amateurs but he was still quite angry. The smaller man then saw him coming down.

"So this is supposed to be the prized employee of one Nem'Ro the Hutt. Somehow I am not impressed. Hope you are ready for some tough love training junior. Cause you are going to get a crash course in combat."

Jack didn't answer he simply took a stand that neither have ever seen. It was the hand to hand style his mother taught him. The big guy tried to rush him and tackle him he grabbed him and kicked him up in the air, however much to Jack's surprise, the large man was able land on his feet, breathing heavily but not out of the fight.

"I guess I underestimated him. This is going to be fun." the smaller man crack his knuckles. Two other Mandalorians were also taking interest, a Female Zabrak in different mode of gray and red armor and another male Mandalorian in green and yellow armor, similar to Mako's armor.

Mako decide to handle the registration of the ship. She knew they would be doing their little exercise for a while longer anyways, why get in the way?

 **000**

Thirty minutes later, there were quite bit of damage in small area they were at, both the trainers were breathing heavily, Jack himself was leaning on railing, he had small black eye and some blood dripped out of his mouth. "So had enough?" the shorter of the two asked him while whipping his brow.

Jack spit out some blood from his mouth and grinned. "Not even close, I am just getting warmed up. So come on don't disappoint me we got a lot more fun ahead of us." they looked at Jack and smiled. People decide started taking bets, the two Mandalorians were exchanging credits.

"100 credits says the rookie there wins Deagan." said the Female Zabrak as she place credits on a table, the green armored Mandalorian, Deagan grinned behind his helmet. "You're own Bulga."

 **000**

After two hours and a half of fighting, the trainers decided that they saw enough. "Damn, I haven't fought that long in a good long while. I got to say you sure know how to make people like us happy. Thanks for the decent fight." said the smaller man, spitting out blood.

Jack saw the two other Mandalorians were now exchanging credits, seeing the Female Zabrak looking rather happy once she took the credits from her fellow Mandalorian.

The big guy smiled. "If Gen is saying that, I say that you got this thing in the bag. You got decent combat stance and strategy. Your armor has to feel as comfortable as a second skin, wear armor like ours without the proper training and you will pay for it in the end."

The shorter guy finally got his second wind. "Zaakeg, this guy doesn't seem to have a problem with that. He does need help with his heat management and weapon load out though. Why only one blaster? What you want to look pretty or look yourself in a mirror? Got a free hand better use it with an extra blaster."

Zaakeg was shaking his head. "Forget him, Gen is a mean little Gundark that learned that a good offense is the best defense and ran with it, I see it your best bet is Powertech training and just happens to be my area of expertise. I would like to know my student however, what do I call you?"

Jack smiled and looked at him with a serious look as he said that." You can call me Jack, but since your are a Mandalorian, you might know me better as the Reaper of Malachor Three. It was there that I gained the supposed nickname of the Reaper."

Zaakeg didn't believe it, but Gen called it bullshit. "If you were the much feared Jack the Reaper, you been old enough to make my ancestor look young. He was raised by a pair of Jedi and was respected by Mandalore the Ultimate, fought in the Mandalorian Wars with Darth Revan and Darth Malak, that was couple hundred years ago. How can you be alive if you are him?"

Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "You got your facts wrong. I was raised by Revan who I love as what she is, my mother. And his name was Malak, not Darth Malak that some people like call him. Why am I alive? while fighting on Taris, I caught some weird disease that makes the rakghoul plague look like the common flu. I had to be placed in carbonite freezing till a cure was found. But if you want to see me use a weapon?"

Jack got his lightsaber out and as the blade appeared, Jack took a stance, they could not believe what they saw, that stance was one Jack the Reaper was known take in fighting. "I guess I could use my lightsaber to show you what fighting a Jedi Master feels like."

Zaakeg told him it would not be necessary, they already know what was like fight force users on that level, he also apologized for any insults on their behalf. Jack put back the lightsaber and told him he was not insulted for their remarks.

"You got to understand that many have tried to claim to be you in the past. Trying to use your name to gain some higher paying bounties. It never ended well for them since they couldn't live up to your reputation. As time went by, you sort of became the Mandalorian equivalent of the boogie man. A story that Mandalorian mothers told their children to make them train harder." said Gen, he remember encountering one of those jokers, poor son of a bitch got himself rip apart by a Gundak.

Zaakeg then decide show more skills to Jack here. "Come on, we will need some space for this and believe me, this will be a true joy to teach you." Jack nodded and follow the two to another room where his new training would begin.

 **000**

Three hours later and much work done, Jack was ready for the Great Hunt. Gen saw him train and he was already counting the money he would make on his bet for the Great Hunt. "I know who I am getting to win the title of Grand Champion, I pity the fool that has you as an opponent." he haven't seen anyone like Jack pick up skills that fast before.

Zaakeg handed him his new armor, a set of Mandalorian armor that was same model as theirs. "For Gen to say that it high praise indeed. Just give them hell for us and I consider myself well rewarded." Jack nodded, he thank him for the armor and left the area, Jack found a room where he can change into his new armor.

After Jack finish placing on the helmet, he felt really good. "Man, this feels even better then the armor Braeden got me." Jack had no idea how advance the helmet systems were like, he could set the visor to different sets that can help him in fighting.

Jack then made his way to where Mako was likely at, he saw where she was at and walked over to Mako.

"So Mako how is the registration coming along? You want to grab a drink while we wait for the Imperial bureaucracy to finish the paperwork? Maybe a light lunch? I got to say those two made me work up a healthy appetite." Mako raise a brow on the new armor Jack was wearing, it was typical blue Mandalorian armor you would see most Mandalorians wear, but she had to admit, it look good on Jack.

Mako told him the registration was done and she even managed to get her hands on some nice adrenals and stims for future combat. She did however agreed that a light lunch would hit the spot at the moment. However they decide talk to the Rally Master before doing that.

They walk over to him, he looked impressed at sight of Jack. "Back in one piece, more or less." he could make out Jack was tried from training and fighting Zaakeg and Gen Vizla. "Most would have turned back or died before getting pat on back from Zaakeg or Gen, much less get a gift from them." Jack shrug.

"I thought we all got along all fine enough, the armor was a good bonus too." he tights his fist, enjoying feeling with crushgaunt and the armor, Rally Master Kelborn was surprise about this. "The only thing Zaakeg and Gen have ever agree on, is you're chances of winning the Great Hunt." Jack raise a brow, huh looks like he made quite a impression on the two.

Mako and Jack talked to the Rally Master for couple more minutes, before Jack decide chose the Powertech training. After that, they said their farewells, however as Jack and Mako walked away, Rally Master Kelborn could help but think for moment. ' _So that's the student of Revan, I wonder if he knew the Exile?_ _'_

Rally Master Kelborn's clan fought with Meetra Surik or better known as the Exile during Dark Wars, a woman whom was very close friends with Revan, making lot of people believe they were sisters.

He looked forward seeing him in this Great Hunt.

* * *

"So you got any food that you will not eat? Just asking to be sure to avoid having the Droid on our ship make it." Jack looked at her a bit confused and asked what Droid was she talking about?

"Oh that's right, they didn't have those back in the day. When you register your ship they send the registration to the on board Droid. Since your ship doesn't have one that is compatible with the data. They had to give us one. Pretty nice of them to be sure."

Jack looked at her and asked for her to tell if she had any foods she didn't like. "Slimy foods, I can't stand the feel of them in my mouth. And you?" Jack decided to shock her by saying he could not stand the taste of anything with spinach in it.

"I swear my mother put it on my plate as a form of punishment. She often would say that I couldn't leave my seat till I finished all of my veggies, and of course there was this awful spinach salad."

Mako laughed as she heard him say that. "You got a loving mother then, she just wanted you to eat a healthy diet so that you grew up to be big and strong. I say from what I have seen she did the right thing." a waitress then came over to them.

After she went away, Jack spoke.

"Would you believe me if I told you that he made the very blanket I used till the day I was placed in carbonite?" Mako asked him if he knew how to saw and knit. Jack told her Malak would never admit it but he told him that if he hadn't been a Jedi, he would have been a wonderful clothing shop owner.

"You didn't call him a seamstress did you? " Jack laughed as if actually remembering the look on his face. He was angry as hell once HK 47 started calling him a Meatbag steamstress, boy did Revan laughed at that. Mako however then decide ask a question.

"I gotta ask, the way you talk about Malak, it's not like the things I heard he did in the Jedi Civil War, nearly destroying Telos, Taris, killing billions of people. What change him into that?" Jack lean back in his chair in deep thought, Mako was right. The way he heard what Malak or Darth Malak did in that war, he sounded like he become a monster.

Jack was quiet, before he finally spoke. "You know Mako, I have been wondering the same thing, that does not sound like the Malak I knew, even less about when he turned on Revan. The Malak I knew was like a brother to me, a brave man would rather die then turn on his friends. I don't know, I wish I knew what happened to him or my mother for that fact." the two were quiet after that, they decide just eat their food, not wanting get cold.

Maybe in Great Hunt, Jack might found more answers to what happened to Malak and Revan all those years.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Jack and Mako got off on the space port. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Mako began to wonder what was the matter he seemed a little tense. This was hardly like his usual behavior.

"You are probably going to laugh, but when I was a kid, I often believed that if I stepped on the a world rule by tyranny like the Sith, I would instantaneously burn till I was nothing but ashes. I kid you not. I swear I can practically see words on the ceiling that say 'Abandon all hope who ye enter here'."

This was not meant to be a joke but she did laugh at his comment. "Next thing you are going to say that you dreamed this place was guarded by a giant three headed dog, that breaths fire." Jack shrug, he did thought of that when he was much younger. The two made their away out of the hanger before coming towards small market area in space port.

They were unaware of a young woman with fair skin, dark hair tiled in pony tail, she wearing robes and a beautiful headdress that seemed to cover her eyes. A big hulking creature behind him with armor and a melee weapon strapped to his back. It looked like a giant double bladed sword.

'That human more smart that he gives himself credit. Khem can also see that on the ceiling. It is a mystery to Khem why he can actually read it however.' thought the woman as she glazes at Jack, curious if he was Mandalorian cause of the armor, but she notice something off about him.

She looked at him and smiled. "I can see through the force and I have no idea what that says, but this one bounty hunter clearly does. Looks like we will have some fun here Khem."

She walked fast to catch up to him as they registered their arrival on the terminals. "Excuse me, bounty hunter, I would like a word with you and your friend." Jack turned around and saw that she was a member of the Miraluka race. His mother often told him about other races, so he knew their affinity to use the force to see.

"I have no problem, we could spare a few moments don't you think so Mako? I am Jack and you are Ms?"

She forgot to introduce herself. "I am Rurika Kallig, and the big guy behind me is my good friend Khem. Say hello Khem, no need to be so quiet." Jack raise a brow at the large hulking humanoid front of him, Mako couldn't help but be on guard.

Khem just walked closer to Jack and smelled him. "Darkness, rage, vengeance, a divided spirit. This one knows pain like few unlike Khem knows. He also has a smell to him that makes him smell delicious to Khem. I would almost say this one is a Jedi." Jack was now put on edge, Khem was starting sound like some Sith spawn creatures his heard about from his mother.

Rurika put his edge on rest. "You have to forgive Khem, he finds you fascinating as do I, truth be told. You seem to possess a lot of force energy but the color is a bit odd. I can tell the color it shifts to quickly to actually tell."

Jack asked that they talk about this later and in a more secure place. Mako didn't like the sound of it, she heard enough things about Sith from Braeden that made her wary of them. Rurika actually looked forward to it. They could meet at a local bar. She was sure that his story would be fascinating. Rurika blow at him and left the hanger bay.

Rurika and Khem got on a speeder bike and left the area. Jack and Mako were about to do same thing before a Imperial Officer near the speeders, tried to get his attention.

"Bounty Hunter, I have a situation, the landing beacons are causing the beasts around the area to attack commuters. I need you to find each landing Beacon and regulate their power output."

Jack didn't like to be ordered by an Imperial in such a tone. So he decided to make a comment. "I don't know, I bet you Imperials taste great with a little ketchup and hot sauce."

The officer didn't like the sound of that, but Mako began to laugh.

Jack then spoke again. "I am just saying that the beacons could only be part of the problem and that the landing beacons are just making them more aware of their hunger."

The officer had to admit that it could be since the attacked commuters had been completely devoured. "I will take your advice in consideration for future reference."

Mako smiled as Jack pulled out his blaster. "Come on Mako, that was a long trip and I need to give my trigger finger a good workout." the two made their way where the beasts were at, seeing some very large beasts.

Mako was amazed how he could basically pull the attacking creatures into a big ball and slammed them hard against the ground. This left them disoriented which gave them plenty of time to blast each once in the head.

The beacons were influencing their appetite as he believed, but this could only mean one thing. This was an act of deliberate sabotage. "Does this seem like it was made intentionally to vibrate as a specific frequency. These creatures must be influenced by the sound they are emitting."

Mako took a scan of a dead beast and she saw that he was indeed right. "It is stimulating the section of the brain that controls hunger and appetite. We must tell the officer that someone is doing this. If this person tries again hundreds of innocent people will be at risk." the two returned to where the Imperial officer was at.

The officer in truth, had wanted the two of them to be eaten for Jack's previous statement. "Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is we fixed the landing beacons, the bad news is that the beacons were used as transmission towers for a signal that would make any beast in the area feel that no matter how much they eat they were always hungry. This is sabotage plain and simple."

Mako gave him one of the devices that had been attached to one for the landing beacons. "This is the device they used. With luck and a good tech team, you should be able to find out who did this. My suggestion is employ imperial intelligence on this."

The officer thanked them both and asked them since they were headed to the city, if they could deliver a letter and the device to imperial intelligence. He didn't trust his soldiers to handle such delicate materials.

"From muscle to a Hutt to an overglorified delivery boy for the Empire. I am so glad mother can't see me like this. I would feel so embarrassed if she did." Jack could only image how she would react to seeing him like this.

Mako touched his back and in an act of support she pulled him around and gave him a hug. "I am sure if she did, she would be proud that her son just saved the lives of countless of innocent people."

Jack thanked her as they walked over to the next station where they could take a speeder to Kaas City. It must be a very busy day since they couldn't find one by the space port exit.

As they walked near a lake, about 5 Mandalorians in blue armor saw them. "So another vode thought he could take us on? well let's go!" they must have assume Jack and Mako were Mandalorians because of their armor, without warning they opened fire on them.

Jack and Mako were force take cover, Mako took out his blaster pistol and started return fire, Jack also taking out his blaster pistol. They were able hit three of the Mandalorians in their weak spot of their armor. The last two decide charge on, they toke out viroswords from their backs and charged Jack and Mako,

Jack surprise the two when he toke out his lightsaber. "OYA!" charged one of the Mandalorians, Jack's lightsaber met the virosword, the Mandalorian attempted slice Jack forward, however Jack twist his body enough dodge it, he attempted cut the Mandalorian on his helmet, but the beskar metal protected him from the lightsaber.

"Gonna take lot more then that cut through beskar." the other Mandalorian actives a homing device before he moved in help his fellow Mandalorian, but Mako uses her jetpack charge in on him, knocking him down the hill before Mako threw a grenade, killing him.

Jack decide change his tactics and sweeps the leg of the Mandalorian, knocking him down before brought down his lightsaber to his neck, killing him. Jack took moment breath. "What the freaking hell was that about?" Mako shrug, "beats me, but by the looks of things, they must have mistaken us for challengers of some kind."

However the two then heard something coming down, the two looked and saw another Mandalorian came dropping out of the air using his jet pack, glaring at Jack as he walked close to him, he was dark skin, tall and large with muscle, wearing blue and silver Mandalorian armor. "You killed my men, mind telling me what the hell is going on? cause I ain't the type who forgives people who do that."

Jack returned the glare."I didn't bother your men. They shot at me, thinking am some challenger. You fire at me, and you will die. Make no mistakes I have no problem doing so."

The man smiled at him, he had guts he'll give him that. He went explain that he and another Mandalorian name Vort Norman decide make a bet. The bet was to see if anyone had the balls to stand up to him and his men in combat. He said that being surrounded by the Imps has made some Mandalorians weak in his opinion. "It was your armor that made you a challenge. Now I will fight you and when I win I will avenge the deaths of those men that died by your hands."

Jack and Mako then noticed more Mandalorians coming in, at least a dozen, but luckily they didn't seem be there fight them, just to watch.

Jack waited for the man to take out his weapon. It was a massive chain blaster machine gun. The man grinned when he loaded his machine blaster gun up. "The names Deth Kregg by the way." Jack didn't flinch as Deth open firing on him, he quickly brought his lightsaber out.

With uncanny speed he deflected every shot right back at him. surprising Deth, he dodge out of the fire, Jack used this time charge in on Deth, he attempted use his machine gun hit Jack but he slices the top of blaster, Deth whips his head back dodge another slice, he grabs Jack's wrist and kicked him in face. "OGH!" Jack winces, luckily his helmet protected his face but he was still seeing stars.

Deth threw away Jack's lightsaber and close in distance, scoop up Jack and threw him down on ground, slamming him hard, his men cheered him on while Mako looked worried, she was getting ready step in. "You're good, but am better!" Deth took out a knife and went in for kill, but Jack used his crushgaunts grab the knife, crushing it, before Deth knew it, Jack grabbed his neck and snapped it.

SNAP!

Deth dropped dead right there, his men look on in shock, Jack looked at the Mandalorians, before he grabbed his lightsaber and raise it in air. "OYA!" the other Mandalorians also cheered, Mako couldn't help but doing the same.

One of the Mandalorians step forward, he was a blue skin Twi'lek in green and purple Mandalorian armor, he looked impressed. "Impressive, didn't think anyone would be able take Deth Kregg down until now, much less that fast, might I ask why you killed him and some of his men? you didn't know about the bet."

Jack looked at him with a look that said what he would say next it was dead serious. "First, they drew first blood right here on my face. Second they shot at me, thinking me and my friend were part of challenge, and finally third they tried to kill Mako for what look like entertainment and no one harms Mako and lives."

The male Twi'lek looked at Mako and was shaking his head. "I don't know what to tell you. One the one side I want to congratulate you for having such a caring boyfriend, Lover, husband whatever. One the other, I see he cares about you enough to kill. I wish had a woman that loved me like that but it still must be quite frightening for you, so I would say get used to it and do it fast. Your man doesn't seem like the kind of man who changes his opinion or policies often or ever."

Jack nodded to him, he looked at the Mandalorians that were once Deth's men. "So what happens to you guys now?" the Twi'lek Mandalorian was already head of him. "I'll take over this group, rather not waste their promise. If you ever need me and them for something, don't be afraid call us." he then throws a suitcase to Jack, he catches it.

"The names Vort Norman by the way, that case contains couple thousand credits for winning the bet, it was building up for quite a way. Ret'urcye mhi." he and his men left the area, returning to camp at the lake. Jack and Mako nodded to each other before making their way to small outpost with speeder bikes. "Damn you had me scared there Jack, though at least got us credits." Jack nodded, however his face then frowns, there was something that has been bugging him for while.

Mako noticed that look. "What it the matter Jack? You look like something is bothering you."

"... Mako I can't still imagine what could have turned my brother Malak into the monster everyone saw him as. I do however understand the need to protect those precious to me. Could it be that my brother had someone he loved but he was unable to keep this person safe? Could this be the reason why he turned into the mass murderer everyone knows about? I just don't know."

Mako could see that he really cared about Revan and Malak. He kept those precious memories alive inside his mind after all. It was unexpected from someone who could leave a corpse riddled with blasters holes be so sweet and tender at times.

The two fixed yet another sabotaged system as they got near the city gates, passing few Imperial patrols. It was a wonder that any infrastructure worked at all. The lightning spires was how the city and surrounding area kept the people safe from the constant thunder storms and also were a key energy provider to many of the cities homes and businesses.

They made their way to where taxi leading to the Enclave was at, not paying mind to some shop owners they pass that try get them buy their stuff.

They finally took a speeder to the Mandalorian Enclave, that is when they saw a Mandalorian Devaronian bounty hunter wearing blue and silver armor, he was looking rather nervous. Jack was curious why this guy looked and behaved like that.

"Hey, are you alright? What's eating you?" the Mandalorian looked started. "What you want? you here because of that fat ass human?" that made Mako and Jack confused and they ask what was going on.

The Devaronian Mandalorian introduced himself as Renegin. "I did a job for a bunch of Sith and some blasted human is making a major stink about it. How was I supposed to know those Sith were killing the people I tagged. When I confronted them, they said Sith have a duty to get rid off the weaker members if the population." Renegin shook his head in disgust, he should trusted his gut when something felt wrong there.

Mako didn't like the sound of that, Jack flat out called it disgusting and bullshit. "There is no honor in killing the helpless. I got a friend who might help us out making these scum pay. Let me call her and see if she is willing to work with us on this." Renegin nodded and kept an eye for them, he was still wary if someone will try kill him because of that fat ass.

Jack called the inquisitor he met through his communication. "Rurika, Jack here. I might need you help with a little problem I and a fellow bounty hunter we are having." Rurika from her end raise a brow, though she was alright helping Jack out if it means getting hear his story, she was still wondering what the hell was going on.

"Jack, sure I will help, but I need to know the details. For you to call me must be something out of the ordinary. Sounds like fun."

Jack told her the situation and much to Mako's astonishment she was as angry as Jack and Renegin.

"Those sick bastards, I got the idea of what is going on. It's not duty and it is not encouraged. It is a sick game of Sith that want to artificially make themselves better respected by boosting their kill count. Useless in my opinion which is the reason it is not encouraged." Rurika may be ruthless in her own right, she at least made sure it was someone who had it coming.

Jack told her of his plan and for once Khem actually sounded like he agreed. "OK, we will keep an eye on those you tagged and when the sick bastards try to kill them, we will kill them ourselves. Let's see how they feel when they have a taste of their own medicine. Thanks Jack, this sounds like fun."

Jack closed the communication and walked towards Renegin shaking his head. "OK, my friend is in. We both tag two groups that are close together. My friend will take care of it. "

Renegin asked if his friend would get in trouble for doing this. "Of course she will not get in trouble. She is a Sith herself. You just said it yourself Sith have a duty to get rid of the weaker members of the population didn't you?" Renegin grinned, looks like those bastard's words was about bite them in ass.

"Thanks, you know you might make a good Mandalorian yourself one day, you already got the armor and skills." Jack raise a brow, now he thought about it, he never thought he would wear the armor of his former enemies, but after meeting few Mandalorians, he was starting see more about them then the ruthless warriors he fought against in Mandalorian Wars.

".. I'll think about it, you can make it through from here?" Renegin said he can, he would stay at Mandalorian Enclave till the fat human will stop spreading those words around, Jack nodded and he and Mako went off to tag the Sith.

The two of them tagged targets that were easy to keep an eye on. Sure enough, the psychopaths doing the game showed up and they were cut down by Rurika's and Khem's blade. Khem in particular seem almost happy to do so.

In the end Rurika managed to pick up a better focus crystal for her lightsaber. The thing that caught Jack by surprise when she tossed him a pretty nice focus lense. "For your lightsaber Reaper. Can't have my friends edge grow soft on me now can I? You be sure that I will call you if I need some help." Jack narrow his eyes,

"How you know am the Reaper?" Rurika grinned, "not many have the same skills as you Reaper, much less as ruthless, you tend leave a blood trail behind you. Besides, I study you before while in Sith Academy, you're stance is the same as you were taking there." Mako didn't like sound of Rurika's voice, it made Mako want go up and kiss Jack right on the lips show his not going for anyone else.

Mako blush and shook her head. _'Come one Mako! snap out of it.'_ she was so damn glad she was wearing her helmet, now she understand why Mandalorians wear helmets, makes it harder for people see what their thinking.

Jack told her he would be there, she helped him in this matter afterall, he didn't see why he couldn't do the same. They parted ways after that, Jack and Mako made their way towards the Mandalorian Enclave, passing by Mandalorians as they walked.

Mako couldn't help but let her eyes wander, she never seen so many Mandalorians before, they were all kinds of different races here, wearing different color armor, though mostly blue.

They walked in main hall way, seeing a older woman within her 30s, she was slightly taller then Mako, fair skin, her red hair tiled in mohawk, wearing light green armor. She was talking to a blue armored Mandalorian male.

"... And then I told him, 'You think that's cold? you should have seen what I did to the Gamorrean." the woman laughs hard at this, while it seemed the Mandalorian was impressed, not amused but impressed. "I never saw a rodian run so fast in my- whoa. Hello handsome, you here sweep off my feet?" Mako was scowling behind her helmet, what the hell was with all other women trying hit on Jack?

The Mandalorian saw this and laughed. "Carefully Crysta, the little verd has spank on her." Crysta raise a brow at Mako, sizing her up, the armor though made her look bigger, she was still smaller. "What's this? got yourself a pet? little sister maybe?" she brings her hand to her chin.

"She looks tough in that armor but not enough hold a real man's interest anyway." Jack stepped in this. "Mako here is the most important person to me in this whole damn galaxy." Mako couldn't help but blush behind her helmet, the Mandalorian was giving an impressed look, he always did approved of those who treat their partners with respect.

"Really? wow, I mean wow." she felt very touched there, Crysta shrug. "Oh well, you're loss." Crysta then got little worried here about something. "Your probably ain't gonna like what am about tell you but you need understand I can't do anything about it, understand?" the Mandalorian decide it was his time leave. "Alright sounds like my time leave, see ya Crysta." Crysta nodded to him.

"See ya Doraun, say hi to your wife for me would ya." Doraun nodded and left the room, Crysta turned to Jack and Mako. "There's one spot left in the Great Hunt and over three dozen other hunters who got sponsorships." Jack shrugged, lean on his hip.

"Those other hunters can go home, because that spot is good as my." Mako nodded, no way their about back down, Crysta nodded, good he had courage. "It's yours if you can get it. Lots of folks will be thinking the same thing though." Crysta then pointed to the other room.

"The Huntmaster himself will explain things how things are gonna be sorted out here. Head in main roomand show him respect. When the Huntmaster is done talking, head on back in here, I'll be handling things out for ya."

Jack nodded, Mako and Jack made it to the opening ceremony and the briefing room. There were couple dozen bounty hunters in various of armor or species. Jack was very surprised to see a Wookie was the hunt master, he was light brown in color, wearing chest, shoulder, and thigh armors of Mandalorian, colored brown and green.

It made sense to Jack now, in a way hunting on the forest floor of their home planet was a true testament of the Wookies skills as hunters, he can clearly see this was a highly experienced warrior front of him. There was lot of talking among hunters before a male bald human in light blue and silver armor got their attention.

"Quiet! quiet you dogs!" everyone stops talking, Jack was getting the feeling this man had a very bad night cause he looked very grumpy right now. "The Huntmaster is about speak, and pay attention and show respect once in your lives. Or I'll be showing you how dangerous a Bevii'ragir can be." he points to a large metal spear leaning on the wall, no one spoke after that.

The Huntmaster leans forward, his voice boasts throughout the room. " _You have been called to participate in the great tradition of the Great Hunt. You are some of the best hunters the Galaxy has to offer. Since there is so many of you we have decided to hold a final melee tournament. You will be given a series of bounties, those that complete these bounties will be allowed to participate in the final melee_."

" _I expect you all to conduct yourselves with honor and professionalism expected of a hunter participating in the Great Hunt. " The wookie slammed his fist on the top of the desk making it crack." Or so help me I will rip the arms off the idiot that dares to disgrace this novel tradition and I will beat that person to death with his own arms. I better not hear that happened or you will find out that I am not one to joke about this matters._ "

The bounty hunter next to Jack, a dark skin human wearing light combat armor and a cloaked mask, was not liking the sound of it. "Hunting bounties on the Imperial capital is asking for too much trouble, you want us hunt here while Imperials crawling around, or Sith for that matter." he was not liking this one bit.

Jack looked at him."If you're too scared, the space port is thataway." he points outside the room.

The assistant hunt master was laughing as he heard Jack. "That is the spirit. Just what I wanted to hear. For all of you cowards and boot lickers, we installed a handy dandy chicken hatch for your use. My advice to you use it now and maybe pick a different line of work." about 5 hunters leave the room, the bounty hunter next to Jack however stayed for a bit.

The assistant then looked at the hunters who didn't leave. "The rest of you, the real hunters, go to you're handlers, their get you oriented on the planet and assign you three unique bounties." he gives a very sharp look to them.

"Anyone who takes down all three bounties get a place in final melee. But anyone who doesn't get all three bounties, is out!" he stops there, letting all the bounty hunters leave the room. The bounty hunter next to Jack shackles his head.

"Hunting on Dromund Kass? that's suicide. Am grabbing first shuttle out of here, I suggest you do the same friend." Jack simply gives a hard stare at the man. "There's no god damn way am leaving, do I look like a coward to you?" the man eyes him.

"You look like a fully battle ready Mandalorian, maybe is the armor. But you also got fire in your eyes, the kind that sometimes gets you killed." the bounty hunter has seen his share of hotshots who got themselves killed with that look in their eyes.

Jack shook his head. "Am getting into the Great Hunt, no one is standing in my way." Mako nodded, she'll support Jack all the way through. The man nodded, he knew he couldn't change Jack's mind. "Then watch you're back out there, it's not the jungles that are dangerous, it's the people, they may act nice but it's all a lie, don't fall in it."

He brings his hand down. "Am done here, may you're enemies fall in battle against you hunter." he leaves the room, something told Jack and Mako that was not last time their see that man. The assistant gave the two a look.

"Well? what you standing around for? you ain't gonna win Great Hunt standing here, back to you're handler! that means you new blood." Jack nodded and he and Mako soon left.

The Huntmaster was in deep in thought when he glazed at Jack, there was something telling him that this new hunter will prove himself better warrior then these other hunters today.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Jack walked back into the main room, Mako decide wait when that other hunter was talking to Jack, it seems that she and Crysta were having quite the conversation, Mako turns to Jack as he came in. "Jack, don't worry, while you were hearing the Huntmaster, I already delivered the piece of tech to Imperial Intelligence command. They actually didn't look that surprised. The thing that I found strange is that it was almost like they were expecting you."

"Probably our friend's boss wanting to talk to me. I will see him if I have some free time." Jack then turns to Crysta. "What you got for me Crysta?" Crysta smiled and gave him a new armor upgrade. It looked impressive.

"Right there Jack, is the R-57 Carbonite blaster. This thing will have your targets frozen in Carbonite faster than a Hutt can finish of his after dinner dessert?" Mako asked why one the pre dinner, mid dinner or post dinner dessert? This made the Mandalorians around them laugh as they heard what she said, Mako and Jack chuckled with them.

Jack was liking the look of the carbonite blaster. "I will definitely enjoy using this. Who am I going after?" Crysta almost looked worried. She got the data for his first bounty and it did not look it was gonna be easy.

"Yeah I gotta ask, you have enemies among the Mandalorians? cause this mission seems quite dangerous for a beginner." Crysta was starting wonder if maybe Jack took that Mandalorian armor from one he defeated.

Jack told her it would not be a surprise to him, while Mako stated who their enemy be. "Just Tarro Blood, the ginger head asshole with horrible tattoo on his face." there were quite lot of chuckles going through everyone within the room who knew Tarro. Jack was shacking his head while keeping a grin, he better remember that one.

"It'll be alright Mako, we can take on anything, what's the job?" Crysta goes over the data on the bounty. "I got a rescue mission in a camp of Rebel slaves. A guy name Altaca is being missed an awful lot by his folks in Republic Space. They are nobles, so we are not talking chump change here. He was last seen near that collapsing statue a Sith lord tried to make."

Jack looked at her and asked which paid more alive or dead. She of course said alive and unhurt would in fact pay a hefty bonus. "I will make it there and see what is what. While I am there, do you want me to bring something back?" Jack figure he might as get on his handler's good side.

Crysta smiled at him, "Ah, that is sweet of you to offer sugar. But just come on back when the noble brat in Carbonite and I will be plenty happy with that." Jack nodded and he and Mako made their way out.

As they walked out of the Enclave, Mako continued to glare at him. It was until they were on the speeder that she actually said what was bothering her. "Do you have to be so friendly with her? I can still imagine the smug look on her face right now." Mako just couldn't stand the thought of it for some reason, it was really beginning bug her.

Jack got off the speeder and looked at her. "She handles our bounties Mako, we don't want to miss our chance at Tarro simply because we rubbed our handler the wrong way now do we?" She had to agree that it would not be something she would want to happen.

"So we are to be nice to her and eventually, we get the Intel we need to make Tarro pay for killing those we hold dear. It's that simple Mako. I already told you. You are the most important person in the Galaxy to me. What? You need me to stand in the middle of the capital and shout for all the capital to hear that I love you."

She quickly told him to stop it, she was blushing quite a bit, "Will you not make a scene, we have to remain professional and focused. That is not the kind of thing you should even be thinking off. We got a spoiled brat from Alderaan to rescue."

She might be saying that but under her helm she was blushing brighter and more red than a ship emergency beacon. The two made their way out of the city and into the jungle, though they were force fight few smugglers along the way.

The two walked some distance before they met with a pair that they met. "Going to the slave camp are you?" Rurika was leaning on the wall of the small outpost, her large humanoid friend was with her. Jack asked if she was reading his mind to which he laughed and told him it was just a bit of female intuition.

"So you plan on doing something there too? Why don't we go there together, it will give us a chance to have that conversation we had planned to have in that bar back in Kass city." Rurika actually agreed that it would save them some time in the long run.

"So, how is it that a Bounty Hunter has force energy and can use a lightsaber like he is a Jedi." Rurika then notice the look Jack was giving her. "Don't worry, even if I told the Sith, since I am a former slave, nobody would believe me."

Jack smiled as they kept walking towards the slave camp that was rebelling against their masters, Jack had to admire their bravely for that. "Not much to tell really, I was a Jedi Master and was betrayed by a fellow Jedi Master, I was framed for something I didn't do. This caused me to be exiled and I somehow just ended up a Bounty Hunter. Coincidence or fate, I don't care. All I know that the only part that remains from that life is my skills and my determination."

Rurika had to smile to hear him say that. "I had a feeling that was the case. Some people say that only the Sith betray each other but you just proved me right. Thank you for being so honest with me." Jack nodded, they came across the main base where leading to their target's former camp was at, Jack was called over by a Rattataki Mandalorian in blue armor near a shuttle, Jack goes over to talk to him.

Rurika stops Mako from going to his side. "So when are you going to tell him you love him Mako?" she gave a grin to Mako, she was able hear the thoughts going on in her head when she looked at Jack.

This made Mako stutter as she said she had no clue what she was talking about. "I might lack eyes Mako, but I can see how possessive you are of him, and the jealousy that seems to scream from your heart as I walked near Jack. You are not fooling anyone I know you love him." Rurika had a very good feeling Mako liked Jack, the way she looked to him, the way her thoughts talk about him, it was very clear.

Mako looked over to where Jack was, he was paying very close attention to the Mandalorian, whatever they were talking about, must have gotten his attention. Mako then turned to Rurika. "Okay fine, I like him, hell I think I love him, but am not sure if it's just a crush or what not. Can you please be quiet about it till I figure things out?" Rurika nodded, she didn't why she shouldn't help Mako.

But of course, she might as well speed up the paste.

"Alright, but don't act too slow, I can see a man like him would.. have lot of admirers." that made Mako freeze, before she started glaring at the thought, she glaze at a smirking Rurika. "What? it's true." their conversion was put on a halt when Jack came over to them.

"Alright, looks like we got another thing to do, I've been talking to my new friend over there, Vol Kolla. There's a group of nasty rebel slaves that got their hands on large mining drills and plan to use them to bring down the colossus." Rurika cross her arms.

"And that's a problem because?" she never truly care about some stuck up Sith Lord and their statues, she never saw the point. Jack however then pointed to a large part of a colossus that was holding up part of the cliff they were on. "It happens be holding this whole base up, if they break that, everyone in this base can kiss their ass goodbye." Mako looked over where the tents were, seeing few dozen injured soldiers being treated.

Mako could see they were in no means ready to be moved. "Okay, guess that means we have few things to get done then, hope you don't mind that Rurika." Jack looked to his Sith friend, who shrug, "we were heading over to that direction anyway, might as well earn few credits while doing it." Rurika did see she might need credits for future just in case.

As they walked over to the bridge, Rurika saw a Imperial officer leaning on railing, looking where the rebel slaves were at, Rurika sensed he was troubled by something. "Hold on, am gonna see what this what's troubling this Imperial there." Jack raise a brow, he looked to the officer, he too can sense he was troubled by something.

"Don't take too long." Rurika nodded and she and Khem made their way to the Imperial officer. Jack and Mako stood at the bridge for few minutes, watching as Rurika talked to the officer, though it looked like they were disagreeing about something, though the officer did back off when Khem took her side.

Finally Rurika nodded to the officer and walked back to Mako and Jack. "And that's why I disapprove of Empire's slavery, it just causes us more trouble then it's worth." Jack raise a brow, "mind filling me and Mako in on what that officer wanted to do, we couldn't really hear you two talking." Rurika leaned on her hip.

"Someone's been brutal murdering the other slaves within the pits, but odd thing is that their done in a ritual like way. That officer wanted me go check the matter out, luckily for us, it just happens be where we'll going to." Jack nodded, huh looks like they were catching a lucky break today.

As they made it across the bridge, Jack took out his blaster and began to shoot every slave that tried to shoot at them. Khem was watching smiling while he saw Jack kill the rebel slaves. It was almost as if Khem liked the manner in which Jack killed them.

As they walked to a nearby tent, they saw what looked to be a holojournal. Mako turned it on and as she saw the imagine, she knew it was a letter from a Sith woman. She looked old enough to be her mother, she was pale skin, wearing make up, her hair was hidden by a crown like thing, wearing very fancy red dress.

"Dearest Altaca, I have everything ready for you to escape that dreadful Rebel camp and come back to me. We will be the envy if all the Empire. We will have glamorous dinners, parties and enjoy each other to the fullest. On the outside I will say you are my long lost brother, but together we will..."

Jack had to put a stop to the message. If he had to listen to anymore he had a feeling he would be feeling nauseous. It seems even Khem thanked him for doing that. "Ok, People call us amoral, but it seems that Sith have no problem seeing two siblings do the naked pretzel? Can I just say double standards much?"

Rurika understood where Mako was coming from, "If I told you the thing some Sith do it for fun, I would need to ask you is the Mandalorian Enclave offer free psychological therapy before I say the things I seen or heard they do." that disturbed Mako and Jack, now they really starting see what might have been that other Bounty Hunter from before reasons were for leaving.

This whole planet was very odd.

The location was pretty close to the speeder place actually. It was the bar that he had planned to have his talk with Rurika it seems.

"Well now we go and kill the rebels controlling the drill, then we go after the slave murder cult and finally we take care of the Trandoshans guarding the tablet, so you be able to kill the guy who looks like a droid and a human had a child together."

Rurika had to admit, that the plan seemed to be quite good for her so she agreed, Khem only asked that if they had any force users that he be allowed to eat them. He was getting a little hungry as is.

The crew handing the drill could be described with one word, morons. "It looks like we will not have that much of a fight. The idiots trying to figure how to use the drills killed a whole lot of their own with the drills. I mean just look at those drills."

Jack was taking aim at a crane holding a massive amount of construction materials, he moved them arm of the crane quietly above the remaining Rebel slaves and with a gentle force push, he unlocked the arms holding the contraction materials. It came crashing down and flattening the rebels who were not expecting this to happen.

That was when the thing Jack didn't expect appeared. A full trained Jedi on Dromund Kaas, It seems the idea of using the drills to destroy the base support structure was not the idea of the slaves.

He came towards them, angry as hell. "Do you have no idea what you just did? These men are trying to free themselves form their slavers. I would expect you to be more sympathetic to their plight Jack. It seems Ringo was right in asking for your exile. Do you have anything to say traitor!" he brings out his lightsaber out.

Jack looked at Khem and then at Rurika. "What is it that you do to force users Khem?"

The big guy smiled and said he devoured them.

"I don't think you will find anything as tasty as that on this world. Would you mind if my friend here has that Jedi for dinner? " Rurika said this with a sweet tone to her voice.

Jack merely bowed to them and said, "Be my guest."

The Jedi was not expecting this as he had his lightsaber ripped from his grip by Jack and Khem looked so happy to have something to eat. As Khem devoured the Jedi, Mako looked away, looking pretty green, Jack took apart the lightsaber. He threw Rurika a focus lense and kept a power crystal for himself.

He had plans to integrate it to his blaster. If he could somehow feed force energy with every shot. This could be quite fun.

"Khem, we need to go but do wipe your mouth. You got a bit handing from right over that side." Rurika said as she pointed at his face. After that, the group made their way towards where the cult was supposed to be.

The slave cult was insane. It was crazy to think that they actually believed that they could be Sith simply because they could be brutal at killing their own. Jack was quite plain to them. "Nobody in this galaxy is actually free, we are all bond in some manner or from."

The leader of the cult asked him to clarify. "It is quite simple. As a Bounty Hunter, I am bound by my honor bring down on those who try escape justice, as a Sith my friend is bound by her honor, her ambitions and her friends and even fellow Sith. Even a beast is bound by his or her hunger. We are all bound. In many ways and too many for me to waste time and explain each on to you." the leader listen, paying close attention.

"The peace and freedom you seek is only as wide and as far as it affects only you. When you live with others thar freedom and liberty is more restricted. Instead of killing each other and help one another. Make someone else's happiness your own and so he another. You can make this camp be a paradise even in slavery."

The leader finally understood what he did wrong and thanked Jack for taking time to explain to them, Jack only request that they at least bury bodies of people they killed, Jack also gave them hope, that one day, they might become free once again.

They then made their way where the Trandoshans guarding the tablet, they were easy to knock out when two force users work together. Jack lifted them up and Rurika shocked them till they were unconscious. Taking the tablet was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

"You know you could probably be a pretty good inquisitor yourself. I could even talk to my master about forging some documents saying that you are one. So how about it? Want to see how the other side live Sentinel?"

Jack saw the way Mako was looking at her. "As much fun as that might be Rurika, I have to pass. I would have to leave someone very important to me and I got many things I plan to do with the other Bounty hunters. As a Bounty Hunter, I can do some good and not be as I said bound by the will of the Dark Council."

Rurika nodded and began to walk towards the bridge along with Jack, before she called out to him. "You know that crazy cult leader was right about something, you do have a way with words. I guess we can't win all the time. Say how about I come along to your meeting with the incestuous couple at that bar. I could use a drink after all this."

Jack had no reason to say no, and Mako had about a dozen reasons to tell her that they could handle it alone.

They reported the mission completion to both Vol Kolla and the imperial officer. It came to no surprise that Vol actually paid them better than the Imperial officer, he also gave Mako a Kal, a Mandalorian dagger.

"Here, you look like the type use a knife, might come in handy just in case, good hunting to you beroyas."

The two nodded and parted ways, they decided to take a pair of speeders back to the city. Jack didn't want to keep Lady and Lord Altaca waiting after all. He got off, Rurika and Khem went off take care of something, he wasn't sure what it was, she said it was a surprise.

As they walked towards the lift to the private party rooms they were stopped by a group of Imperial soldiers, the lead one, a male human wearing Imperial scout uniform, he had quite a scumbag look of him. "Hold it right there off world vermin. Drop your weapons and hands where I can see them?" his men bring out their blaster rifles out.

Jack had a feeling where this was going. "Is there any trouble officer?"

Just as the officer was about to answer he saw a call come in his communicator, the image of Tarro Blood appeared. "Have you taken care off my errand? Did you take care of the so called Jack The Reaper?"

The officer was glaring at a small holo transmission of Tarro Blood. "This is not a good time Blood. Call me later."

Jack looked at Tarro and smiled. "Tarro so nice to see you, I guess I have you to thank for keeping my bounties interesting. That is so nice of you. I am sure I will thank you for this personally later."

Tarro didn't like the sound of that and did his best to hide his fear. "Officer, I paid you well to take care of this pretender. Do what you are getting paid for!" Tarro ended the call. The officer's men now looked confused, looks he didn't feed in on his men.

"Sir, this doesn't seem entirely legit. We want a cut from what that guy is paying you."

Jack took out his modified blaster and smiled at them. "You better leave boys, take my word for it. You can't spend money if you are dead?" two of the Imperials agreed. "Now that makes a whole lot of sense, let's get out of here." the two ran out of the room, leaving only 5 of the Imperial soldiers left, upsetting the officer big time.

"Cowards! the rest of you, open fire on that scum!" The Imperial soldiers shot their blasters at Jack, however he uses a Force barrier block attacks, Mako returns fire, hitting two of the Imperials. Jack jumps in the air with his jetpack, firing his blaster at him, forcing the Imperials dodge.

One of the Imperials brings out a freaking rocket launcher. "Fire in the hole!" he fires a round at Jack, however as Jack came down, he uses his lightsaber slice the rocket, slices the rocket launcher in half as he landed. One of the Imperials attempted charge at him with a knife, but Jack force pushes him into the wall, cracking it.

Mako quickly fires a blaster shot hit one of the Imperials, however one of the Imperials jumps on Jack's back, he try shack him off. "Grh, gah! it's like wresting with a Wookie! yonk!"

Jack throws him off, he charges in on the Commander, setting hard upper cut and downer cut punch, cracking Commander's skull with the crushgaunts as he fell, he grabs his leg and throws him to the other Imperials. He charged right in on them with Mako.

* * *

From the private party, everyone stopped what they were doing once the sound of fighting from outside door. Lady Altaca was now getting very annoyed by the noise, she quickly got one of her bodyguards check it out.

"You! go out there and see what is going on." the man next to him however he pats her shoulder, he was about in his 30s, fair skin, shoulder length black hair, a full beard, though he had the typical noble look, he did however did not had the look of a typical noble.

"Now now, you don't need be so rash. Could you please check what is going over there?" he gives a nod to the guard, the guard nods back and goes over to the door to see what was going on. However before he could, the door blasts open, scaring lot of the guests, a Imperial soldier was thrown across the room, hitting where the drinks were being held.

CRASH!

The Imperial soldier groan in pain as he was cover in different types of drinks. Now walking in the room was both Jack and Mako, looked barely harmed in the slightest way, people got out of their way, not wanting mess what to them were armored Mandalorians. Jack and Mako made their way to the suppose 'brother and sister', they looked very wary.

Altaca attempted keep a straight face here, he never had met Mandalorians before. "Ehh, yes, may I help you two with something?" Jack was raising a brow once he got good look of Altaca, he was expecting a much younger man then the reports calm, very odd.

The woman next to him however steps forward. "Please Darling, please don't speak to those armored savages, their Mandalorians. Their clearly not suppose to be here and we shouldn't allow ourselves look we approve, besides look." she points to the damage Jack and Mako caused, "they caused lot of damage, come let's just grab ourselves something to eat."

They were about move but Mako got in the way, giving a very good Mandalorian glare that stopped them good, Jack crossed his arms. "First, my friend here is not Mandalorian, me? well not yet anyway. We just happen love the armor. Second, you two don't really look like you're brother and sister." this made Altaca worried a great deal.

He try explain. "We-we.. we had different mothers, yes that's it! yes, yes, yes, we'll only half siblings. Unless am mistaken." Altaca looked in thought, trying buy the story, however his 'sister' was shacking her head.

"Stew it darling. Just feel the smug knowledge coming off this man. We knew this would happen eventually." Mako decide but in, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, only so long you can date your 'brother' till something go wrong." Mako gave a very disgusted look behind her helmet, everyone else in the party seem agree as they started green.

Lady Dak Hah gave a glare at Mako. "So you know our little secret. So what does a insignificant creatures like you want? what would make you dare threaten a noble?" Jack was just shacking his head, this is why he never was big of nobles, they usually always stuck up, at least Altaca seem know his manners.

However before Jack could explain, a familiar voice calls out. "Their here for Altaca, his family is wanted back home." Jack turned to see Rurika and Khem coming in, Khem's appearance made quite few quests ran away, the guards were now bringing out their weapons.

Rurika stops beside Jack, Altaca looked confused. "At home? wait a minute, then that means.." realization soon took over, Altaca gave a angered look to Lady Dak Hah. "You told I was trap here? that I would have to forget my family! that this-this charade was the only way!" people were now looking at Lady Dak Hah and she did not like that one bit.

She gave a glare to Rurika, trying to look like the boss here. "Inside voice darling, I may have exaggerated a bit, but hasn't it been nice here? the parties, the late nights, intrigues and such?" the sweet voice she was making was starting piss Jack and Rurika off, she was talking to Altaca like he was thing, not a freaking human being.

Altaca seemed to agree, he gave a glare to Lady Dak Hah. "YOU WITCH! Keeping me here as your plaything when I could have been home with my sisters and my deer mother." Mako and Khem looked at each other, looks like Altaca might be a momma's boy from way he said that, but overall they couldn't but pity the man, the things that horrid woman must have done to him.

Rurika then decide try something here. "By the way bitch, heard what you said to my friend about 'not suppose be here', I happen let you know this man is my adopted brother." Jack and Mako looked confused, before they see the playful grin on Rurika's face, now they were starting see where this was going.

Lady Dak Hah looked shock for moment, she then realize the lightsaber on Jack's waist. She may be a noble but insulting a Sith? that is something not even nobles like her would do without getting away with it, she attempted take control. "Eh-be as that may! am the one in charge here! as for Altaca, you're such a winy pain it's a wonder you're nobility." Altaca looked just about ready slap her.

She turns to Jack. "Let us make a new deal Bounty Hunter, credits is no limited thing here." Lady Dak Hah assume Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters both want same thing, money. But too bad for her, that wasn't always the case. "No deals witch, you either give me Altaca, or else you're about find out how easy you can crush a skull with these." he waves his crush gaunts front of her.

That made her wonder, she try reason with him. "Don't testing my patience hunter! just because you're adopted brother of this blind shank." she points to Rurika who looks very upset, she was just about a step away from force lighting her, Khem however was now wondering what the noble taste like. Altaca saw and chose smart move by backing up.

"Doesn't mean I can't have you killed! but I rather not cause a scene." Rurika however pointed out a point here. "You should have thought of that before you become a Republic noble lover, I bet ya there's quite few Sith or Imperials who would like know that." Jack was now considering let that info out. Lady Dak Hah glared at Rurika.

"Stew it. Darling, wouldn't you would want stay and the nice parties." there she goes again with the voice, it was now driving everyone nuts, Altaca made his clear statement here. "No chance in hell witch!" Lady Dak Hah gave a very annoyed look.

"I see, very well. I assume Altaca's family will pay less for his body. Kill him and I will slip more credits to your way." that stopped Altaca cold, his eyes widen at this, so did Mako and Rurika even, what was wrong with this woman?

"Wait? you want to kill me?" he was taking steps away from Lady Dak Hah, whom gave a bored look to him, "you think I'll let you ran away and be someone else's pet? never." Jack was now one step away from killing this woman, he couldn't believe how inhuman this woman was being, Mako agreed with Jack.

Mako pulled out her new dagger out. "This is getting more disturbing by the minute." Rurika nodded, "I agree, now am starting be glad I don't come from a noble family like her." Altaca gives a pleading look to Jack. "Please bounty hunter! this witch is clearly insane! please take me back to my family, it would mean so much to them, to my deer sisters and poor mother." Jack was already ahead of him.

Jack steps forward to the bitch and gave her a very nasty glare behind his helmet. "Listen lady, I ain't some dog you can command when ever you feel like it. I don't kill unless either am really angry or I won't have to, you however are starting get on me and my friend's nerves." to prove a point, Rurika brings out her lightsaber, scaring the crap out of Lady Dak Hah.

Rurika however then decide revel her surprise. "Besides, it's actually you whose getting taken away." that confused Lady Dak Hah, before she could ask what was she talking about, the sound of armored feet matching was being heard. Coming out of the broken door now were a dozen Mandalorians in blue armor, all armed to the teeth.

Before the guards could shoot them, Jack quickly force pushed them to the wall, slamming them hard on it. That was final straw for all the guests, everyone ran out of the room. Mako then spot a familiar Mandalorian Twi'lek in green and purple armor. "Vort? what you doing here?"

Vort stops beside Jack. "Got call here by you're Sith friend here, am here collect the bounty on that witch's head." that made Lady Dak Hah worried and angry. "What! you dare, what the blazes you talking about?" Vort was already beginning hate this woman, he gave a unimpressed look to her.

"Well there's bounty for you from a Imperial military family, word has reach about you giving intel to the Black Suns that destroyed a Imperial base on Nar Shaddaa." Jack and Rurika looked at each other, this woman was a real piece of work. However before she could get away, Vort quickly brings his pistol out and shots a stun shot to her, she fell right to the ground.

"Well that was quite easy, I was hoping for something for challenging." Vort then picks up Lady Dak Hah and throws her on his shoulder roughly, he and his men make their way out. "Let me know once you got something challenging for me to do." Jack then turned to Altaca.

"Alright now, gonna place you carbonite so you can leave without the Imperials noticing." Altaca however looked at Rurika, a concerned look was on his face, "but won't you're sister here try bring me to the Sith?" Rurika shook her head. "No offence, but you ain't worth their attention, am just here help my friend here, that was just a bluff I made up." Altaca looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh, I see then, very well freeze me, thank you for all you're help." Jack nodded and uses his carbonite blaster freeze him, after he was finished, Altaca was standing tall, smiling now that he be finally going home.

Mako sigh. "Man, today has been quite a wired day." oh yeah, it has been indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Jack looked at Rurika as the Mandalorians left. "Thanks for the help, how about we go for that drink?" She was actually preparing one already it seems. She was even making one for Khem, him and Mako.

"The witch may be crazy, but she did have good taste. This is one of the best wines of Alderaan. Good year too." she made her drink last.

They all walked over and picked up their glasses. "To a continued friendship and successful working relationship." This caught everyone by surprise. They didn't expect Mako to make a toast like that. Seeing that they had no objections, they said cheers and took a sip from the wine, Rurika raise a brow once she gotten good look of Jack's face. _'My, my, his quite handsome.'_

Jack was fair skin, though slightly pale from likely not being exposed to sun very much, he kept his black hair short, few bangs but that's it, he had a t like scar on his right side of his face, Mako assume that was where he was attacked by Rakghoul given how claw like it was. Mako and Rurika could see he was quite a eye catch.

Jack was the one to shock everyone next. "Sure this is nice, sweet wine and all. I still remember the brandy made by that Twi'lek settlement on Thyton. Now that is sweet, too bad the Jedi keeps that stuff for themselves."

Mako and Rurika laughed as they heard that. Rurika even said that the code may dislike emotions but it said nothing about good booze it seems. Jack decided to take the last sip of his cup and explained.

"Imagine if you will, you are the Grand Master of the Order. You have to have one meeting after another with boring, dry, and old men and women all day long. Now tell me if a glass or even a bottle of brandy is not something you would need to make it through the day."

Even Khem had to agree that he would. "I guess you guys are going to stick around. Do give us a call if you need a hand. You know what are friends for?" Mako said to them after she finished her cup, Rurika and Khem nodded. After they finished their drinks, they parted ways.

Jack and Mako arrived to the Mandalorian Enclave and they delivered the frozen Altaca, Crysta was quite happy. "So you did find the target that is good. That is one weird image though, most people look like they are in pain when frozen in that stuff. This is the first time I ever seen a person look so happy." Crysta was raising her brow when she noticed Altaca seem be smiling.

Mako told her the pain he was feeling before being frozen was probably worse.

Crysta then debrief them on their next bounty. "Now I know Tarro is a son of a Hutt and you be hard pressed to find someone that disagrees with me on that, but this takes the cake. I got a super secret, ultra hush hush bounty from an Admiral in the Imperial Navy. The blasted bounty says details are to be discussed in person. Talk about rude." if there was one thing Crysta hated, it was being left in the dark.

Jack was smiling. "It is nothing that surprising Crysta. It is just that one arm of the old Sith beast doesn't want to the other arm to know what it is scratching. I will take care of the Admiral's request. See you soon."

Crysta wave to them as Mako and Jack left the room, she was then smiling as she looked at Altaca. "I should really take a picture with this. I might never get another one like this."

Jack and Mako got off the speeder and as they walked towards the Plaza, someone called go them. "Bounty Hunter, I need to have a word with you." Jack and Mako turned, standing behind them was a male tan skin human wearing a Sith Marauder uniform.

He walked towards the Sith Marauder and waited to hear what he had to say. "I find myself in need of people of your caliber. My master is a Sith lord, he close to the Dark Council and he wants you to infiltrate a cult of traitors. They call themselves the Order of Revan. I need you to find the name of the leader of this cult. He suspects there is a traitor among the Dark Council and so he needs your help."

Jack didn't like the sound of this, it could be an order that tried to help his mother but on the other hand, it could be a person trying to use his mother's fame for his own benefit. "Alright, I will see what this order is about. I will of course be given clearance to do this right? Only a fool would agree to make a death warrant on himself."

The man nodded his head as he heard that. "It seems I was wise in choosing you after all. Indeed, you will be free of persecution as you will no doubt have to pretend to join them." Jack nodded and he and Mako walked away.

As they walked way they made sure that the man had left the Plaza. It was clear he was going to report to his master.

"Why are you willing to look into this order? Is it because they are using the name of Revan?" Mako asked.

Jack continued to walk towards the office of their appointment. "It is Mako, some other people tried to use my name. It would be no surprise they tried to use mother's. It is also a good opportunity to learn why did my brother become such a monster or everything they say is as I hope and they are just lies."

Mako saw that he was dead serious. "You really did care an awful lot about Malak didn't you?"

As Jack got to the entrance of the offices of the Admiral he smiled at her. "He was my brother Mako, what kind of a man would I be otherwise?"

As the two entered the office they saw an blonde haired man sitting behind his desk looking rather bored. It would not surprise him to see the man playing solitaire. Jack and Mako stopped front of him. "I have an appointment with the Admiral do announce that we are here."

The man looked at him as if the was an insect. "More worthless beggars it seems. I will tell you this once vermin, leave here now or I will have you executed for pandering in the offices of an Imperial Admiral."

Mako was shaking her head as she heard the idiot say that. Jack took out his blaster and pointed at the screen he was looking at. He blasted the screen to a billion pieces. "Now you will get up, do your duty you glorified bellhop and announce us to your master or you are the next thing I will destroy, AM I CLEAR?!"

A red haired man appeared in the from of a holo from the intercom system it seems. "WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON IN OUT THERE?!" The man was clearly very upset about something.

The blonde idiot turns to his boss. "There is an armored thug, a beggar, I would think making a scene out here, sir. I will call the guards to have him executed, nothing for you to worry about." The Red haired man looked at the supposed thug and was not happy what he was seeing at all.

"YOU ARE POSSIBLY THE BIGGEST MORRON I HAVE EVER SERVE UNDER ME! I CLEARLY TOLD YOU THAT I WAS TO HAVE A MEETING WITH A BOUNTY HUNTER FROM THE MANDALORIAN ENCLAVE AND THAT WE WOULD NOT WANT TO BE DISTRUBED! NOW LET THE MAN INSIDE THIS INSTANT AND LEAVE OR I WILL EXECUTE YOU MYSELF!"

The aide saw that the Admiral was not kidding he opened the door apologized to Jack and Mako and ran as if a Rancor was after him. "You may go in now, go go go!" Jack and Mako were smirking behind their helmets as they walked pass the moron.

Standing there was the Admiral, he looked like he was having quite a bad day, however his face brighten slightly once he saw Jack and Mako. "Come in Mercenary, I apologize if my secretary cause you and you're companion grief. He is of low birth and his intelligence reflects on it." the Admiral place his hands behind his back.

"Am afraid many of our Imperial soldiers are hopeless with various of tasks. This is why I ask a professional from the Mandalorians." the Admiral has had past dealings with the Mandalorians before and they always get good results, that's why unlike many of his fellow Imperials, he shows them respect when ever doing dealings with them.

Jack and Mako were so far liking the Admiral, better then most people they had to work with. "If it's a professional you want, you got the right man for the job." Mako nodded, agreeing with Jack, they been getting jobs done pretty damn good. The Admiral nodded.

"I have every faith of the Mandalorian Enclave of it's ability of getting things done without drawing attention. My daughter.." Jack and Mako were now beginning to see the Admiral was having a very hard time keeping a straight poker face here. "Has become something of a liability to me... I want you to kill her." Jack and Mako's eyes widen behind their helmets.

Jack did not like where this was going. "What now?" Jack was really hoping it not the 'liability' he was thinking the Admiral was talking about, but he beat him to the punch. "Let me explain, things work very different on Dromund Kass, a matter that I have began to hate about." Jack however was having different thoughts here.

"Am a Bounty Hunter, not a assassin." Jack was beginning get tried of people assuming bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins were all the same thing. "You are more then welcome try take her alive, but she is likely cause too much trouble for you to do so." the Admiral begins explain the situation for Jack and Mako understand.

"You see, my daughter was born Force Sensitive and she was trained to be Sith, at first it was a great honor for our family. But unfortunately, the master she was assign to was Darth Grathon, both a madman who is disgrace in eyes of the Dark Council, and a monster who has done inhuman things to people." the Admiral still remembered going over reports on raids against Darth Grathon, and what happened to the prisoners taken by the insane Sith.

It was the kind of things that would haunt you for rest of you're life.

Mako then decide ask something. "But can't you just get her a new master?" Jack shook his head, "afraid it's doesn't work that way Mako." Jack had a very good idea how Sith affairs work, the Admiral agreed with him. "Yes, you're friend is right, the Sith manage their own affairs and we'll the ones who suffer the consequences."

Admiral then went. "If Darth Grathon's compound is raided and my daughter either killed or captured, her family suffers because she was with the traitor. This is how Sith politics. In the best case scenario, I will only lost my rank and position, but in the worst case..." the Admiral did not want think the worst case, it will only bring more harm to rest of his family.

Jack and Mako now see the problem here. "You and you're family will then get squashed like bugs?" Admiral raise a brow but nodded, "a inelegant phase say it but yes." Jack and Mako were beginning dislike Dromund Kass even more the longer they stay on this planet.

After that, the Admiral gave the two details regarding Grathon's compound and where likely his daughter will be at, Jack and Mako made sure remember everything. "Alright, but will there be any fallout with us taking down a Sith?" Jack wanted be sure on that, he rather avoid problems with the Sith.. for now anyway.

The Admiral shook his head. "Longest as no one is left alive know about it, there shouldn't be any problems. Good out there." Jack nodded and he and Mako left the Admiral alone, with much for him to think about.

However just as they left the building, Mako was looking over files regarding those who sided with Darth Grathon. "Hold on, I been looking over the data, turns out rogue Sith followers rack up some serious death marks and bounties like crazy. All of Grathon's top people, have prices on their heads." Jack was already ahead of her.

"Be a shame let those bounties go waste." Mako nodded, "though we might have quite a lot of credits from Nem'Ro and from the winning bet from Vort, we could always use more credits just in case." Jack nodded, the two made their way to where the speeders were being kept.

The Journey towards the supposed Revanite cult was quick. He did have to get some tech from some rather annoying cloaked wannabe killers for an Imperial Officer but it was done so fast it was more of a boring task that anything else.

He left the officer looking quite glad that his suspicions were correct.

As he made it to the camp, he was met by a rather strange sight. A man clearly in his elder years dressed in the robes of a Jedi. "I am sorry but we don't have anything to share and we are not welcoming to strangers. I would very much advice you two to leave. There is no shelter to be found here."

Jack took the medallion out of his pocket. "I am not a begger and your little speech is no way to receive a new member to the order." He handed him the medallion.

He relaxed somewhat as he received the medallion. "Do forgive the welcome but you can't ever be too sure. As a new member, you will under go several rites and when you complete these rites, you shall be fully initiated in the Order of Revan. The man under that tent shall be your first teacher."

Jack didn't argue he simply went to meet this supposed teacher, he was a elder man, human with fair skin, black hair and a full beard. He watched Jack closely here.

"I see that you have been sent to begin your path, and so you must first be willing to do as Revan did long ago. Tell me young man, are you prepare to die?"

Jack glared at him with his hand on his blaster, Mako was doing same thing. "Is that a threat old man?"

The old man laughed, "Hardly, you must go to a cave, in that cave you will meditate and you will learn, when you are done, your first rite will be over and I will give you your instructions for the next part, if you survive."

Jack and Mako made their out of the camp, heading towards where cave was, encountering beasts along way.

The beasts to the cave were a joy to fight. He never met so many tough reptiles before. The blasted things could temporarily do a Carbonite freeze with their breath. As he made it to the cave, he looked at Mako. "At least now I know where the idea of the Carbonite blaster came from."

Mako had to agree, it was quite the work out to break out of that stuff and fight the beasts.

As they killed the beasts that seem to guard the altar. Jack began to feel a warmth across his face. It was eerily familiar to him. As he walked to the altar, he sat down and began to meditate, a ring of energy formed and with the light.

He saw a large statute of what they believed Revan looked like but it was a man.

The idea was ludicrous and insulting. However, Jack then felt someone very familiar nearby, a force apparition appeared out of the statue. "You have to understand my son, it is easier for others to believe I was a man. It is nice to see you recovered and that you are well. If I was able, I would hug you in my arms as what you are my beloved child."

Jack looked quite concerned. "It is good to see you as well mother. I almost wished that the stories were a lie. That you were alive like I was. The things my brother did are bad enough as is."

Revan smiled at her child and tried to comfort him.

"I know son, it seems your loss didn't just affect me. It affected him even worse. He constantly blamed himself for you loss saying if he was stronger you would still be with us. This regret made him hate himself more and more, the event with the Emperor only did worst, he broken our minds and made us Sith Lords, he send us to destroy the Republic, but I broke free with Darth Malak, but."

Revan frown. "But the dark side left effects on us, I attempted create new Sith empire to battle the Emperor, but for Malak, it turn him into a monster, he become a butcher. It wasn't until finally at the end of Jedi Civil War, that I put him out of his mercy." Revan become teary eye at the memory of Malak, defeated and broken.

It was horrible to see her former friend become that.

Jack couldn't help but to feel guilty after hearing his mother say that.

"This is not something that you are guilty of my child. We are each guilty only on our own choices. I am alive my son, I've been held captive in a Dark and cold place. I can't even tell where I am. It happened after the Dark Wars when me and the Exile attempted confront the Emperor."

Revan looked at him and turned serious. "Help the Order my son, they work to free me and once they succeed, we can be together again. I am also happy to see that you found love in an unexpected place. This Mako girl seems like a good sort. Never forget that even though I can't be with you physically, I am always thinking of you. Your auntie should be with you if you truly find your life in danger."

Revan tried as she might to hug him, she could not as she only went through him.

"I am sorry that the Jedi Order was not a place for you as it was not a place for me. I hoped that it was not the case but the Jedi Order never really changes it seems. Now sleep my son, remember your mother will love you, always."

Jack seemed to go to sleep as he fell unconscious on the floor, the people of the order came to take him back. The weird thing was that unlike any other initiate he was actually smiling. Mako said that maybe he had a good dream.

A couple hours later, he woke up, he saw his helmet nearby him, he placed his helm back on, the elder man then came to see with Mako. "It is as I expected, welcome young man. How does it feel to start a new life as a Revanite?" Jack looked at the old man, confused so the old man continued.

"The path the cave was fraught with danger, in the cave you died, and are now reborn. Just as Revan once fought, died and he too was reborn. Now begins your new life as a Revanite and thus you are free from all your past troubles. So how does is it feel to be reborn?"

Jack knew he had to play along, even though it sounded like something that was making him angry. "Confused, hurt and a little angry." The old man nodded his head. He told him that this was to be expected. He then pointed him towards the next teacher.

The man looked more like a soldier than anything else as Jack and Mako made their way towards him, he was a bald fair skin human, wearing the typical Revanite robes as the others. "You are new to the Order and so to meet the master, you must earn the trust of those that came before you. You will go on a pilgrimage and pass a test for each of the inner circle. You will succeed or you will die. Do you have anything to say initiate?"

Jack looked at him and smiled something the man was not expecting. "Will this pilgrimage be a difficult challenge with many worthy opponents?" the man began to smile as he heard him say that. "Yes it will, the path of Revan is not for the weak after all."

He liked the sound of that, it seems that at least in this, they honored his mother.

He began to walk down the path and Mako marvelled at how easily he was killing the beasts, it was now only taking 2 shots get their thick skin. "I modified on this blaster with a power crystal from a lightsaber Mako. I am sending force power along with every shot. It is like shooting fish in a barrel.

Mako made a mental note to do the same with her blaster.

At the camp tent where their next teacher was at, they met a rather tough looking male Chargrian, wearing Sith uniform, he gave a scanning look to then. "I am Morrun Dokaas. Tell me why, did Revan train slaves and commoners to fight? Why did Revan wish for strong and able servants?"

Jack looked at him. "Because Revan knew that a servant is best when that servant was strong." Though Jack was unsure on servant part, slavery was never something his adopted mother ever approved of.

Morrun smiled. "Good, you speak as a Revanite. Your next test is down that path and near a river. You will meet Ceta Farr where she trains her fellow Mandalorians." Mako didn't understand what was going on so she decided to follow him.

It was rather good directions and he found Ceta Farr as the last person said he would. She was a tall female human, taller then Mako, short blonde hair with a long bang pull back on her left eye, there a small scar on her chin, her blue eyes were intension and shown great deal experience, she wore a blue Mandalorian light armor as it was only armored boots and wrist guards she was wearing.

Jack had to admit, Ceta Farr was beautiful in her own right, something that Mako noticed and did not like that.

Ceta looked towards her second in command, a male Mandalorian in blue armor. "Takan, send the recruits back to the city, they earn their right to rest." Takan gave a military salute, "yes commander!"

Ceta Farr then looked at the new Revanites recruits, she raise a brow, she was not expecting one of the Great Hunt hunters join them.

"I am Ceta Farr, I am the clan leader of Clan Farr, it is my honor keep the memory of Revan alive as she defeated my clan in the Mandalorian Wars, she taught us what it means be a true warrior." She gave a impressed look to them then.

"It is impressive you been able get here, not many survive the jungles, or Morrun for that matter. So tell me now why should I trust you Bounty Hunter? You are not bound by honor, you and you're friend may wear Beskar but are you willing follow the code of the warrior? What would you do for the Order?"

Jack didn't like the comment about him lacking honor. "I will beat them, and defend the order as I would defend a fellow students of Revan. I hate to lose time and I have yet to introduce myself. I am Jack The Reaper, you people know me as the Reaper of Malachor Three. I know that you say I have no honor but I challenge you to fight me in hand to hand."

She was not expecting him to say that. She was ready to have him fight the recruits since fighting her would be too much for a mere Bounty Hunter. The fact that he claimed to be the man she grew up admiring made her angry enough to actually accept.

"I will make you regret the day you claimed that you are the Reaper. Come, we will fight in the sparring pit. I will ask what you wish from me if you win right now." Jack told her that of he won and he would she would promise to follow him from now on.

"If you were a Mandalorian and proved to me that you are honorable, I would gladly do that. However you are not a Mandalorian. Let's fight, maybe I can think of a way to prove your honor to me but that will only be necessary if you win."

The two made their way over to sparring pit, the two place their weapons away, they got into combat stances. Mako and the rest of the Mandalorians began to watch, eager to see who would win.

For the next thirty minutes, Jack evaded almost every attack Ceta gave him, she was able land a nice spinning kick to his face but didn't keep him down. The rest of the Mandalorians were amazed but they got an even bigger shock when Mako told them to look at his feet.

That was when it dawn on them that while their Commander was moving all over the pit to try and strike him he had not moved an inch since the fight started.

"Honestly, it is like a man playing with a child. Jack, we got things to do. Quit playing and end this already." Mako said as Jack caught Ceta's fist and with a great deal of strength, he punched her in the stomach and then send her flying up with a strong jab, his crushgaunts were able help him do that given Ceta was wearing beskar.

The other Mandalorians had to admit this was impressive. They began to cheer as the fight came to a close. Ceta spitted out some blood, Jack helped her up and placed his hands on her shoulders he looked at her. "If I am ever a Mandalorian, will you come with me and let me prove I am honorable enough to earn right be a Mandalorian?"

She was blushing as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Nobody had ever managed to get this close to her before, she looked at her lieutenant, who came to stand next to her waiting his orders. Ceta looked at Jack.

"You are honorable enough for me to recognize you as a Mandalorian, as for your companion, we were see. I ask that you give me a few days to set the training of these men in order and then I will join you in the Hunt to see your honorable behavior first hand."

Takan Farr didn't even blink as she heard her say that to this person. "I shall begin gathering the necessary things to set the training schedule Commander. It was a great fight, we learned a lot from seeing you."

Ceta then turned to Jack. "You better return back to the Revanites camp, there will be other tasks take care of." Jack nodded, he takes his leave with Mako, nodding to the other Mandalorians they passed.

Ceta looked as Jack left camp, she always grew up admiring Jack the Reaper's strength and courage face her people, now after meeting him? It was interesting. _'Am looking forward to what adventures await for us in future, Jack the Reaper.'_

Something told Ceta things were gonna get interesting.

 **000**

"Hey Jack, I gotta ask, what's your interest in Revan's mask?" Asked Mako as she and Jack made their at bridge, leading to Darth Grathon's compound.

They been given a new mission by one of the Revanites, a very creepy female Sith Pureblood who was actually once Grathon's assassin, she wanted them to get Revan's mask that was within a chamber in the base.

Of course then there was a another Revanite, a male human name Torrun who wanted Jack and Mako bring the mask to him so it could be use for study and etc.

Overall, Jack was not gonna do either for them and was actually gonna take the mask himself, though the other Revanite didn't mind, long as it doesn't go to the creepy Sith, Ladra. But when they got to the outpost station near Darth Grathon's compound, they accept few jobs to do, one for a Imperial soldier who wanted them look into where her missing troopers went.

Another was involving some Sith lord who wanted them kill a Sith spawn, but Jack had a feeling there was something more to what she told them about the Sith spawn, Mako and Jack had a feeling she was hiding something.

Jack stopped, he turns to Mako. "Mako, there is a lot of history behind that mask, it didn't just once belonged to my adopted mother... It belonged to my blood mother." That stopped Mako cold, her eyes widen slightly.

She was confused. "Wait a minute, Revan gotten that mask from a Mandalorian during the Mandalorian Wars, you saying that Mandalorian was your mother?" Jack nodded, just before he was knocked out back in the cave, Revan gave him full detail of what she saw when she found that mask.

"Yes, I caught images of flashbacks back in that cave from the force. It.. showed me who my mother was." He leans on bridge railing, he looked towards the base.

"Her name was Parjri, not sure which clan she was from. She was a Mandalorian warrior who fought in the small raids before the Mandalorians attacked the Republic, however while on a planet, Quelii I think. She fell in love with one of the people there, he was a former Jedi who left the order after Great Sith Wars... That man was Malak's father."

Mako was even more shocked, she thought by brother, Jack was talking about adopted kind of brothers, not half brothers. "Malak's mother died when she gave birth to him, his father become lonely, even more so when Malak was force leave the planet when the Neo Crusaders came. But he end up falling in love with my mother, they had me then."

Mako couldn't help but feel there was something gonna bad happen here. "But something bad happen didn't it?" Jack nodded, "yes, my mother was part of the force under Cassus Fett to attack Cathar. She try stop Cassus when he was gonna kill what was left of the Cathar, he refused and.. and he killed her, but she was able buy time for Cathar escape the planet... she's the reason why there's even Cathars still around."

Mako was quiet, she took Jack's side, rubbing his arm. "My father by that time was hiding on Tatooine, trying keep me safe, but he become overwhelmed by criminal gangs when he refused to pay them, he killed most of them but he was eventually overwhelmed by them. I ended up on streets after that, I was too young remember it all, until now. Revan found me after that, she's the reason why am even still alive, why am here."

They were quiet for bit, before Jack stood up. "Am gonna get that mask, if it's last thing I do." Jack walked to end of the bridge, Mako took time to think about what Jack just told her. She just learned a great deal more about him, now... Now she's gonna do she can help him.

She realize right there... She was in love with Jack...


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As he and Mako made it across, he saw that a few guards were acting weird, so Jack walked towards them. They opened fire as soon as they saw him and Mako walk towards them. He and Mako took out the guards with a combination of a wrist missile and fire from his flamethrower and Mako's wrist missile as well. He kicked the body over and took from it a security pass card.

Since Jack had the security pass card, the Droid actually believed he was a guard. He and Mako began taking them out to be safe anyways. Jack and Mako made it into the building that was was clearly the storage of a whole bunch of Droids. He finally got one of the scientist to spill the details of what they were doing.

As he and Mako heard the man explain with a tone of great pride in his voice, his atrocities he had done to soldiers who had been taken from their barracks when they were asleep. He was so furious that he shot him once in the family jewels, twice in the gut and finally one last time between the eyes.

Mako kicked him in the head for good measure. He walked up the walkway and saw a Droid barely active. "Don't you worry soldier. I am here to help you. Tell me who your commanding officer is so that your families can know you are no longer trapped in that hell. I will take care of it."

The poor man was so happy he wished he still had the ability to cry. As fate would have it the Droid body developed an oil leak from his visual sensors. He told him that he wanted to tell the Dutchess, he was sorry for failing her. Mako understood who she was talking about. She saw the supposed Dutchess looking worried a few meters away before getting to the bridge.

"Don't worry soldier, I shall tell her. I killed the monsters that did this to you. Rest in peace." He walked up and after throwing a grenade to destroy the turrets, he made it to the computer and shut down all the poor victims allowing them to finally rest in peace, when he and Mako left that room, a new found burning hatred for Darth Grathon was born.

He and Mako began to walk down to the path to Grathon's estate, when he met a rather psychotic scientist. "A complete stranger laying siege and ruin upon Grathon is a happy day. I can't thank you enough strangers." Mako looked at her as if she could tell there was something seriously wrong with the woman.

Rurika actually had a much easier time getting to him, since he did such a good job taking care of the enemy on his way. "Jack, I see you met this poor delusional fool. I got a message awhile back asking me to help her steal some prosthetic research. She promised me a mountain of credits." Jack and Mako nodded to her and Khem, before they turned to the crazy woman.

"It is true all you have to do is hack into three terminals and if you get me the info, I can sell it to my contacts it will be raining credits before you know it." Jack knew a con when he heard one.

"Do I look royally stupid to you lady? I know a con when I hear one. That has the making of using us as your suckers. I don't think so. We take the risk and you make it off with all the money. I know your type."

Mako was glad to see that her man was not so easily fooled. Hey wait a minute when did she start thinking of him as hers?and why was he even wasting time thinking about it since it was true. She loved him and was going to keep him for herself. Sith and other women be damned this guy was hers.

 _"Wait, calm down Mako, you're starting sound like a stalker."_ she try calm down, the last thing she wants is start acting like that, but then she noticed Rurika was raising a brow at her. Sometimes she hates dealing with force users if they can hear her every thought.

The terminals were a piece of cake for Mako and when she did the last a man appeared before them via holo. "I have to say young lady, the way you hacked those security terminals was beautiful, I am almost tempted to say artistic. Why do you want my research and what do you plan to use it for? As the creator of these implants I would like to hear what you plan to with my work."

Jack looked at him and he could tell he was right. "I am taking a copy for the Mandalorian Enclave. Your research may help Imperial Soldiers but they aren't the only ones that could benefit from these implants. Do you honestly mean to tell me you believe that they will share it with the Enclave?"

The scientist had to admit that it was true, the bounty hunters and Mandalorians face worse conditions than the Imperial army and so it was indeed for a good cause. "Since you are leaving the original copy, I see no harm in you taking a copy with my blessings. I hope that it will bring most benefit to those that pursue criminals across the Galaxy."

Mako was smiling since the inventor pretty much gave them his blessings, it was no longer a theft. Rurika actually was smiling it was nice to see Jack doesn't fit the established stereotype at all. Khem just question why would he fight for others. Rurika wanted to tell him but the question was clearly directed at Jack.

"Khem, when you only fight for yourself you weaken yourself. True strength only appears when you are willing to fight for others. A little woman who doesn't seem that strong, will stare down a full grown Rancor if it is to save her child. I have seen it happen Khem." it was true, when Jack was much younger, he actually saw that happen once, boy did the Hutt get his ass kicked when the woman came to him with her child.

Rurika was smiling as she began to follow Jack into the main building of the Estate. When they made it into the main building, he turned around and looking at Rurika he told her the plan as to her opinion about it.

"First we hit the tech you need, I need to rescue my mother's property and then I got to deal with the little spoiled princess of an Imperial Admiral. I know that fight will be mostly dull for you Rurika. You are free to go about your business, if you want after we get your tech. I wouldn't want to subject you to the idiotic words of that spoiled brat."

Rurika told him she didn't mind at all, in fact she could use a good laugh. Khem asked if they were planing to fight force users, Mako had to tell the big guy that indeed they were going to fight some of the Sith flunkies the supposed lord had under his thumb. That was all Khem needed to hear.

 **ooo**

They fought through the guards in the Estate, with Jack and Rurika's force abilities, Mako's tech skills, and Khem's powerhouse strength and attacks, the guards never stood a chance, they made their towards where the scientist was being held at.

They were able find the scientist after destroying a large droid, they were able get the coward give the location of where the device Rurika needed, but that was when Jack then realize something, while searching through the computer about the poor soldiers turn into droids, he caught one of the scientist names.

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't been the same Dorotsech that was one of the leading scientists on one of Darth Grathan's project?" that made Mako and Rurika stop, Mako now thinking about it, did remember while hacking through the computer, she caught this man's name on it. It made Dorotsech.

"Wait! please don't kill me!" Jack was angry as hell, his Mandalorian armor only seem make it even more scary, he took a step towards him. "You made those men suffer like that? for someone's greed." Mako was already taking out her blaster, there was no way she was letting anyone who worked on that evil project alive.

Dorotsech try reasoning with him. "They needed someone good with cyborgs in order make it work! I had no choice, they would have killed me if I didn't, you had understand, it was either them or me." that only serve piss them off even more so. Rurika took out her lightsaber, because she and Jack were force users, they could hear the pain of those poor soldiers even more so then normal person, it was a horrible feeling even for a Sith.

"You cared for only you're life and made those soldiers suffer because of it? you ain't living here alive." before Dorotsech knew it, Rurika lift him up with the force, she snapped his neck and threw him across the room, Mako sigh. "Finally, those soldiers can rest in peace, I can't believe how selfish that man was." Jack shook his head, he hated meeting people like that.

"Some people are just that, and it's disgusting. Come one, I had enough this place, let's just get the things we came for and get out." They made their way into the main building, taking a elevator down the main level. They fought through even more guards, droids or Imperial soldiers.

"Man, how many Darth Grathon has in his army?" said Mako as she ducks from a virosword, she shoots the rogue trooper in the face, before stabbing another with her Mandalorian dagger. Rurika picks up a rouge Sith with the force before she slammed him into the wall.

"From I heard, a whole Battalion." Khem sliced another hostile soldier with his virosword, before he picked one up with his strength and he threw him to three more hostiles. Jack sliced one of the rogue Sith, dodging another attack from blaster fire, before he burn them alive with his flamethrower.

"Great, just great." Jack looked around, looks like they killed the guard team in the area for now, "come on, let's find the mask and get out, might as well not stay long as we have to." the others nodded and made their way towards where the trophy room was at. After fighting through more guards, they were able find it.

"Wow, some of these things date back to the Great Hyperspace war." said Mako as she glazes around the room, Rurika actually saw something that looked like it belonged to Naga Sadow, but then their main attention was than drawn to a mask that looked very Mandalorian, Jack knew that mask anywhere.

It was Revan's mask alright and his mother's.

He walked up to where mask was held, he turn off the shield and took it out. He held the mask in such a tender and gentle way, it made both Rurika and Mako smile at him. He was holding that old mask as if it was the most precious treasure in the entire Galaxy and that was saying something considering the wealth the other items would bring if sold on the auction floor.

He kissed the place on the mask where the forehead would be. "I am not losing this to fuel some idiotic fantasy by a Sith fanatic." Rurika had to ask why he considered the mask so precious. She mentioned it to looked very old.

"It is old, and worn by two women that loved me dearly. First the woman that gave me life and lastly by the woman who guided me in my life. My mother both, and I miss them immensely. Now with this back, I at least have something to make me feel I still have a connection with them."

Mako never saw this side of him before, it was sweet, tender and loving. It made her feel that she was right in falling in love with him. "We do need to hunt down some spoiled brat, come on big guy. We can hear some of those embarrassing stories from your youth later." Rurika laughed as they began to walk out of the room, she and Mako laughed harder once they saw Jack's scowl.

For a second there, he could swear he was getting a rather sympathetic look from Khem. It seems he was not the only person that understood the torture session he would undergo after they got done with the last of their fighting in the estate.

The guards might have been considered a threat by some of other people. To Jack, they were a bad joke and the way Rurika actually laughed and clapped as if she was watching a comedy only reinforced the feeling that the fights were a joke.

As he walked up to the platform, he saw his target, a red haired young woman in juggernaut armor, she carry a very smug aura around her, . "I have to say I am quite glad, when my father contacted the Mandalorian Enclave. I was expecting him to send a Mandalorian after me, this is gonna be fun." Mako did not like the kind of grin this Sith was wearing on her face, neither did Rurika.

Jack was now glaring at her as he walked closer to her. "You mind clarifying that for me little girl? sorry to bush you're bubble but I ain't a Mandalorian, not yet anyway. Besides, what makes you think you're gonna win this." Jack was starting get real tried of most of the Sith on this damn world.

She began to laugh as she heard that, but she also looked disappointed. "Of course he would, he would have to in order to save his precious little family now wouldn't he? I mean you no disrespect, but really? you are going to die. I mean I might had fun fighting a Mandalorian, and a real fight fighting a Jedi. You on the other hand are just a common thug, you can't kill a Sith little man." Rurika and Khem looked at each other,

 _"Oh my god, is this woman that stupid?"_ thought Rurika, she was actually quite tempered to beat crap out of this stupid woman herself.

The idiot Sith turned on her lightsaber and continued with her little monologue. "Live and learn I guess, oh wait you will not learn anything cause you are going to die."

The look Jack gave the others told them, he wanted to beat the stupid out of the brat by himself. Rurika and Khem just leaned on the wall expecting he show to begin. Mako stood a few feet next to her, Rurika notice her being tension. "Stop dragging your feet Mako. Claim him or let someone else have a taste. I can think of a few dozen ways of us to have a lot of fun."

Mako told her she didn't need to worry about it. She would tell him just as soon as she got him back on their ship. Such a thing had to be done in private after all, though she was blushing behind her helmet.

The brat tried to use the force to move him and did not succeed, when that failed she tried using her surroundings to use the furniture to try and make his lose his balance. He cut the pieces with his lightsaber, shocking the Sith, he then used force crushed them like they were nothing. She then did the most stupid thing possible. She charged at him swinging her lightsaber wildly hoping to hit him.

He caught her hand and applied pressure to it making her drop the lightsaber and with his free hand he caught it. He held it close enough for her to see it and then he crushed it into pieces before her very eyes. She could believe that just happened she was on the ground picking up the pieces as she began to cry.

"This can't be happening, I must be dreaming this. I can't lose to some common thug. I can't. Sith are supposed to be Immortal, we can't be killed by some common thug." she couldn't believe this was happening.

He had just about enough of that kind of a talk. "I was sent to kill you, but after all these disrespectful words, I think I have a much better punishment in mind for you. I think I will leave it to your daddy to beat the stupid from you. I only hope he can clean your empty skull after all the garbage you been told."

She looked like she was hearing her worst nightmare. "NO WAIT! That's worst!" he froze her in Carbonite before she knew it. Mako shook her head, she bet that woman use be one of those sweat heart children who run up and hug their parents when they were little, she felt bad for the Admiral now he was force see his daughter in this state.

Rurika then decide it was time part ways. "I just need to get this tech back to my master and I might need a hand with my little cyborg problem. I will give you a call when I need you. It has been fun Jack. Do hurry up Mako, I told you what would happen if you don't."

Rurika left the room smiling as if she was really happy for some reason, Jack was confused, he wasn't paying attention when she and Mako were talking, he also noticed Mako was heating up for some reason.

The two took their new statue and went to deliver to the Admiral his little package. As they walked to the small outpost, he saw a blonde woman in Imperial trooper armor. He knew this was the much talked about Dutchess.

"Are you the one they call the Dutchess?" Jack asked her and immediately she grabbed hold of him, glaring deeply at him.

"Only my men call me that, tell me that you found them and that you know where they are?"

Mako asked her why was she so concerned for some men under her command. "They are more than that to me. They are more like my own children. I trained them, took care of them. Please tell me where I can find them." she was willing do anything find out what happened to them.

Jack gave her a look that spoke loud and clear.

"No, no that can't be. Please tell me that you found them alright? Please?" she was not liking that look on Jack's helmet face that spoke the truth.

Jack was shaking his head as he tried to comfort the woman.

"We killed the bastards responsible for doing that to your boys. We granted them the rest they needed from their torment. I am sorry, I couldn't do more for you. At least know they are resting in peace and they will never do that again to anyone else."

The woman tried to compose herself and smiled at them both. "In the end that is the best I could have asked for. Thank you for being there for my boys. I hope you will excuse me but I need a drink or more like a couple. It is just to painful to have to bury the people you loved as your own children. I hope you never have to experience this pain. " She said to Mako as she walked away, Mako and Jack couldn't help but pity her, they hope she would find some peace.

They took the speeder back to the camp of the Order of Revan. They walked to Torrun who had told them to bring him the mask, just so that Ladra wouldn't get her hands on the mask.

Jack however surprised him. "I am keeping the mask, and no I don't even want you to hold it. This is my property by birthright."

The man looked a bit confused as he heard that. "Just tell me what you mean?" Jack asked him to keep what he was going to say secret. The curator was more than happy to promise that.

"This mask belonged to my mother, a Mandalorian. My clan was wiped out at the final battle before I even knew her. I never even knew who was my father. I only know that Malak and I were his sons. A possession of a Mandalorian will become the property of that Mandalorian's spouse or children. As the last surviving son, this mask is mine."

The curator actually was happy to hear him say that. "As long as you have it and you keep it away from that crazy fanatic, I have no problem in you keeping the mask. I am sure your mother will be very happy to know you have it. As for the last of your trials I declare you having completed all your trials. You may go to the tent over there to meet the master of the order." Jack nodded.

As Jack walked over to the tent a holoterminal turned on, a man in Revan like clothes began to speak. "You who have walked in the path of Revan, you who have passed the trials of honor and past be most welcome to the order of Revan."

Jack was not going to stand for this a second more. "You sick bastard, my mother was Revan and she was the single most caring, beautiful and tender woman in the entire galaxy. If you continue to dishonor my mother by saying she was a man, I will hunt you down to the ends of this galaxy and I will crush your empty skull in my hand. Now apologize for this insult or prepare to die."

The pretender looked like he saw death incarnate in front of him. The aura around Jack made the ground around him Crack under the pressure." I am sorry, I mean you no disrespect. Please forgive me mighty Reaper. I beg you to forgive me." The holoterminal turned off.

A dark skin human woman wearing Sith armor, she had rather interesting red markings on her face, she walked in and stood before him. "I apologize for the disrespectful display my lord. We mean you no insult or to your mother. You must know that we must be careful. We had to do this in order to weed out the pretenders. You must know how the Dark Council wish us dead."

Jack calmed down a bit as he heard that. "Mother said to help you and I shall. I know that you are trying to free her. The Sith that thinks he has hired me will be a problem that must be rectified."

She smiled as she heard those words, she had a feeling that was odd in force she felt when Jack went into the cave." He is not a problem. Take his amulet and tell him you obtained it from the leader of her order. This will make him take care of the threat his master poses. Ceta Farr will accompany you as soon as you are ready to board your ship. She will be our liason between you and the order. Having the child of our master Darth Revan will boost greatly the order's morale. We will free her."

He thanked her for all the effort she and the order had done to free his mother.

Jack and Mako walked towards the speeder and went to Kass City, they took the amulet to the Sith that thought that he was his employer. The look of shock on his face as he heard that his own master was the leader of the cult was priceless.

"Wait? this can't be, my own master is the leader?" Jack decide have little fun and warn him. "You know, you might want hide, anyone here within this city, this street, could be a Revanite as well." that made the Sith look around in worry, he was starting panic here, "you're right, I must deal with this at once! thank you bounty hunter." he quickly made his way out of the area, avoiding people left and right.

Jack and Mako had a feeling he was gonna get in a lot of trouble. After that, Jack and Mako made their way towards to the building where Admiral was at, they walked in the room where he was at, they left carbonited Sith in hall way.

"Reports of the raid on Darth Grathan's estate are pouring in. I trust you were successful in endeavor. My daughter Vereta is...?" The Admiral place his hands behind his back, however he was quickly surprised when Jack pointed in the hall way.

"If you wished you could have changed my orders, then you are in luck cause she's currently in carbonite in hall way." that made Admiral's eyes widen slightly. "You..you froze her? why? I was so specific in my orders! why in the galaxy would you refuse a order and not.. eliminate the target?" Jack and Mako share a look.

Jack cross his arms. "Because this is between you and you're daughter, this is something you and her need go over about." the Admiral raise a brow, he was not expecting this from a Bounty Hunter from all things. "You're very insightful for a bounty hunter. As soon as you left the premises, I soon realize my mistake, a mistake that would have haunted me for rest of my life."

Mako nodded. "We weren't about let that happen, eh sir." she try at least act respectful to the Admiral, she scowl when she saw Jack was chuckling slightly at her attempt act like a soldier. The Admiral however pay no mind to that, he was very thankful of the two.

"You two done a great service to me, she's... all I have of her mother." he will never get over how much his daughter took of her mother's personality and looks, before she become Sith that is. Jack nodded.

"Happy help, now about the bounty." the Admiral nodded, "yes, of course. Here is you're writ and fee, now please, I need be alone with.. with my daughter." Jack nodded, "I wish you two the best of luck." Jack and Mako nodded and made their way out of the building.

They made their way to the speeder, heading to the Enclave, after passing few Mandalorians who were coming from a good hunt, they found Crysta, she looked very happy to see the two. "Second bounty is done. Just one more and am in the melee." Crysta grinned, she was starting really like Jack here.

"Right you are, and the competition is heating up." Jack raise a brow, he was curious who were currently winning their bounties, he didn't catch many doing the meeting. "A little green Mirialan girl, Lopiane Ratle was able finished all her bounties already, heard she was able poison a Imperial Moff." that surprised Jack and Mako, that takes some serious skill and stealth for not getting caught.

Mako was quite glad they didn't get that one. "Glad we didn't get that one, not sure how we put that one off." Jack had to agree, though he was good, he was more of a straight forward type fighter, being an assassin was not something he was pre say trained enough on.

Crysta then brought up some details regarding their other bounty. "Alright, now I ain't allowed details on whatever you were doing for Admiral Fraabaal, but I got clearance note that it was duly scrapped, good payday too." Jack nodded, happy hear that.

"Professionals don't talk about their clients." Mako nodded, it was a common rule for Bounty Hunters, Crysta nodded, understanding that. "I hear ya. Less I know, the better." She then brings out a datapad.

"Alright, here we go, bounty 3. I call it, someone's got a serious hate for my hunter. Top secret crazy, red flag covered. This one's from a Captain Medle from Imperial Intelligence. No other information then at." that made Jack concerned, he was very aware how people like Imperial agents work, though he was good friends with Talia, he was distrusting to their other members.

Mako was feeling the same. "Well here's hoping they don't want us poison someone." Jack smirked, "maybe if we'll lucky, we'll run into Red Blade." Jack knew not to out loud Talia's real name, he figure shes gonna want that keep secret, Mako though frown, though she knew where Rurika stand with Jack, she wasn't too sure with Talia.

Crysta raise a brow. "Red Blade? you friends with a Imperial Agent." she was not expecting that Jack had friends in high places, Jack shrug. "Friend of my when I was on Nal Hutta, we helped each other for little bit, hopefully she might be able help us out again. Anyway, see ya Crysta." Jack and Mako went off to the Imperial Intelligence area, luckily it was near the Enclave.

But Crysta was deep in thought. _"She? huh, guess Jack has lot of admirers."_ she chuckled slightly, with a guy like Jack, she wouldn't be surprised.

Jack and Mako made their towards to the meeting area, but as soon as they enter the Imperial Intelligence area, they felt eyes watching them, it put Jack and Mako on guard. "Come on, let's hurry and meet Captain Medle, I feel like someones gonna stab us in the back." Mako nodded, she could make out at least 5 people in Imperial uniforms watching them, she was pretty sure there were more then just them watching the two.

Jack and Mako made their way into the office where the meeting was might to be held. Sitting on the desk was a middle age man, he was tan skin, the left side of his face looked like he was blasted by a grenade, short hair and was wearing a Imperial uniform, he looked confused once Jack and Mako enter.

"What the-oh right, the Bounty Hunter. Glad you could make it." Mako was raising a brow behind her helmet, the man before them didn't look like a Imperial Agent, he had more of a soldier look of him. Captain Medle leaned in on his desk.

"You nervous Hunter? parked in middle of Imperial Intelligence and all? I could say one word or one button, and you disappear forever." Jack rested his hand on his blaster, Mako was already thinking ways how counter attack the two Imperial guards.

"Poof! just like that. Nobody would even dare ask what happened to you." he narrow his eyes on Jack, just daring him try anything. Jack however took out his blaster, rested his hand on his lightsaber, which made Captain Medle interested. _"Where he get that? more importantly.. can he use it with skill."_ now Medle was very interested.

Jack gave a daring grin behind his helmet. "Go ahead, see what happens when you try it." he pointed his blaster pistol at Captain Medle, making the Guards reach for their blasters, but the Captain surprises them when he starts laughing. "Ha! nicely done hunter, I like you, I really do." he get's off from his desk and walks over to Mako and Jack.

"You know, I never sign up for the cloak and dagger stuff. I was once a regular soldier." Jack figure that the case, Captain Medle had a soldier look of him. "But then one day, I put up together a covert op raid against the Hutt Cartel, it goes too well, even when I end up getting this nasty scar." he points to the scar on his face, "got that from a Iridonian, if people think Mandalorians are bloodthirsty? they really should look to them then them, at least Mandalorians have honor." Jack raise a brow.

His heard of the Iridonians, they were very bloodthirsty to the point their even turn on each other due to blood lust, Captain Medle must be tough to survive a fight with one. "And boom! I end up Imperial Intelligence. Look what am saying is, there are stuff going on in this walls are insane, the crazy hush hush kind of thing." Mako could make out stress markings on his face, must be pretty hard to be a Agent in high stance like him.

Captain Medle gives a serious look to Jack. "What am about to tell you, needs to stay between the two of us, got it?" Jack narrow his eyes here, here comes the main reason why he and Mako are wary when dealing with Agents, they tend to have things that are super secret that might end up getting you killed, still, the two did need do this.

"Very well Captain, what's the mission." Captain Medle nodded and goes on explain the mission. "Here's the deal, there's a huge ancient Sith temple on Dromund Kass, deep within the jungles. It use to just sit there looking scary as fuck." but that was when Captain Medle's face took a frown look.

"But now it's crawling with Sith sorcery, and it's been ordered as a no go zoom for anyone. So naturally, we send a team in." Jack had a feeling that was the case, people always get curious of places like that before something bad happens.

"My Commander lead that team. Nobody came back, we can't report anyone of them dead without reporting the mission, which puts me in a bind." Jack however notice the Captain didn't look like he was hoping for them to alive.

"Why's it important you want them dead?" Captain Medle went on explain the reason they needed to be dead, before he get's to the main reason. "If I prove my Commander's dead, that means I can't take over his spot. It'll start up a nasty power vacuum, there are nasty people here who can't be allow to get this spot." Jack and Mako were now starting get it, by the way he said nasty people, they had a feeling they were people who would rather abuise the power and such.

"I need you go into the temple and find those team member's ID cards, especially my commander's. I need those IDs to create acceptable deaths for all of them." Jack however then decide ask a important question, "and what if their alive?" Medle's face takes a dark look.

"Their not, even if they are. Their not, you understand." it was quiet for moment, just with Jack now having a stare down match with Captain Medle. "... Fine." Jack and Mako knew they need get this mission done, in order get Tarro Blood.

"Good, make sure look for a Commander Gargan. I can't image their be many dead bodies with the commander straps on them. Grab all the cards and double back here, quietly. Good luck out there hunter." Jack nodded and he and Mako made their way out of the office room.

However just as they were about leave the building, Jack's holo beeped, he share a look with Mako before he turned on, showing it was Rurika. "Hey Jack, remember that I might need help with a Cyborg problem? well I might need help on this, though the tech should make things little easier, the Sith lord is no pushover in the force. Think you can help me out?"

Jack and Mako saw no problem, she did helped with their missions just as they did. "Sure, am near where you at anyway, meet you at the the Sith Sanctum." Rurika nodded and Jack turn holo off. Jack and Mako made their way to where Rurika was at.

It took couple minutes before they saw Rurika and Khem standing outside of the building. "Good to see you made it, you ready take on a Sith lord?" Rurika wanted to be sure Jack and Mako were up to this, Jack nodded, "sure, don't see why we can't help you out afterall." Rurika nodded, the four of them made their way inside.

Jack really didn't like it soon as he felt the feeling inside the building, it was a dark feeling, lots of hate, he could make out quite few Sith around the area, they drew lot of attention. Wouldn't be surprising, not every day you see 2 armored people traveling with a Sith.

Finally they made it to where the Cyborg was at, standing at each side of walls leading to the bald headed Sith cyborg were two Trandoshan bodyguards in armor. But that was when Mako notice something about their armor. "Jack, is it me or do their armor look." Jack was already ahead of her.

"They look Mandalorian alright, not many other armors have that design, but their not Mandalorians." Jack could clearly see the two Trandoshans were not Mandalorian, they didn't had look, not the stance, no clan marks, nothing that would suggest it. _"So why are they wearing that kind of armor? hell where they even get it?"_ to see two sets of Mandalorian armor in hands of outsiders was disturbing.

If these two have it, then who else got their hands on it. The Trandoshan in TT-17A Hydra armor, same kind Tarro Blood uses, notices them. " _My master, the soft skinned one is here, with two Mandalorians with her."_ The Sith lord narrow his eyes once he saw Rurika and her friends, "I see, so you had to hire these two Mandalorians in order take me on? that's quite sad."

Rurika narrow her eyes on him, oh yeah, he was gonna a beat down alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Jack and Mako entered the Dark Sanctum he began to look at the inside of it and began shaking his head. "You know what this place needs Mako?"

Mako looked at him and said an interior decorator that was not insane.

"I was thinking some nice flowering trees, some bushes and maybe a little fountain that would keep the plants well watered." As Jack said that, Rurika finally got to where he was.

She looked at him and smiled. "That sounds lovely but then this place would be the Dark Garden. Why did you suggest something like that for a place that is supposed to inspire fear?"

Jack was shaking his head as trying to clear it. "It was not for appearance, I mentioned it, it was for the smell. I am so happy this helm has a way to block smells. It smells like a thousand people crawled in a hole and died."

Rurika was smiling at how sensitive his senses were, Jack was simply chuck full of surprises. If Mako didn't claim him soon, she was going to the the first to try. "Actually the Sanctum was built by thousands of slaves and in fact they are at the foundation of this very place. It is what gives this place it's much dark atmosphere."

Mako looked at the place and could not believe something so horrible was done, like Jack, she did not approve of slavery.

"History lesson aside, are we going to meet your problem? Or do I have time to take a historic focused tour?" Mako clearly was aware that she was looking at him with intent.

"I could give you that tour Mako, but we need to take care of this and fast. I am the big guy got bigger and meaner fish to fry."

The group walked into the lift that would take them to the Sith Lord they had to meet, he was dark skin, bald, he looked more machine then human.

As they walked in the man got up, but that was when Mako noticed something about the two Trandoshan bodyguards, it was their armor. The first one was wearing gray armor, but it had a Mandalorian design on it, the other Trandoshan had the TT-17A armor, the type of armor used by Mandalorians like Tarro Blood.

"Jack, is it me or do their armor look too." Jack was already ahead of her, "it looks Mandalorian already, where the hell did they get it?" though there were armors very similar to Mandalorian design, these two Trandoshans however were clearly wearing beskar, Jack knows beskar when he see's it, his fought through enough of them in Mandalorian Wars.

The Trandoshan in white and blue armor notices them. "The soft thing is back master, and she brought two Mandalorians with her." Jack glared at the Trandoshan for insulting his friend.

Darth Scotia looked bored. "Now youngsters to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Jack took the initiative and began to answer. "I hear you are an avid reader and I was hoping I could borrow say a few dozen books and scrolls. That wouldn't be a problem would it?" Jack decide make sure keep the Sith busy while Rurika get's the Trandoshans attention.

Darth Scotia found this to be very funny as he began to laugh. "I am sorry to disappoint you Mandalorian child, but this is not a lending library. I could lend you some books but sadly people seem to always forget to return them and I stopped doing that since last time. Too much trouble to hunt them down you see." Darth Scotia scowl at mention of that, now he thought about it, he believe Darth Zash still has a book of his.

Jack however wanted answers for one thing, he found markings of a skull on his mother's mask. "I was looking for a clan mark that had the shape of a skull." He began to describe it. This gave Rurika time to get close to the Trandosian guards.

Darth Scotia was in deep of thought, before he realize the clan. " It's sounds like Clan Keldau. A good Mandalorian clan, they earned great renown in the Mandalorian culture for the many combat trainers that came out of its ranks, but sadly it has died out or so I been able to determine during the Mandalorian Wars. Sorry that you will not find much of that in these books."

Jack was sadden hear that, to hear he was last of his clan did not leave a good feeling in him.

Rurika was losing her patience at the way Jack was being so sociable. "I then have to apologize, since you can't help me. I guess I will do the next best thing and settle for the second best thing. Your life."

Rurika decided that this was the chance to act as she heard Jack say that. She held the tablet in her hands. "You Trandoshans are under new management. I am your boss, not him. Leave the room and await my orders."

They had no choice but to obey, that pissed off Darth Scotia. "You dare take my pets from me. I was sociable, I answered your question and helped you out and this is what you do? Well I think I just hear the school bell and children you just made your teacher very, very angry. Class is in session."

Jack had one taboo, one thing that would always bring out the most savage part of him. The fact was this man had just done that and Mako knew it. Jack looked at Rurika and for a second she actually felt fear by the look of how he made his T visor helmet. "Would you mind if I take care of this, I really want to put that egotistical bastard in his place."

Rurika and Khem stepped back as they saw his gloves begin to glow as if powered by force lightning. Scotia must have believed him suicidal because he began to laugh like a maniac and tried to use force lightning at him. Jack swatted the attack like it was an annoying fly.

Scotia didn't like that so he started to hurl large pieces of furniture, something around him made every piece of furniture crumble as it got near him. Khem just kept looking and saying that here comes the beast.

When his force abilities did nothing he ran trying to intimidate him with the difference in size. As he tried to punch him Jack took hold of his hand and with a twist of his wrist he broke the Darth's hand clean off. This was not what he expected at all. He tried to cut him with his lightsaber but he caught his hand and just as before he broke his hand off and it fell still holding his lightsaber.

Mako had seen this once but not Rurika or Khem. They had different reactions Rurika wondered what was making him act so differently, Khem was smiling and I mean really smiling at what he saw. Pure unadulterated violence was the only way to describe him.

Scotia lost both his hand and was now mumbling about how this was impossible. Jack took hold of his head and fear began to show on the man's face. "I tried to be polite to you and you insult me. You think I am a child, well I am going to teach you something. I fought in the Mandalorian Wars, so guess what you dared to call me a child. I am older than you are, your lack of respect to your elders and you're actions of slavery, has brought about your doom."

With a twist of his wrist he broke every bone and metal part connecting his head with the rest of his body. The look of shock was easy to see on the severed head of the proud Darth Scotia as he dropped it in the floor.

"I think your master will be very happy with this outcome and it turns out you didn't even need that device. I guess goes to show you ain't never had a friend like me." Jack was cleaning his hands as he walked towards them. Khem was actually cheering in a show of absolute joy as he did that.

Rurika realized that he was right she never had a friend like him.

After taking the item, her master told her to take she invited them over to the bar where they saw Altaca last. It seems it was also used for private parties. One the way she asked if he knew Darth Malak? Jack was quite happy to tell her that indeed he did. He knew him before becoming a Darth however since he was his brother.

This fact was never recorded in the history books. Jack laughed and continued to walk till he told her, "Of course it is not recorded in the history books. Most of the nice things we did together were in Republic Space and only the Mandalorians knew of my accomplishments on Malachor Three. There were no survivors but one after all. Who would record my deeds or the fact that we were brothers?"

That made Rurika curious. "Wait, one survivor? who was it?" Mako was curious herself, Jack remember that one Mandalorian, he was probably one of the most bravest person he has ever met. "A Mandalorian that went the name Bralor, and damn he was tough, he was one of the very few that actually stood long as 3 hours with me, the two of us beaten crap out of each other. Bralor actually was able use some of my own tactics against me, in the end, I let him live, he earned his own right to survive."

Jack would never forget that Mandalorian, lot of the Mandalorians during that war lost what it might be Mandalorian, but Bralor? he was true example of a warrior, Jack might have to look into if any of his clan is still around.

As they walked into the party room, they saw a young female human, wearing Sith robes, she was bragging having a Mandalorian lover, but the way she was talking sounded like he was a piece of meat to her, nothing else. The other woman next to her, a human as well, fair skin, blonde hair, though she was beautiful, Jack got a black window impression.

Jack was again furious. Having learned that his mother was a Mandalorian, this made perfect sense to both Mako and Rurika.

Jack walked up to the woman, gave a very nasty glare, his Mandalorian armor helped. "Lady back off, I need to speak with my client. If I hear you are using one of my people as a plaything. I will see you again but this time I will show you what these gloves of mine do to a skull. You understand my meaning I hope!" force lightning was seen covering the crushgaunts.

She backed off quietly and in quite a hurry. She got the message loud and clear which made the blonde woman smile. "I have to thank you for saving me from that dreadfully boring conversation. My apprentice has been telling me wonderful things about you. So tell me how did your visit go?"

Jack and Mako couldn't help but be on guard, there was just something about Darth Zash that made them warily. "The visit to the sanctum was memorable, I didn't particularly like the smell in the place but I am used to it. I came to discuss my last bounty and to tell you it was done to your satisfaction Lady Zash. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the area of the Dark Temple. It seems some idiots went to have a sort of a picnic there."

Lady Zash began to laugh as she heard him say that, "My apprentice also needs to go there. You wouldn't mind keeping her company on that boring trip now would you, Reaper?" this caught Rurika by surprise as he told her it would be no problem at all. Revan always told Jack to take care of his friends.

Jack and Mako decided to let them talk in private and she did appreciate the gesture as they walked over to the bar and order their drinks, they took off their helmets, Mako though noticed quite few of the Sith women were looking at Jack, she didn't like the look, it looked like they seeing Jack as a piece of meat. "Jack would you mind telling me why were so polite to everything that even looks female?"

Jack took a sip of his mug and looked at her. "I was raised to be a polite person to people of the opposite sex, what did you expect being raised by my mother on her own?"

She saw that Revan actually did a good job being his mother. It must have been tough for her raising him like that, she asked if her brother was not there to help? Jack told her he was but not as much after his mother make HK, that Droid was his best friend growing up. They had a great deal of fun together. He could still remember the first time HK told Malak of his meatbag status.

This made him still laugh each time he remembered it. It was something that they both came up with after one of Malak's pranks. It used to upset him something awful that the only one HK was ever respectful to was Revan or Jack. He could still remember him calling him young master almost like he was a servant in a nobles' house.

Rurika told him as she entered that in fact she was going into the Dark Temple, it appears an apparition was making quite the racket there. Zash even had the dramatic scheme of telling her she saw it in a vision. "Vision my eye, she wants something from that place and she doesn't want to tell me what? You got any ideas Jack?"

Jack finished his mug and looked at her then at the ceiling. "If I had to watch my back all the time because my master was out to get me, I would have to say it is probably she plans to do with the chamber the ghost is in. That is probably why she needs to have the spirit pacified so she can prepare her trap in relative comfort."

He took out the former lightsaber and it looked like something completely different. "Good thing you showed up, I just finished using this old relic of a lightsaber to make this force focus for you. It should give your force abilities a nice boost say in times of need. Consider it a late birthday present." he gives it to Mako.

She was so happy as she received it she jumped up from her seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _'OK, that does it. As soon as we are alone on the ship, I am telling him I love him no matter what! She wasn't kidding about claiming him if I took it slow.'_ that surprised Jack, he smiled with light blush on his cheeks.

After spending little time in the party, they all made their way out of the building, however standing outside of the building, were the two Trandoshans from before, they blow once they saw Rurika. "Master, we came to see if you needed anything done." Khem did not like this, it was his job to be Rurika's bodyguard, not these two.

However Rurika was curious of something. "Hmm nothing yet, but I would like know where you got those armor? my friend was curious how you got your hands on his people's armor." Jack nodded, he was concerned if there was someone selling their armor to outsiders, it could lead to going in wrong hands that could cause lot of trouble.

The two Trandoshans looked at each other, they had feeling this would happen if they ran into Mandalorians. "We took this sets of armor from some Pirates calming be Mandalorians from Clan Rook, we defeated them in combat." that made Jack worried, "wait? you got these from pirates?" this was even worst then Jack was thinking.

The Trandoshans nodded. "Yes, we didn't get much info other then that, we had planned to give this info to Mandalorian Enclave but Darth Scotia did not allow us." Rurika was in deep of thought, pirates using Mandalorian armor and weapons is something that needs attention on.

"Hmm tell you what, there is one task I could get done, if you would give this info to the Mandalorians, me and my friend would be very thankful." the Trandoshans nodded, "very well, we will stay at the Enclave until you need us again." the two made their way towards the Mandalorian Enclave.

After that, Jack and Rurika were in deep in thought, Mako was worried about this. "Okay, pirates with Mandalorian armor and gear? that's disturbing." she could only image how much trouble they could cause. Jack nodded, it was even more insulting that they calm be a clan.

"We'll look into the matter later, however those two's info will bring Mandalore's attention. Let's head to the Dark Temple, might as well get it done." they nodded and made their way towards the speeders leading to the temple.

It took couple minutes before they were able make it to the Dark Temple, though they ran into couple people who needed jobs done, one involving a Imperial soldier finding data on a slave he send in, though the said Imperial gotten glares from Jack and Mako, they were getting tried of seeing all these slavery with Rurika. Another was when a Sith lord name Alaric that wanted seal doors in Dark Temple, something that was threaten the very safety of the planet.

Overall, lots to get done. "Damn, what is wrong with them?" said Mako as she and the others made their way towards the temple, seeing crazed Sith and Imperial soldiers, they were muttering something and acting creepy, didn't help that their eyes were actually glowing.

Jack couldn't believe the evil he was feeling here, it was disturbing, so did Rurika. "Let's just get this matter done, I don't like it here." Rurika was not liking this place, the feeling through the force here just felt wrong. However just as they reached the Temple as they had to fight through couple crazed hostiles, they heard sounds of fighting.

"What's that? is someone else here?" Rurika was looking towards where the sounds were coming from, Mako used her helmet systems to zoom in to see what was going on. Fighting near the temple door was a Sith pureblood woman and a blue skin Twi'lek woman fighting the crazed Imperials.

The Sith was wearing the typical Sith armor, she was using two red lightsabers, using them with great skill as she sliced two crazed Imperial troopers, the Twi'lek was wearing a black skin tight suit, she was blasting and using tech attacks against the crazed hostiles.

Jack and Rurika share a look. "You want step in?" asked Jack, Rurika nodded, might as well get some more help if this woman is heading to the Dark Temple. They all ran towards the fighting, before the Sith woman could ready herself against more of the crazed enemies coming towards her, she notices Jack and Rurika's group coming towards them.

"What the hell?" said the Twi'lek, Mako uses her jetpack to take the air, she blasted two of crazed troopers, before she drops to the ground, bringing her Kal out, slicing one of the troopers throat. Jack blasters two troopers, before he uses his lightsaber block attack from crazed Sith, he twists the lightsaber block to throw the lightsaber out of his hand, he shots the Sith in the face.

Rurika uses force lighting to stop more of the crazed Imperials, letting Khem rip them apart. The Sith and Twi'lek looked at each other, "Any idea who these are?" asked the Twi'lek, she uses a tech shock stop another crazed Imperial, before she blasts him. The Sith see's one last Imperial, she grabs him with the force and slams him to the ground, before throwing him away.

"Whoever they are, at least they ain't here attack us.. for now."

Jack looked at them and he could see that they were waiting for them to make the first move. "You two can relax, we aren't crazy like these people were. Although I would say we were a little crazy to come into a place like this willingly." This made Rurika and Mako look at Jack. They had to agree this place would drive anyone insane.

The Sith woman cross her arms, raising her brow at Jack. "Not so much as willing as we are ordered to. My blue Twi'lek friend here is Vette, and my name is Yukina. Thanks for the help we been seeing some crazy things around this place. We even saw a slave trying to pretend to be a Sith lord. We got the data he had and we made him believe we would send him more people. I was tempted to kill him for his arrogance but this place is punishment enough."

Jack looked at her and he pointed at his group. "Rurika the Sith inquisitor and a friend of ours, Khem is another friend her companion it seems. This is Mako my most precious person and partner. I am Jack or like some like to call me Jack The Reaper. Hope you will excuse us Lady Yukina but we got more crazy errands to do and not so much time."

Mako smiled as he said she was his partner. It made her feel warm and fuzzy.

Yukina nodded. "Of course, I know how it is to have a busy schedule. I would however warn you. This place can try to possess you so keep in mind who you really are or some dead ghost might want to take your body for their own." Jack and Rurika nodded.

Yukina left or seemed to at the very least. Jack knew he was being followed and he knew that the Sith warrior and her twi'lek companion were not the only ones, he could feel her and someone else watching them as they entered the Temple.

As they walked towards the blowtorch, they saw the bodies of several Mandalorians in blue armor. Jack took a close look. "These were done with a high powered rifle and it broke. They must be in a hurry to leave most of their gear behind like this. I could think of one person who would do that. Might as well put this scattered weapons parts to good use."

He began to field strip the parts of the weapons and put the working parts together. It was easy compared to the focus he made before. He simply let the force guide his hand and in the blink of an eye he assembled a pretty nice sniper rifle with a multiple bullet load option. Variable bullets and large magazine clip were just the extra the rifle needed to make it a work of art.

Mako looked at the armor. "What you think we should do with the bodies? I wouldn't feel right leaving them here." however Rurika then took a closer look at one of the dead Mandalorians, he was human with pale skin, black hair and a beard, Rurika was able see who this was. "Wait a minute, this is the Mandalorian that had reported killed two Sith lords in combat."

That drew both Jack's and Mako's attention. "Wait what? this man killed two Sith lords?" Jack was impressed, to be able kill two Sith lords in combat, Rurika nodded, "yes, I heard one of the Sith at the party mentioning the matter, caught a image of him while doing it. Kind of a shame, heard the Sith he killed were real piece of works, would have liked meet him alive."

Mako was now really wondering what to do with these bodies. "So, should we just leave them here or something?" Rurika however had a solution for problem, "good thing I came across something while at the party." she brings out a tracer, "some Sith was bragging about having droids that would do the work for him while looking for artifacts. All I need to do is press this tracer on them and the droids should arrive." Jack nodded, giving her green go.

Rurika place down the tracer, it glowed on Valen Korik's body. "Alright, now all can get our tasks done while the droids get the bodies, they should be able get them to Enclave without Imperials noticing." Mako raise a brow, she was surprise she wasn't taking anymore action against these Mandalorians when they killed Sith lords.

"I thought you would be more angry with them given they killed you're fellow Sith." Rurika shook her head, "not really, and like I said, the Sith this man killed were really piece of works." they made their way towards into Temple, heading to where they to get to.

However as they came out of the corridor, Jack saw the Chiss woman he knew would come the same way. "Blade heads up." Jack threw her the rifle. Thalia was surprised to hear Jack's voice and she saw a rifle heading her way. She caught it and she marvelled at the specs of the rifle. She aimed it a crazy imperial and shot the chambered shot at the imp the crazy guy was shot right through.

She was admiring the rifle soon after that. "This thing is a thing of beauty, why did you throw this rifle my way?" Thalia was smiling as she looked at him. She began strapping on her back by the time Jack told her that he didn't need a reason to give a friend a late birthday present or did he?

"Well thanks for the gift, and I see you made new friends since we last met, nice to see you Mako." she gave a nod to Mako who returned, but she raised a brow at Rurika and Khem, she never thought Jack was type work with Sith. "The names Rurika, the big fellow here is Khem, so you're Red Blade, Jack told me bit about ya." Talia grinned at Jack's direction.

"Oh? what has he been saying about me?" Mako narrow her eyes behind her helmet, oh great, how many other women does she really need deal with when it comes to Jack, Rurika shrugged. "Just that you're hell of a sniper, I can see why." Talia snorted, of course Jack will be focusing on her skills rather then looks.

"Yeah that sounds about right, anyway I got what I came for, just need wait for my friend show up." right on time, a female Rattataki in gray and yellow combat armor came out of the corner, looking like she came from serious fight. "Okay, next time Blade, you go and get deal with angry crazed Sith and Imperials." however her attention was then drawn to the others in room, mostly Jack.

"Well, well, you been making friends while am gone, whose the Mandalorian stud?" that made Mako angry, she didn't like way she looked at Jack, unlike Talia or Rurika, she was looking at him like a plaything, luckily Talia was getting her attention away. "His name is Jack, Kaliyo, the guy I told you that helped me on Nal Hutta, the cyborg girl is Mako, and the Sith is Rurika and huge fellow is Khem. But anyway, we got what we came for, let's get going."

Talia nodded to Jack as she left the room but Kaliyo gave a grin to Jack. "Hey Mando, if you ever want bunk with a woman, be sure call me." she sway her hips as she and Tali headed out the temple with such a smile on, Jack did not like the look of that woman, there was something about that made him warily, like she was hiding something.

Talia truly found it endearing that he had did something so nice for her. It made her think that at the very least she had one good friend in the Galaxy. Kaliyo however was stating her thoughts about Jack. "Hmm, you know Blade, you really got good taste in men, that Mando looked like real stud." Talia gave a scowl at her companion, "sorry but looks someone beat you to the punch, in case you didn't notice Mako there." Talia figure Mako has a thing for Jack.

Kaliyo shrugged. "Eh too bad, would have liked strip him of his armor." boy Jack, his gonna need deal with her next time they meet.

* * *

The chamber Rurika needed for her mission, it was dark, depressing and cold. Jack and Mako walked in and looked around. He immediately looked at a space and bowed. "Greeting Sith, how are you this fine day?" the masked man appeared looking almost shocked that he found him out so easily.

"How did you know I was there? I could have tried to kill you and you were not supposed to know it." Jack smiled and told him that he only needed to feel the way the force was in the room and his presence was easy to find.

"You are not like the Mandalorian that can in here, though he was strong willed, you are stronger. I see, you suffer from a divided spirit. It is your beastly nature that made you so sensitive to the force. I see my descendant is with you." the Sith looked at Rurika. "Hello child of my flesh. Why are you hiding unlike your friend here?"

Rurika asked why did he call a child of his flesh. She spent most of her life as a slave. "Has our noble house fallen so low? I imagine it has. It is my fault had I been more careful Tulak Hord would have not been able to kill me and you would have grown in the position of respect I once held."

The Sith then went on explain why's his here. "It was your touching your lightsaber that awoke me from my dream. I see you also have much to thank this man. On my behalf I thank you for the aid you provided my descendant and any future aid you might provide for her. I do need however a reason for your unexpected but welcomed visit?"

Rurika walked close to him and to her ancestor. "My master needs these chambers. My friend believes that she plans to use these chambers to betray me. I was sent to pacify the angry spirit with in these chambers."

Lord Kallig looked at Jack and smiled. "His aiding you fills me with hope, to find a Jedi Master that is willing to help a Sith and a Sith apprentice is rare and he is right to doubt your master as should you. Beware of your master, Beware of your student and never take anything at face value. Do these things and you shall live long."

"As for my rage it is no longer present, I shall remain peaceful and keep an eye on these chambers. I may even offer you some guidance from time to time. Till I see you again child of my flesh." Lord Kallig disappeared.

"Looks like my mission is over, how about we seal those tombs. I can help you with at least that much." hiding behind the corner was Yukina, Yukina didn't know what to make of what she heard. The spirit called Jack a Jedi Master. Why would someone that was supposed to be the ancient enemy of the Sith help that inquisitor? Vette voiced her thoughts on this.

"Well, was not expecting that, not every day you hear a Jedi now Mandalorian helping a Sith." Yukina nodded, she see's Jack and Rurika with their friends making their way out of the room, she figure they were here get those tombs sealed.

Yukina figure she seen enough. "Come one, we still got a data return to that Imperial trooper." Vette was now curious about Yukina's interest in Jack now. "You know, I got ask, what's with you're interest with that Jack guy? you wouldn't happen find him hot or something." Yukina gives a scowl at Vette.

"No! it's just.. you don't see a Jedi becoming Mandalorian everyday, come on let's get going." Yukina walked towards the exit of Temple with a scowl on her face, Vette was smirking, it was funny tease her friend like this.

 **000**

"Alright, glad we got that done, though never thought I meet a ghost of all things." said Mako as she and the others walked out of the chambers leading to where the Tomb doors were at. They were able get all the doors closed, though it wasn't easy, there were lot of crazed Imperials and Sith within the temple, but then they ran into a Force Ghost after they were finished with last one.

He asked them keep his teachings, something that could very well change Sith view of force, Jack rather liked the man, too bad they couldn't stay longer for more talking. Jack and Rurika decide keep his teachings, Rurika figure it will be something keep in mind, the thankful spirit soon left after that.

Now they decide take care of Jack's final bounty, they fought through members of the team that was send by Imperial Intelligence, Jack made sure to make nice and fast, wanting those men and women not suffer anymore. However as they made their way into a chamber room, they found the Commander, surrounded by more crazed Imperials and slaves.

He was human with fair skin, but now it was darken, dirty blonde hair and full beard, he looked at Jack and Rurika's group as they came towards him. "What is this front of me? another worshiper? who braves the flames of Alter of Horror to stand front of Lord Barel Slathborn, Lord of the Sith!" he strikes a pose, making Jack and Rurika share a look.

This man was clearly has lost his mind, Khem however was finding this funny. "Small Imp thinking his a Sith lord? that's rather funny." Jack was agreeing with him, "this tomb has driven you insane 'lord'." Jack was shacking his head at state of this man, he was very attempted just to put this man done.

Commander Gorgun looked confused for moment. "Insane? no. Do not seek madness, but fear and hatred, tools of the Sith." Rurika looked insulted, sure those were things most Sith use, but for her? she likes use calm and focus mind, hatred is something she uses while anger.

Rurika finally had a enough. "Oh? then where's you're freaking lightsaber? don't you feel empty without it?" Gorgun did not take that very well. "Insolence! you shall perish in flames! to me my subjects!" before Gorgun could attack, Khem sliced him in half with his large sword.

Mako turned face the coming hostiles, she uses her flamethrower burn them alive, Jack added blaster fire at them. Wanting finish this, Rurika used a force push slam them all to the wall, taking them out of the fight. Jack shook his head at this, "Man those people were crazy, let's get out of here." they nodded and made their way out.

Any more crazed Imperial in their way, was met with a quick end. Luckily by then, they saw the droids Rurika called in had taken the bodies of Mandalorians out, hopefully they should get them to Enclave unnoticed. "Well that was something else, let's make a promise to not come to this place ever again." said Mako, she had enough of that Temple to last a live time.

Rurika and Jack nodded, yeah that place was something they don't want go in anytime soon again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Yukina and her friend delivered the data the Imperial wanted so much. Her only advice was not to send more slaves to collect data. The other matter was the very angry inquisitor as Sith lord shouted at Jack for bringing back the dangerous teaching of a mad man. Jack just let the man say everything he had to say in the matter.

As he calmed down he looked at him and asked one question, would it not be wise to learn the tactics of your enemy? This made the man realizes me thing. "Yes, of course, we must study this and carefully. It must be quarantined and be very careful. I will study this so that I may come with a way for darkness to overcome the light."

Jack and Mako parted ways with Rurika and Khem, they got aboard the speeder and went directly to his last client on this planet, they once again enter the building, they enter the office room. Captain Medle was not as happy as he pictured. He gave him all the tags and told him that indeed the men were dead.

Captain Medle looked at him with an almost sad look in his eyes. "You did as I would expect of a professional. Remarkable piece of work, however you must know that no one is allowed to enter the Dark Temple and live to tell the tale of what is happening there. It is regrettable but you must die."

Jack didn't like this one bit, but he thought of something that could work. "How about small good old knife fight? you and me go take it in good fight, if you win, you get kill us, but if I win, I'll keep shut about the Dark Temple and I live, what you say?" Jack took out a knife he was able snatch from one of the crazed Imperials back in the Temple.

Captain Medle thought about it, before he nodded as he took out his own knife. "Alright, I'll play you're game, stay out of this guards, this is between me and him." the guards were unsure but nodded, Mako share a look with Jack, before they nodded. Jack and Captain Medle took stances, raising their knifes up, they slowly moved to each other, waiting for the other make a move.

Finally Captain Medle makes the first move, he slices his knife towards Jack who blocks it, counter attacks Captain Medle. "Gh! YA!" Jack thrusts his knife forward, Captain Medle dodges, blocks few more attacks before he returns the attack, Jack barely blocks one slice to his head. Mako and the guards looked on in surprise as they had barely time keep up with movements of their knifes.

"Damn, their fast." said one of the Imperials as Jack slices Captain Medle in the arm, the two backed up. Jack looked where unarmored part where his arm was at, seeing bits of blood dripping out, he shares a look with Captain Medle. "You're good, haven't had good fight with someone like this before." panted Captain Medle, it's been a while since he had a good fight, Jack took advance of that.

He charges right in, Captain Medle was caught off surprise when Jack jumped spinning in on him, Captain Medle was force on defense, he blocked few attacks from Jack before he was kicked in face by Jack. "GAH!" he grunted as blood dripped out of his noise, Jack saw his chance and charged right in. Mako and guards watched as Jack and Captain Medle exchange several speed attacks with their knifes.

Though Captain Medle was doing good, he was clearly being pushed back by Jack. Finally Jack grabbed Captain's Medle's wrist as he came in with a strike, he stabbed his knife deep into his gut. "AH! damn that hurts." the guards moved in attack Jack but Captain Medle stops them, giving order stand down. He goes on his knees as Jack stood over him, panting slightly.

"Huh, that was a damn good fight Captain Medle, you were much bigger challenge then almost anyone on this damn planet." Captain Medle chuckled, "glad I was able impress ya, hehe though I never stood a chance, got a hole in my gut now." he coughed some blood out, he looks Jack straight in the eye. "Am not gonna beg, killing someone for just doing their job was wrong, we both know it."

Captain Medle nods to one of the guards, the guard grabs a data pad that had credit account on it. "Here's your writ, it tells the Mandalorians you did you're job. As for what happens to me, the rest is up to you." Mako decide ask one question here. "You gonna send more men after us? cause that might just start a body count." Captain Medle agreed with her.

"Indeed it would, my men are no match for both of you. How about I make much concrete apology?" he grunts as pain get's to him, he'll live but it'll be very painful month for him. "I'll send ya top of the line weaponry to ya soon as you're out of here. Sound fair?" Jack nodded, "glad this didn't got personal." Mako nodded, stuff like that can get nasty for bounty hunting.

Captain Medle nodded. "It never was, believe me. You're everything what a man should be, I wish I'd... well, it's too late for regrets now is it. What's done is done." He nods to his guards as they go over to get him medic attention, he gives one last look to Jack and Mako. "Good hunting to you two."

They nodded and double timed it to meet with Crysta. "Jack what is the rush?" Mako asked him and the only thing he could tell her is that he had a gut feeling that something was wrong with his entrance to the final melee. The two enter the Enclave, passing people, looks like it was gonna be lot of people watching.

As Crysta arrived and took the writ. She told him their was no time for a debriefing. Some Joker said that he and Mako and died in the Dark Temple. "Tarro is going to pay, now Crysta I got some real pent up anger to release. I plan to wipe the floor with everyone in the grand melee."

Crysta smiled and told him that she expects nothing else but to hurry. As he made it to the platform he was announced as a late entry. Mako waited outside of the arena, Jack enters the arena, seeing Lek giving the info to the other bounty hunters.

"And the last hunter left standing, get's a spot in the Great Hunt, simple as that. All weapons are allowed, or some cases like Jack was, you are allow use the force, this is a fight of survival, all goes but you must fight alone. But looks like we have a latecomer." Jack shrug, he saw he was dealing at least 6 people in total. "Some big mouth made up lies I was dead." Lek grinned as he saw the human, Rodian, and the Gamorrean looked very worried.

"You're rivals were happy to hear that, too bad for them." Jack noticed the Miralan woman was sizing him up, she was tough little thing, wearing light combat armor and she had a scar down her cheek, Jack could see she was well trained. Lek looked towards the Huntmaster.

"Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?" Huntmaster nodded and spoke. " _Today, many hunters earn glory in death and death. One hunter will earn eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to you all!"_ The Miralan woman looks to Jack. "You were supposed to be dead, I was even going to compose a melody in your honor."

Jack looked at her and smiled, "Just make it a nice upbeat song that people can dance to." She laughed and said that she would consider it.

"All of you are the best the crime lords and gang bosses this galaxy had to offer us. You are to fight a battle royale, a free for all fight for those that don't know what that means. One winner and one spot in the great hunt. Fight and prove which one among you deserve to win this fight."

Jack decided to concentrate on the toughest opponents first. He fought the Trandoshan with blaster, lightsaber and finally hand to hand. He ripped him to pieces as the Gamorrean finishes off the human and Rodian before he attempts charge at the Miralan, however she uses her small size to her advance as she ducks under him and kicks him in the nuts.

"AHHH!" the Gamorrean screams in pain as he falls down, many men winced at this, Miralan finishes him off with a blaster shot, she looks to Jack before the two charged at each other. The entire fight took less than half an hour and in the end only Jack was left standing. Everyone in the arena either couldn't believe his luck, acknowledged his skill or were down right green with envy.

As Jack walks back to Crysta, she welcomed him back and fought the urge to hug him, and she did that because Mako was actually holding her blaster. "I have to tell you the other handlers are green with envy. We made a bet who would win and you just made me a pile of credits. Now go to the Hunt Master so that he can get you in the Great Hunt, then come on back and we can get started on the real fun."

Jack walked away from them, and many people began to clap their hands as they saw him, he walks in room with Mako, he sees Lek grinned at him. "Quite a show you put on for us, how you feel?" Jack grinned, "I just stomped my rivals and earn spot in Great Hunt, I feel great." Lek chuckles.

"Enjoy it, because things only get harder from here." Jack nodded as he walks to the Huntmaster, who looeked very impressed. " _You who have proven your skill and Valor are here by recognized as the champion of the final melee and thus earned the right to participate in the Great Hunt. You will face many challenges and many obstacles but that is to be expected. If you show the same skill I saw today you may yet become the grand champion of this hunt. I wish that your enemies fall before you Hunter._ "

However a very angry Mandalorian then walked in with his right hand man, Jack turned and his blood boiled when he saw it was Tarro Blood and Sedyn Kyne. "This is ridiculous, I mean really, this needs stop right now."

Mako fist tighten in anger as she saw Sedyn and Tarro. "I object to this farce. Huntmaster you can not let this off world vermin participate. What will it take for me to drive my point into that thick skull of yours." Huntmaster glared at Tarro for his disrespect, Lek was leaning towards his Bevii'ragir, Sedyn got tension but Tarro kept going.

"This is a Mandalorian tradition and this scumbag wannabe is not a Mandalorian." Tarro glared at Jack, just daring him try something.

Jack decided that he would be better than Tarro and not fall for his obvious attempt to rouse his anger. He simply took out a single mask which had the mark of a clan known to most everyone in the room.

Huntmaster who had study both Mandalorian history and traditions for many years after he become Mandalorian, become very surprised when he saw the mark.

"Actually Tarro, it turns out I am a Mandalorian. I am Jack Keldau of Clan Keldau by birthright. I am also the Reaper of Malachor Three. I don't need for you to believe me but I just got one thing to say to you." Tarro eyes widen, he knows that clan, he study it while under training of Hedarr Soongh, Sedyn was also surprised, he wasn't expecting this man be Mandalorian.

Jack leaned in and gave him a nasty glare behind his helmet. "Ori'buyce, kih'kovid dar'manda hut'uun!" that made everyone Mandalorian eyes widen, questioning one's honor was biggest insult anyone could say to a Mandalorian, though Mako didn't understand the words, she could tell it carry weight, Sedyn's eyes widen, he stepped back from Tarro as he could feel anger boiling from him.

Tarro leans in, angry as hell. "YOU DARE QUESTION MY HONOR! YOU JETIISE!" Tarro was one step away from blasting Jack in face, Jack returned the glare. "Am saying you have a lack of honor, you shame the very name Mandalorian, you're nothing more but a walking mark of shame."

Jack could see veins in Tarro's forward pumped with anger, he rested his hand on his lightsaber.

"ENOUGH!" Jack and Tarro turned to Lek who brought out his Bevii'ragir, holding it very easy despite it's large size. "There will be no fighting while Huntmaster talks! Tarro you better back off before I and Huntmaster decide you ain't worth keeping around." Sedyn saw Huntmaster was angry, he may be tough but he didn't think he could take on a Mandalorian Wookie, much less the Huntmaster himself.

Tarro backed off from Jack but still angry. "You fools! this a place of honor! a competition of elites. Mandalore will hear of this." Jack shook his head, Tarro was acting like a spoiled child, "I sure hope you ain't gonna cry." that seem only piss off Tarro even more. "Enough! before the Great Hunt is over." he tightens his fist as he share a glare with Jack.

"You're skull will be, in my hands!" he gives one last glare to Mako, "don't think that gutter rat of a sidekick will save you in this hunt." Mako finally had it, she takes off her helmet and spits Tarro in the face. Jack laughed at dumbfounded face on Tarro when he realized he was spitted on.

Just when Tarro was gonna smack Mako, Sedyn grabbed his hand. "Come on alor'ad, we'll wasting our time with these fools." Tarro took a moment glare at Mako before he walks away with Sedyn following him, Lek shook his head at Tarro. "What a kriffing jackass, good work little girl." he pats Mako on the shoulder, Mako blushed at prize, though she had admit, it was damn worth.

Lek turns to Jack. "Now, return to you're handler new blood, Crysta will fill in the details of the Great Hunt, good luck out there." Jack nodded and he and Mako soon leave. Huntmaster share a look with Lek.

 _"Never I thought there be someone left of Clan Keldau, this new hunter has earn my respect."_ Lek nodded, oh yeah, he was gonna be betting on Jack to win the Great Hunt.

Jack walked towards Crysta who was looking rather happy. "So here is the thing, you will have a series of bounties, each will have another Hunter. You have to get the bounty and either kill or get a surrender of your rival. You are going to need a ship. Before you ask no we don't provide one."

She began to look for a ship, "It is tradition that each Bounty steal their ship. Now let me look for one that can be good for you. You are going to go to a lot of places."

Jack stopped her as she began to look, "Don't bother, I have a nice ship of my own. I don't need to steal one. Just have my target list on this computer and I can get to the hunt. I got a lot of people to deal with and little time. The more time I waste the better chances my rival gets the bounty before I do."

Crysta smiled, "Heart of a poet and guns of a capital ship. I am liable to swoon. Don't you worry, I will get your info ready by the time you reach the star port. I would say good luck but who am I kidding? I know you will be Grand Champion. This whole thing is just the party before the others know it too." Jack and Mako nodded, they said their farewells to her and went outside.

Jack and Mako walked towards the speeder but they were stopped by a man. He looked like he seen hell and got back by the skin of his teeth. "What can I do for you Keeper?" the man smiled as he was happy that he still remembered him from their brief meeting over holo on Nal Hutta.

"I only wanted to ask you if you can give a helping hand to my agent. I will pay you for the extra effort." Jack smiled at him and nodded his head. "Don't you worry Keeper, I will keep my word as always if she needs help Blade has a good friend in me." Mako nodded, agreeing with Jack.

He was happy to hear that, most would look for a benefit, it was clear that Jack did look out from his friends. The rifle when he saw it was a thing of beauty. He could tell he took in consideration what kind of situations he might get involved in when he constructed the rifle.

"Good, then I will not take any more of your time. Good hunting out there Reaper." Jack and Mako began to walk towards the speeder but he turned around and looked at the man with a dead serious look on his face. "I wish you the same Keeper."

He waited for Mako to board the speeder and set a course to the port. They arrived and went into where their ship was docked, Jack and Mako began to walk through, something didn't feel right.

There were not as many guards as there had been before, this had the markings of an ambush and an ambush by a beginner if it was so easy to detect.

As they made it to the hangar, they saw a shifty looking Rodian with several Imperial soldiers and an Imperial officer. "Hold it right there! You off world parasite, you will not be stealing any of the ships from this port. Good thing that nice fellow Tarro Blood told us of this wretched tradition of yours."

Jack was angry as he heard yet another attempt by Blood make matters more difficult. "I think we have a slight misunderstanding here. Since you are so keen in throwing insults would you mind telling me who is the nervous looking Rodian with you?"

He was glaring at the Rodian as he heard the officer say that the ship he was accused of trying to steal was his. Mako knew this had to be dealt with but she asked Jack to be patient.

"So officers, what is the the punishment for filing a false accusation, attempt to use the Imperial military to steal a ship and helping and aiding the potential theft of a privately owned ship?" The officer didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

He did tell him filing a false accusation, trying to use the Imperial army to commit a crime and attempting to steal a ship were capital offenses which carry the death penalty. He even said he would be glad he could see a crook like him finally be brought to justice.

He walked over to him and he began to show him some papers. The Rodian was not liking where this was going and was trying very hard to leave the area. Jack was not going to let that happen.

Jack with a single open hand caught the Rodian. "As I was saying, I have papers here that prove this ship is in fact mine. This Rodian more than likely filled the false accusations and he planned to us you to steal my ship. Do you have anything to say before you die?"

The Rodian was practically in tears now. "Tarro Blood promised me a new ship if I got you killed by the Imps. He said you were planing to steal a ship and that he would give me that ship for my troubles. Please Mr. Mandalorian. I only wanted the ship so I can start my own business and stop begging in the streets. You can understand why I would do this right?"

Just as he said that the Rodian pulled out a blaster he was hiding in his pants and tried to kill him. Jack took the blaster from him and crushed it to pieces. "I understand how hard life can be but you will not have to worry about that anymore."

He held the Rodian's head in a one handed grip. "Would you mind if I punish this crook?" the officer and the Imperial soldiers just stepped back a few feet and told him they in fact, would appreciate it if he did. The captain said it would lessen his paperwork.

As he closed his grip the skull of the Rodian was crushed and it was dead in an instant. He dropped the body in a trashcan and looked at the officer. "Now if you will excuse us, we need to go. I do hope that there will not be the same problem again. I know how busy you guys are keeping the peace here in the capital world."

The officer was quite grateful for his kind and understanding words. "Of course not, we shall inform other costums offices of the status of your ship to avoid this from happening ever again as an apology for the way I treated you. Please feel free to board your ship. We will handle the garbage."

Jack began to walk towards his ship when he heard Mako say something to him just as he was about to get on board the ship. "Thank you for listening to my request and since you listened to that request would you mind cleaning your gloves before you board the ship. I wonder where Ceta Farr is? Isn't she supposed to meet us here?"

Just as Jack opens the door, leaning on wall of the ship was Ceta Farr, she was looking bored. "Ah, Jack, I was wondering when you and you're companion were gonna show up, I was getting bored in here." Jack and Mako looked surprised see she was inside the ship.

"Ehh Ceta, how did you get in the ship?" Ceta pointed to the floor, seeing piece of it was lift off, showing it was a small pass way. "Wanted to see how well guarded your ship was, you might want start running upgrades on this ship." Jack share a look with Mako, "I'll keep it in mind. So, you got everything you needed Ceta?" Jack wanted be sure Ceta had everything for this.

Ceta nodded. "Yes, my second in command Takan will be running my clan while am gone. As for my items, only needed my armor and weapons is all. Just need a room place my things." Jack nodded and pointed at a spare room near the hall way. "There's a spare room where you can place your things at, after that, I wouldn't mind talking for bit."

Ceta nodded and made her towards the room, already liking it as it was just right size, good thing this ship was big. Jack then decide check on Mako who was at the cockpit. He found her checking her holonet that was connect to her cyborg parts on her face, her helmet was on the terminal behind her.

"Ah hey Jack, you remember that Altaca guy we saved from Lady Dak Hah?" Jack nodded, he was curious how he was doing now, Mako went on explain, "the Altaca family announced his triumphant return home from harrowing captivity." Mako then grinned at one part what the Noble is now spreading.

"His spreading lot of word of the "heroic" Mandalorians and Sith lord that saved him from "horrid witch", his saying lot of good things about Mandalorians now." Jack chuckled, "maybe now some people will get a better impression when it comes to Mandalorians." Mako nodded, it was something she wouldn't mind happening.

Mako then decide bring up matters of her cyborg implant. "So been searching around regarding my implant, but now am very much confused why someone would place classified government doodads in their kids heads." Jack raise a brow, he didn't realize it something like that.

"So I figured had to been something on official records I could dig up." Jack was curious what Mako founded, "anything useful you found?" Mako shook her head, she was disapointed of things she founded. No, nothing that came in official chancels, which means I wasn't born on Smuggler's moon. But I figure someone on Nar Shaddaa's got to remember them right? just got to keep asking."

Jack however was concerned here, it might sound like Mako's parents were into high top places. "Just be careful while doing that, I don't want anything bad happening to you." Mako smiled at Jack, "thanks, I be sure not to. By the way, while Ceta is busy getting her stuff pack in her room, I was wondering if we could talk in your.. room maybe?" Mako walked towards Jack, tracing her hand on his chest plate.

Jack grinned behind his helmet, their feelings for each other were getting stronger, he was wondering when Mako was gonna make a move. "I actually wouldn't mind, just name the place and time." Jack leans his arm forward to bring Mako to his chest, chuckling when she gave a cute yelp. "How about right now?" she lifts Jack's helmet off and places it next to hers, they share a deep look in their eyes.

However just as they were leaning in, Ceta comes walking in the room. "Alright then Jack, I finish packing my things, you said you want to.. oh." Ceta raise a brow once she gotten a good of Jack and Mako hugging each other, looking close to kissing.

They quickly departed, Jack coughed in his hand while Mako was blushing very deeply here, she really wished she had her helmet on. "Eh yes, I did, I was hoping since we'll gonna be working as a team, we might as well get to know each other." Ceta could see Mako was scowling at her, she gave a apology look to her.

"Very well. You already know am the clan leader of Clan Farr, I have spend almost all my life attempting keep memory of Revan and you alive." Jack raise a brow, he knew Ceta does it for Revan because she defeated her Clan, but he was curious why she was doing it for himself.

"I see, if you don't mind me asking, why you're trying keep my memory alive? I get Revan and I can understand you would for me, but I feel there's a personal reason here?" Mako was curious herself, she might as well get to know what was Ceta's personal interest in Jack was.

Ceta cross her arms. "I always admire you when growing up, the stories about you from my mother and father were nothing more but respect. Some Mandalorians tell you as a booger man for their children, but my parents spoke of you with respect. How you defeated Field Marshal Kahon Priest was my favorite." Jack nodded, he remembered Kahon and boy was he real piece of work.

Jack had seen his share of dishonorable Mandalorians in his time, but Kahon was in the top 5. He was involve heavily in slavery work and was making a living enslaving Twi'leks, he was also very ruthless, to the point where his own warriors disliked him. Jack defeated him combat before slicing off his head, he earned lot of respect from quite few Mandalorian clans.

"Alright, I guess we got that covered then, I take it you become aware of my status as member of Clan Keldau?" Ceta nodded, she heard the news from Takan, she was greatly surprised to see someone from that clan was still around. "Yes, Takan told me from holonet, he enjoyed how you're friend spited on Tarro Blood's face." they all shared a chuckle after that.

For 12 minutes, they were enjoying a nice conversion, just getting to know each other well enough. It finally landed on origins of Mako's armor. "You know, I've been curious Mako, you say you're mentor got that armor from a Mandalorian friend of his who died, who was it?" asked Ceta, she had wanted know of which of her fellow Mandalorians was this woman's mentor was friends with.

Jack was curious too, Mako then remembered the name. "I believe Braeden said his name was Tora Kryze. He was actually Braeden's mentor before he was killed while fighting the Empire during Great Galactic War." Ceta raise a brow, the Mandalorians were fighting with Empire doing that war, thanks to Mandalore the Lesser.

"He was fighting the Empire?" Mako shrug, "Braeden said he wasn't big fan of Imperials or Sith for that matter, something to do with the old Mandalore before the new one took over." Ceta nodded, she was also not big of actions of Mandalore the Lesser.

The trip to Balmora was rather quick and uneventful. At least as uneventful as it could be considering where they were going. As they reached it he heard a message beep from the holocom terminal. They walked over and Jack decided to answer. A holo of Crysta appeared. "Welcome to Balmora Hunter, your target is an Imperial Admiral by the name of Ivernus. It will not be an easy target. The Admiral is as paranoid as they come."

Jack smiled at the image of Crysta and said something everyone that knew him would expect. "Easy targets bore me. I am getting this target and if they are wise they will stay a good distance away from me." Crysta began to laugh as he said that. She wished him good luck, he told her he made his own luck.

Jack then turned to Mako. "Mako, I need every single bounty with a possible connection to our target. Start with those that might be posted by those in his chain of command. That is our way in. The man didn't become that paranoid because he is easily frightened he became that way because he sleeps in a pit of vipers and he knows it."

Ceta looked at him and smiled at seeing he was already analyzing potential difficulties and decided not to involve civilians both good things to consider in a future leader that he clan could follow.

"Found one, it was a super secret hush hush Bounty by a colonel under his command. Discretion is of the utmost importance." Jack had to admit that was good work. He told her so and out of nowhere, he kissed her hard on her lips. She was blushing and simply melting into the kiss, Ceta raise a brow but was smirking.

Thanks to the ship landing, that they got the sign they landed. Ceta was thinking that maybe she should mention that for team morale that maybe they could do that in private. It was like eating a steak dinner in front of a starving person. She hoped to be as lucky as Mako someday.

"Ok, Mako you stay on call for now. I need you to find out all you can about our target. If he is a target that must mean he has done some things to upset the Mandalorians and I need to know what he did to make them want him dead. Ceta grab your weapon of choice and follow me. Time we get this hunt started." Mako nodded and got into searching.

As they got off the ship and began to say that they expected Mako to make regular reports. As Jack and Ceta walked out of the ship, a pair of young people came to them and they didn't look at all happy to see him. They had the look of kids born in Alderaan.

"You there, Bounty hunter! we want to have a word with you. Are you the one they call Jack Keldau?" Ceta was getting ready for a fight, she rested her hand on her beskad sword.

Jack looked at the young man and told indeed he was. "So what can I do for you? " Jack was curious to their answer but the young woman got mad at the question.

"What can you do for us? You can die you miserable son of a Hutt. You pretend that you don't know us, but we know you. You killed our brother Vexx and you didn't have the guts to face him in single combat. We heard everything from your fellow Mandalorian. He told us how you ashamed your mentor and then when he tried to take you to face justice, you killed him and his friend in cold blood. So now you know what you can do for us. You can DIE!"

She ran towards him and tried to use her blaster close range. Jack just caught it and broke the blaster to pieces surprising her and making her afraid. "You got to say your bit, now can I ask you a few questions?" The young man that was her brother seemed to be calm and told him to go ahead.

"This Mandalorian was his name Tarro Blood by any chance?" the young woman spat on the ground and told him he was but why did that matter?

"I can't believe this, that bastard is now blaming me for the death of my mentor and Jorry. Ok you two better listen and listen good. This Tarro Blood uses people as pawns and all he cares about is winning the Great Hunt and he is the one who killed my mentor and friends. I did kill the thief that robbed a pay store five times in a row. He called himself Handsome Vexx but I unlike what you been told did fight him in honorable combat."

The two were now paying attention, they were not aware their brother was a bank rubber. "I also gave him the opportunity to surrender, he preferred to fight me. I am a Bounty Hunter, and he was a criminal. Now you need to ask yourselves do you wish to die to help a man without honor gain fame and riches?"

The young woman lost what patience, she had that moment and tried to kill him with a vibroblade. Jack just held his hand and caught the blade and broke it too. "You lie, Vexx was a champion Quickdraw artist, a weak pathetic wannabe Hunter like you can't have defeated him in honorable combat. Tarro told us how weak and pathetic you are."

He pulled both close and glared at her in the eye. "Tarro will say anything to get what he wants, do and use anything no matter how immoral it may be. I am Jack Keldau, I am also known as Jack the Reaper. I have killed entire battalions of soldiers on Malachor Three. I fought him in honorable combat and you shame his death by saying otherwise. Now I am going to put you down on the ground. If you attack me again, say hello to Vexx when you see him. This is your last warning."

Her brother saw the cold stare in his eyes and he knew that he was not kidding. "Don't worry Mr. Keldau, we will not bother you again. Sorry for any disrespect." Jack let them go and they both left arguing every step of the way. "Tarro can't die quick enough in my opinion." Ceta nodded, "the man has shamed the name Mandalorian for last time, he is not getting away from this." Jack nodded.

The two headed towards where their contact was at, Jack notice how busy it was in the space port, Ceta and him could see lots of Imperial soldiers matching out of shuttles. "Looks like the Empire has brought more troopers fight in this war." said Jack as he and Ceta pass the window, Ceta shook her head. "Just more for bodycount for this battle, the Empire has fought for years take Balmorra, it's lot of trenches and battle scars now."

Finally when Jack and Ceta stepped outside, Mako called them, Jack takes out his holo. "Hey Mako, you got something about our target?" Mako nodded, "sure did, turns out Admiral Ivernus was able win some battles against the Mandalorians who were not interested in helping the Empire, the thing is though, lot of survivors from those Mandalorians happened to been sold to slavery and he took their armor as troupes."

Jack and Ceta scowled. "This scum dies, how did Mandalore learn of this? a situation like this would break our alliance with Sith Empire." asked Ceta, something like that would not go well with the current Mandalore, it would voice his high concerns when it comes to the Imperials.

"Well turns out, one of the Mandalorian clans were hired take out a slavery base in Outer Rim, turns out that's where the Mandalorians whom Ivernus went to. The survivors were able tell what happened. Though the problem is, Mandalore knows the alliance with Sith Empire has been useful to Mandalorians when it comes to jobs, even when Imperials are pushing it, so that's why Admiral Ivernus is on a bounty of Great Hunt."

Jack nodded, now this was personal, no way was he gonna let this scum get away from this crime. "Thanks for the info Mako, gonna head to the contact now, I'll call if I need anymore help." Mako nodded and cut the holo from there.

Jack and Ceta made their towards the office room of this Lieutenant Major Pirrell, they see a droid at front desk. "Welcome to the office of Lieutenant Major Pirrell, I am ODX-9, how may I help you?" Jack cross his arms, "I need to speak to the Lieutenant Major, it's about the bounty his posted." the droid however shook his head.

"I am sorry, but the Lieutenant Major has given me orders that he is not to be disturbed, he is currently in a meeting." Ceta and Jack were hearing something wired behind the door, a meeting? yeah right.

Ceta stated her thoughts here. "A meeting? please, the Major is probably with some whore right now." Jack looked at her, surprise with her bluntness, Ceta shrugged, ODX-9 brought their attention at hand. "If you don't mind me asking, but to whom I am speaking to?" Jack was now starting to get very annoyed with this droid. "We'll Mandalorian bounty hunters, that's all you need to know." the droid seemed to very surprised.

"Mandalorians? oh how interesting, I don't believe I ever met one of you're people before. Thank you for visiting Lieutenant Major Pirrell's office. Have a nice day." however before the droid could go back to it's duties, Jack decide ask a question.

"Say ODX, what's the penalty for destroying Imperial property?" Ceta was liking this, she brought out her beskad. The droid looks up, confused but that stopped once he notice the blaster pointing at his head. "On my, I shall notify the colonel of your appointment immediately." the droid quickly moves to the terminal and calls the Major.

The Major appears on holo, he was a skinny male human with fair skin, short mustache and blonde hair, wearing a Imperial uniform. Jack has only just seen him, and he can already tell this man was a coward. "WHAT IS YOU USELESS JUNK! Didn't I tell you I was not to be disturbed?!" he looked like he was rather busy with something.

ODX-9 looked frighten. "I am deeply sorry Lieutenant Major, but there are two Mandalorian bounty hunters wishing to speak to you about the bounty you posted." ODX-9 really hoped he doesn't get destroyed for this. The Major then took note of Jack and Ceta, he looked very pleased.

"Ah good, I was hoping someone would answer, now I know it will be done. Send them in." Jack looked towards Ceta, "okay, even though this guy has look of a coward, let's try stay on his good side... for now anyway." Ceta shrugged, she's worked with people like that, not her first choice but the money was needed for Revanites and her Clan.

"Longest he doesn't try anything with me, we should be good." the two entered the room, seeing the Major with a Female Cathar in a gray and red shirt and pants, he was openly groping her, something that made Jack's blood boiled, he always hated people who treat others like their just playthings. This Major was already getting on his bad side, so was for Ceta.

"My apologies for the poor welcome. I never informed that useless droid that I was hiring a bounty hunter." Pirrell let's go of the Cathar and begins debriefing Ceta and Jack. But Ceta was keeping close eye on the Cathar, something was telling her that she was hiding something, the Cathar seemed return the stare down while Jack and Major Pirrell talked.

"I'm assistant to the naval attache of the governor of Balmorra. I specialize in Intelligence gathering." the Cathar then spoke, "master is wise and powerful." Jack gave a very close look of the Cathar, like Ceta, he was feeling there was something she was hiding. He needed keep a close eye on her.

"This is Murghir, an amusing gift from a friend from Dromund Kass. Where she lacks in intelligence, she makes up for entertainment value." Major Pirrell was unaware that Jack's fist tighten, he was glaring at the Major. _"Strike one Major Pirrell."_ he was already getting tried of this Major.

Major Pirrell decide get down to business. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Jack and the Major go over the corner of room to discus business. While that happened, Ceta was keeping a very close eye on Murghir, she noticed it she was watching the talking between Jack and Major Pirrell with a very keen eye, something that trained bounty hunters are known to use.

 _"Am on to you hunter."_ Murghir seem notice Ceta was watching her, because she quickly went back acting like a dumb person begging for attention. Major Pirrell after explaining the details of mission to Jack, goes over to the terminal to talk about his first target.

"Your first target is the Okara Droid Factory. Before the Empire came to Balmorra, we sabotaged the factory, turning the droids into crazed killing machines. Colonel Sartius is very close to deciphering the facility's control codes. If he does, it will bring the droids to Empire's control." Jack listen closely, so far Major Pirrell was acting like the typical Imperial you tend met.

Stuck up and just wants everything go his/her way.

"The Colonel can not be allow this victory. I sent a data slicer to the factory to enter a virus into the computer system." Jack raise a brow, most data slicers but Mako tend stay out of combat. "Most data slicers stay out of combat, this data slicer combat ready?" Major Pirrell shook his head.

"Well no but her bravery was boasted by large amount of credits I promise her for the job. But I send a security team just in case. However the team were killed by the crazed droids, the slicer is trapped inside the factory, the slicer refused to import the virus till I send a rescue team in, that's where you and you're friend come in." Jack nodded.

"The slicer's name is Zalia. Get her to import the virus by any means, then kill her. No loose ends." Ceta shook her head in disgust, of course this coward would not keep his promise of credits to the slicer, this Major was already getting on her nerves with Jack. "We will have more business talk about when you return." Jack nodded and he and Ceta make their way out.

Murghir was in deep of thought as she watched Jack and Ceta walk out. _"This is gonna be harder then I thought, now with those two Mandalorians here."_ she went play as dumb idiot for Major Pirrell, hating every moment of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As they walked towards the town exit, Jack had a feeling he was not going to like this place. Sure enough, the roadway was littered with dozens of improvised mines. This looked pretty damn bad. He looked at Ceta and she pointed at something. "I know these people must be sick of having the Sith rule them, but this is simply uncalled for."

Jack had to agree with her. "True, they don't seem to care who gets blown up with their little mines. Be they civilian or military as long as they get a high enough of a body count. Let's take care of these bombs. I can think of a much nicer way to use the materials."

Ceta looked at him and raised an eyebrow almost trying to imagine what could he use the explosive cores of mines. "Fireworks, what else would I use these. We are going to a factory of killer droids we are going to need the explosives to clear the way to the slicer."

That made sense, she understood that Jack was clearly thinking of the big models that were bound to guard that place. They took care off a few resistance fighters and took down the mines. Jack began working on them as he walked towards the base that served as a wall to separate the land into regions.

"How can you work on explosives and just treat it as a hobby? " Ceta asked as they got into the big lift. Jack put the final touches to the last of the cores and stored it away, she notice how Jack was whistling while doing this like this was normal.

"Because working with explosive materials is a hobby for me. I came up with dozens of different recipes, designs and schematics during the Mandalorian wars. The force can be quite useful in reaching those hard to reach places and thus I can make some pretty neat things with explosives."

Ceta asked him to give him an example. Well I once made a replica of a statue being sent to a base to celebrate the fifty second birthday of the pirate leader. It was probably my most detailed work to date. It was a statue of this royal pain in the ass that used to sit in the Jedi Council. I put that white haired witch made a statue of her holding a lightsaber between her legs in a thong bikini."

Jack remember how Jedi Master Atris couldn't look at anyone straight in the eye without blushing before the statue was shipped off to pirates, but she did charge him across the whole temple from her, Revan however was laughing hard with Meetra and Malak. If Jack remembered right, Meetra took a picture of it.

Ceta was shaking her head as if trying not to picture that. "The idiot pirate tried to actually grope the statue which in turn triggered the statue. Blew up him and all party guests to pieces. Revan approved and the only complaint I got from Malak was that I should have taken a picture. I didn't because I somehow knew he would send a copy of it to the Council."

* * *

Back on the ship, Mako was not having such a good time. She was still quite angry about the way their little moment was so interrupted. _'I guess I should have not done that it the open like that, but I can't help it. I love him. It took a great deal of control just to try and keep it to a kiss.'_

Mako desperately wanted Jack to know how much she had fallen in love with him. The words from Rurika still were on her mind.

* * *

Jack and Ceta managed to get to the base and saw that they needed to head in a very clear direction. It didn't take long to run into the first Droids. They really were programmed to kill anything that moves. With his lightsaber in hand and Ceta's large repeater blaster, they took care of the Droids at the entrance to the place.

Jack placed a device on the ground and punched a few buttons. Within seconds they had a complete map of the entire facility. "Those scanners are really something aren't they? Normally it would take weeks to map out a structure." Ceta said as she picked up the device.

"True, but that is not the worst of it. There is a human injured in the room at the entrance and the splicer is in a segment that has some wreckage closing the entrance we will have to find an alternative route. Last but not least a facility chuck full of these killer Droids."

Ceta understood the work ahead and she was sure they would be able to save those people. They entered the facility to find a wounded Imperial soldier. His leg looked particularly bad. "So what are you doing here soldier? What is so important that they sent you to do it alone?" Jack came over to his side check his wound while Ceta kept lookout.

The soldier looked at Jack and smiled a sad looking smile. "They didn't send me alone. I am the last of an entire squad. The others were torn to shreds by the Droids. I was sent to upload a virus into the maintenance Droids to try and slow down the Droids. I been a waiting to see if they sent in reinforcements. Are you the reinforcements I was waiting for?"

" No kid, I am not. They sent me on a different errand. Now give me those viruses and I will get them implanted. You need to wait for medical evac I will send a flare."

The soldier looked like he was still in pain but he was not willing to throw in the towel.

"No, I will help you. I would not send in a man to do what I am not willing to risk myself."

Jack looked at him with a glare, "Don't make me sedate you. You stay here and await evac." Ceta knew this guy was not about to risk his life needlessly and that spoke well of him, still Ceta will give him credit for being brave. With his lightsaber, Jack was able to destroy enough of the droids to have them sent a maintenance Droid to look into the damage droids.

Ceta cover fired for Jack as he uploaded the virus and saw that a nearby left sent them directly to where the slicer was. "Ok, that is done we will send a evac after we get done with the slicer. This lift takes us to the room directly outside the corridor to the room the slicer is located. We just blast open the door and mow down any droids active in the area. Do you have any suggestions?"

Ceta looked at the map of the facility and she was amazed that he could come up with an alternative route so quickly. "I agree it is the most expedient means to get to the slicer. Good thing you made those fireworks. I hope the slicer is alright."

The two got on the lift and took it down. As they about to reach it Jack threw a large metal orb and when it hit the ground it bathed the surface with lightning. Many droids that were waiting to ambush got hit by the electrical blast and their circuits were fried.

Ceta and Jack looked around the room, it was likely the control area to upload the virus, finally Jack spotted someone hiding behind the terminal, they went over to find her clutching her left side, it was slightly bloody but overall wasn't too serious.

"You Zalia the slicer? Pirrell send me." Zalia was a human woman looking be in her mid 20s, fair skin, spikey brown hair, Ceta and Jack could see she was under lots of stress. "Oh thank the stars, never thought Pirrell would send two Mandalorians help. I didn't think I was gonna last any longer." she stood but still clutching her side.

"My reconnaissance team were evaluating the factory's computer systems when the droids overpowered us. The droids killed my whole team, I haven't been able sleep or eat for days." Ceta could the signs of that, she's been in that situation before in combat, but it looked like Zalia was only here for likely 2 days, no more. Jack however didn't think it wasn't needed for Zalia not know why their really here.

"You don't need lie, I know why you're really here Zalia." Zalia's eyes widen before she then figure they knew why she couldn't upload the virus. "You know the mission? then you should know why I can't upload the virus, I already told that idiot Pirrell. If I upload the virus, it will trigger the alarms, the droids will swarm us!"

Jack and Ceta knew most of the droids were not advance enough take them on, they were more or less basic battle droids. "Trust me, those droids haven't seen the like of us, we can handle them while you upload the virus." Zalia however shook her head, "that's not the problem, I don't doubt you Mandalorians could handle them, it's me what's the problem. I ain't blaster prove!"

Ceta was already loading up her heavy blaster repeater. "I fought in worst situations, my friend here has as well. If you're so worry, take this." Ceta hands Zalia a Mandalorian power shield, "highly upgraded energy shield, should be able stop any blasters those droids are packing." Zalia however raise a brow. "Should be able stop them?"

Ceta shrug. "Longest those droids don't have any disintegrators, you're be fine." Zalia sigh, she knew she was gonna change these two's minds. "Alright, I'll upload the virus." she goes over to the terminal, brings out her data pad. "Alright, here goes nothing." she works on the terminal, the alarms go off soon as she was finished.

Jack decide give her his blaster. "Here, take this!" he throws Zalia the blaster as she actives the shield, catching it, she takes cover behind the terminal. About couple dozen battle droids come out, Ceta opens fire on them as Jack actives his lightsaber and charges in.

Jack slices through them, either slicing the cheap swords the droids were using or force pushing them away. Though shocked, Zalia return fire with Jack's blaster, becoming very surprised how effected it was. "Damn, this is a good blaster." she shoots one droid's head clean off before she was force take cover.

Ceta slowly moves in with her heavy repeater, shooting down any droids that got in her way, however just as the first was finished, two large battle droids come in the play. "Osik!" cursed Ceta was she was force roll out of the way as the battle droids fire a rocket at her direction.

Jack turns to face them, he charges in, blocking blaster shots from the droids, he actives his jetpack rise himself in the air before he drops down, he smashes his crushgaunt the droid, destroying it. Ceta returns fire on the other large droid, it wasn't able defend itself against the slaughter from Ceta's blaster fires before it broke down, destroyed.

Zalia came out of hiding, shocked to the core.

Jack walked up to her and smiled. "Ok, before we go on there are a few things we need to know. Did you upload the virus and does Pirrell know what you look like? Think really carefully about that last question. We need to be sure."

Zalia tried to remember and when he had the answers he told them. "Yes on the virus, but no he didn't even bother checking my face. He was too busy groping this Cathar woman. The only thing I am thankful is that he was not interested in me. Just the idea of it makes me nauseous."

Ceta understood where Jack was going with this. Jack looked at her and smiled trying to appear as nice as possible, but Ceta then decide give a blunt answer to Zalia.

"You need to be more careful about who you work for. The idiot didn't send us just to get you to finish the job. He sent us to kill you. He has no intention of paying you at all."

Ceta just had to drop the bomb like that.

Jack saw the look of fear that she had in her face. She knew these two could easily kill her. He touched the top of her head and rubbed it like a person telling a kid it would be alright. "The thing is, we aren't going to kill you. Instead we will detonate a nice little bomb here and it will make it look like you died uploading the virus."

Zalia was more relaxed as she heard him say that. "You are a slicer, a new name, identity and change your hair and you got a new life. Just be more careful next time. You might not run into a pair of nice Mandalorians or bounty hunters like us."

Zalia thanked them profusely as they got out of the Droid Factory. "Before you go, I got some files that you might find interesting. It is a series of messages between a guy name Tarro and a person that goes under the name of M." Jack and Ceta had a feeling who the M person was.

Jack thanked her and they went their separate ways as soon as they made it to the forward outpost, after fighting few rebels who attacked of course.

"So he bribed my rival on this planet. Can Tarro possibly even care how immoral he is?" Jack asked Ceta and she told him that it was pretty much as he told the kids back at the port.

"We keep this as evidence. I know he will say this is all made up. We will use it if we ever find the need to. " Ceta and Jack walked over to a very worried Imperial officer and told him that his missing squad had only one survivor.

"So did they manage to upload the virus?" Jack looked at the officer and told him yes they did. "Sorry to ask but the Sith pretty much would abandon the surviving member if they failed. Thank you for telling me this. I promise you that squad member will be brought in and he will receive the best medical care."

The officer seemed to relax somewhat and that is when he told them if he could do something about his stress he might feel better.

That is when Ceta said something Jack wished she never said, "Well how about a joke? Maybe that will make you feel better?"

When the people around heard that a Mandalorian was going to try to tell a joke, everyone in the outpost dropped whatever they were doing and came running to see this. It appears that everyone believed a Mandalorian was incapable of telling a joke to save his or her own life.

The people started a small betting pool that he could not tell a joke. Jack looked at Ceta shaking his head. "You kinda put me on display here, alright, I know a joke it might not be funny to everyone but here goes."

"A Mandalorian woman goes to a Hutt arms dealer. She tells him. 'I need to buy a blaster it is for my husband'. "

"The Hutt dealer asks her. 'What kind does he prefer carbine, rifle?'"

"The Mandalorian woman says 'why would he care?' She said. 'He doesn't even know I am going to kill him'."

Every woman in the entire crowd began to laugh really loud, but the men looked surprised. "Another give us another." Said one of the women, she was enjoying these jokes.

Jack was almost tempted to make Ceta do it. What was this, Mandalorian comedy hour?

"A pair of Mandalorians are lost in the jungle, one is looking sick so his partner calls his Commander. 'Commander my patrol partner is sick, he has this glazed look on his eyes and he can't seem to breath correctly'."

"The commander thinks and he tells him. 'It is alright I know what to do, first we got to make sure he isn't breathing'. After a few moments a blaster is heard. There was a dead silence and then the guy asked. 'OK he is not breathing now what?'."

This made the women and some of the men laugh again, but the rest just shook their heads.

At last, they were allowed to get back to what they were doing. Ceta mentioned that it would be more realistic if the commander shot both of the idiots instead.

At least Jack got pay for the jokes, made at least couple hundred credits.

By the time they made it back, Jack saw Pirrell and the fake servant doing a few things that are best done in private. "Should I go outside give you two time to finish or do you want my report."

Pirrell zipped up his fly and told him. "Do tell us what happened, did you take care of everything?" Jack smiled and told him that he didn't leave any loose ends. Pirrell must have been really happy to hear this. "Great, I knew that Mandalorians could get the job done. What do you know about a local insect called the Collocoids?"

Jack had no clue but Ceta did.

"Large insects, resistant to most toxins and eat everything including industrial waste." Pirrell was happy to hear that they knew this much.

"The good colonel has developed a means to keep the Collocoids in check. I am sending you to do a few things. I want you to take a slicer under my command and scramble all the Imperial com channels, then you need to introduce a virus into a shipment of Droids and lastly you need to stop the transmission that are keeping the Collocoids under control."

"If you manage to do this, believe me you will be richly rewarded."

Jack pretended that he was a greedy bastard and said richly rewarded were his favorite words.

"Then you and I are going to get along swimmingly." Pirrell smiled, liking this already. "Good, then off to it, I need get back to some..busy matters." Jack and Ceta could see Murghir smile, though it was fake and could clearly see she was wishing she could bite Pirrell's dick off.

They actually felt sorry for her. They quickly left the room, not wanting be in there. "Okay, that hut'uunla is really getting on my nerves." Said Ceta, Jack nodded, he too was getting tried of that coward. The two made their way towards the small shuttle that'll take them to the base near where Collocoids were at, however Jack call Mako in, he didn't trust Pirrell's slicers enough to do job right.

"Hey Mako, got a mission that needs you're awesome slicing skills, I don't trust the slicers Major Pirrell is sending me with to do job right. Think you can help?" Mako nodded from her side of holo, "sure, I can get where you're at in few minutes, meet you at the shuttle bay cyar'ika." Mako cut off holo, leaving a surprised Jack and Ceta who was raising her brow.

"She's been picking Mando'a? interesting, she consider being Mando?" Jack shrugged, "I haven't ask her yet, I want give Mako time to think." Ceta nodded, becoming a Mandalorian is not easy, it's a big commitment, some cases even bigger then Jedi, only Mandalorians allow feelings in, it'll break you make no mistake, but you do emerge stronger out of it. Tarro Blood though has shamed name Mandalorian, he did had to go through those high challenges.. before he got his ass kicked in the Great Hunt.

Ceta and Jack finally made it to the transport that'll take them to base, standing next to the shuttle was a male blue skin Twi'lek in light clothes and a brown coat, he looks up from his datapad to address Ceta and Jack. " _Ah you arrive, Lieutenant Major Pirrell informed me of the mission, shall we get going?"_ The Twi'lek spoke in form of Twi'leki, Jack shook his head, confusing the Twi'lek.

"Not yet, we'll waiting in on someone, my data slicer, I want two on this just in case." said Jack as he looks for Mako, though the Twi'lek was confused, he did understand the need of two slicers, he suggested same thing for Pirrell but he was too busy with that Cathar woman care.

They decide head to transport area, Mako let them know they can go on ahead, she'll get to them when she can. They then made it to the supposed captured explosive caches, the supposed because most were blown to bits. They were however surprised when they found a Cathar woman in blue and black Mandalorian armor, she was not wearing her helmet, letting them see she was Cathar.

She was fighting some a large group of resistance fighters. Jack didn't want to lose time so he did the best this he could.

He took another of his improvised bombs and he charged it with force energy. He threw it hard and it flew over the Cathar and landed in the middle of the group of resistance fighters. It made a noise as if it was a dud. As the others got close to check it out or where laughing the explosive blew up killing them all.

The Cathar looked almost surprised and turned around to find a pair of Mandalorians and a Twi'lek headed their way to her. "You alright? Need some medicine or ammo?" She was surprised at the way Jack asked, she was light orange fur color, few brown scraps, and interesting cat green eyes.

She stood as she placed the rifle on her back. "No need for medicines or ammo. What I need is an explanation. Why did you decide to help me?" she was clearly suspicious of their motives. Ceta decided to tell her they didn't need a reason to help a fellow Mandalorian.

This made her relax somewhat, Mako then comment on Jack's bomb. "Nice bomb, Jack you were not kidding when you said you made interesting stuff with explosives." this made the Cathar ask who they were. An introduction was in order it seems.

"The big guy is Jack Keldau, otherwise called Jack The Reaper. Believe me, I know you are not going to believe it but he is the real deal. I am Ceta Farr, I came to see if he was worthy to have my clan follow him. So far he has not disappointed me." Jack then took over introduction the others.

"This is Kakhan." Kakhan had told them his name on way here, he nodded to the Cathar Mandalorian, though he was surprised to see a Cathar Mandalorian of all things, the Cathar nodded. "Su cuy'gar, am Lanie Bralor, I came here to do some mercenary work." Ceta raise a brow, she was not aware Clan Bralor adopted a new member.

Jack however was surprised, her last name caught him surprised. "Wait? you're last name is Bralor?" Lanie nodded, "yes, am a recently new to the Clan, I just joined 2 months ago. Tell you what, since you look busy, I can tell ya the rest on way where every you're going to." Jack nodded, they could use all the help they can get.

Together the three managed to take down the turrets and even take the info from the resistance supply master. The other thing they managed to do was take down the guards and steal both the schematics of the stealth shuttle design and send a completed prototype to the Imperial base nearby.

As the group made it to the landing point, Ceta told them that she wanted to go back to the shop and give Lanie a chance to get to see how Jack got down to business. Mako came in the shuttle and was surprised to see the new member. _'Damn it, I got three potential love rivals already, am I going to have a fourth one that soon? Rurika wasn't kidding that Jack is getting a lot of admirers just like she warned me about.'_

She and the Kakhan got through the communication equipment in record time and jammed the channels and even planted a virus to do some data mining. As the Twi'lek was ready to go, Mako did something that caught Ceta and Lanie by surprise.

She took Jack's helm off and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. After the kiss was done, she threw at him his helm and jumped into the shuttle as it was about to take off. "I'll see ya after the mission is done!" she shouted as the shuttle took off, Jack waved at her, smiling.

Lanie was smiling at him and even said that he had quite an interesting girlfriend. "Let's go, we still have the bugs and droids to deal with." She smiled as they took off. _'Sure, sure we are all business but you can't hide the fact you looked pretty happy to be in the receiving end of that kiss. I guess this crew will finally cure me of my boredom.'_ Lanie had a feeling things were gonna be interesting with this group.

The droids went haywire as soon as the virus and attacked everything in sight. The Collicoids were absolutely pissed off by the looks of it. Jack even said that it looked like the Imperials had done something involving their mother.

The two made it back to the base and as they walked, Lanie got a particularly telling smell and she stopped him from entering. "I think we should let them finish and get dressed. Unless you want to enter and see them both go at it?" Jack made it quite clear that he didn't want to see that not even for all the credits in the entire galaxy.

Jack decide let Lanie give her story to them, she wasn't able to when they were busy. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how does a Cathar end up becoming a Mandalorian? you're people don't have a great history with Mandalorians." Jack wanted be careful not push any bad buttons here, Lanie however understand why their curious.

"If you ask me that 10 years ago, then I would never in million years, then again. I never gotten full look how Mando'ade work." Lanie lean herself on the wall, "well, I was born on Taris, I was once one of rebels fighting the Sith Empire, Taris may be a wreck, but it's home. But when I was scouting out the Mandalorian mercenaries that were hired by Empire, I got captured by them." Ceta raise a brow, she was not expecting Lanie having been from Taris, she must have been tough to survive a planet like that.

"I was shocked how I was treated fairly by Mandalorians there, I was with them for few weeks before they were called off to do some other jobs, and I may have eh." Lanie looked to the side, blushing deeply here, making Jack curious. "I eh.. grew close to one of the Mandalorians, Jogo Bralor." that made Ceta surprised.

"Wait? Jogo Bralor? the Clan Leader's son? hot headed and little too eager fight Jogo Bralor?" Ceta remembered Jogo Bralor, she saw him training with other younger Mandalorians, he was hot headed and was quick to anger, but was a skilled swordsmen and shown promise, Lanie chuckled.

"Yeah, that's him, his clan was hired to take care of small job on Taris before they called to take few other jobs. Jogo may be hot headed, but he has a soft side he doesn't like letting others seeing. He and I are dating at moment, but I decide head here to do some jobs while his working with Clan Fett." Jack felt himself frowning, he sure hope they not like Cassus Fett.

Deciding it was time to head in, Jack and the others head inside, they see that Major Pirrell was finishing putting his clothes on, so was Murghir, however she looked very surprised to see Lanie, a Mandalorian Cathar is not something you see everyday. "Ah! you're alive, and you brought a new friend, it'll be wonder that you were able get the job done with three Mandalorians." Pirrell decide get done to business.

"There are now frantic reports of Collicoid attacks are pouring all over the planet. I've added a bonus to you're payment, Colonel Sartius is going insane! Ha!" he laughs a bit, Lanie shares a look with Ceta, she gives a similar annoyed look to Lanie back.

"Once Sartius is removed from his position, Admiral Ivernus will now certainly consider my application for a promotion. It's a flawless plan isn't it?" Jack shrug, "I was expecting bit more." Lanie and Ceta nodded, agreeing with Jack.

Pirrell blinked. "Well.. yes, I wanted keep it simple, I didn't want upset the Admiral in any way. So, how you think I should approach the Admiral?" Jack smiled behind his helmet, finally they were gonna get the target. "Don't hide behind reports or a holo. Meet face to face, let him know the man whose gonna take the job." Ceta nodded in approve, good, play the idiot's greed.

Pirrell thought about it, actually liking it. "Hmm meet the Admiral personally? don't just make myself "a choice for position", make myself "the choice for the position". If things go bad enough, Admiral Ivernus will want conduct another inspection here. That could be my chance to prove myself to the Admiral." Major Pirrell step forward to Jack give him a datapad.

"I need one more brilliant maneuver to arrange me meeting the Admiral face to face meeting. And I know just the thing." Jack looks over the datapad, "reports indicate that Republic Forces that stayed after we invaded, are currently training rebels combat fighting in Balmorran Arms Factory." Lanie decide ask a question.

"What hasn't the Empire just finish off the Republic forces that are here, their can't be too many of them." Pirrell gives her a scanning look of her body, she really disliked it, Jack moved in view of his vision to get his attention. "If only, there are complications because how well their dug in position and because of course, the Colonel's incompetence!" he scowls at mention of the Colonel, making Jack really think if Colonel really was that bad or not.

"The Colonel has learned of a secret rendezvous between the Resistance leaders and several offworld allies. His spies planted a homing beacon on the Resistance leader's shuttle. You are gonna remove that homing beacon." Jack raise a brow, what a idiot Pirrell was being here.

Ceta was also thinking the same thing. "You do realize this will be helping the Resistance right?" Pirrell shook his head, "only temporarily. I'll deal with the Resistance with the Colonel out of the way." The three Mandalorians doubt he could deal with them, so did the undercover Bounty Hunter.

"You will remove the beacon and place it on a garbage transport. The Colonel will swoop in with his warships and found only garbage shifting Ugnaughts. The shuttle will be at Balmorran Arms Factory. Be cautious." Jack nodded, he and the others leave the room, not wanting be anywhere near the damned room, even smiled disgusting.

Lanie shook her head in disgust as they made it out. "That man is a real piece of work, the way he was looking at me was disgusting." Jack nodded, he was also disliking the Major even more, "yeah, don't worry, after we get at it with Admiral Ivernus, Major Pirrell is next on the list." Lanie nodded, fairly happy that would be case.

As the two walked towards the forward outpost, they saw a man from Imperial Intelligence trying to get their attention. "I got a job from Keeper for you Reaper. Some genius decided to steal the schematics for a new top of the line Walker. He stole an experimental model and ended up blowing it and himself up. Now we need to recover those schematics and the black box. We don't need resistance fighters with that kind of hardware."

Jack smiled at him while shacking his head. "Honestly, it is a small wonder you guys keep any of your weapons schematics safe. Might as well put them in a lending library and have people register for library ID cards. Tell Keeper I am on the job and send him greetings from me. Who am I supposed to take these stolen good to anyways?"

The man didn't like his comments of their habit of losing schematics, but since he accepted to do it he would let it go. "An agent on the field and before you ask who it is, it's your old pal the Red Blade. I don't think you would criticize her efficiency if the rumors I hear are true."

This made his angry enough to grab the man by the throat and demand what did those rumors say. "Relax Reaper, they are mostly spread by some lady watchers. They seemed to think you and Cypher nine are more than friends. They think so because she just needs to ask for help and you jump at the chance to help her."

He let go of the man and glared at him with such a cold glare it would have made a common soldier pee his pants. "We are friends, just friends. I never even seen her in her underwear. So help me if another idiot says we are lovers, friends with benefits or in an open marriage arrangement, I am liable to show that person the business end of my blaster and give that person the perfect excuse for medical leave. Are we clear?"

The man tried to look composed as he said crystal clear.

The way towards the experimental Walker was relatively easy and the fighting was routine. The thing was most of them were wearing Republic trooper armor. "Lanie call me nuts but these so called resistance fighters seem more like Republic soldiers to me."

She had to admit this was what it seems. "If they are indeed soldiers, then they must have a forward camp. You know and well as I do, military men establish a forward base or camp to have a place to organize and plan their activities."

Jack was feeling something odd a few hundred yards from there and closed his eye. He almost out of sheer instinct holster his blaster and took his lightsaber. "If you think that is weird, we got Jedi a few hundred feet from here."

This made Lanie and Ceta both switch strategies and decided for a full frontal assault. The Jedi would act as a location Beacon. They found the Jedi and managed to knock her out and take back the Walker plans from her. As Jack was about to leave he heard, a voice not from her but from the holoterminal near the unconscious Jedi.

"Jack, you would hit a fellow Jedi? I would never believed unless I saw it myself. How could you? You know that we are just doing what you once loved to do. Defending the weak and protecting the people." Satele was even more surprised to see him wearing Mandalorian armor with two other Mandalorians with him.

The scowling face of the woman made his companion feel a shiver of fear run down her back. "Satele Shan, you don't have the moral or legal authority to critic my actions. I will remind you, your Order kicked me out on drummed up charges without a hearing or trial by the Council. Left me for dead dressed in rags in a planet with no food or water. And you dare tell me those words?"

Satele didn't like the sound of that and it was clear she was not happy on how they made her feel. "Jack, you should know I had no hand in those actions. You know how much you meant to me. I would never do such a thing to you. Search your feelings and you will see that I speak true."

Jack looked at her and looked seriously upset. "Having no way to survive, I decided to return to the people of my mother. I am a Mandalorian bounty hunter Ms. Shan, be grateful I didn't kill your Jedi. Now if you will excuse me I am rather busy."

Laine was happy that Jack walked to turn off the com channel. "Now wait just a minute.." He turned off the channel mid sentence and walked off.

"Do they honestly think that using her would make me give up and let them keep these schematics? I don't think so." Laine asked what was so special about this Satele Shan. Jack said that she was the woman who took his master exam from and she had been a good friend to him.

Laine began to suspect that the good friend remark was a lot more than Jack was letting on about. "Come on, Cypher nine is not going to like to he kept waiting." they left the room.

They walked over to the place they were supposed to meet and found Thalia and her creepy friend Kaliyo, they were both wearing new type of gear though. Thalia was wearing a odd yet advance looking pure black body armor with blue lights, though she still had her blaster rifle with her. Kaliyo herself was wearing a dark gray combat armor, even having a jet pack with it.

Thalia smiled when she saw Jack and the others enter in view. "Ah, hey Jack, it's good to see you, and I see you got new friends." Thalia noticed both Ceta and Lanie, she raised a brow when she saw Lanie, ' _A Mandalorian Cathar? was not expecting that."_ Kaliyo however had a different ideas when she saw both Ceta and Lanie.

"Damn Jack, didn't realize you're running a harem now, there any room for me join?" Ceta and Lanie shot her a glare, Jack shook his head, looks like Kaliyo was still trying get in his pants again, good thing Mako wasn't here. "First, it's good to see you too Thalia, and second, Kaliyo I don't do harems, besides, my Cathar friend here already has a boyfriend." Lanie nodded, crossing her arms.

Kaliyo shrugged. "Eh, you're lost, I hear lots of things about you Mando boys, curious if ones regarding you're skills in bed are true or not." Jack raise a brow, what was with this woman? Ceta decide quickly take matters into hand and gives Thalia her datapad. "This is the data containing regarding the Walker, I would ask keep you're friend in line about her urges." Kaliyo narrow her eyes.

"What? you don't have someone you want go and fuck huh? you having trouble finding a man." Jack and Thalia could see things are getting tension as Ceta gave an unimpressed look to Kaliyo. "At least I know how not make myself look a professional, you on the other hand look like you want jump every man like a cheap ass whore." that made Kaliyo angry. Lanie was about step in and stop this before Jack was already ahead of her.

"Alright you two, that's enough! we have better times then fight each other. Is that everything you need Thalia?" he turns to Thalia, she shook her head, "no, I got everything covered, got few jobs take care off in area anyway. Hope we can meet on better day Jack, till next time." Jack nodded and Thalia makes her leave with Kaliyo, who shares a very long glare with Ceta.

Lanie shook her head. "That Rattataki is really asking for it, just something about her that feels off." Jack nodded, there was something about Kaliyo that made him wary, not many people can do that to him. "Alright, we got that taken care of, let's head to Balmorran Arms Factory. I'll call Mako, we might need her help, but Ceta, got a small job that needs be look into."

Ceta raise a brow. "Really? what's the mission?" Jack takes out a datapad, man he seem be getting lot of these days. "While we were traveling to Balmorra, I got a contact from Mandalorian Enclave, two Trandoshans me and a friend of my encountered happy give some very disturbing information regarding some pirates, their calling themselves Clan Rook." Ceta was not liking this.

"These aruetii think their Mandalorians? this does need attention, they can cause trouble if they have Mandalorian armor and weapons." Lanie nodded to Ceta, people with gear like that would cause lots of havoc, Jack then gave her few details. "Alright, from what the Mandalorian Enclave were able dig up, there's a contact by in spaceport that has info. While me, Mako, and Lanie go take care of mission in Balmorran Arms Factory, you find out what this man knows."

Ceta nodded, "Very well, I'll be waiting for you and others back at the ship." Jack nodded, they made their way out of the area, heading towards nearest Imperial base, Ceta takes a shuttle back to the main base. Jack called Mako and asked for her help in Balmorran Arms Factory, Mako nodded and she said she'll make her way towards where their at.

About 10 minutes later, Mako came out of the shuttle, wearing her Mandalorian armor. "Hey Jack, so this is our new team member?" she places her hands on her hips, she was still surprise to see a Cathar Mandalorian, Lanie nodded. "That's right, you guys seem like a elite team, I needed get good job to help my clan while my boyfriend is serving with Clan Fett." Mako felt herself relive, she was glad she did not need deal with other woman interested in Jack.

"Alright, good to have ya on team, so what we waiting for? might as well get this job done." Jack nodded, the three make their way towards their location, however as they got in view after taking an elevator up to camp, they hear lots of fighting going on nearby. "Kriff, are we heading to one of the biggest fighting areas on planet?" said Lanie, she could hear lots of blaster fire and explosives going on.

They get off elevator as it make it, they now had a big view of big battle going on in trenches and glass lands with bomb holes, Imperial troopers and droids fighting Rebel forces with some Republic troopers. Mako shook her head at mass killing that was likely going on.

"Man I feel bad for lots of those people, being blown up in trench, being forgotten, I don't want end up like that." Jack nodded, he fought in similar battles, he remembered being in a trench with other Republic soldiers when he was fighting the Mandalorian Neo Crusaders in the Mandalorian Wars, it was bad for both sides. "Let's get this done, but first, let's load up on suppiles before we get in there, we'll gonna need everything we need."

Lanie and Mako nodded, the three go into each shop, gathering everything they need. Good thing they had lot of credits cause this might get messy.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

By the time Mako and Laine gotten all the things they needed for them mission, Mako found out about matter regarding Satele Shan, she and Lanie were not letting up with the question about his suspected relationship with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He took much of his frustration out on the idiot Resistance Fighters as he feed force energy through every shot.

"I know this his hard for you to believe, but I have never even dared to ask her out on a it will stop your questions, I will tell you but not a word of this to anyone." the two nodded in agreement as they returned fire to the hostile Resistance fighters, before they took cover in a trench.

"I am the godfather of her son, she asked me to look out for her son even when his in the SIS, she still can't help but worry for him. That is the only personal relationship I have with Satele "Iron Maiden" Shan. Let's face it, she was still getting over an relationship she had with her son's father by the time I came out of carbonite freezing, and she was not interested in starting a new one."

That thankfully put an end to the talk about how passionate she was about him, it shocked both Lanie and Mako knowing the Grand Master of Jedi Order has a son. Satele even once accused him of being as bad as Malak sometimes.

He told them that Malak once started a rumor that he and a certain white haired Jedi Master were in a much too intimate relationship. Truth be told he later wished he never mentioned that part, but he was upset at the time he said it. That, and it caused lot of problems for him and the said Jedi, besides, Jack never got along with her anyway.

The trenches turned out to be a great place for Jack to let go off some steam. The two women that were watching him regretted the way they had teamed up to tease him. This was made even more clear when he started lifting these massive robotic artillery units and tearing them apart with just his force powers and using the explosion to wipe out several dozen resistance fighters that were nearby.

"Man, his quite angry, maybe next time we won't try press something like that again." said Lanie as she brings out her sword to met on head with a rebel fighter, slicing him his guts open, Mako nodded as she blasted two other Resistance fighters

They sort of forgot this man destroyed an entire battalion by himself on Malachor Three. They never realized that when angered Jack was a true nightmare in the battlefield. He continued to kill resistance fighters till the few dozen that were still alive ran for dear life as soon as they saw him in their binoculars.

They made it to the outside of a large complex when they saw a person that sort of stuck out in a weird way. An Imperial agent on his knees looking at the surrounding. This just made Jack go and ask what was he doing.

"Alright, agent mind telling me why are you in that position? If your trying to rehearse your male stripper routine, I think that position is done by the female strippers." The agent laughed and looked at him with a smile, but both women gave the two man a scowl.

"That is not entirely true Reaper. It deepens on the club and the planet. I am trying to figure a way to blast those three shuttles without letting the crew of those ships survive. They hold high ranking resistance officers and command has ordered their elimination."

Jack looked at Mako and Laeina and it was clear what he wanted them to do. "Keep this guy out of trouble. Give me the explosives I will take care of this is a hurry." The agent asked of he planned to do it alone when he vanished from sight. "Huh, that's something you don't see everyday." mutter the Agent, Mako and Lanie agreed.

Using force speed and camouflage, Jack was able get through the guards before he came to where the shuttles were at, he placed a bomb on each of the shuttles. He then threw a rock at one of the guards near the shuttle.

This caused the intended reaction of several guards fighting blaming each other for throwing the rock. "Alright Akah, I know you threw that damn rock, and I want hear the damn truth out of that mouth this minute!" yelled one of the guards as he glared at the other guard, who glared back at him, "get out of my face! or am gonna roundhouse you're ass!"

This caused the rest of the guards to go and look what was causing the commotion. As Jack walked off and the guards surrounding the three platforms were now in an all out open brawl, he flipped the trigger and blew up the shuttles and the platforms.

The agent had to agree that it was not what you call stealthy but it was certainly effective.

He calmly walked to where the agent was and that was when he was told that Cypher nine also needed help with dealing with the factory defenses. Jack and the others jumped from the platform from crate to crate making them tumble and falling unto of unaware resistance fighters who were just chatting. "And then I said, there's no way you're gonna pick up chicks with a speeder like that." said the rebel.

As they walked in, they began to blast the shield terminals and destroying the controls of the generators as they turned them off. The Resistance who were foolish enough to fight them died quickly. The ones that were smart ran for their lives. Not that it helped he simply pulled them back and slammed them on the factory floor.

He said to them if they dared to attack him, he would not hold back, they quickly nodded and ran off. He got unbound the lift and was in moments to the other area of the Balmora Arms Factory. The idea that these soldiers were doing this whole in leave was seen as the lie it was. They had turrets, walkers and ground attack vehicles. This was an invasion plain and simple.

"Man, the public would all over the Senate's ass for breaking the Treaty." said Mako as she notices lot of Republic soldiers in the area.

Jack and the others made their towards the hangar bay, they were able fight through the guards, encountering droids and Republic soldiers. Wanting avoid trouble in future, Jack and the others try avoid killing many as can, knocking them out or were force to kill them, might as well avoid some trouble from Republic forces when you can.

They found the supposed beacon pretty damn quick and the fact that it was not guarded made Jack suspicious. Jack took it off and placed it on the garbage transport as per Pirrell's instructions. The strange thing was the ship that was supposed to be guarded was not but the garbage transport had armed guards, Droid lookouts and three heavy armored attack vehicles. It simply didn't make sense. Who guards garbage like it was a treasure trove?

Mako was having the same idea. "Odd, why would the transport not be guarded while this garbage transport be the one getting guarded?" Lanie nodded with her, it didn't make sense, Jack shrugged, oh well, they got the mission done.

That was when Yukina got call through, she was was luckily she was within the area to call him. She was in need of help taking down a floor full of Republic soldiers that clearly were from their special forces division.

He told that to both Mako and Laine, which they both agreed that they had nothing better to do. "OK, Yukina stay put. We are in our way."

The Sith woman seemed almost happy to hear him say that, "Good, try hurry, there's quite a lot of soldiers here." the group were able get to where Yukina and her Twi'lek friend was at.

They took down the supposedly elite soldiers by doing what they did best. Fighting them to the point of using everything and any advantage possible, Mako and Lanie double teamed on a elite soldier, they rolled up to him and grabbed his arms, pulling them back. "GAH! you bitches!" cursed the soldier, Mako and Lanie then punched him in the face, sending him flying.

Yukina and Vette looked at the handy work of Jack's team. "You don't know how happy I am not your enemy." Yukina said as she looked at the damage they caused, Vette nodded, "damn, you guys kicked their asses." Vette kicked the head of one Republic soldier who try get up, knocking him out. Yukina looked to Jack.

"Thanks for the help, that should be everything I needed, you sure don't kid around." Jack nodded, he was at least happy that Yukina was not trying use him and his team in any way. "You're welcome, now, me and my friends now need turn in a mission, call us if you need anything else." Yukina nodded, Yukina couldn't help but stare at Jack's back as he and the others left the room.

Vette noticed right away. "You were staring at his ass weren't you?" that broke Yukina from her trance, she blushed as she scowled at Vette, "eh-ah, no I wasn't! I was just.. admiring his eh, muscle structure." Vette raise her brow at Yukina, that didn't sound any better, Yukina realize it.

She hung her head in defeat. "Let's just leave, we still got things to take care of." Yukina soon leaves the room, leaving Vette shack her head, "looks like Yukina has trouble coming to her feelings, too bad that guy already has that tech slicer with him." Vette had a feeling there was something going on between those two.

 **000**

"So Jack, think we should take care of anymore missions around here? might as well get as much as credits we can get." said Mako as she and the others arrive at a Imperial base that was near them, they could see Imperial soldiers and even Mandalorian mercenaries hired by Sith Empire, the three nodded to any Mandalorian they passed. "Hmm, we'll see, hopefully there should some good missions for us to do." Mako nodded.

However as the three passed two Mandalorians having a conversion, the first one wearing yellow and orange armor, the other was a female Kaleesh in blue armor. Jack couldn't help but raise a brow at the Kaleesh, the woman wore the bone face mask with red marks, her hair was tiled in pony tail, her figure was similar to Lanie, fit and shape.

But their conversion is what caught the three's attention. "Man I can't believe that bastard Monta Drai is here, here I was hoping get away from his sorry lot of dar'manda." said the male Mandalorian as he shacks his head in disgust, his fellow Mandalorian agreed with him. "Monta Drai always did come to where the war get's nasty, it's where he can do his slavery work."

That got Jack's attention, he shares a look with Mako and Lanie, Jack goes over to the two, the two Mandalorians notice the three. "Su'cuy vode, what can we do for ya?" said the male Mandalorian, curious why the Jack the Reaper was trying talk to him and his girlfriend, Jack got to the matter in hand.

"Yeah, sorry, me and my friends happen caught what you were saying, what was this about Monta Drai?" Jack didn't like the sound of this man, he had enough seeing dishonorable Mandalorians doing slavery work in Mandalorian Wars. The Kaleesh Mandalorian share a look with her boyfriend, "yeah, figure that's why you came over here. Monta Drai is a vicious bastard who has a slavery habit, his dishonorable and shames the name Mandalorian."

"Him and his sorry lot of dar'manda were hired by Sith Empire to capture Balmorran villagers to be made into slaves for high ranking officers, lot of the Mando'ad here were hoping to get away from that bastard, but looks like the war drawn him." finishes the male Mandalorian, Jack and the others were already disliking the sound of this Monta Drai.

Jack decide ask if there's any way deal with him. "There any way we can.. proper deal with this hut'uunla dar'manda?" Lanie and Mako were already ahead of him, the Mandalorian couple share a look, before nodding. "We heard there's a Republic senator hiring anyone take him down, there's more then likely gonna be someone from Republic to take Monta Drai down. Luckily for us, the Imperial that gave Monta the job is dead, so his not really working on Imperial's pay role, so no one is gonna care if you take him out. Me and Mirdala don't care how long it takes, we just want him dead." said the male Mandalorian.

The now named Mirdala took over. "Come back to us and we'll give you a reward for taking him down, we don't need scumbags like him giving us Mandalorians a bad name, good hunting beroyas." Jack nodded and he and the others leave the couple alone.

Jack makes his way towards the shuttle to the main Imperial base. "We'll take Monta Drai down after we take care of matters with the Great Hunt bounty, it'll leave for us to do." said Jack as he picks a shuttle to take them back to base, Lanie nodded. "Good, after spending time with Clan Bralor, I grow dislike people shaming the name Mandalorian as much as a True Mandalorian would."

The real treat was that when they finally made it back. Major Pirrell was so happy of the news he got, that he was actually french kissing his supposed Cathar servant. Laine was shaking her had as this was not something that was done casually in Cathar customs. In fact, the only ones they would do that was with a mate or as an act of actually becoming bonded mates. There was trading of body fluids involved after all, by the looks of things, Murghir did not enjoy it.

"Bounty Hunter, you just made me the happiest man alive in this putrid hell hole. I got news that Admiral Ivernus is coming to meet with me personally. Can you believe it? He is actually coming to meet me here at star port."

Jack tried to look very happy for him and with a fake smile on his face he congratulated the man for his success. "Don't say it like that, your liable to make be blush." The fake servant said acting all shy.

Pirrell had yet another brilliant idea, "Since you were such a major help, I want you to come with me to meet the Admiral and I will not take no for an answer. I want you to see how the Admiral recognizes my genius." Lanie and Ceta roll their eyes at this behind their helmets.

The group walked towards the meeting point in a hangar bay, they waited to meet with Admiral Ivernus. The man was surrounded by armed guards. They didn't look that happy to have to guard the Admiral. The Admiral stopped front of the group, his eyes were focus on Pirrell.

"Lieutenant Major Pirrell. I had half a mind to have you executed for your superiors ineptitute. It turns out your actions to undermine his orders was in fact something that saved your life. The virus that you had a slicer sent in through the droids of that factory corroded their antiviral protection. Every single Droid in the factory is under complete Imperial control."

Major Pirrell didn't expect that result. "The Collicoid attacks devoured several thousand Resistance groups. The bugs seem to have acquired a real liking to these Resistance fighters and are eating them all over the planet."

Again he did not expect his either, it was not part of his plan. "Your virus that you sent in those stolen droids from the resistance have destroyed three bases of the resistance once they recovered their droids and powered them up. The communications blackout saved sensitive data from a Republic slicer."

The Admiral was so happy he saluted the Major who still looked completely confused. "To make matters even better, we captured five of the Resistance leaders and Republic officers in that trash transport you were wise enough to realize the other ship was a decoy."

The man got a few parts on his shoulder and saw the Admiral look genuinely happy. "I will happily get the paperwork ready to promote you to a full colonel. Now tell me who are these people with you. I assumed their your welcoming committee."

Pirrell couldn't believe his luck. His dream was coming true, even though he had a much different effect. "This are the Bounty Hunters that I had hired to take care of all those operationsm I couldn't have the Resistance think we had all this planned."

Admiral soon realized that they were indeed Mandalorians and that made him worry, but his face was filled with disgust once he noticed Lanie and Murghir. "Mandalorian, would you mind me asking what sort of reward you wish as your bonus. I imagine such excellent work deserved a reward. What did you ask Pirrell?"

Jack stepped close to him and told him to meet him. He had a question to ask.

Admiral Ivernus knew the question and so he decided to skip to the answer. "Yes, Mandalorian, I challenged and defeated your people in open combat. I also sold the survivors of those clan as slaves to recoup the losses I suffered and even increase my own personal wealth. I imagine you wish to have an honor duel for the release of those I still hold and own."

However one of his guards thought other wise. "Um sir, didn't you use a combat stim to gain advance over the Mandalorians?" the Admiral gave a scowl at his guard, "speak when spoken to soldier!"

Jack and the others scowled at mention of last one, Jack decide teach this man a lesson. "If I win however, you Mandalorians will become my personal property and I will most certainly get much use out of you." The Admiral was clearly underestimating him because he believed he was a pretender just like Tarro had told him on his ship com terminal.

This was Tarro's latest scheme to remove him from the Great Hunt. If Jack became property of the Admiral, he was going to be forced to quit the Great Hunt and serve his new owner. This was yet of another attempt by the dishonorable man to take him out of the Hunt.

The Admiral agreed since he would gain three Mandalorian slaves without spending a single credit. They fight was to be hand to hand and no weapons. The Admiral doing something that Ceta and Laine as they watched was something they consider stupid, he rushed him and tried to intimidate him.

Jack with a flurry of punches knocked the Admiral back a few yards and hit the wall hard. He landed in a heap on the floor. He walked over the man as he broke his own rules and brought out a blaster screaming that he was not going to lose to a lousy brat pretending to be the once deadly man everyone called the Reaper.

He began to try to blast him but out of nowhere or at least to, the Admiral's blaster was pulled out of his hand and sent slamming into a wall behind Jack. "Didn't you know the supposed Jack The Reaper was one able to use the force?"

The Admiral jumped the chance and said that was against the rules they had established. The people watching could not believe what they were hearing. Even Pirrell was upset at what the Admiral said.

"Let me gets this straight, you are claiming victory because I used the force after you pulled a blaster and used it against me breaking the very rules that you are trying to use to claim your victory. Is that right? Admiral this is no child's game when you pulled the blaster I won by default. Your property, your belongings and even your life is now mine."

The Admiral did not want to admit it but thanks to the people watching it was an established fact he was now a slave to Jack. Everything he owned was now Jack's. In a blind rage he took one of the grenades off one of his bodyguards and began running at Jack. "If my life is to end, I am taking you bastard with me!"

Jack just picked him up and pushed up tot the ceiling of the hangar till the grenade exploded and parts began to rain down on the hangar floor, Jack then turned to the two guards. "You two are now free, take this voucher for 50,000 credits for a ticket home."

Jack then turned to Pirrell. "If you make your move right, you might be an Admiral thanks to this power vacuum." however before they knew it, Murghir pulled out a blaster and pointed right at Pirrell.

"Sorry, but that isn't gonna happen." she pull the blaster trigger, shooting him right in the face, Pirrell dropped to the ground dead. Jack and the others pulled out their weapons soon as Murghir turned to them.

"As for you Jack the Reaper, Tarro Blood informed me of you, he promised me quite sum of credits to kill you and you're friends. It'll be all worth it after spending time with that filthy Imperial." Mako attempts to shoot her before Murghir could pull the trigger, however she surprises them when she jumped right in the air, twisting her body as she dodges the blaster.

She lands on the ground, rolling towards them, she attempts kick Jack, but he counter attack her, blocking the attack before he force pushes her away. She hits the ground hard, "Shit!" Murghir barely had time to defend herself before Lanie came in with a Cathar honor blade sword, she swings at her, Murghir barely misses the blade few inches from her face.

However before Murghir had time to use her blaster, Mako jumps right from Lanie's shoulder and kicks her straight in stomach. "Oof!" she coughed hard, before she knew it, Jack came in with his lightsaber, he sliced Murghir's head off. The body hits with a thud, Jack deactive his lightsaber.

"Well that was something else, let's get going crew, we got a last thing to take care off here on precious Balmora. How about we go take out that band of slavers that think to be Mandalorians. Maybe we will get lucky and gain Intel on Clan Rook." the two nodded, they collected Admiral Ivernus body, placing in a bodybag Jack had with him.

Mako was already working on the cameras while Lanie take care of keeping the people within the room quiet about this, the two former slave guards were able make it look like it was Murghir who killed the Admiral and they were ones who killed her. "Take care you two, try stay out of trouble." the two nodded to Jack and they soon left the room, taking different path then way Jack and the others were taking.

As Jack and the others left the spaceport, they found Ceta standing outside waiting for them. "Hey Ceta, we finish the bounty on Admiral's head, you find anything useful regarding Clan Rook." Ceta nodded, "there wasn't much the intel source had, but what he did had was intel suggesting there's a disgrace Mandalorian here that does have more info regarding them." Mako had a feeling who it was.

"He wouldn't happen be name Monta Drai?" Ceta raise a brow, "ah, so you know already, I take it we'll gonna take him down?" Jack nodded, there was no way they were gonna let this scum live. "Then we might run into trouble, I heard a Republic Ambassador was able get a Jedi knight help take him down." Jack become cornered here.

"Here I was hoping we gonna get luckily. Oh well, hopefully this Jedi will be see reason, come on, let's get going." they nodded and took a shuttle near the area that Monta Drai was spotted at, as they were in shuttle, Jack decide go over details regarding Monta Drai.

"Alright Ceta, you know anything regarding Monta? we'll gonna need every info we need on him." Ceta nodded and pull out a holo recorded, the image appeared, showing a tall Mandalorian in gray armor, he was bulk with muscle, Mako could make out kill counts on his shoulder plates, there were a lot.

"Monta is a disgrace Mandalorian, but his no pushover, he survived the training and rights to become Mandalorian, but now his using his skills help his slavery work. His known to use a Mandalorian disintegrator and flamethrower, even has a pair of crushgaunts. He'll use his bigger size and strength against his enemies, he'll overwhem his enemies with attacks, he likes get up close."

Jack wince, he saw how Mandalorian disintegrators work in Mandalorian Wars, they just go right through energy shields no matter what, they were also known to melt who ever got hit it, they would be nothing more but ash. Beskar would be able defend itself against for only few shots, only more and it'll even become useless. "However Monta Drai is cocky, taunt him and make him anger should make him do mistakes. I also remember hearing he bloke his leg a few months ago, so it'll still be healing."

Ceta then turn off the holo. "He also has at least over platoon worth of men following him. Let's hope we can get through them." the others nodded, keeping all the info in mind, Mako then decide ask about the Jedi knight. "What about the Jedi, what we know about him?" Ceta smirked and turned the holo back on, "you mean her?" the image show a pale skin woman, she was white hair, sharp blue eyes. She was wearing traditional Jedi combat uniform.

"Miranda Briana, she's a recently new skilled Jedi Knight, she's young but very talented, her Echani heritage has allow her become very skilled martial artist." Jack thought she looked familiar, she looked skilled. "Here's hoping we don't run into any problems with her, anyway we arrive." the shuttle takes a landing towards a Imperial base that was near where Monta Drai was seen at.

The three got off the shuttle. They were able get to where the location to Monta Drai's base was at without running into trouble, however as Jack and others get in view, they spotted some Mandalorians, likely Monta's men, were fighting two Jedi.

The first Jedi was Miranda Briana, she was force use her mobility to fight the Mandalorians, she was doing alright. However the other Jedi got Jack shocked to the core, it was Kira, she hadn't change one bit since last time he saw her, she countering attack a Mandalorian with a beskad, she was doing her best but the attacks from stronger man was pushing her back.

"Let's go! might as well make a good impression." Jack charges right in, his friends following him. Just as the Mandalorian was about bring down his beskad to Kira's head, Jack charges right on him, he slices the unguarded neck, beheading him.

"What the?" said Miranda as she soon notices three Mandalorians engaging the other Mandalorians, Mako uses her jetpack to bring down fire on them, Ceta used her heavy repeater to take down them, with Lanie's skills with her sword. The disgraced Mandalorians were brought down quickly after being caught off guard.

Jack turned to Kira who was still trying catch her breath. "It's been a long time Kira, glad to see you're doing alright." Kira's eyes widen as she hears Jack's voice, she grabs Jack's hand to pull herself up. "Ja-Jack, is that you? but you're supposed to be dead? how can you be alive?" questions raced through Kira's head, she almost thought it wasn't Jack, but she then noticed the lightsaber, it was in a design that only Jack was known to use.

Miranda was concerned here, Jack the Reaper was classed as a rogue Jedi by Ringo, she was not sure even she could stand up to him and the other Mandalorians. "Jack the Reaper, what you doing here? and why are you with Mandalorians?" She glanced at the three, she was greatly surprised to see a Cathar Mandalorian among them.

Mako decide answer that. "Maybe that's because Jack is a Mandalorian, his full name is Jack Keldau, his from Clan Keldau." Kira was once again surprised, she was not aware her former master was a Mandalorian, Jack then finish the rest. "We'll here because a Mandalorian name Monta Drai is disgracing our culture's very name, using his skills for slavery work is disgusting and dishonorable. Besides, he has possible tiles with group of some fake Mandalorians that are causing trouble."

Kira however then thought a problem with that. "Won't the Empire be coming against you? don't you're people have close tiles with them?" Ceta shook her head at this, "no, we'll only business partners, nothing else. Besides, Monta Drai's Imperial bosses are dead now, no one is gonna care if he dies."

Miranda however was still wary of Jack here. "That doesn't change the fact that you are a rogue Jedi Jack, despite what Ringo says, I can have you arrested." soon as she said that, Jack and the others pull out their weapons. Lanie pointed her Cathar honor blade at Miranda. "Take you're best shot jetii, you already had trouble with those dar'manda before, you're gonna have more with fighting us."

The air got tension, everyone but Kira kept firm grip on their weapons, Kira then decide break the tension. "Now let's not fight! while we'll standing here, Monta is enslaving those villagers as we speak. Master, even though Jack is rogue, we have a common enemy. Besides, Master Ringo's story doesn't add up with many facts of what happened on my report on matter."

Miranda thought about for a moment, before she decides put away her lightsaber. "Very well, but do something that'll in danger those villagers, there's gonna be problems between us, got it?" Jack kept a firm glare at Miranda, "wasn't gonna to, attacking the weak is for cowards." Kira wince slightly at Jack's tone, she can now see the Mandalorian traits in Jack.

Jack immediately saw something that caught his attention. "I taught you better than that Kira, I told you time and time again a back handed grip will only result in injuries since any loss of balance can cause your lightsaber to cut your arm. I taught you that style for a reason. Double front grip and keep flexible. I might not be here to save you again."

Miranda didn't like the tone of his voice but she liked the way he talked to her padawan even less. "Kira is my padawan and I am responsible for her training. Keep your views to yourself, Rogue!"

Jack walked up to her clearly angry. "Then teach her better, or else I am taking her with me and Jedi Council be damned, I am not going to let an inept teacher get my only padawan killed because she let's her blasted ego make most of her decisions."

Miranda drew her lightsaber and wanted to use it to kill him. "Who do you think you are talking to!" He had enough of her attitude. He gripped her hand and took the lightsaber from her. Turning it off he placed it right back on her belt.

"You are a Jedi Knight. I will have to remind you I was a Jedi Master. If it was not because of Ringo's betrayal, I would be sitting on the Council instead of him. See how easy I took the lightsaber from you. That is because you have a weak grip."

He and the others continued to walk into the slaver base and did something that made Kira and Miranda have different reactions. "Mako slice the controls turn off the slave collar controls and get the cages open. Laine covering fire for their retreat. I will go and cause enough of a commotion to draw the slavers fire. Not a single innocent casualty. I know that I can count on you. Let's get this done."

Kira was seeing the kind, strong master she once remembered. Miranda was seeing an arrogant fool playing hero and more than likely we going to get himself killed. "Arrogance incarnate is what I call the Rogue. That plan is sheer suicide."

He walked to the front of the gates and through sheer force power bended the gates clear of their hinges. Used the pieces of metal to destroy the two turrets next to the gate.

He took his lightsaber and she remembered why his style was so depended on a strong grip. He help a blaster with his left land and a lightsaber with his right. Using force speed he made it to the center of the base where he used the blaster to destroy a munitions Depot.

Miranda was not believing what she was seeing. He holstered his blaster and so began his dance. With a single lightsaber he began to deflect the heaviest and more powerful blaster fire against the Mandalorian slavers.

Miranda was not believing that his plan was actually working. He managed to draw in as much of the enemy as possible. The villagers had managed to escape in the confusion and since they lost control of their camp computers they could not get the heavy droids to provide cover fire.

She did her best to keep herself and Kira safe in the hailstorm of blaster fire. She was expecting Jack to betray them any second as she was told he did her master's previous padawan.

Ringo had told her of the many failings of Jack and that he only became Jedi Master because he was sleeping with Satele at the time he took his exam. Thus he was given a much easier exam.

This didn't match up with what he was seeing. He was brutal indeed, but he never let a single blaster bolt hit an innocent villager. He even threw the dishonored Mandalorians to act as meat shields for some of the stray fire that could have injured the innocent.

The leader of the band, Monta Drai was the last standing since he watched everything from his command center. When Lanie, Ceta, and Mako had killed most of the enemy, Monta came out glaring at Jack with such hate he was practically hissing.

"You are a Mandalorian why in the name of Mandalore are you interfering in my business? " Jack took his rifle from his hands with the force and crushed it in his grip. Monta frown at that, "that caused a lot of credits to get that you know."

Jack glared at him. "I don't give a damn, your actions bring shame and dishonor to the very name Mandalorian. I will kill you but first you will tell me why are you doing this?" Monta looked at him and said quite simply for the money. Someone important in the Republic paid him a large amount to discredit the Mandalorians and working as a slaver would create a major divide between the Enclave and the Empire.

"I might as well earn my credits somewhere, besides, this allow me a chance fight you. My clan fought against you during the Mandalorian Wars, might as well finish what they started. But tell you what, I'll offer you a deal." Monta takes out a blaster pistol, Jack could see it was a Mandalorian Ripper, a very nasty slugthrower pistol.

Miranda was a little upset about hearing this. She had no idea that the Republic hired the slaver in the first place. Jedi don't believe in executing their prisoners. Jack kept his eyes focus on Monta. "You're here because of intel I have on Clan Rook right? if you defeat me, I'll be more then happy tell you what I know, but if I win, am taking everything that is yours." Monta gave a glance to Mako, seeing she was likely Jack's lover or something,

Jack didn't like it, Mako out loud called him out. "Jack, can you do me a favor and shutting this bastard up?" Jack nodded, "with pleasure." before Monta knew it, Jack used the force to jump towards Monta Drai, Jack swing his lightsaber to his neck, Monta barely dodge it and brought his blaster up.

Jack move his head to side to dodge it, however Monta then brought his flamethrower up. "HA!" Jack roll out of the way, running across Monta as he try's burn him. "Come on! is this all the Jack the Reaper could do?" Monta fired couple shots, Jack returned the fire, blocking the blaster shots from Monta with his lightsaber. Jack charged at him.

Monta attempted take the air to counter attack, however Jack used his jetpack to hit Monta with a powerful punch with his crushgaunt, sending him down to the ground hard. Kira winced at this, seeing this fight was about get bloody, Monta barely had time to defend himself when Jack crash right into him.

Jack was on top of him, he punched Monta in the face, "Gah! you piece of shit!" Monta brought a keldable kiss right into Jack's helmet forehead, Jack's head twisted back, Monta charged at him, bringing out a knife. "It's over now!" however just as Monta was about bring down his knife, Jack brought his lightsaber up and cut his hands off.

Jack got up and upper punched Monta, knocking his helmet off, Jack then kicked the injured leg that Ceta mentioned, he heard a nice crack, Monta fell right to his knees, looking at where his hands use to be. He looked up to Jack, he was a tan skin human, his face filled with scars, to his credit, Monta's brown eyes didn't show fear.

"Well, looks like you won. Fine, Clan Rook is some fake clan that is trying make a name for themselves, their lead by some guy name Tayari Rook. Bastard never even went through the trials to become Mandalorian." Ceta from her spot, questioned Monta's reasons for aiding them. "And you still worked with them?" Monta shrugged.

"Didn't know until I pull my men out, I do nasty things, but Tayari is reason why their ain't a Clan Spar anymore. Heard he framed them for a crime they didn't do. I don't where they are, I'll leave that up to you. I'll see you in hell Jack." Jack grabbed his neck and snapped it, Kira's eyes widen, Miranda's eyes however harden there, Monta's dead body dropped to the ground.

Jack spit some blood out, Mako came over to his side. "You alright Jack?" Jack nodded, "yeah, thanks Mako." Mako nodded. Jack turned to the Jedi, seeing that their were still getting over seeing how he killed Monta.

"Well Miranda it is lovely to have met you. I do hope you enjoy your stay on beautiful imperial Balmora and now if you will excuse us. We work for a living so we must go, got lots to do and very little time to do it." Jack turned to Lanie, "take Monta's helmet there, he was scum but at least he died like a Mandalorian." Lanie nodded and goes over to pick it up.

Miranda began to doubt what Ringo told her and she decided to stop looking at him as a criminal and do something she didn't normally would do. She asked him one question. "Did you kill that padawan when you went on that mission with Master Ringo?" Ceta raise a brow, she was not aware of how Jack become exiled by the Jedi Order.

Jack looked at her and he told her to follow him, Kira decide to help Mako with taking anything useful. The two left the base, they found a rather nice log and he told her to sit down. "Now what I am going to tell you, is something I wished back then I could have told the Council. I never had the chance. I was knocked out and all my possessions stripped from me. Left on a barren world without only the rags they put on me."

He began to draw a diagram on the dirt. He began to explain the as things went and how everything happened. "Ringo killed his own padawan and blamed me. I was never given a trial or a chance to defend myself. If there was a trial, Grand Master Shan would be there. If you know her like I do. You know you can't lie to her."

Miranda didn't like what she was hearing. "So you turned to the Mandalorians as a means of survival?" Jack corrected her. "I met my mentor Braeden and he told me I could make a living as a Bounty Hunter. The Great Hunt is a Mandalorian tradition. I only accepted my mother's heritage at first to have a place that I could feel at home. The more I continued with the hunt, I began to understand that no matter if my clan is dead. I could rebuild it, I could make it what it once was and that gave me hope." Jack smile a little, maybe he and Mako could start a family in the future.

"So how was life as the son of Revan?" She had to ask since he was being so open. Jack told her that Revan was the most kind, caring and understanding parent one could ask for. She was demanding in her training but never demanded more than she knew he was capable.

"I had a wonderful family with her as my mother and I got to work alongside my brother. I couldn't have asked for a better childhood. Then the Mandalorians came and the war started as soon as I made Jedi Knight."

"Do you have any idea how horrible it is to kill the people that could he very well be relatives of the woman who gave you life? Who carried you inside her for nine months? I had to grow cold to my emotions and focus on my duty, on my honor or I would have gone insane." Miranda at the thought of that, she wouldn't know how she would bring herself fight her fellow Echani people if it ever happened.

Jack decide have Miranda make a promise. "Miranda, I ain't gonna beg, but I want you promise me that you keep Kira safe? I want her go fourth with her dreams of being a Jedi, she has great promise in her." Miranda nodded, "very well Jack, I will try my best." Jack smiled, he was glad they were able get that matter over with.

Jack then noticed the others coming out, Lanie was holding Monta's helmet, Ceta was pushing a cargo crate that likely had Monta's dead body to show the Mandalorian couple his dead. Mako and Kira were carrying few useful items, from credits or something that'll be worth something good.

"Alright, take care you two, and Kira. It was good to see you again." Kira nodded, "it was also good to see you're alive." Jack nodded, he and the others make their way out of the area, hoping to avoid any Republic forces coming in. Kira and Miranda share a look, "so that was you're old master? I admit, he was.. something else." Miranda was quite sure she never met anyone quite like Jack before.

Kira smiled, "Yeah, he was. Still, I hope next time we cross paths, will not lead to us fighting him." Miranda nodded.

 **000**

"Ah, so you were get the job done? good, I'll transfer credits to you're ship, along with you're reward as well." said the male Mandalorian before as Jack and others talk to him over a com. Mako was repairing bit of her armor from fighting with Monta Drai, Lanie was looking over things they gotten from that fight, Ceta herself was leaning on the wall, looking slightly bored.

Jack nodded. "Thanks, you wouldn't happen tell me what the reward is?" Mirdala smirked behind her bone face mask, "that would be spoiling the surprise now would it? all we can say, it's a very nice weapon you're be liking quite a lot." Jack shrug, Mako however for some reason couldn't help but feel excited about this.

Mirdala's boyfriend then decides cut things from here. "Anyway, me and Mirdala got go, the Imperials are getting us move out to take out some Resistance fighters, turns out there are quite few groups of rebels on this planet. Ret'urcye mhi vode." Jack nodded and cuts the com from there. Jack and the others step out of the Imperial base they were at, seeing lots of Imperial soldiers getting ready to move out.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I had my share of Balmorra, let's hope next planet will be nicely." said Mako, she was already having enough of war she and the others saw on this planet, at least they got the job done. Jack starts leading towards the shuttle area, "alright, let's get going then." the others get on the shuttle and take off, heading towards the spaceport.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As they made it back to the ship, he couldn't believe what the Mandalorian couple actually gave him. It was a few multiple mode blasters, some rather sharp looking blades. As much as he wanted to go over the current armory inventory, he had something equally important to do, though he let Ceta go through them, she looked very excited.

Jack set the ship to travel to Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's moon. He had been on it before and Jack could swear that it was exactly the same way it was last time. He contacted Crysta to tell her he got the Admiral and was ready for the next target.

"Well Hunter you are going to love this one. The next target is a man who is a complete mystery, he goes by the name of the Eidolon. He has a major arms and security consulting firm on the moon. This of course, upset the Hutts something fierce. They are even willing to pay a large bonus should you capture this one alive."

Jack didn't like the prospect of working for a Hutt or the Hutt Cartels, Nem'Ro was only one he would be more willing to work with, but if he wanted to get a shot at Tarro, he would do what he had to do. "I will try but if the guy proves to be an annoyance, I am liable to just kill him and be done with it. Either way I will get him and that you can count on it."

Crysta nodded and wished him luck, Jack turned off the communication and asked Mako, "Mako we need as much Intel we can get on this Eidolon. It will not be easy but if someone can get me that info it's you." Mako blushed as she heard him praise her skills.

"I actually have a contact that might be willing to help us out. He is an old friend of mine. He works for a guy who would love to take the Eidolon down, since he is also a security broker. I know, I know that makes his as trustworthy as the Hutts but it is what we got to work with."

He looked at Ceta and Laine next. "If anyone in this crew has a problem on this stick hole of a moon, now it is the time to say so. I will do this alone if I must but I rather have some back up. Dealing with Hutts is never pleasant or clean."

Ceta had no problem, Laine said that as long as she didn't eat anything, she would be fine.

Mako was surprised by that last part. "You have a problem with the food here?" Laine looked at her and was looking a little nauseous from even thinking about it. "Mako, the way they prepare the food is not by following any sort of good health regulations. They go by the cost of the ingredients rather if they are healthy. I lost count how many times I got sick eating here. I don't want to trouble Jack because one of his crew development a bad case of diarrhea."

"I never had that problem, and I ate here all the time." Mako said as she began to go through the extranet trying to find some more Intel. Lanie shrugged, "then I guess you have a tougher stomach then me."

The ship then reached Nar Shaddaa, they landed, as Laine and Mako accompanied him, they saw that indeed nothing much had changed, they saw people either fighting each other, doing drugs, Jack even saw few hookers around, he kept a good distance away once they winked at his direction.

Mako grabbed his arm, held with her arm, she gave a glare to the hookers, who they packed off. "This planet hasn't changed at all since I was last here." said Lanie as she looked at the place with disgust, she and Clan Bralor were here once and never visited it again, they really disliked the place.

Jack and the others took the first taxi speeder to the promenade, as he and others made it to the promenade, it seems a bunch of thugs were chasing a man wearing a lab coat of all things.

Jack saw that they had him cornered and so he used force speed to get in between him and the obviously in trouble scientist. "Now boy, what is your beef with this man?" One of them looked at him and flat out told him to keep his nose out of others people business. "What don't you beat it Mando!" shouted one of the thugs, Mako and Lanie shown up, making the thugs more worried at seeing them.

Jack shot the fool on the foot. "I am Jack Keldau of Clan Keldau, now next moron that is even slightly rude, I will kill him. What is your business with him, tell me now or I kill all of you and then ask him what did I save him from?"

The Weequay of the group said that they were after him because a local Hutt wanted him to develop a new means to produce high quality spice and at lower cost to him. The scientist didn't bother hiding his disgust.

"My genius wasted on making illegal narcotics, I don't do drugs or help other do them. I am a expert in xenotechnology. I have no interest in making drugs or helping other make drugs."

The gang was clearly not giving up so Jack had no alternative but to kill them all, Mako and Lanie both shot two of the thugs while Jack swung his lightsaber, catching the last of the thugs, their bodies dropped to the ground. Though the doctor seemed little disturbed, he was at least thankful of them helping. "Now an Introduction would probably be nice. I am Tharan Cedrax and do come out and say hello Holiday we don't want to be rude."

Out of a small hole projector out came, a very friendly looking holographic transmittion of a particularly happy young lady. "Oh, thank you so much. I don't know what I would ever do with out pokie. Are you sure you are alright, honey? I can see your heart rate is still quite high."

Laine could not believe this was happening as soon as they landed on Nar Shaddaa. Mako tried to not look embarrassed at the obvious public display of affection. Good thing she had her helm on.

Jack was raising a brow, that was something he ever seen before. "How about we escort these two home, I wouldn't put it pass them that anymore thugs might try to ambush them inside their own home." Mako was happy to hear that, Tharan and Holiday actually would like that very much.

As they began walking through the promenade, Jack asked if there was any way to remove a bomb from a person's skull without causing severe brain damage or having the bomb go off.

"You mean like those pure wretched people that live in Shadow Town? Sure there is. I even developed a device that can do just that. I developed it in case the Imperials wanted to force me to invent for them by placing me in Shadow Town."

Jack told him his plan to actually go into Shadow Town and actually free the Republic prisoners there. This was all thar Tharan needed to hear. He only made one request, if he found any Imperials that could be also be of what he called be useful to protect others that he would consider freeing them as well

"The Empire is not just keeping Republic soldiers there, but plenty of innocent Imperial civilians as well. Truth be told, I have no idea why you would help Republic soldiers. The Empire is supposed to be your people's major business partner." Tharan was more then aware of strong partnership between the Mandalorians and Sith Empire.

Jack explained that the first thing those Republic soldiers will do is cause a commotion. In the commotion, he could free many innocent civilians and the troops would be too busy to do anything about it.

"Kind of like using a smokescreen to evade a pursuer. I get it and I do owe you for saving me and Holiday. I been happy to let you have the device and better yet, I will teach you how to properly use it." Jack nodded, "good, Mako, you better hear this too, you're better with tech then I am." Mako nodded.

It took couple minutes before they arrived at Tharan's home, and after another couple minutes. Mako and Jack were able understood everything Tharan told them, he hands them the device, placing it in a container. "There, that should be everything, I wish you and you're friends luck, it'll be good to know this device will be saving lives." Jack nodded.

"Good, take care you two." Jack and the others left, Mako carrying the device on her waist, it was luckily small enough to be carried like that. Tharan was deep in thought, Holiday notice it, "there something wrong honey?" Tharan shook from his thoughts. "No, everything's alright, it's just, for some reason am getting the feeling we'll be seeing those again soon."

 **000**

"Wow, now this was not here when I was here." said Jack as he and the others enter the main building where Mako's contact will at, it was a large room with all kinds of things. A dance floor, a water fountain, some gambler games, even a large gold Hutt statue. "Yeah, this place from I heard, was build roughly during the Great Galactic War, made by some big time Hutt boss, not sure whose name it was though." said Lanie as she follows the others in.

Jack and the others went to where the bar was at, heading down a room, they passed a Mandalorian with a battle droid talking to the guard outside. "Am giving one last chance Mando, take you're droid and get out! you're kind isn't welcome here." the large man in combat armor scowled at the big Mandalorian in blue and silver armor, his battle droid didn't seem happy.

"Master, may I now shot this meatbag? he is becoming very annoying." Jack looked very surprised there, the droid's voice sounded almost like HK 47's, but it was deeper. The Mandalorian shook his head, "no Bes'uliik, I'll deal with this scum myself." however then the guard notices Jack and the others. "Oh for krif sake! I said no Mandos! the last time one of you came here, you're kind was in here, you killed one of our top costumers and wrecked the place! so stay out."

Jack was already disliking this guy, Jack walked up to him and gave him one warning. "Last chance di'kut, get out of our way or else." Mako and Lanie rested their hands on their weapons, the Mandalorian and Bes'uliik were doing the same. The idiot of a guard stood his ground, "fuck off buckethead!" that was his mistake.

Jack thrust his fist into the man's stomach, his crushgaunt shatter the combat plate there, the man fell right to the ground, vomiting violently, he moaned. "Maybe next time, you're listen better, we Mandalorians don't make threats, we make promises." said the big Mandalorian, he turns to Jack, "thanks for taking care of this idiot, luckily his boss isn't around to cause trouble."

Jack nodded, however Mako was curious of what the guard said. "What was that about a Mandalorian wrecking this place?" the large Mandalorian shrugged, "I don't know too much about it, I only heard that a Mandalorian with a Wookie got in a fight with one of top costumers, he had a problem with how he was treating the Twi'lek dancers here, so he kicked his ass real good, but wrecked the place as a result." he points at some of the damage that wasn't fix yet.

"You catch the vode's name." asked Lanie, if Mako remembered it right, vode might brother or sister, it was interesting for Mako how Mandalorians treat most of their fellow Mandalorians like brothers or sisters. "Heard his name was Bendak. Anyway, me and Bes'uliik here have a contact we need get done, see you around vode." he and the droid walks in, going over to talk to a very tough looking woman in light combat armor over a table.

Jack and the others head inside, passing the still knocked on ground guard, there was loud music going on, lots of shining lights and people dancing, Jack didn't like it, the shining lights were bugging his eyes till he switched his visor's screen. "Alright, my friend should be in that room, the guy his working for is some Twi'lek who used to be a nasty slaver working for Hutts, his trying get in big with them."

Jack scowled at mention 'slaver', he really hope this Twi'lek doesn't push his buttons, or else there's gonna be a mess to clean up. However Jack then felt someone grabbing his arm, he turned to see a very pretty looking green skin Twi'lek dancer clutching his arm, she gave him a grin. "Hey there baby, you looking for a good time? cause I could show you one." Mako was a step away from tearing this Twi'lek a new one.

But Jack pull his arm back. "Sorry, but I already got a beautiful woman, and you might want leave, cause she's standing right there." the Twi'lek turned to Mako, she paled as she saw Mako's glaring X visor helmet. "OH! oh am so sorry, I didn't realize.. I'll just leave." the Twi'lek quickly left them be, not wanting get in way of a Mandalorian woman and her man.

Mako couldn't help but blush slightly at Jack's mention of her being beautiful. "Am I really beautiful to you?" Lanie already knew where this was heading to, she quietly got her holo recording out, Jack smirked at Mako's direction behind his helmet.

"Of course, there's no else I want but you in the galaxy, no other women has anything on you." Lanie started laughing as Mako started shutter and wigging her fingers together.

Jack chuckled. "Come on, let's get going." Jack heads down to the room where the Twi'lek boss was at, Lanie got Mako's attention. "Better hurry up Mako, people may start staring at shuttering Mandalorian here." that snapped Mako out of her shutter and she quickly followed Jack in.

The bar had the smell of stale beer and urine. The dancers looked like they were actually just moving through the routine but otherwise bored. Jack went to ask for their contact and they were told to go to a private room. An idiot tried to fist him but Jack caught his hand.

"Now you listen and remember this. I am a Mandalorian, so it is pretty damn obvious I am armed. Now before you say it, the answer is no. I am not handing you my weapons. Now try that with the two with me and I will get mad. Try that with the woman with the X visor and I will kill you. Clear?" the idiot nodded and Jack let go of his hand.

They enter the room where their contact was at, he was a rather heavy looking Twi'lek and he was laughing his head off. "It's alright, I am not worried. I know you don't have a bounty with my name on it or I would be dead already. Come on and have a seat. I hear you want to take down the Eidolon and just for that I am willing to help you in any way I can."

However then a young skinny pale human male enters the room, he was wearing light dark clothes, he had short brown hair, green eyes, and a noise cybernet. "Hey Gele'ren, I haven't finish slicing those casino lugjack, but I thought that.." Mako looked surprise to see him, Jack figure this was her friend she told them about.

"Anuli? wow, you're lot different last time I saw you." Anuli snap his head directs Mako in shock, he knew that voice from anywhere. "Mako! you're alive! I can't believe this, everyone said those Rodian brothers killed you. And you're a Mandalorian?" Mako took off her helmet, she held next to her hip.

"Someone saved me from those bug eye morons, my mentor and adopted father. As for armor, it used to be his before he died." Jack however felt little concern here, it sounded like Anuli and Mako are close, Lanie couldn't help but tease Mako here.

"So, you're old flame here gonna be a problem Mako?" Jack didn't know why, but he felt angry for someone reason, Gele'ren notices this and steps away from Anuli, Mako shook her head in amusement. "What? no, it is not like that, his like my little brother." that lifted lot of worry from Jack's shoulders. Gele'ren however gets their attention, "hey, eh no offence, but how about we get right on to business shall we?"

Mako decided to take his word for it and asked him to remove the slave collar off her friend. This made the man laugh some more. "It's just for show, It's not even active. Doesn't have the shock control chip, I took it out. This is more for his protection than anything else. If someone kidnaps my servant, I will know exactly were to go or send people to rescue him."

Gele'ren begins debrief the two about their target. "The Eidolon never shows up unless he is going to kill everyone, and I mean everyone. This pretty much means there is nobody alive to know what he actually looks like. This is sort of both to ensure his fame and his life. But I got a way he will not resist to come after you."

He touched a computer terminal and began to show the floor plan of a district. "This is where the Eidolon or more specifically his company stores all of his merchandise and arms for his men. If we somehow manage to either transfer or destroy his merchandise, this will be a good step towards getting the Eidolon to come after you."

Jack had to say something here. "Sounds good and all but you realize that the second he finds out it was you that told me where to find all his goods and toys. He will come after you first, right?"

Gele'ren began to laugh again. "I own this joint and everything in it. Nobody will ever find out we are having this conversation and even if they did mention it, nobody would tell the Eidolon out of fear that the Edidolon would kill them for having worked with me. I am perfectly safe, but thanks for showing you at least think of my well being."

He gave him the detailed map and told him that if he liked any of the equipment feel free to keep some of it. "It makes no difference to me if you blow it up or keep some of it. As long as the Eidolon suffers, I am a happy man."

He began to get up and Mako finished her drink. Laine was just looking at her not believing what she just saw her drink, it was in a very unheathly color that just seems wrong on so many levels. "How can you stand that? that looks like it came from garbage pin." Mako shrugged, she gotten use to Nar Shaddaa's tastes.

They walked to the speeder pad and took a speeder to the Nikto Sector. It was pretty straight forward or so they planned. The thing they had not expected was to see this really badly beaten up Nikto practically begging for anyone to avenge the death of his brother.

"The Kings think they own this sector and push all businesses to give them kickbacks. My brother tried to get the merchants to get together and put an end to the extortion racket by the gang. They killed him but I know how to get revenge. They love their bikes more than they love their mothers."

He took a device from his backpack. "If you put one of these on a speeder bike of theirs, it will fry out the systems if their bike. Then we can take care of them because they will not be able to retaliate or escape."

Jack had to agree that it was a good idea, he promised to get every single bike the gang had. The beaten Nikto gave him the pack and promised him that the local business owners would owe him a major favor.

Jack began tinkering with the devices as soon as he and the others enter the area, they wiped out a large group of thugs. He decided to change the detonator to a proximity sensor. The moment the idiots make to the bike would overload alright but the amp on the electrical short would fry the idiot bikers.

He used force camouflage and sneaked in to each bike in the sector and began to plant them on the bikes. Mako and Laine decided that since he was off having fun, why not have a moment to talk and improve their teamwork.

"So Mako, what exactly do you see in Jack anyways?" Laine asked as she cleaned something out of the bottom of her foot. Mako knew that she was technically spoken for so she didn't see any reason why not to answer.

"Well his kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet, tender, honorable and treats me like an absolute princess. Physically the man is one hell of a hunk and I want to be the only one to get to have his kids. Because believe me when I say I want to settle down and us having a family."

Laine just had to say what if he only wants her for a few good nights and nothing more. Mako made the Cathar surprised and shiver a little as she glared at her. "He wouldn't dare, if he values his testicles he would never dare to use me as an passing entertainment. If he does I will make a eunuch out of him."

 _'Note to self: don't mess with Mako about her love life. This chick is scary when she is really pissed off.'_ Laine had no choice but to agree to tell her about her relationship with her man. She didn't want to upset Mako anymore than she already was.

Jack calmly walked over to them and told them that they really needed to begin hitting the Eidolon merchandise and weapons storage places. "What about the bikes?" Laine asked him which he only said to wait for the firework.

As Jack walked where the King's gang leader was at, Jack said something that made him angry. "I don't see why the people on this sector are afraid of these so called King's? Their rides are pure junk, they can shoot straight and are as dumb as a lobotimized Rancor. I just don't see why everyone is scared of these losers."

That made him call every member of the gang to mount up and come to him. He even said that they had to teach a lesson on humility to a loud mouth pretending to be a Mandalorian. As soon as they turned on their bikes the proximity sensor kicked in and every single bike looked like it was hit by some serious force lightning. Every member on the bikes and speeders dropped dead.

"Well, that takes care of that, come on, we'll let the Nikto know we did his job once we take care of real reason we came here." Mako and Lanie nodded and follow Jack to location where their target's base was at. They were force to fight through members of the Exchange in the area before they were at where location was at, in hallway were guards of the company.

Jack and the others fought through them, taking down droids and guards alike. "Many, how many guards does the Eidolon have?" said Lanie as she uses her flamethrower to burn several of the guards, Mako uses her Kal to slice neck of one of the guards before she kicked him over the edge, she then blasted one of the other guards.

"Well, doesn't matter. Try find anything useful and destroy anything we can't take." Jack force pushes the last guards within the room over the edge. They search through the crates, finding either credits or useful tech, Mako found few interesting blaster mods in one crate, Lanie found good amount of credits in few. "Alright, Mako, set up some bombs to blow these sky high, me and Lanie will take care of rest in other rooms."

Mako nodded and begins setting things up the bombs. Lanie and Jack made their way towards the other rooms, taking down any guards in their way. However in last room, was the science lap of somekind, there were several people working on terminals, before they stopped to take note of Jack and Lanie.

"No one moves alright, we'll only here for things on terminal, that is all." Jack walked towards the main terminal, however one of the scientist stops him. "Stop! I've been watching you on the surveillance monitors, I know what you're planning to do and you have to stop it. Please, there are dozen of civilian technicians and engineers working here. If you blow up the facility, you're be killing them all."

Jack raise a brow, Lanie was thinking the samething Jack was thinking. "Then why haven't you people started running for exit yet?" the scientist begins explain, saying the security chef turned off alarms that sign people get out, saying he didn't want the attack made public. "Look, I only need few minutes round up everyone to get out of here, do what you came here to do afterwards."

Jack nodded, "Very well, make it quick." the scientist nods and he and the others quickly run out of the room to warm the others, however three large guards step into the room, they pushed through the running scientists to get to Jack and Lanie. "Alright you piece of shit, get ready to meet you're maker!" shouted one of the guards as he aims his blaster rifle at him.

Jack however couldn't help but comment at his threat. "That is one of the worst threats I have ever heard... of all time." that pissed off the guard, "shut up!" but before the guard could shoot him, Jack thrust his lightsaber to their direction, slicing their heads off. "Alright, that's enough of that, let's go find Mako." Jack quickly works on terminal, taking care of what they needed take care of.

The two make their way out, meeting with Mako just as she finished the last bomb, the civilians were already leaving the area. "Alright, let's get going, this place is gonna blow." the others quickly made their way, the civilians were able make it out with them as the bombs went off, destroying the facility along with anything Mako, Lanie, and Jack didn't take.

They made it back to the beat up Nikto, who was very happy that they were able help him take down the Kings, he gave them couple hundred credits for the job. After that, they made it back to their contact the guy looked like he was the happiest Twi'lek on the entire blasted moon. "I wish I had seen it go up in smoke. If I know the Eidolon, he must be fuming mad right about now. You cost his a small fortune. Ready for the next one?"

Jack just cracked his knuckles and looked at him. "Sure, who or what do we destroy next?" Mako had seen him act this way and it was always when something was bothering him. For Laine this was still a bit of suprise.

"You might not know this but the Eidolon actually used to be a hired killer for the Hutt Cartels. It didn't take him long to figure out that their was more money to be made opposing the Cartels than just taking orders. Of course easier said that done. So in order to get strong fast, he began as an unknown independent spice dealer."

Jack didn't like the spice trade and he knew this would always contribute if indirectly to the second thing he hated the slave trade. "As you might have guessed it, he still has major spice labs, and thus he has secured quite the income base. We are going to make him lose that income base."

Anuli told them something interesting. "An old friend of mine told me the main spice production labs for the Eidolon were in the Red light district. Not really so surprising since it is a sector where immoral behavior is practically the norm."

They did warn them that a particularly nasty gang was going around attacking people and killing them for their organs. There was also several drug labs that conducted business besides the ones the Eidolon himself or herself owned.

The trip on the speeder was quick and as soon as Jack and others stepped off, he knew this was a sector that he would have to watch out for. "Alright you two don't take anything for granted and keep an eye out for anyone and anything that can give us a better idea what the Eidolon is doing with these labs."

The Red light district was as seedy as he imagined and true he found a person who in fact request that he helped him shut down the drug labs. It was as he explained it that he quit using drugs from the sheer lack of supply.

Jack was more than happy to black the drug dealing scumbags to Kingdom come and would not lose an once of sleep. The drug labs were in ruins before lunch time and boy what the ex-junky happy that he was so through. Not a single drug lab remained able to produce any drugs at all.

The other thing he managed to do was to destroy every single organ harvesting gang member they ran across. The Weequay that was in charge of the district made it perfectly clear that the surviving members cut a deal with the Cartel. They said that they didn't expect the Hutts to send a whole team of Mandalorians to clean house.

The man paid Jack a hefty amount paid for by the local business association. The last thing he took care of came from a local private detective, a Evcoil. He told him to watch out for a local club, several officers of the Republic military had gone missing there.

Jack didn't like the sound of it, so he and the others decided to investigate the supposed club. After killing the guards and the crook selling the soldiers, he freed one of the soldiers. The poor guy looked like he was beaten pretty badly but thanks to Mako, she was able to offer first aid. They learned that the creep doing the buying was a complete psycho that worked out of the quarantine zone.

They took the lift down to the supposed place where they had shipped the other soldiers. "Mako why does this feel like an Imperial facility? I need you to contact the local Republic garrison and send us some back up. This is going to get messy and fast."

True enough he met the psycho doctor but surprisingly enough he was fairly sociable. "So you came to admire my work, I managed to make a person be indistinguishable form another through chemical substances and Gene therapy. I am the only one to have achieved this."

Jack asked if that was what he was doing to the man on the table, he was a Rattataki, had a calm look in his eyes. "Oh him, he is just asleep. Let me wake him up." The man woke up feeling like he been put through a meat grinder. "Wake up, someone has come to rescue you, isn't that wonderful."

The officer was surprised to see three Mandalorians in front of him. "This sick bastard has been cutting us up and using the parts to implant them on other people."

The Rattataki made no attempt hide the truth. "Yes, the Empire promised to continue to support my research if I manage to make sleeper agents, so that they can replace Republic officers and weaken the Republic from with in."

Jack took a blaster and demanded that he give the names of every sleeper agent he made so far and when he didn't want to cooperate, Mako told him she hacked the local network and had the information already. "Then I will not need you at all."

Jack blasted the psycho doctor's head off and went over to the Republic soldier. "This is a list of the sleeper agents. You better take it to an SIS agent by the name of Theron. Tell him this is a birthday gift from his godfather. He will know who that is." the Republic officer nodded as the three made it out of the building.

By the time they made it back to the meeting place, everyone was already dead, Mako quickly rushed to body of Anuli, "Anuli! no, no, no, not you! please." Jack placed a hand on Mako's shoulder, Mako rushed in Jack's chest and hugged him tight.

"It's okay Mako, we'll make the Eidolon pay for this, Lanie, check out the room, see where Gele'ren may have went." Lanie nodded and looked around, Jack went down to Anuli's dead body, he closed his eyes, "am sorry this had happen to you, wish you could have had better life then this."

However, Lanie then found a message was waiting for him by the Eidolon, Jack active it and a image of a male Zabrak with dark tattoos across his face, he had a look of a cold blooded killer. "So you are the foreigner that destroyed my goods and disrupted my cash flow." he gave small grin.

"You were a challenge find, should have guess Jack the Reaper would be after all." Jack cross his arms, Mako tighten her fist as she glared at Eldolon, rage build in her as she looked at her friend's killer. "I never took the Eldolon for a coward, killing those who can't defend themselves? that's just sad." Eldolon however didn't look insulted, he shrugged.

"I gave you're friend the chance defend himself, not my fault he proven himself to be weak, still, he had more courage then that idiot fat Twi'lek, Gele'ren." Mako was very attempted just to shoot the recording, but Lanie place a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

Eldolon decides cut to the chase. "Given your a Mandalorian, this will make things more interesting, and a challenge. I demand an Taung blood duel to the death at this following location."

The map shows the location to be in a place that was on the same level as shadow town. "I will be waiting Jack the Reaper, let us hope you will prove the stories of you are true." he cut off his holo from there. Jack turned to Lanie, he wasn't sure what was a Taung blood duel, Lanie began explain.

"Taung blood duels are when a Mandalorian's honor is put to question and is solve by a duel to death, there very rare happen as it's usually when it's two Mandalorians have a problem with each other. How the Eldolon knew this, I don't know." Jack contacted Ceta, made sure she knew they were now headed towards Shadow Town. She understood the need to fight this duel but didn't like the location of it one bit.

"Alright, but Jack be careful in that region, I hear lot of nasty things the Imperials do there, they may not take lightly when you show up even with you're contacts within Empire. Also, I got tip about something, you're bounty hunter rivals are waiting for you in Shadow Town, the Zargnor Clan are them." that snapped Mako from her sadden trance once she heard it.

"Wait? the Zargnor clan? really? this makes things little harder." Jack looked to Mako, "who are the Zargnor clan?" Mako began explain they were a Ugnaught clan that gotten into the Great Hunt by using a giant battle droid they would ride in. "They used the blaster cannons to blow up the other rivals during Grand Melee, making them the winners."

Lanie shook her head at the thought of it. "Well, that is odd. Hopefully it shouldn't be a problem, we deal with enough droids know their weakness." Jack nodded, he and the others made their way out, with Jack carrying Anuli's corpse in a bodybag. Ceta shown up to take the body so they can bury him on a better world. "I'll see to it, hopefully we'll find better world bury him on."

Ceta gave a nod to Mako, she returned it. Jack and the others then made their way towards the speeder, taking it to Shadow Town.

As fate would have it the made it, thought the entrance to Shadow Town and for the most part it was a lot nicer than some of the prisons even Jack visited. It was mostly clean and orderly and the murder between fellow inmates was not as bad as in other places.

The murder of inmates by the guards however was quite high. They made it through to the place where he was supposed to fight the Eidolon and just as he expected, he brought with him some pretty heavy hitters of his company. "So much for a duel, do I have to kill everyone of your goons before I get a chance to fight you or what?" Mako and Lanie gotten ready for a fight.

The Eidolon laughed and he smiled at this comment. "No need, they wouldn't last a minute against you if the stories I hear are true. They are here as expectators, we have to have an audience for our little show, who knows maybe these idiots will actually learn something."

"So how we doing this weapons or no weapons? I would like the chance to beat your skull in myself with my own two hands. I still need to make you pay for what you did to me." The Eidolon didn't understand what could he have done to make him so angry.

Jack reminded him of the guy he killed. "That was practically my brother in law. You upset my significant other something fierce. You know the old saying, 'if mama ain't happy, nobody is happy'."

The Eidolon took his as a perfect chance to show off his hand to hand skills, so he agreed. Jack took a stance that Mako knew but Laine was the first time seeing it. He made the universal sign of come and get some.

The Eidolon rushed in and that was a big mistake. Jack gave a low roadhouse kick that made him lose his balance and then began to give the Eidolon a series of punches that sent him flying up in the air and in a blink of an eye, he jumped up and slammed him down with a two handed strike to the head.

Some of the thugs could have sworn they hearing him break a bone or two on their boss. The Eidolon got up and tried to punch him again he caught the hand and flipped on his arm and gave him kick to the jaw and finally using the momentum slammed him against a wall.

He stood still waiting for the next attack. The Eidolon decided to hit him with a flying kick. Jack didn't even hesitant as he countered him with a rising jab to the family jewels. This made the Eidolon drop and curl up into the fetal position.

"Okay, now you piss me off." said the Eidolon as he gets up, changing stance. Jack said that was for his brother in law. He knew then that he was really upset about it. The fight continued for thirty minutes. The Eidolon did manage to give him a few good hits to the face and chest but the Eidolon looked like he got in a fight with three Rancors and they were just done preparing the meat for the barbecue.

Jack breaks Eidolon's left leg, before grabbing his arm and twists it, breaking it. The thugs winced at the sound of bones breaking, Jack kicks him right into the wall, hitting it hard, the Eidolon weakly gets up. "Alright, you win. But listen to me. Yes I may sell drugs but my stuff is cleaner than most on the market. I may upset the Hutts but those scum treat everyone like trash. If you take me in alive, they will make an example out of me and drag out my death to humiliate and prevent anyone from standing up to them."

The Eidolon fixed his dislocated shoulder and continued. "As for your rival, I already took care of that. They tried to buy parts for their little tank. I am the only one that had the parts and I flat out made it impossible for them to buy the parts they needed."

Eidolon stands on his better leg, looking at Jack in his visor. "Just do me a favor, don't take me in alive. Hell I will pay you double the bounty on me, if you grant me a merciful death. Don't let the slimy bastards use me to make the situation even worse for the people on this moon."

Jack nodded his head and walked over to him. "Alright, I will grant you your request." however he turns to Mako, "but it will not be me, it will be her, you did killed her friend." Eidolon nodded and faces Mako as she takes out her blaster, "you are lucky to have someone like him, not many can say they have a lover that cares for you like him." Mako pulls the trigger, hitting the Eidolon right in his heart.

He hits the ground hard, he gives out one last breath of words. "Now, I am truly... a specter." his head turns to the side, laying dead. The group of men watching were tempted to kill Mako. But Jack took out his lightsaber and smiled. "Alright boys, who is next?"

The glare made the thugs drop their blasters and run for dear life as Jack deactivated the lightsaber and they packed in the body for delivery.

"Now off we go to the Industrial sector. We need to check if the rivals really quit or they were lying to the Eidolon." Mako told them as they walked off.

As they made their way they saw someone that they didn't expect. Thalia was walking with a human woman, heading towards them. "Blade is this you friend? Why is someone like here in this dump?"

Thalia was smiling by the time she walked up to them. "Shara Jenn was my analyst, my watcher. She got sent to this dump when she tried to remove the brainwashing that intelligence did on me. I came on a mission true but I am trying to figure a way to get her out of this dump."

The woman had short black hair, lovely face, and a figure that would make some women green with envy, though Jack still believes Mako was still better. "I might have a way to get her out of this dump, but I need to know somethings. Can you get her a fake identity papers and is she willing to come and join my crew?"

Shara smiled and told him what he needed to know. "I am an expert counterfeit and information slicing. I can get the paperwork done faster than you can finish a shot of ale. The problem is this bomb inside my skull. If you can get me out of here without my head blowing up. Then yes, I will join your crew."

Mako was already getting the device ready on a nearby table. "Well, we got a group of Uggnaughts to deal with, so might as well get this done. Come over and let's get that bomb out of you." Shara nodded, Mako takes out the device that Tharan had gave them and uses it on Shara.

The device did something some people consider impossible. It locked in the bomb and with a flash of light it disintegrated the bomb and even closed the two small holes on the skull that the lasers had cut.

Jack walks over to Shara and shacks her hand. "Welcome aboard Shara Jenn, I am Jack Keldau, no doubt Blade already told you much of my group. This is my significant other Mako, that is my friend Laine of Clan Bralor, and we got Ceta of Clan Farr back on my ship."

Jack saw a smile on Thalia's face and he could tell she was happy Shara was going to be able to leave Shadow Town. Shadow Town was definitely not for a lady like her friend.

Shara nodded, thankful of them for helping her. "Thank you, it will be interesting working with Mandalorians, I don't believe I worked with you're kind before." Jack smile, "looks like this will be a interesting experience for ya. There anything else you need help with Blade?" asked Jack as he turns to Thalia, she shacks her head.

"No, that was all I need help with, I'll let you know once I have something else I need help with. Take care Shara, hope you find working with Jack interesting." Shara nodded as Thalia makes her way out. Jack turns to the others, "alright, Lanie you can head back to the ship, see if Ceta needs help with anything. Me, Shara, and Mako will deal with the Uggnaughts."

Lanie nodded, as they walked towards to the speeder, Lanie took one back to the ship while the others took one to the Industrial sector. It took couple minutes before they arrived in the area. Jack turns to Shara as she and Mako got out.

"So Shara, you got everything you need for combat?" Shara takes out a very advance looking sniper rifle, loading a round into. "I believe am fully ready, it is not my first time that I been in combat before." Jack nodded, happy know she can fight, they started walking to where their rival was at, hoping get this done so they can leave Nar Shaddaa.

But what Jack doesn't know, is that he was about find something that may answer his questions regarding what happened to his adopted mother, Revan.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Shara and Mako with Jack landed on the Industrial sector, Jack gave Shara a set of Mandalorian armor that Braden had gave Jack when they met, it was made of beskar, Shara was thankful and she and Mako began walking towards the nearby bathroom. Shara needed to change into her new armor after all. The last thing they needed was someone recognizing her, so soon after leaving the accursed prison they call Shadow Town.

Mako just had to ask her one thing as she runs few upgrades on her armor, Jack had given her and Shara some paint if they wanted change color of their armor, "I know that genetics play a role, but how in the galaxy did you manage to have that great figure?" Mako couldn't help but notice how well in shape Shara was in, her breasts were bigger then hers by a few inches, and her body was both lean but held muscle to it, though Mako could say her hips has more curve then Shara's. Shara didn't even bother looking bothered by Mako's question. She simply said good diet, plenty of exercise and good sleeping habits.

"Though, it has become a pain dealing with perverts who eye my body." Shara scowl as she remembers some men and even women doing that, she finishes placing on the chest piece. She was greatly surprise how fit the armor was on her, she looked in the mirror, it looked good on her. She added green paint spray on it, she had heard green meant "duty" in the Mandalorian culture, green was her favorite color anyway.

Mako looks over Shara's armor, she had to admit, it looked good on her. "The armor suits ya, I felt the same when I put on this armor the first time." Shara turns to Mako, seeing she painted her armor in red and gold, she raise a brow. "Ceta told me red meant honoring a parent in Mandalorian, while gold meant vengeance. I figure it made sense given matters." Shara nodded, Thalia had told her about Tarro Blood.

The two got out and saw that Jack was looking at something on his arm terminal. "By the looks of this the shop our rivals use is deep in imperial held territory. Why would they set up shop there?" Jack turned to the two, raising a brow at Mako's new paint job, "I figure I needed a new paint job." Mako then answer Jack's first question.

"To obtain parts easier I would say, Republic shops don't have the same variety of parts they use after all." Mako said to him as Jack turned off the terminal display. Shara could only guess but the fact that they had entered the Great Hunt which is a Mandalorian tradition would also make them quite unpopular with the people of the Republic.

The trip towards the shop was actually quite relaxing, and the meeting with the sector officer was if anything very informing. The Jedi mind trick worked wonders on him. Jack learned that somehow his mother had actually made a secret vault in the very sector they were in and the defenses were powered not by one but three reactors across the sector.

"Well that was surprising to me." Jack admitted as they reached the lift to enter the shop. "Mother always used to tell me not to go overboard with things and that I was doing to much as she said of an overkill. Now I find she has defenses powered by enough reactors to power a small space station."

Shara also had to say that if this thing was indeed so valuable, it was stranger that they would ask complete strangers for help on this. The one thing she didn't understand is who was his mother. That was when Mako decided to drop the bomb on who Jack was talking about. "Jack is the adopted son of Darth Revan actually. I always find it strange that no one knows this. It would be registered in his personal data you would think."

Jack told her that it was registered but she didn't actually adopt him under the name of Revan. The name was a thing that she was called during the Mandalorian Wars. She was registered as his adopted mother under her birth name after all.

"I never even lived with mother when she had the title of Darth. That is a Sith title and she, me and my brother we were all Jedi at the time. Malak, my brother and I only reached the rank of Jedi Knight by the time I had to be frozen in Carbonite."

The two ladies figured that it would be better to change subject since this was obviously a painful subject to discuss. "I also must thank you for this armor. It is quite snug and very comfortable." Shara said to him with a smile, she tightens her glove, it was very advance looking, she could change the visor in different modes, she could even tell when someone was behind her with the helmet systems.

Jack was happy to hear her said that. "That is the armor a very dear friend gave to me when he became my mentor. Braeden gave me that armor when I first met him. It will help keep you safe. I am sure Braeden is quite happy to know it is keeping someone safe. I hope he and Jorry as looking at what we do and smiling of the things we done." Mako nodded in agreement with him.

They entered the lift and the shop. The sight was something that made them all feel it was quite funny. The Uggnaught clan had actually set up shop to repair old Droids. They actually were earning money to try to repair the battle Droid they rode in. "Yes, what can I do for you sir?" one Yggnaught asked as he turned around to face them, though he then become worried once he saw they were Mandalorians.

"You blithring idiot that is our rival, Jack The Reaper. Yes, you probably want us to surrender and quit the Great Hunt. Sorry but that ain't happening unless we have a good reason. Our clan has been insulted, abused, down right ripped off, and even used as unpaid labor. We need to win this Hunt to earn respect for our clan. So why should we give up?"

The obvious elder of the clan demanded to know a reason and Jack being the friendly guy that he was gave him one. "We already killed the Eidolon. Now you can quit and live or you can continue being my rivals and I will kill every single member of your clan. It is quite obvious you clan can't fight at this moment, so I will kill you rather quick and I will try to make it as painless as possible. So what is your choice elder?"

The elder heard that and knew what the obvious choice would be. "Alright, we quit. We will try again in the next Hunt. At the very least win this blasted thing. I don't want to imagine that corrupt bastard Tarro winning this thing. Also of you could buy something from us, we would appreciate it."

Shara asked him what in blazes were they trying to sell. "We bought an old Droid a long time ago and we have done some research and did major upgrades to his frame and added a lot of features to his central programing. The thing is the blasted, it refuses to turn on for anyone other than some person he calls Mistress Revan and her family."

Jack could not figure if this was luck or fate. He agreed to purchase the Droid immediately as he heard that last part. It was as he suspected his old friend HK-47 now 87 since he had been upgraded to that series.

Jack began to touch a crystal on his chest plate and sure enough the Droid powered up. "Happy Response: Young Master it is a joy to see you up and operational once again. It appears that you have freed me from this ham handed meat bags. I thank you for doing so. I await your orders, Young Master."

The Uggnaught elder didn't know whether to be happy to get rid of the Droid or feel insulted by it. "HK, return to the ship and do a self maintenance and possible systems check. I want you to be in perfect condition by the time I return to the ship. It is good to have you back my dear old friend. I want to hear everything that happened after I was frozen on a later date."

The Droid was more than happy to comply with his order and he too expressed much happiness at being with him once more.

After HK left, Jack looked at the Uggnaught elder and apologized for his friend's choice of words. "Don't take it personal elder, he called a lot of people meat bags because you happen to be organic sentients. It is nothing personal. Thank you for both retiring and helping my dear old friend."

The Uggnaught was confused as to why he held him as such. "The thing I don't understand is why did the blasted thing called you Young Master, it is unheard off and believe me we have seen other Droids like him in this shop." Jack explained that the HK series was first made and constructed by his mother. He knew him as a child after all his first childhood friend in fact.

After that, the group made their farewells and left the area. Mako couldn't help but comment about Hk, "So that's HK? the droid that made fun of Malak during Mandalorian Wars?" Shara raise a brow at this, this was something she hasn't heard about it. "Yep, I can see he has gone through quite a lot, wonder what happened to him since I was asleep?" Jack really needs have that talk with HK, so many questions need to be answered.

Jack and the others then made their way towards the reactor control by the Exchange, Jack made sure contacted Ceta to deal with the reactor control by the Republic, she took Lanie and HK for that. Jack figure HK would like that.

Jack and the others arrived in the area, seeing the reactor being guarded by Exchange thugs with a large battle droid with them, Jack was about to head in to do his usually way, but Shara stopped him. "Hold, let me take of this, I might as well prove my worth to you're team." Jack nodded, Shara actives her cloaking tech and heads towards the thugs.

Shara was glad to see the morons didn't notice her, she walks carefully towards the large battle droid, setting a thermal grenade under it, she sneaks towards the two Exchange guards. "Man this sucks, how come we always get the lame jobs around here." mutter the first thug, holding a blaster pistol, his fellow guard rolled his eyes. "Because you try sleep with boss's daughter remember?"

The thug looked gave a look to his partner, not noticing Shara was taking out her blade out. "Hey! can you blame me? that woman has one sweet as-GAH!" Shara stabs him right through his chest, she quickly blasters the other thug before he could do anything. She actives the grenade under the droid, destroying it. She shuts down the reactor, Jack and Mako were impressed by the time she gotten back.

"Huh, nice cloaking tech, that from the Imperials?" asked Mako, it looked advance compare some other stealth stuff she's seen. "It is, was able grab it before leaving, now let's get going to the other reactor, you're friends should by now taken down the Republic reactor." said Shara as she takes out her sniper rifle, loading a round into it, Jack nodded.

The others reported that they had succeeded in implanting the remotely trigger shutdown on their respective reactors. As they each had the remote control device, Jack and the others decided to go down to the level where the vault was located. They would have to fight against a horde of monsters, droids in various forms of disrepair and even some that went crazy because they didn't have routine memory wipes.

The combat was easy for them as they made it to the area where the vault door would be located. What they saw would make the most suicidal nutcase think twice before even walking near that door. The door was behind a five layered shield array and at each shield enough turrets and automated defenses to sink a dreadnought.

Mako pushed a series of keys on her terminal and the defenses shut down. "Now we have to hurry we got 30 seconds to make it inside or we will be burned to ashes by the defenses." this made the group run as fast as they could and they managed to get inside just as the shield powered back up.

Mako looked around, "OK, we made it inside. Now we just need to worry about the occasional Droid patrol. Just give me a second to catch my breath. I hope we find a security console in here or we are going to have a problem exiting this place. The communication lines between us and the other are effectively cut by the shield array."

Jack told her not to worry about it too much. If they made the security system, then they must have made a control system. Otherwise, his mother would have never made it back out. That made sense but the first thing they saw was a holographic record of a person who was the keeper for something they called the eternal engine, he was probably the most strangest alien Jack and the others had ever seen.

He was green skin, his mouth was where his forehead would be, his eyes were beside his chin, they were very red. "Master Revan has given us the task of maintaining and guarding the engine. It is clear this is an item of extreme importance. The master has told use that once the engine is complete, it will be able to make a home planet for us all. I don't mean to doubt the master, but how can a thing so small ever make an entire planet for us? I guess we will have to wait till the engine is big enough to do that."

Jack has no idea what the species was the person on the recording but it was clear he was under the orders of his mother. "Why would mother make these people look after this supposed eternal engine? And could an engine make a planet? This is very strange."

Mako theorized that maybe Revan found a way to turn energy into other matter and if she could do that. In theory, it would be possible to create a planet but it would require immense amounts of energy. Too much for current technology to produce.

Shara said that the creation of habitable worlds would allow the artificial increase in both population and resources to either the Republic or the Empire and thus it would be an absolute treasure for either side to possess.

Jack looked at it from a different perspective. If each planet had a few thousand people who were in fact force sensitive and they used these people to cross breed, it would create people with such aptitude to the force that they would be a major increase in power to either the Jedi Order or the Sith.

"It would be a potential breeding ground for force sensitive people and you know as well as I do. In the Empire, if you are force sensitive you must be trained to be Sith or suffer the punishment of death. The Jedi would not kill them, but they would still take the young from their parents using any number of means. The first being the Jedi mind trick."

Mako was shaking her head at this realization. "So neither one is truly a saint or a devil. The Sith may even say that they have to be trained for their own protection and those around them. The same argument that the Jedi would use I imagine. As a Jedi Master, did you take any child against their will from their parents?"

Jack had to say he would never do such a thing. He did bring several children but those had been from extremely poor families, the parents were actually relieved that their child would have a better life than they did. "It may hurt them but some parents do this in order to ensure that their child has a better future than they do."

Shara didn't have that experience, she told them that she and many others were born through a carefully controlled genetics eugenics program. "They basically bred me to be an agent of the Imperial Intelligence. This is my only chance to actually be able to live a life of my own choosing. You have no idea how grateful I am for this. I can now chose to live a life where I decide how I live my life."

This made the two of them pat her on the shoulder, to make her feel like she indeed had their support and this in turn made her feel very happy to have met them. The group continued to explore and found that unlike the outside, the inside had very few droids and even less automated defenses.

They found several more recordings. It seems that the reverence of the engine became a sort of religion. They treated the engine almost as a mother deity. Some even mentioned that they fed their dead to the engine and in return the engine provided for their every need.

Generations of these aliens worshiped this thing they called the mother engine. It was until they were a long way inside that they began to find recordings of Revan explaining that indeed she was interested in the possibility of creating more resource worlds.

"War in large is a fight for resources, be they people to materials. I've been using the technology of the Star Forge to try and create such worlds. The engine was produced by the Forge and thus it is still a mystery to myself and to the scientists on my fleet. The engine is a living thing, however most question how could something the size of a small fruit create worlds."

They continued, fighting through the last of the droids, and they found another recording. "It is obvious that this engine would need to be tended and looked after for generations. I have decided to lock a large population of an alien species in risk of becoming extinct in this vault. The droids will be there to protect and help them. This will allow them to tend to the engine without outside influences or interference."

Jack was smiling as he heard her say that. "Yes this is my mother, she was always looking out for others. I do hope one day I can meet with her again." Jack touched the image in an almost tender way and this made the two women find it quite a sweet gesture.

 _'He must miss his mother something awful if he still thinks about her. I am sure I would love if my son also loved me like that. Maybe one day I will also be able to tell her what a wonderful job she did raising him and tell her the reasons she should be proud of her son.'_ Mako decided to make a copy of the image and maybe be able to make a portrait for Jack. She had to admit it would make for a wonderful birthday present.

It was after a long trek that they found something they were not expecting. The alien species did not die out much like they had expected. In fact they were still tending to the engine, one of them notices them, he stands up and walks over to them to greet them. "Welcome to our cloister. If you are here it must mean that Master Revan has sent you to give us new instructions."

Jack told them that they didn't come for that at all. He explained that they actually were there to explore the vault. They never expected to have anyone alive inside it. "We are alive thanks to the mother engine. If you have come to take it from us, I am sorry to tell you but we must defend it. We depend on the mother engine for everything. We would die without it."

Mako asked if there was another alternative. After some discussion between them, they said that their was. "The mother engine has produced a seed to make another mother engine. If you promise to keep us a secret, we would gladly give you this seed. This would allow you too to benefit from the blessings of the mother engine and allow us to survive."

In the end, they agreed to the alternative the aliens provided they left as the aliens allowed them by turning off the defenses to the entrance to the vault and this allowed them to leave the place.

Just as they made it outside and unto the lift. Shara asked what he planned to do with it. Jack had a brilliant idea. "Mandalore is in business with the Sith for the survival of the Mandalorians. If we could somehow make new planets like mother had envisioned. This seed could be the key to the freedom of all Mandalorians. We would no longer need hire out ourselves to the Empire to survive."

Mako seemed to smile as she saw him come up with a way to one day allow the Mandalorians to have a way to obtain a way to even replenish their numbers from the losses they had in the Mandalorian Wars, even after 300 hundred years, they haven't gone back to their full strength, though they are still not a culture to mess with.

"Well, here's hoping you're Mandalore is willing wait, by the looks of things, it will take a long time before it can grow to create planets." said Shara as she looks over the seed, amazed how a little thing could do such wonders. The lift comes to a halt and they walk out, "I hope as well, come on, it's been a long day. Let's over to nearest bar, I could use a good drink."

Though Mako nodded in agreement with Jack, Shara wasn't too sure about drinking anything in a bar on Nar Shaddaa. They made their towards to the nearest bar in the area, it was on ground where both Republic and Imperials could go to, no fighting was allow between the two, though you are allow defend yourself. They found themselves a sit and started ordering drinks to their table.

However as they talk about regarding their next mission, Jack couldn't help but over hear some fighting near their table. "Listen pal, am only gonna give you one last chance back down, leave the lady alone, if she doesn't want to dance for ya, then leave her be." Jack turned to where the shouting was coming from. Standing near where some Imperials were drinking, was a male tanned human in green and black mercenary armor, behind him was a red skin female Twi'lek who looked scared.

He was roughly 6 foot, he had braided long hair tiled back, there were few scars on his face, his brown eyes show no fear towards the drunk Imperials. One of the Imperials move towards him, "Stay out of this! we'll just looking for a good time, so beat it." however before his buddies could join in, Jack decide his seen enough.

"Alright, you moron, step anywhere nearer to them, is meeting the end of my lightsaber." Jack takes out his lightsaber, frighten the Imperials, but before they could try bring out their blasters, a blaster shot hits one of the Imperial's blaster, knocking it out of his hand.

"I suggest you follow his advise, that's my friend you happen to be picking a fight with anywhere." Jack turns to where the blaster shot came from as Shara and Mako take his side. Sitting on the table with his legs on the table, was a Mandalorian in blue and tan gold armor, his helmet was off, showing he was human with fair skin, short brown hair, a scar on his right cheek, and kin blue eyes.

He was putting a blaster pistol at the Imperial's direction, his other hand was resting on a beskad sitting on his lap. The tan human from before step towards the Imperials, taking out a blaster rifle. "So, you really want fight us now?" Jack could see the Imperials were giving up here. He was right as the Imperials quickly left the bar, not wanting face them.

"You know Corso, am starting wonder if you're gonna jump right in every situation when a woman is in trouble." said the Mandalorian as he puts away his blaster pistol, Corso raise a brow at his friend. "You're one to talk, didn't you and Bowdaar nearly destroy that one bar when that fat guy?" the man shrugged, he turns attention to Jack and the others as Corso helps calm down the Twi'lek dancer.

"Thanks for stepping in to help my friend vode. Am Bendak, Bendak Oryan, and you and you're lady friends are?" he scanned Shara, he couldn't help but notice her right away. Jack quickly got his attention away from Shara, "I am Jack Keldau of Clan Keldau, this Mako and Shara." Bendak looked surprised right there.

"Jack Keldau? so you're Jack the Reaper I've been hearing about from the Mandalorian Enclave. Sit down, I'll order the drinks over before those Imperials ruined our good time." Jack didn't see any problems with that and he and the others sat down as Corso joined them, the Twi'lek dancer joined them, she sat on Corso lap.

The others found it funny as they all saw Corso blushing up a storm as the Twi'lek sat on his lap.

Jack was trying to remain serious as he saw that. "Bendak, you wouldn't have any Mandalorians in your crew now would you?" Bendak actually was surprised by the question. He of course, had to ask why the question.

"While I was on Balmora, I came up with some information about the wrongful termination of a Mandalorian clan, I was hoping the lone survivor was with you. As a fellow Mandalorian, I feel it is my obligation to share this information with her. After all, our clans had a long standing friendship. My Clan and Clan Spar once made a mutual assistance pack in the past. This information would be needed by the survivor of that clan."

Bendak looked at Corso and without even waiting for a second opinion. He told him, "Corso go back to the ship and tell Akaavi I need her here and make it quick. I don't want her to miss out on this information. Jack, you have earned my thanks for bringing this up."

Corso seemed almost happy to go back to the space port. "I tell you that Akaavi can be one cold customer, but something about her just drives me wild sometimes. If I didn't know any better, I say I am falling for her. This info should make her a lot more pleasant to work with." Bendak didn't know why, but there was just something that made Akaavi different from any other woman his met.

Jack told him that he wouldn't count on it. It was not good news. By the time they finished their first drink, a woman that looked like a Zabarak came towards their table, she was wearing blue and gold armor, a tech staff was scrap to her back, her helmet was held against her hip. "I happen to know Clan Keldau is extinct, but you do speak true, we did have a mutual assistance oath. Tell me, who you are and why I shouldn't kill you for evoking a pact made with an ancient ally of my clan."

Jack stood up and introduced himself. "Jack Keldau of Clan Keldau. I know who it is responsible for the death of your clan. I talked with Bendak to see if you were with him." Akaavi didn't look surprised. "I already know how did it, it was an order signed by an Imperial liason." Akaavi's blood boil at thought of it, she was still very angry.

Jack told her to sit down. " I was doing a mission on Balmora for two other Mandalorians. I learned that your information is incorrect by the sound of what you said. It was a pack of scoundrels, present company excluded, they call themselves Clan Rook. They passed none of the trials to be accepted as Mandalorians."

Akaavi couldn't believe what she was hearing. If it had not been for Jack, she would have wasted a lot of time on a wild goose chase. "My guess is that this pack of scumbags only want to use the fear and intimidation that comes with having Mandalorians as opponents. They framed your clan since they would be a clan who would have challenge their claim of being a Mandalorian clan."

Akaavi found herself doing something she only heard her mother heard from old tales. She got up and made a fist and so did Jack as their fist hit each other she smiled. "I need a favor of you Clan Keldau. I need you to give some of my captain's crew the infamous two day hell march." Bendak raise a brow at Akaavi, "you sure about that Akaavi?" Akaavi nodded.

Jack looked at her with a serious look on his face, "The hell march is not something someone requests without expecting a great deal of pain. It has been known to kill full grown Mandalorians. Hence why is it called infamous. Sadly I can't do it here."

Akaavi asked him the reason. Jack told him that he was missing the stimulus adrenals and the gravity chamber. Akaavi smiled at him and took a large disk from her inventory. "I have the adrenals and this is a portable gravity amplifier. We just need an empty warehouse and I just know the one."

Jack looked at the disk and saw that it had her clan markings on it. "Very well who am I training? Corso and Bendak?" Akaavi said yes, but also a Wookie by the name of Bowdaar. "I trust that you will put them through the normal regime."

Jack promised that he would. The group got up and walked over to a nearby warehouse, rest of Bendak's crew shown up. "Shara, Mako go back to the ship. I will not be able to move from here for two days. Before you ask this, a request form an ancient ally of my clan. I can't refuse it."

Mako just asked him to be careful and come back safe and sound. "I will Mako, you don't need to worry about me. You should worry more about these three."

Jack walked up to them and told for each to take a single stim." The training consists as follows for every five minute you do five push ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks. The number doubles after the exercise is done. And this continues for 48 hours. The stims you took will stimulate stamina recovery, healing and curb your hunger and fatigue. The stim will only last for two days."

He walked over to the unit on the floor. "Fail to do the number required in the five minutes you start at zero again. This will increase gravity every five minutes one time a the natural level on this moon. "

He cracked his knuckles and got into starting position. He began working out and the others mimicked what he was doing. "Well, this is something new." grunted Corso as he does his push ups with Bowdaar, do to being a wookie, he wasn't having as much as trouble as Corso. "Eh, should be a good, we need the training anyway." said Bendak as he does his push ups as well.

* * *

However as Jack and the others have their workout. In a bar on Dromund Kass, Tarro Blood and Sedyn Kyne were sitting in the dark end of the room, Tarro did not looked very happy. "That _adenn naast_ is doing too good in this hunt Sedyn, if we don't do something. That dar'jetii will be the victor, it can't be allow!" Tarro slams his fist onto the table in rage, almost spilling their drinks.

Sedyn takes his drink and takes a slip before speaking. "Calm down, raging over it won't do us any good, besides, his next target is Tyresius Lokai, no way his getting that slippy bastard." Sedyn had heard about how Tyresius Lokai was able break free and get out in almost in any kind of trap, his been running away to go down easy. It calmed Tarro a little, he still needed time to think.

"Still, we need time so I can alert Tyresius of Jack. Can you get Rellu to leak about the Great Hunt? draw the attention away." Sedyn nodded, making sure no one was around to hear, "I'll see what I can do, I'll make sure to tell Rellu to not have to be trace to us." Tarro nodded and Sedyn left the bar, Tarro took time to enjoy his black ale, enjoying the stinging feeling it came as it went down his throat.

Oh yes, he couldn't wait to kill Jack and his team.

* * *

After two days Bendak could have sworn his aching muscles had aches on top of aches. Corso was breathing hard on the floor and Bowdaar looked like he was took a bath in the ocean, he was not enjoying this, he hated getting wet.

Akaavi enter the warehouse, she walked over to Jack as Corso and Bowdaar returned to their ship, Bendak nodded to Akaavi as he leaves. She sat down and was smiling for some reason. "So will you now tell me why did you want me to test Bendak? Or is it like I suspect?"

Akaavi couldn't help but to laugh as she heard Jack. "I will not make an excuse, it is what you're thinking. I need to know if Bendak would survive the way of our people. Seeing that he made it made me think that maybe I should pay more attention to this attempts to woe me. So how did he do?"

Jack was quite happy to tell her that indeed they passed the first level of the hell march and in good condition to boot. "This will make it a lot easier for you, I think he is going to be sore but after he gets over it. He should be stronger and faster. Like I said, our clans are friends and allies for generations. You need only ask and I will come to your aid."

Akaavi asked him why he didn't wear the clan mark? Jack looked at the ceiling and began shaking his head. "I am the only one left, it would cause a division between me and the others. I don't need that. I have enough trouble with the Great Hunt."

She didn't like to hear this one bit. "What kinds of problems? My clan is also friends and allies with yours and you do well to remember that. Tell me what can I help you with?"

Jack told her if she ever heard the name of Tarro Blood. She was shaking her head as she heard that name. "So basically your problem is much like Bendak's, a scoundrel is trying to make your life difficult for some sort of sick enjoyment. Tell you what I will do. Bendak has quite a few contacts in the Republic and some are in the SIS. I will dig up what I can in incriminating evidence against that bug. It's the least I can do."

She got up and began to walk towards the door. "Why aren't you a trainer in the Enclave? Your clan is well known to be some of the best trainers of our people." Jack got up from where he was seated.

"To be a good trainer, I have to master the training regimen and I never passed the last levels of the Keldau training regiment. The last levels of the diamond head and heaven's fall always elude me."

Akaavi looked at him and nodded as she left. "The diamond head you just need good gloves which you have, and the heaven's fall a good set of armor. I finished mine barely and that was years ago. You should consider becoming a trainer. I think Mandalore would benefit from having the Keldau clan's backing."

Jack nodded and walked out of the warehous, he made it back to where Shara and Mako were at, they were apparently had been waiting for him. "Good work out? I hope so, because you have kept me waiting for my workout for two days. Now let's go report the Bounty to Crysta and let's see where are we headed next."

As they two made it back to the ship and reported that the Eidolon was no more. Crysta didn't seem that happy to hear it. "Jack, We have a problem. You have to return to the Enclave. This is too important for interstellar communications. We need you to come back as quickly as possible. Just be warned, you are not going to like it one bit."

Jack nodded, he turns off the holo and set the ship to travel back to Dromund Kaas and he did the swiftest route possible. "Somehow I get the feeling Tarro is involved. That bastard seem to take a perverse joy in messing with me." the others, HK was getting feeling he was gonna enjoy blasting this Tarro Blood to pieces.

As the ship landed, he, Mako, and Ceta made it back to the Enclave, they were told to go towards the place he fought in the final melee. That is where he saw Lek and his handler. "We have a major problem Jack, we don't have a lot of time so I'll be brief." Jack didn't like the worry look on Lek and Crysta's faces.

"The sanctity of the Great Hunt has been compromised. Some skilled slicer was able get the files of our Great Hunt bounties and took them all, the slicer plans to auction those files to the highest bidders." Crysta took over, "something like this would ruin the Great Hunt, every scum in the galaxy will be able ready themselves against our hunters."

Jack could now see this was seriously, so did his friends. "I need this dealt with quickly and discretely." Jack nodded, "me and my crew are professionals, this will be done without anyone knowing." Lek nodded, Crysta smiled. "That's the spirit! we were hate to have to place you on Great Hunt list if you didn't accept." Jack actually thought it be interesting, though Mako seem to have different thoughts.

Lek took over. "We need you to find the slicer and find out how he got his hands on that data, we need to be ready just in case. Also, collect any bounties on every scum bag that shows up on that auction, no survivors." he gives a serious look to the three, they nodded.

"Don't worry vode, the Great Hunt is in good hands." said Ceta, Lek and Crysta nodded, happy to know that the Huntmaster picked the right choice. "Good, the Huntmaster picked you for a good reason Jack, his instincts are rarely wrong. Nem'Ro's paymaster, Juda, told us about this auction. She's on Nar Hutta waiting for you, she will tell you more."

Crysta then gives a serious look, something Jack and Mako were not use to seeing on her usually cheerful face. "The Great Hunt rests on you're hands, remember that, good luck."

By the time they made it back to the ship, Jack knew deep down Tarro was involved with this somehow. It was a gut feeling that seemed to tell him this was the case.

They set course towards Nal Hutta and Jack decided to have the conversation with his old friend, he heads in the room that HK decide take as his. "HK, I need you to answer a few questions for me. There has been many things that happened since I was frozen in Carbonite. I need to know what happened to mother and my brother."

HK looked at him and decided to tell him everything. "Remorseful Response: Young Master, your brother betrayed the Mistress and did so in order to steal her title as lord of the Sith. I know this from my brief time fighting alongside her during the time period that is now referred to as the Jedi Civil War."

Jack didn't like the sound of this, that did not sound like Malak. "HK, it makes no sense, my brother was the second most loyal member of our fleet. We fought through so many horrible situations and you are telling me she was betrayed by her student?"

HK understood his confusion. "Sympathetic Response: Yes, Young Master, it to it would not have occurred to me that the worthless meatbag would do such a thing. I was away on an assassination mission at the time. I would have ended his life functions myself had I been present."

Jack asked him what caused such a tremendous change. HK looked at bit like he was in deep thought. "Hypothetical Response: I would think it was the fact that you became ill, young master. Your meatbag brother became somehow convinced that if he had been stronger you would have never contracted that illness."

Jack didn't want to believe it, but he knew that the drive for more power had sent more than a few Jedi down the path to the Dark side, HK decide give more info. "It had become worst after you were place in carbonite, when your mother was Darth Revan, she made sure to keep civilian loses very low as possible, she didn't go out and destroy every planet, she only attacked worlds with promise that would boost her army."

HK's dark orange eyes then darken here, Jack didn't like it. "Disappointing Response: You're brother however become very ruthless and cold, he started destroying and butchering anyone in his way, he become very easy to anger and he used fear to blind his men and enemies the way he wanted. It started fights between him and your mother, finally when Darth Malak nearly destroyed Telos, that was the final straw Darth Revan could take."

Jack frown, this really didn't sound like his brother. "Joyful Response: Darth Revan had sliced Darth Malak's jaw off, leaving quite a mess on the bridge, that kept him in line for a bit before Darth Malak nearly killed your mother when a Jedi strike force attacked her ship, luckily your mother lived." Jack was quiet, having a hard time keeping this in, so much has change since he woke up.

"... Thank you, HK. I hope that one day I can meet with mother and maybe she can tell me why did he feel so guilty." Jack left the room, with much to think about.

The ship landed and he looked at the crew. "For those that believed that Nar Shadda was horrible. I have something to tell you. Nal Hutta is even worse. We shall set down on a small town controlled by Nem'Ro the Hutt. Mako and Laine, you come with me. I have a feeling we are not going to like what we will find."

He looked at Ceta and Shara. "Ceta, Shara and HK, I need you to scout for a possible meeting point for a clandestine auction. Chances are Juda will not tell us much either out of fear of reprisals or at worse she could be the one that organized the auction. We need to be ready just in case."

The crew understood why he was being so careful. As the ship landed and they separated into two groups, Jack and his group went to meet with their supposed contact. The walk out of the space port was uneventful, the only problem was when an idiot tried to mug him.

"Your credits or your life!" Jack looked at the guy and he had all the signs of being a junkie. He decided to do away with him in a quick and effective way. He used the Jedi mind trick, "You must be wishing you had some spice aren't you?"

The guy dropped his knife and had a glazed look on his eyes. "Yeah, it has been so long since I had some of the good stuff." Jack pointed at a trash incinerator that was nearby. The hatch was open since they were burning garbage at the moment.

"I happen to know that there is a whole stash of primo good stuff in that room over there. Why don't you just jump in and have yourself some of it. There is so much, they won't miss it." The guy hearing this ran like he was truly happy to hear this, he jumped into the incinerator and was burned to ashes.

"One less piece of garbage. Come on, we got a meeting to get to." Laine and Mako walked towards the palace and as they made it to the palace they saw a familiar looking green skin female Twi'lek.

Juda smiled soon as she saw Jack and the others. "Jack, happy to see you are alright. They sent you to take care of it didn't they? I am sorry but I told the Mandalorian Enclave everything I know. I can only guess that the auction is taking place out in the swamps. I know there is only one place remote enough and big enough to hold the auction."

She gave them a rather crude looking map. "Don't worry, I will take care of everything. I will be back when the situation is resolved. Tell Nem'Ro I said hi."

Jack and the others walked out and as soon as they were out of time, he got a message from the others. The map was actually for a place on the opposite side of the swamp. "I guess this answers one question. Mako, Laine, we are to kill every crook in there. Don't hold back. If they are their to bid on the auction. They die, and believe me not many will morn their deaths."

The group found the place quickly enough and as they entered they began hearing a few people already making bids for the list. "Juda is going to have much to explain to us. Had I not sent Shara, Ceta and HK, we would have never found this place in time if we used that map." mutter Jack as he and the others walked towards where the talking was going on, keeping a close eye on the people within the room.

There were three people within the room, one heavily scared Black Sun human in black sun armor, another a pink skin male Twi'lek in a fancy Cartel uniform, and last a male Kaleesh in light combat armor. Standing front of them was a skinny human, fair skin, clean cut orange hair, Lanie could see this man was cowardly and greedy. "Look, you ain't listening! I don't want the whole list, I just want know if my name is on there."

The Black Sun man looked like he was under heavily stress, the Twi'lek next to him agreed. "An excellent point, what if we'll only interested in certain names, hmmm?" while the talking was going on, Mako was using her cypernets to look up on each of three people within the room. Seems the three before them are quite wanted and are packing lot of credits on their bounties, luckily, the posters wanted the targets dead.

The human gave a business smile. "Am sure we can come under some agreement, this is what this auction is for afterall." Jack already disliked this man, the tone of his voice shown he was very greedy, Lanie was already resting her hand on her honor sword, already telling this will not end well. She was right as the Black Sun man was already having enough of this.

"How about I slice you're throat and let you bleed on the floor, while I take the data from you're cold dead hands." the greedy human become slightly paled, he didn't like the look of Black Sun's curved sharp blade. Jack however stepped in, he needed the greedy human alive anyway. "I suggest you back off, I need this ginger head alive." the man insulted there.

"HEY! am not ginger.. it's just lightest red." everyone him gave a deadpan look, before the Black Sun gave a look to Jack. "You talking to me Mandalorian? I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, you think you Mandalorians are so hot shots? well look around." he waves his arms to everyone else within the room, who were taking their weapons out.

"You're standing in the room full of galaxy's most wanted killers, anyone here can rip you limb from limb." Jack scanned everyone in the room, Mako was already planning use the big explosive tank near most of the killers were at, Lanie narrow her cat eyes, tighten her fist around her sword. The greedy man quickly try take over here. "Look, let's try remain civil here, if you're not here bid, please leave."

However the Black Sun man finally had enough. "I say we kill this worm and get another slicer to crack the pad!" the Twi'lek smirked and takes out a blaster pistol, "suits me just fine." he tries shoot the coward, to his credit, he was quite fast. "AH! NO! please, no! AH!" he screams like a little girl as he runs away to hide, however before the Twi'lek could shoot more, Jack uses the force to grab a hold of him.

Everyone gasps once Jack uses the force snap his neck. "Case you didn't notice, me and my friends are bounty hunters, and all of you, have bounties on you're heads." Mako quickly shoots where the tank was at, killing quite a few of the killers and thugs within the room.

The Black Sun try charge Jack, however Lanie stops him with her honor blade, he glared at Lanie. "You want dance Mando? alright, let's dance!" he swings his blade at Lanie, however she ducks and cuts his stomach right open, he falls to the ground as his organs spilled out. "Sorry, but you're a terrible dancer, my boyfriend is a hell lot better then you."

The Kaleesh tries keep his distance from them, however Jack uses his jetpack to lift himself in the air, he slams his crushgaunt into the Kaleesh's face, breaking his jaw. Before he could recover, Jack then lifts him up, before he then slams into the terminal near him, his body shook from the shock, before he went limb.

Jack turned to see Mako and Lanie were already mopping up the rest of the killers, he turns to the coward, he walks towards him and places his blaster at his head. "Start talking! how you got this list?" the coward weakly got up, looking scared as hell, the blood spat from Kaleesh on Jack's helmet made him look very scary.

"It-it was some guy! one of you're people, he gave me the codes to break in and take the list. He said I could sell the names and make a fortune off it!" Jack didn't believe him, he press his blaster further in his head, "you expect me believe that? just that one of my people would give you the codes and say "get rich"? what ain't you telling me?" the man try make Jack see reason.

"It wasn't an handout! there were conditions to be made, I got the money and he well... am not actually sure what he got. He said targets assigned to Tarro Blood were off limits, I guess he had money on Tarro winning this?" that made Jack believe this was Tarro's work, it sounds like it. Mako agreed as she came over to them.

"Really? did the Mandalorian say his name? was it Sedyn Kyne? did he had a black mohawk or wearing greenish armor with different other colors?" Jack and Mako remembered the other disgrace Mandalorian that was with Tarro, the one that killed Braeden. The coward shook his head, "no, he didn't say his name, he was black, had a nasty scar on his face, wearing some kind of purple advance armor with blue lights on it."

Jack narrow his eyes, that sounded like the Mandalorian Seeker armor, he heard a Mandalorian in the Enclave, but it was only given to Mandalorian soldiers, how many friends could Tarro Blood have? the coward then try to see if he was gonna live. "Look, I told you everything, please let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Lanie then joined them, having just finish readying the bodies be collected for their bounites.

"Hold on, who else knows the contains of this list?" asked Lanie, keeping her Cathar Honor sword ready, the coward quickly explained it was Juda. "She helped me arrange the auction! she has the another copy, I agree spit the money, fifty-fifty! even fact, with everyone here head, she is the only one else who knows about the list! now can you please let me go?"

Jack shook his head, he sign Lanie to use her sword. "You were willing to work these scum bags for money, if anything, I bet ya Juda had more reasonable goals as to why she wanted the money, you on the other hand was just being greedy." before the coward knew it, Lanie sliced his head off. Jack and the others made sure to alert Nem'Ro about the bodies, making sure to destroy all proof of the list for no one to find.

"Come on, Juda needs explain herself." Jack and the others left the building, finding Adenn outside with the rest of Nem'Ro's men. "Hey Jack! I see you become Mandalorian, welcome to our brother and sister in arms vode." Jack shared a Mandalorian shoulder clap with Adenn, happy to see he was doing alright.

"So, you and you're men be sure transfer the credits to my ship?" Adenn nodded as Nem'Ro's mercenaries moved in, "we be sure to, good thing Nem'Ro owed you a favor to not ask what was going on here. Be seeing ya." Jack nodded as he let Adenn do his work. They made their towards Nem'Ro's palace, heading towards where Juda was waiting for them.

She was happy to see they were okay. "Your back! I was getting worried, was everything... taken care of?" Juda become little uneasy once she saw Jack was frowning at her behind his helmet, "you thought I wouldn't know that you had another copy of the list? start talking, why didn't you tell me and my friends the truth." Juda quickly explained her actions.

"It's not like what you're thinking here, I swear. Am the one who called you're people remember? I didn't know about the Great Hunt list. All I knew was that greedy ginger head had valuable information and needed help finding buyers." Mako frown when she saw some tears making out of Juda's eyes.

"He gave me a taste! said we could spit the profits! I didn't know the list until later, that's when I decide contact the Mandalorians." Jack shook his head at how native Juda was being here. "You should have realize there was more to it." said Lanie, shacking her head, Juda nodded slowly, tears still coming out of her eyes. "Yes I know, I just needed the money so bad! my mother is deadly sick, she become sick with the Blue shadow virus, she's already not doing well."

That made Jack and the others feel sorry for Juda, the Blue shadow virus was a new but very fatal virus, it has already killed an entire colony in Outer Rim. "There were some top bounty hunters were willing go after the cure for it, but they wanted a lot of credits to do so, it is very dangerous it get it." Juda handed Jack the copy she had with her.

"This is the only other copy that I know of, if anyone was left alive in that auction, then no one else no. I will try make this right, just keep my name out of it, please!" pleaded Juda, she still wanted help her mother, however Jack surprises her when he rested his hand on her shoulder, letting a smoothing feeling to her. "It's alright, you were only doing this for family, I would do the same for my friends and my family." Jack looks to Mako, she knew where this was going.

Mako hands her a datapad, containing the credits from bounties from the auction, they were transfer to them on the way to the palace. Juda couldn't believe this, "That's over 50,000 thousand credits there Juda, more then enough to pay for the job. Just try stay out of trouble next time." said Mako, though she feel the money could have came in handy for the Great Hunt, Juda needed it more then they did.

Juda looked up to the three and surprises them when she grabs them for a group hug. "Thank you so much! no one has ever done this for me and my family!" she lets them go, giving them a nod. "I hope you win the Great Hunt Jack, please, stay safe out there." Jack nodded and he and the others leave the room, leaving a very happy Twi'lek behind.

Mako was smiling at Jack. "You know, most people would have not do that, you're one of a kind Jack." Jack smirked, "my mother taught me right, besides. Juda needed that money more then us, something tells me the future bounties will be more then able pay most of that." Lanie smiled as they head towards their ship, yep, she made a good choice of joining Jack's crew.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

By the time they made it back to the Enclave, he was ready for the next target. He walked over to the Grand Melee where Crysta and Lek were waiting, they still surprised on how fast he took care of the situation. "List secured, no witnesses left. I have something rather nasty to report. I got no physical proof but you need to be made aware of this."

Lek looked at him and crossed his arms waiting to hear the bad news that made him act like that. "From the testimony of the greedy bastard that was going to sell the list. The real culprit behind this was Tarro Blood. The coward was told all targets that were for Tarro were strictly off limits for the auction."

Mako decided to play the confession for them to see. "It is clear that Tarro is still trying to eliminate the competition of this Great Hunt. He plans to win this thing, even if he must sell his honor to do so. I know that he has plenty of allies in the Mandalorians. I swear, when I have him as a rival. He will die in the most painful manner possible. I will not accept anything else to punish the shame he caused your people."

Crysta was smiling as she heard her say that. "That's my girl! You make sure you give him a good kick in the family jewels for me." Mako just looked at her and said that she would need a microscope to find them first. This made the few people listening to laugh.

Lek was smiling at how he was responding to the actions of Tarro Blood. "You do you what you feel is necessary. I will be sure to send you a nice gift for taking care of this mess."

Jack got close to him and placed a package labelled, for Mandalore's eyes only. "Be sure that Mandalore gets this little gift from me too. I think he will like it. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to it. Crysta I will be expecting my next targets when I hit orbit." Lek and Crysta nodded as Jack and Mako left the room, leaving Lek to think about the gift.

The others decide take care of few things while in the Enclave, Laine actually went to have her blade receive proper maintenance, Ceta was talking with her second in command Takan, hearing the progress that was made by the clan and Shara was looking at something you would never expect some as nice of her to look at. It was mods for their blasters.

"So there anything else I should know Takan?" asked Ceta, making sure everything was covered, by Takan's report, everything was running smoothly, Takan shook his head, "no commander, that is all." Ceta nodded and set him off. Jack got their attention, getting them all together. "Alright people, we'll now heading to Tatooine, be sure grab lot of water cause it's gonna be hot as hell." Lanie did not looked like she was gonna enjoy this, neither did Mako.

All in all each managed to get things taken care off by the time they made it back to the ship. HK even managed to get a hold off some rather interesting books on programing code and new computer language algorithms. He must have liked them cause he was laughing his head off when he was just entering the ship.

Jack had a sneaky suspicion as to the reason so he decided to ask him something. "Hey HK, if you found a good joke, share it with the others." HK was happy to do as he said. "Two Hydrogen atoms were talking with each other. One tells the other _._ _'I think I lost my electron'_."

"The other atom looks concerned, " _Man that is horrible are you sure?_ " his friend just looked at him." _Of course I am sure, I am positive_."

Only Shara and Mako found that joke funny, given their high intelligence. Jack, Laine and Ceta however simply didn't see the punchline.

They decided to drop the subject and go and check with Crysta, Jack active the com and she appeared. "Hunter I hope you like sandy beaches and plenty of sunlight because you are getting a tan like you would not believe. Your next target is none other than the single most elusive scumbag in the entire hunt. You are after none other than Tyrisius Loki. You will have to hunt him on beautiful, and sunny Tatooine."

Almost everyone looked very shocked, while Jack was confused. "The Tyresius Loki? shit, this is gonna be one hell of a chase." said Lanie, she had heard a great deal of Loki, Ceta however was more thinking of payback, Tyresius Loki was at the Mandalorian Blockade event, she lost some family in that smuggler attack. Crysta noticed Jack's confuse state and explained.

"Tyrisius Loki is probably one of the most wanted men in the galaxy, he stole millions of credits from the Hutt Cartel, the Exchange, and Black Sun, his been buying himself from trouble ever since, he also had a hand in the smuggler in the Mandalorian Blockade. But luckily, you're rival bounty hunter had shot his ship down but lost in the desert. Be careful now, Tyrisius is no pushover, he'll smell a trap very fast."

Crysta however decide give one good glue for them. "Luckily though, Tyresius is a Devaronian, so he isn't gonna be hard to spot." Jack nodded, in all his life, his only ever seen 4 Devaronians, their rare but not hard to spot species. "That's all Hunter, good luck." Crysta shuts off from there. The others decide ready their gear for the mission.

The only good thing in Mako's mind was that finally after such a long wait, she managed to have a little alone time with Jack. She had began doing a registration scan and search on her own implants to find out where they came from. Jack saw the logo for the manufacturer and he knew immediately where they came from.

"That is an cybernetics manufacturer that is not available for the general public, it's a from to make prosthetics and implants for the Republic agencies and military. If they are the ones to make your implants, then it is clear your parents were connected either with the military or SIS."

Mako of course was curious as to how he knew this, he confessed that his godson had told him a few things when he mentioned that he was worried that his chosen profession was too dangerous. He told him that he could lose an eye or an appendage. That is why he mentioned this particular manufacturer.

Mako was now filled with questions. "What kind of connections did my folks have with the Republic military or the SIS for me to have these implants most of my life? What kind of parent techs out their own kid before they could even walk?" so many questions were racing in her head.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I don't know, I am not a parent, but if they are anything like mine, they simply wanted their daughter to be raised being able to do anything she wanted. We Mandalorians have a saying, ' _raise your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger'_ still though. Don't give up and know that if you need my help, I am always here for you."

Jack saw the look of concern melt away and was replaced by a smile. He leaned close to her and gave her a light kiss, he was aiming for her cheek but it just happened that she turned that exact moment and he ended up kissing her lips instead.

She wasn't expecting a kiss, but she sure didn't look like she was going to complain about it anytime soon. Shara, Ceta and Laine were just looking at the two kiss. Shara was smiling at such a cute little scene. Ceta was more practical she said that it was about damn time. "Disgusted Response: Oh great, my young master will be mating with her very soon if those scans am sensing are telling the truth." HK was not looking forward to this.

As the ship reached the planet, they realized something but only Jack mentioned it. "Thank goodness these armor have good seals, otherwise we would have sand in hard to reach places. I was thinking Nar Shaddaa was horrible. Let's see what kind of horrors await us on this desert planet."

The ship landed through a sand storm and barely managed to dock when they were scanned by the port's automated scanners. They decided that Mako and Ceta would go with him. Ceta actually had been on this world briefly in her youth, so she was used to the environment and Mako could gather necessary info thanks to her implants.

They stepped out of the ship, Jack smell the air, remembering the smell very well. "It's been a long time since I was last here, let's hope it will be better then last time." Mako patted his shoulder, making him smile at Mako. They headed out of the hanger bay, they headed over towards where the docking manger droid was at. "Hello, me and my friends here are looking for a Devaronian name Tyrisius Loki. there anyone name that around here?"

The droid searched through his terminal, before coming up with one answer. "Though there is no one name Tyrisius Loki, there is however one Devaronian merchant name Gellar Roing." it was clear that was Tyrisius Loki's alias. "Bet ya 10 credits that's Tyresius Loki's alias." Ceta turned to the droid.

"Where can we find this Gellar Roing droid?" the droid was quick to answer. "Gellar Roing's vessel is awaiting departure clearance at docking bay 64, do you wish for me contact him?" Jack shook his head and said he wanted this to be a surprise, the droid made no comment on that and suggested him and the others to hurry as his vessel is leaving soon.

They quickly headed to docking bay 64, passing people through, not many stand in their way, not wanting get three Mandalorians on their bad side. They finally found a male Devaronian in civilian clothes, waiting in a line with three bodyguards, he looked like he was having a bad day. "How long can it take for departure clearance in this lousy spaceport? stupid locals." yep, he was not having a good day, it was about get worst for him.

Tyresius quickly noticed Jack and the others heading his way, the appearance of three Mandalorians made his bodyguards very concerned. "Oh, hello there, you look lost friend, something I can help you with?" Tyrisius was already looking for ways to get out of the room.

Jack was shacking his head at Tyresius. "You know, when I heard about you Tyrisius, I was expecting to find you be more challenging, guess I was wrong." Jack was following where Tyresius's eyes were going, Mako and Ceta were keeping their blasters ready. To Tyresius credit, he didn't not loose his straight face.

"Am sorry, you must be mistaken. Am Gellar Roing, am a speeder salesmen from Nar Shaddaa. If you're interested, am in the market, I can get ya some very nice T 9 speeders? but I need to be going, be sure look up me up. The names Roing, that's R-O-I-N-G." however before he could move, Ceta get's in his way, making Tyrisius really back up.

His seen how angry Mandalorian women can be, and that's the last thing he want's deal with, though he couldn't help admire her figure. "You can drop the act Tyrisius, we both know how this is gonna end." said Mako, readying her shock darts she gotten from the Enclave. "Look, I don't know any Tyresius, but who exactly are you? if you don't mind me asking." Jack cross his arms.

"The names Jack Keldau, but you probably better know me as Jack the Reaper." that dropped the bomb, Tyresius's eyes widen slightly, his bodyguards paled once they realize who was standing at front of them, anyone who was smart, got out of there fast. "You're the Jack the Reaper? huh, I heard a lot about you, this ehh.. changes a few things." before everyone knew it, Tyresius quickly ran away.

He uses a stealth mod to get out. "SHOOT YOU FOOLS!" he was long gone, it must been real advance stuff he was using. Mako used a stun dart to hit the large human, taking him out of the fight. The other two guards didn't had time to react as Ceta burns them alive, they screamed in pain before hitting the ground head. Jack turned to the large human, he might prove to have some info.

"Okay, okay! please, I don't want anymore trouble, I don't want die for that scum, he left me and my men to die. I will tell you everything I know, Tyresius never warned me about you." Jack could sense the truth from him, he figure he might as well get as much as info he needs. The human went on explain several things about Tyresius, Jack was very impressed that he had survived a walk to Mos lla without water.

"His also very good at turning bad luck to good luck. We got caught up by a nasty little Rodian bounty hunter, before we could draw our blasters, Tyresius cuts a deal with him. Not only did he buy him off, he convinced him to give up his ship to him." Jack was shacking his head, this Rodian disgusted him, he disgraced the idea of bounty hunting, Ceta and Mako agreed.

"Where did this lazy bastard go after selling his ship to Tyresius?" the human explained he was partying outside of town, throwing credits like sand around. While this happened, Mako was searching over who Jack's rival was. "Found who you're rival is, Veeboo Lunx, deadly accurate with a blaster, but is very very lazy. Am surprised his make it this far."

Ceta was shacking her head. "I think we need teach this moron what it really means to be a bounty hunter." Mako explained Tyrerius may bribe him again to try kill them, might as well try get more info out of him before beating the shit out of him. The human then try get Jack let him live since he did helped, though Jack agreed, he figure he teach this man a lesson.

"Alright, but first, let this be a lesson to you to not work for people just because they have lot of credits." Jack landed a hard kick to the man's groin, hearing something break. The man's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, Ceta laughed hard as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "OH! MY BALLS! MY BALLS!" Jack and the others left the room, leaving a very clear message to all other mercenaries to stay out of his way.

However along the way heading out of the spaceport, Jack was confronted by a Imperial molf who wanted Jack to help with several Imperial outposts to strength their position on the planet, however he pissed Jack and the others off by wanting get him put the local Mandalorian clan in their place, figuring he could pay Jack to do it even when his Mandalorian.

He grabbed the Molf by his coat, ignoring the trained blasters on him as Mako and Ceta pointed their blasters at the guards. "Listen here Imperial, in case you didn't know, we Mandalorians look out for each out in this galaxy, we treat our fellow warriors as family. So if you expect me to turn my back on my people, you are sadly mistaken." though Tarro Blood was not one such case, Jack would still help out his fellow Mandalorians. He let's the Molf go, the Molf glared at Jack.

"I'll help you, but we'll doing this my way, understand?" the Molf and Jack shared a staredown, the air got little tension as the Imperial guards and Jack's companions ready their blasters. Finally, the Molf nodded, "very well Reaper, we'll do it you're way, just remember where most of you're credits comes from. I'll be watching you now." the Molf leaves the area, Jack glared at his back all the while.

It didn't take long for them to find where his so-called rival was at. The place was a seedy looking bar that was called something that would have made him laugh had he not been so upset. The bar was called the Dancing Rancor. He and the others got into the bar and saw many strippers, a few dozen men and women drinking and a group of people around a half drunken Rodian.

Jack walked past everything, he was focused on the Rodian which he gave a glare and hate that the others didn't bother stopping him, the Rodian turned to him. "So, you are my rival? then you should be happy. I quit the blasted Great Hunt and now you can go about your business without even having to face me. That Tarro Blood was right, why risk my neck when I could simply warn the Devaronian and get paid a fortune."

Jack looked at him as if he was a bug, a slimy, useless bug at that. "Do you have any idea what you have done to the honor of our profession." The Rodian must have been stupid beyond belief when he said they were hired guns and the idea of a Bounty Hunter having honor is like saying a whore was faithful.

That was the last straw, Jack walked over to a mic stand and turned it on. Checking that it works, he walked back to the still slouching Rodian. "Here at the Dancing Rancor we will have the first ever profession quiz show. Today's profession is Bounty Hunting. I will ask four questions one at a time. Every right answer gets that person bought a drink by this guy, and don't worry he is going to get something too from me. Total of four questions, it's showtime."

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone nuts, though Ceta and Mako knew where he was going with this. "First question. What is the duty of a Bounty Hunter?" A young blue skin female twi'lek said that it was to pursue criminals across the Galaxy, usually criminals regular law enforcement could not capture on their own.

Jack told the bartender to give the young lady a drink and put it on the tab of the drunken Rodian, "Hey! that's my credits!" Veedoo yelled, quite angry, Jack ignore him. "Second question, is a Bounty Hunter a profession that you would say is a dangerous profession that provides a much needed service to others."

A human bouncer said indeed otherwise they would be constantly attacked by crooks who were more dangerous than the police could handle. The bartender knew where this was going and gave the bouncer his drink.

"Third question, should a Bounty Hunter ever take the bribe of a criminal?" Again a Imperial Chiss customer said that he would be betraying the very ethics of the profession. The bartender gave him a drink.

Jack walked up to the Rodian and looked at him and he saw he didn't care what he was listening at all. "Is a Bounty Hunter that takes the bribe of a crook a Bounty Hunter or a crook." Every single person standing yelled, "HE IS A CROOK!" That is when he took out his blaster and aimed it at the Rodian.

Now finally the Rodian had his attention. Jack smiled and said that it's time to give him his prizes too. He began to shoot him in a delicate part of his body for every right answer. The last two right answers he shot his eyes and finally his head, he land on the couch dead. "Dishonor my profession and I will show you no mercy. Die you worthless bug."

Jack went up to the dead body and pull out a data pad, he hands it to Mako who begins scanning it. "Alright here's something, looks like Tyresius is trying make a dealing with someone name the Lady of Pain." Ceta raise a brow at the name, "what kind of a name is that?" however one of the Twi'lek dancers over heard them and spoke.

"Hey wait, I know who that is! I dance for her once." Jack turned to her, he nods to her to keep going, "she's some very creepy Rattataki, she's into some sick things, she does work for the Exchange, I would be careful with her. She has a compound of the desert, lots of Tusken Raiders, I would suggest being careful." Jack nodded and hands her some credits as he and the others leave.

He and the others got out of the bar and the people in the bar knew one thing. They would never and I mean ever make this guy that angry or they could end up as the dead Rodian on that couch.

"I feel a whole lot better, who knew you could get your frustrations out in a bar like this." Mako asked him if he was truly alright. He told her not to worry, he was half way through his anger. The other half would be taken care off when they caught up to their target.

As they began to walk towards the desert, he knew exactly where that scumbag would go. He was desperate to make a deal with this Lady of Pain to escape from him. The obvious choice was the only other star port on the planet he could access but that would mean traveling through open desert for a long time. He would have to stop at an outpost for water and supplies before reaching the place.

On the way to the Mandalorian outpost, he and the others saw something that made his anger increase. The dead bodies of dozens of Mandalorians, a couple dozen Tusken Raiders were standing over their bodies, they were probably the ones that fail the trials. "Ceta, Mako, let's go!" the Tusken Raiders had no time to defend themselves as Jack and the others charged right in, blasting couple of them down, Jack used the force to push and crush several of them as he cut his way through them.

With their skills, all the Tusken Raiders were dead. Jack used the force to dig the holes and as they took the identity tags off the Mandalorian bodies. He saw his companions place the bodies into the holes.

Jack gave a small Mandalorian pray to them. "Rest in Peace brothers and sisters. Your deaths shall not be ignored." Jack looked at the tags and asked Mako to look for who their Commander was. "Alright got him, Commander War'rn, these were the recruits that didn't make it in their trials. Though odd, the Tusken Raiders almost seemed to know when they were coming." Jack didn't like the sound of that.

Jack and the others reached the Outpost, seeing Mandalorians and few Imperials within the base, they nodded to any Mandalorians they passed, Jack went up to the Mandalorian guard at the door where this Commander War'rn was at, he told him that he needed to see him. The guard told Jack that he was in an important meeting. He didn't care to wait he just walked over the door to his office and kicked it open, he simply was that angry.

The Commander looked a bit surprised he didn't expect anyone to be that furious that they would interrupt a meeting with an Imperial officer. "Commander, I am Jack Keldau of Clan Keldau. I will be brief, several dozen Mandalorians that fail the trials buried outside you're outpost. They were ambushed by Tusken Raiders but they were tip off by someone." War'rn was a dark skin human, looking be in his 30s, standing same height as Jack, wearing blue and white armor like Jack.

The Imperial officer a woman by the looks of it looked like he just told something she didn't want him to bring up, War'rn looked thankful. "I thank you for taking care of our brothers and sisters Jack, but who murdered them?" Jack walked over to the glaring Imperial woman and looked at her.

"Commander why don't you ask her? The weapon fire and damage to their armor showed that they were attacked by surprise, the Tusken Raiders knew they were coming. My girlfriend here happen to found a holo from a Imperial chancel." War'rn turned to the now fearful Imperial officer who was trying make herself small when she saw the Mandalorians were glaring at her. "I believe we need a long talk now ambassador. As for you Jack, thank you for burying our Vode." Jack nodded.

Jack and the others began to walk out as he told Commander War'rn that he would return later, and asked if he knew where the local supply outpost was located. The commander was very happy to give him a detailed map of the entire planet. "Thank you Commander, if you will excuse me, I need to catch someone for the Great Hunt, but he assured that I will return to handle the rest of your problems. I do hope you will forgive me for interrupting your meeting." War'rn nodded and turns his head towards the Imperial.

Jack and the others decided to let them sought out matters, however as they walked out, they were stopped by a very tall Mandalorian in blue and silver armor, his helmet was off, showing he was human with fair skin, short military cut hair, a scar down his right eye. "So you're Jack the Reaper I've been hearing so much about. I thank you for burying our dead. I am Randor Mohl, the clan leader of this clan. I hate to ask you of this, but my clan are in need of some help." Jack nodded, letting him keep going.

"As you have noticed, the Imperials from Molf Yurron have been attempting gain control over us, though we try, you can see our situation has cause us to look over some matters." Jack and the others turn to see a Mandalorian patrol coming back, couple of them were hurt. "We have been dealing with vicious attacks from a hostile Tusken Raider tribe, we'll keeping them back but they know the sands better then anyone. If you can, we need several tasks done to strength our outpost so we can turn to the Imperial problem, think you can do that?"

Jack said it was no problem, Mandalorians do need stick together afterall. Randor was happy to hear that and directed him to few people that could use help, Jack decide call the others up from the ship to help with those. "Good, the local supply outpost will be one good place for us, it will help set up a staging point to defend from the Tusken Raiders. Ret'urcye mhi vode." Jack and the others head out to the local supply case.

They fought few some very nasty creatures. they finally arrive at the outpost. However they soon see it was being attacked by a very familiar Sith. "Well, well, looks like Rurika could use some help, come on! let's get going." Jack and the others soon joined in the fighting with their Sith friend, who was surprised to see him here. "Jack! it's good to see you again, what you doing here?" she force pushes one of the Gamorreans into the wall, breaking his back.

Jack blasted couple of the Gamorreans before slicing one of the with his lightsaber, Mako used her jet pack to gain a advance as she fire rockets at them, Ceta was pushing them back with her heavy repeater, hitting quite a few of them. "The local Mandalorians needed this base for a staging point against the Tusken Raiders, also a target of my may have came here to get surppiles. What about you?" Jack become surprised once he noticed the two Trandoshans from Dromund Kass were here.

They appear to have become stronger as they were using their Trandoshan strength and skills against the Exchange thugs. "A Imperial officer was having trouble with the thugs here, end up getting a Mandalorian striketeam killed, he hoped I could finish the job for them." Jack scowled, too many of his people were getting killed out here, well no more!

Before any of the thugs could try leave, Jack and Rurika force lighting them, stopping in their tracks, Mako and Ceta blasted them as they were held in place. "Well that takes care of that, Skarsk, Skeesk, help Mako and Ceta find any clues what Jack's target may have took." the two Trandoshans nodded and follow Jack's companions.

Jack gave a raise brow at Rurika. "So I see the Trandoshans are working for you now?" Rurika nodded and explained she's been training them, they were actually useful for few missions. The two talked for a bit, sharing what has been going on since they last saw each other before the others came back. "Alright, looks like Tyresius took a speeder, couple rations, and water, along with blaster mods and ammo so his packing some fire power." Jack nodded, happy they got what they came for.

Jack got on com and told Randor that the outpost was taken, it was theirs now, he was quite happy to hear. "Good, you're other companions show up, they been quite a lot of help. You may return to get you're reward vode." Jack nodded and shut it off, he turns to Rurika. "Well it was good seeing you Rurika, stay safe out there." Rurika nodded as Jack and the others left the base.

Already there were Mandalorians coming in to claim the base, they cheered and patted Jack and his companions as they passed them.

Tyresius was clearly still trying to get a hold of some parts to either repair his chip or get a new one. This Lady of Pain didn't seem to be the generous sort however. They took a speeder and they got to the compound, heading into the arena as Tyresius was trying to swindle the Lady of Pain but she was not so easy to fool.

Jack, Ceta, and Mako got a creepy vibe from her, she was a Rattataki, she was small, roughly same height as Mako, but they could tell she was dangerous. "Look Devaronian, I have no interest in your filthy money, I got plenty of my own and I don't trust you. You are not getting a ship or anything from me without paying in the only currency I take and that is pain. Fight in my arena and depending on what you want is the challenge you will have to face."

Jack walked up to Tyerisus and he was shocked to see he was still chasing him. "Oh, come one what does it take for you to just quit and let me go?" Jack told him the only way he would let him go is for him to die. This made the Lady of Pain laugh as she completely agreed. "Looks like end of the road Tyresius." said Mako, smirking behind her helmet.

That made the Lady of Pain surprised. "Wait, Tyresius? what, you're actually-no! Shame on you naughty little Devaronian." several of her bodyguards showed up and held Tyresius, the Lady of Pain turns to Jack. "You want this scum? I will give him to you in a nice package, but first I want you to face my champion. If you can win one to one, I would be glad to give him to you all tied up and with a nice ribbon to boot."

Jack jumped down to the arena and simply said to send him her worst, he would kill it in a matter of minutes. The thing the Lady called her champion in as full grown bull rancor. Jack didn't seem bothered at all. He threw his lightsaber into the beast head and sliced right into the side of his head.

He jumped up and with force lighting he used the lightsaber as a conductor and fried the beast's brains and the beast dropped dead as he pulled out his lightsaber. He used force jump and jumped right back on the platform where the Lady of Pain was clapping after his performance.

Mako didn't like the grin on Lady of Pain's face, it was like she was trying taste Jack. "I see they don't call you the Reaper for nothing. Tyresius was actually right in fearing you. I will call my guards and I shall give you your prize. That fight was a lot of fun to watch. I do hope my servants taped it."

Her guards however didn't seem like they were alright. They looked like they been hit with a stun grenade. "Lady forgive us, the Devaronian stole parts from your own ship and one of your speeders. He had a stun grenade hidden in his body."

Jack looked at her expecting an apology at the very least, she shrug. "I don't get angry Jack, I get even. All my speeders have two features installed and are well hidden. The first is a tracking device to track down the fools that dare to steal from me. The second feature arms as soon as they get off the stolen speeder. A high voltage proximity bomb, this is to disable the speeder and paralyze the crook."

She began punching buttons on her holo terminal and sure enough to position of Loki was found and she activated the second feature. She gave him a full route to the place he has headed. Her only request was that he make the idiot suffer for daring to steal from her.

Jack told her he would do just that, and as he left the Lady of Pain was smiling, Jack and the others were all too happy to leave, that Twi'lek was right, she is creepy.

Jack made it to the place the disabled speeder was rather quickly thanks to the route the Lady of Pain gave him. Tyresius didn't like this one bit. "I swear your are like a Minock, once you sink your teeth into something, you just don't let go. I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."

Several droids came from containers around him and he began to run as the droids attacked them. Jack was now beyond angry, he was raging mad. He slammed his fist together and began building up a charge of force lightning that made the area look like night fall was happening. He then extended his hands and a dome of force lightning hit all the droids frying their circuits.

Mako and Ceta could see that he was truly angry and felt pity for the foolish Devaronian. As Jack ran towards were Tyresius was he was once again unhappy that his droids failed to kill him or incapacitate him at the least.

Seeing that he had alternative he tried to shoot him, Jack just used force pull and pulled his weapon out of his hand. Jack crushed the rifle in his hands and Tyresius knew he was not just pissed he was royally pissed off.

He tried to bribe him but that only made him more angry. "Come on, I just want to live, how about I give you a fortune and you forget about me?" Jack used force speed and grabbed him by the neck with force grip.

"How about instead I use your empty skull as a drum and take your beaten corpse to my handler." He was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp when he drooped on his knees and told him he was sorry but he told him he would do the same to save his own neck.

"Since they sent a Mandalorian, I know your kind don't normally take prisoners. I got a better offer, I got contacts all over the underworld. I will give you my life, I will join your crew and I will be your devoted follower for life."

Jack looking on him he could tell he was doing something he never did before, he was being honest, the others could see that as well. "What about my hunt?" Tyresius told him he had a life size duplicate made as spare parts. Beat that thing, shoot it or stab it. The thing would appear as if he killed him, and since it was built based on his DNA it would fool their scanners.

Jack agreed to do so and he shot the clone right between the eyes. "I will need a new name for my new life. I know Gault Rennow, yeah, that sounds like a good name. So wear to next oh fearless leader?" Ceta share a look with Jack, she knew she wasn't sure about this, "I'll take him on a few missions, see what he can do." Gault nodded, he was eager to show he was useful to the crew.

Mako decide to head back to the ship to check in on the ship, she and Jack share a passion kiss, making Gault raise a brow, Mako soon left, she was swaying her hips to get Jack's attention, and it did. "That's quite a woman you have Jack, I can say you have good tastes." Jack turned to him, "It's more then just tastes, she's just that one woman that changes ya." Gault stopped for a moment, thinking about someone.

He quickly shook it off. "Eh alright, whatever floats you're boat. Lead on boss." they head back to Outpost Rennar, catching a speeder ride from a nearby outpost. Jack and the others found the rest of the crew helping out with few things, Shara see's them and walks over to them. "Hey Jack, I see you return and-what's he doing here?" Shara right away noticed Gault.

Jack quickly explain before things got bad, Shara was raising a brow at the deal between the two. "Believe what I said, I want Tyresius dead as the next person, am tried of all the running, having look over my shoulder every minute, I did some things I ain't proud of, but at least I can try at least make myself useful to you guys." Shara shrug, she had her concerns but she figure Jack know what he was doing.

However Jack then overheard something that got his attention, he turned to the right and saw two Mandalorians were talking to a woman in light black and red combat armor, he over heard something about 'destroying the village', Jack decide walk over to what was going on.

"Suy'cuy vode, sorry I couldn't help but over hear here, what's going on?" asked Jack, Gault was getting the feeling things were gonna get interesting. The two Mandalorians were wearing same kind of armor Ceta wears, blue and white but lighter for scouting missions. The first was a dark skin man with straight back hair in strips, while the other was a tall human Mandalorian with fair skin and he looked like he came out of a serious fire fight.

"Ah, over heard that Reaper? me and Gezda were explaining to the young lady here about a problem, one of the local Tusken Raider chiefs is planning to attack our village." Gault was looking over to the woman, she was human, fair skin, shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. The woman notice Gault staring, "you looking get punch Devaronian?"

Gault put his hands up. "Whoa! can't I just admire a beautiful lady around here? I can't help but notice you don't look like you're from around here, you from Coruscant or something?" Gault was able tell from the accent, so did Jack. The woman narrow her eyes, crossing her arms, "and what if I am? it's none of you're business. Besides, am just here to help with the Mandalorians, that's all."

As Jack talks to Gezda and Dorrick, Ceta turns to the woman. "That so? care ask why you would help my people, and you wouldn't happen have a name?" the woman looks to Ceta, she shrug. "The names Ona Querit, and as for why I would help you're people, you can say I have a healthy respect for you're culture." before Gault could question why she does, Jack comes over.

"Alright people, we'll gonna be helping with Ona here with this Tusken Raider, Bloodgouge and his tribe, if we don't, their gonna start attacking the other villages and outposts if they destroy Outpost Rennar." Jack also made note about the good amount of credits to get Gault's attention, he was all on board now. "Ceta, you stay to help the defenses, me, Gault, HK, and Ona will go. That fine with ya?" Ona nodded, having no problems with it.

With everything settle and HK joining their group, they set out to where Bloodgouge and his tribe are at.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

The group marched to Bloodgouge's hideout, they were force to fight through various of Tusken Raiders. As Gault sharp shoot couple Tusken Raiders, he couldn't help but ask Ona a question as she blaster few of the Tusken Raiders with HK. "So Ona, can't help but wonder about something, you wouldn't happen be the same Ona Querit, daughter of a Republic senator are you?" Gault had remember seeing a missing post about that.

Ona snapped the neck of a Tusken Raider before turning to Gault as Jack force lighting the last ones before they fall back. "Yeah, that's me, why you ask?" said Ona as they started making their way towards the cave, Jack and HK scout around, keeping a close eye, Tuskens were very good at ambushing in the sand. "Am curious what's the daughter of a senator doing on a rock like Tatooine?" asked Jack, over hearing them.

Ona didn't see much harm in telling them. "Well I ended up in a bad group, thought I was in love with some Rattataki woman name Kailyo." that made Jack widen his eyes, "wait? you say Kaliyo? I have a friend whose traveling with her." Ona narrow her eyes. "If you're friend knows what's best, she should stay away from that woman. She left me behind on a planet, I never felt so alone in my entire life, I end up becoming very skilled duelist on Alderaan. Those nobles will do anything to see a good fight." Ona scowl at the disgusting nobles on that planet, she rarely met any good ones.

They moved forward inside, keeping their blasters up ready, they kept them up as they travel inside the cave. "Worrying Response: I am sensing several more meatbags within this cave young master, I would suggest getting ready." Jack nodded and they kept their blasters trained, Ona decide finish the rest of her story. "Anyway, after that I ended up on Tatooine, heard the local Mandalorians could use some help here." Gault however couldn't help but feel there was something else about her liking towards Mandos.

They finally got to where Bloodgouge was at, surrounding him in a circle were his tribe, they didn't make any move against them as they came in. "Okay, am not liking how this is going." said Gault, he kept his guard up as they passed the Tuskens. Bloodgouge was huge, and he had a double bladed staff. He must have felt pretty damn confident that he would win, because he started shouting in Tusken and the tribe roared.

"Translation: Master, this arrogant meatbag believes you are nothing, he wants to challenge you and one of you're companions in combat. If he wins, he'll lead his tribe into conquest against all of Tatooine. However if you win, his tribe will stop it's attacks and will leave." Gault wasn't one for challenges and asked why should they accept when they can just blast him.

Bloodgouge thought of this and spoke in his language again. "Translation: Because Deveranion meatbag, if we do not accept the challenge, he will then order his tribe to kill us as we surround." Gault noticed the Tuskens giving glares to them, their hands twitching on their weapons, ".. yeah on second thought, I say accept the challenge." Gault rather be in a better position if they were gonna fight them all.

Jack and Ona step towards Bloodgouge and his second, both arming themselves. It was getting tension, the challengers tighten their grips on their weapons, finally Bloodgouge made the first attack. He let out a battle cry as he swings his tech staff at him, Ona fought the other Tusken Raider, she dodged few swings from him, before grabbing his staff and slammed into his face.

He let out a painful cry as blood must have dripped off his face, Ona blasted him, killing him. Jack and Bloodgouge were still going at it, Jack leg sweep the Tusken Raider, knocking him to the ground, before Bloodgouge knew it, Jack stepped on his face and snapped his neck. "Okay, that was brutal." commented Gault, wincing at the snapped noise.

Jack turned to all of the Tusken Raiders, they were all shocked to the core, not believing their Chief was defeated like that. "HK, go ahead and tell them to surrender and stop it's attacks." HK did so, the Tusken Raiders made their path clear for them as Jack and the others made their way out, however the Tusken Raiders then dragged someone out of a tent, Jack become alarm once he saw it was a badly injured Mandalorian.

"Translation: Master, the tribe had decide give it's prisoner, they had capture the Mandalorian when he try get to a antidote from their shaman, he nearly died but Bloodgouge had wanted him alive just in case." Jack and Ona helped the Mandalorian up, he was missing his helmet, letting Jack see he was human within his 20s, short black hair, fair skin, and gray eyes.

He looked familiar somehow. They made their way out of the cave with the injured Mandalorian. They finally made it back and couple Mandalorians spotted them and run over to get the injured Mandalorian. "Holy-You found Warusman Ordo! Pit said he was dead." Jack didn't realize the man was from Clan Ordo, from he looked up from archives back he was still Jedi, his mother had a close relationship with Canderous Ordo.

Jack told them to help him get healed up, the Mandalorians took Warusman over where their medic was at. "Well with that taken care of, let's head over to Dorrick and Gezda." said Ona, Jack nodded and made their towards them. They looked very happy to see Jack and the others were alive. "Well I be, you did some very fine work against Bloodgouge, our scouts are already reporting his tribe is back off, you just save some lives from there."

Gezda then spoke, surprising nearby Mandalorians as he rarely speaks. "You young lady fought like a true Mandalorian, I think I have just the right reward for ya." Ona felt honored to hear that, she follows Gezda to get her gift, Dorrick then turned to Jack. "If you're interested, Roggar Den, our Clan's main adviser could use some help boosting moral around here." Jack nodded.

Ona then comes out, now wearing a green and red set of Mandalorian armor, she held her helmet against her hip and elbow. "That looks good on ya." comment Gault, Ona smirked, she was already liking the armor. She turned to Jack, "Well this is where we part ways, am gonna stick around on this planet bit longer, may consider joining the Mandalorians." Jack nodded, understanding, he wished her luck and left the spot.

"Alright, Gault, am gonna check about this challenge, you and HK can meet up with the others." Gault was happy to do so, wanting get a good drink, HK follow his master's command. Jack headed in where Roggar was at, following the directions from other Mandalorians, he enter the room, finding Roggar. "It is alright, now explain what happened out there?" said a large older man in blue and silver Mandalorian armor.

He was dark skin, keeping strip black back straight hair, a beskad was strap on his back. Standing front of him was a young Mandalorian in blue and silver armor, having his hair style in a odd mohawk. "But sir, me and the others saw Warusman Ordo got captured by the Tusken Raiders! the poison weaken him enough, we couldn't do anything. We need mount a rescue mission for him!"

Jack however decide but in. "You don't need worry, me and my team found Warusman Ordo after we killed Bloodgouge, his in the med bay as we speak." the young Mandalorian turned and thank him for it, he felt ashamed that he couldn't do anything to help his vode, Roggar turned to look at Jack. "So you're Jack the Reaper, I have heard a great deal about you. It is a honor to have such a worthy warrior here."

Jack nodded and began explain why his here, Roggar gave him the details of the trial, he needed to inject himself with poison and fight through the Tusken Raiders to get the antidote. "You will find the antidote in a tent, the Tusken Shaman is aware of the trial, luckily he and I have a understanding, if you have prove yourself, he will let you take the antidote."

Jack asked if there was anything else, Roggar said no and let Jack go for the challenge. Jack decided to do it alone, or so was the plan. Mako and the others kept and eye on him through the armor cam.

Jack made it to where the antidote was, he fought dozens of Raiders, using all of his will to try keep the poison back, it was starting effect. "Man, I haven't felt this bad since I was bitten by that Rakghoul." he force pushed one of the Tusken Raiders back, using his lightsaber to slice and dice several of them.

Finally, when he made it through to where the antidote was at, there was a Tusken shaman waiting for him. "Am here for the antidote." the Tusken nodded and stepped aside and let him take the antidote. Truthfully, Jack could have taken the antidote there and then but no, he surprised the shaman when Jack walked back to the base, Jack inject the antidote front of them all.

Roggar Den and many other Mandalorians cheered him, Mako took off her helmet and kissed Jack right there, Gault wolf whistle there. "Like I said Jack, you got good taste in women." Lanie bump her elbow in his gut for ruining the good moment. The young Mandalorian from before came before Jack, Roggar follow him. "Amazing! you have survived where many have not, you have more then earn the right to be call Mandalorian."

Roggar then pointed to the young Mandalorians that gather before Jack. "Speak of what you faced, let these young warriors hear the true act of valor." they came before Jack, eager to hear what Jack had to say. "It was little burly, I hadn't felt that much pain since I was bitten by a Rakghoul, but I press on, not letting the poison get to me. I strike down any Tusken Raider that got in my way."

That seem excited and left much think about for the Mandalorians, one of them turned to Roggar. "Roggar sir! I wish take the trial myself! I want prove myself worthy." Roggar shook his head and calmed the young warrior down, Jack gave good advise to him as to wait until his fully ready. After that, Jack decide take care of some other missions around the base.

The next thing was the fact that someone had been blasting and destroying the Mandalorians defense turrets. Jack took Shara and Gault for this one and set up a sniper post to guard the turrets, it took some time before they found out who was damaging the turrents. "Damn it I knew it! they had been attacked when not guarded by those little bastards. I have only once met a single honorable and decent Jawa." Jack had only met one Jawa that was consider honorable.

After his father had died, he had remember a Jawa had helped hid him from the thugs and made sure he stay in good health, the Jawa was also the one who suggest Jack to go with Revan. Jack actually missed the little guy.

Gault laughed as he began to take pot shots at them. "And you think I am a crook? I am decent compared to some of the things these blasted things have done. Well we should manage to get them to learn the lesson soon enough. If they didn't they would be dumber that the Tusken Raiders we fought."

Shara didn't bother to get involved with the conversation, she just kept killing one Jawa after the next. The Jawa group responsible soon learned that these turrets were no longer a target they would go for parts, they shouted they promised that the next time the Imperials promised them a large reward to disable or destroy turrets owned by Mandalorians, the chief would tell the Imperial one thing.

He would tell the Imperial to please leave their settlement, take his credits and shove them where the desert suns did not shine. No amount of credits was worth having half of his tribe killed like that.

By the time they were done with the turrets, they were more accurate and could fire faster and for longer time. Taken care of these problems the outpost was now better guarded, the men more motivated to train and the trading route kept them better supplied. All in all, the Mandalorians were better off than ever before on this planet.

Just as Jack and the others was saying good bye to the Clan, he saw a sight he had not expected. It was Akaavi. "Suy'cuy vode, it is a rare pleasure to see you. You must have trouble with this heat." Akaavi began to laugh and shake her head.

"What Jack? You aren't going to try to kill me? I work for a guy who is basically a pirate for the Republic." Jack was laughed as she said that. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug and a pat on the back.

"I don't give a damn about the Republic or the Empire. You are Mandalorian and that means to me your family. Now to what do I owe this pleasant surprise, specially at this time of day?" Akaavi had to admit she felt rather touched that he considered her and the rest of the Mandalorians family.

"You know my boyfriend, he is trying to get to meet with a local crime lord. He is an old lieutenant of a major galactic crime lord that supposed to have died a long time ago. Some guy name Nok Drayen. You have heard of him?"

Jack raise his brow as he indeed heard of Nok Drayen, he read up about him as he drinks his juma juice. "Yeah I have heard of him, I take it you're captain is after that treasure Nok had from his criminal empire?" Akaavi nodded, though it was mostly one of their crewmates idea, Risha. Bendak then shown up, he smile once he saw Jack.

"Hey Jack, good to see ya, heard you been helping out the Mandalorian clan, good to see you're helping our vode from those blasted Imperials." Bendak took a sit next to his girlfriend, taking his helmet off, he weep the sweat off his hair.

Jack asked what he needed help with? Bendak told him that he needed help dealing with the goons that worked to protect the man that had the item they needed and having him near would ensure that the supposed crime lord didn't betray him. "So basically, you want me to kill the guards and my presence to make him think twice of trying to swindle you?"

Bendak had to admit it was it was rather straight forward way of seeing it. He looked at Shara and Mako, they somehow had an idea what he was going to say. Shara went to purchase items and Mako began to look for possible information on the supposed crime lord.

"Once Shara is done buying supplies and Mako has the Intel, we leave and hit this crook hard. I do have to warn you though, if this guy makes a move to try and insinuate that he wants to use Mako as a sex slave. I am liable to kill him."

Bendak had to laugh and told him he new exactly what he meant and he felt the same if he insulted Akaavi. The group was ready and Mako found out the guy was supposedly the old rival of Nok. The theft of the old crime lords possessions was more of an insult to his old rivals memory than anything else.

"So he couldn't beat him so he waited for the guy to die to rip him off with no risk of reprisals. Pretty cowardly way of going about getting even with the man he hated so much. The only thing I am grateful is that we don't have to deal with Sith or Jedi. If those two showed up things would get complicated and fast."

Akaavi asked why would it matter? Jack told her that since the two had ideologies that basically are the opposite of each other. It was particularly impossible to get them to agree on anything at all. They would just frustrate each other to the point that they would fight each other.

"The meeting is in a cave, we don't need them throwing around their most destructive force powers in a place that could cave in now do we?" Shara smiled as she saw Jack was already planing for possible problems.

The guards were not that major of a threat or at the very least not for him. Jack blasted his way into the supposed hideout rather quickly. "This is not a hideout, this is a abandoned mine. I still wonder who is the genius that felt mining for metals on this planet was a good idea? Everyone and I mean everyone who knows this metal knows it rusts and becomes absolutely useless as soon as you take it out of this planet."

Mako asked him how he knew that. Jack told her that his mother taught him that and many, many obscure and at the time he felt boring details. "I swear it was almost like she was testing my anger threshold. Which according to Malak is was surprisingly low. Then again, my annoying big brother could make a saint swear like a sailor."

"I sure miss those days, Malak and I even tried making a set of coffee mugs out of the sand here. Mother of course said that we should use the force for that and grounded both of us for a week. No force training for a whole week." that was a pain to deal with.

Shara just had to ask how old was he at the time. Jack said he was about six but then again could have been seven. The long term Carbonite freeze seemed to have affected his memories of his early childhood.

As they made it to the place the supposed crime lord was, the entire group except for Akaavi and Jack were shocked at what they saw. The guy was for the most part behaving as a spoiled brat. This was not what Bendak had expected at all. Jack and Akaavi were more concerned with the two women trying to get something from said criminal lord.

They were both dressed in robes, and it was clear that the blonde woman was in fact a Jedi. The fact that she was glaring at Jack made it even more obvious. The burnette dressed in black robes or what looked to be robes with a lot of armor has the air of hate around her, and she didn't appear to care about anything other than her objectives.

"I would like to take this time to apologize to both my crew and Bendak's for jinxing this. My worst possible situation came true. We got a Jedi Knight and Sith Juggernaut, by the looks of it and if I am guessing correctly, they are both after the same thing."

Bendak stepped in to break it up. "Ok ladies, would you two mind stopping the death glare contest and tell me what exactly are you two doing with this despicable, wretched, putrid example of my own species?" The crime lord who just happen to look like the human version of a Hutt complained that he was sitting right in front of him. That he should wait for him to turn around to stab him in the back.

The Sith actually laughed at his description of the man and the Jedi began shaking her head. "Darling, I don't think he can wait the month it would take for you to actually turn around. Nice to see that someone else holds you to the same regard I do." The Jedi was still glaring at Jack.

"By the force, I thought that it was a mistake but here you are. Dressed in Mandalorian armor and with two women next to you. Your mother must be turning in her grave. Why did Master Organa ever adopt a despicable, traitorous worm like you I will never know."

The Sith actually was smiling at him and then looked at her. "Passion must never be restrained or limited. As for you Jedi remember. There is no emotion, there is peace. You look positively furious and might fall to the Dark side you Jedi fear so much."

The Jedi scowled and looked at her. "I know the code, and the last thing I need is to be reminded of it by a Sith. I came hear to recover an item for the Masters not that you would care. It is a holocron of a past master. The very master you betray by wearing that armor in fact. The holocron of Susan Ann Organa."

The Sith Juggernaut didn't look bothered by the Jedi and her insults. "I on the other hand am happy to see that you are every bit the warrior one would expect from the son of a Darth. If you hadn't fallen to that illness, you might have been one of our best Sith lords. Just like your dear mother."

She continued to eye him with a certain interest that made Mako want to rip her eyes out. "I am also here for a holocron but this was made by Lady Darth Revan. She is still quite reviered by some of us in the Empire and my group would simply love to have her holocron and learn her teaching from her."

Jack looking at them saw that they each wanted something the crook stole from somewhere. Jack stepped forward and smiled. "And I am hear because overbloated, the Hutt here stole a navigation computer from Nok Drayen and I am planning to return it to my friend's crewmate, Risha."

Jack looked at the fat man and he glared. "So here is what I propose, instead of giving the fat fool our credits, why don't we just kill him and the idiots that try to defend him. With him dead we can each look for the items we want. You both get a holocron. I get the navigation computer and the fool gets his rightful punishment."

The Sith was singing in sheer joy at the suggestion. The Jedi asked if they could simply capture him and send him to prison, the suggestion was quickly rejected by both Jack and the Sith.

The group killed the men that came rushing to save their boss, and Jack blasted him between the eyes with his blaster and once in the heart to be sure he was dead. The holocron, thank goodness was kept separate the Jedi holocron was in one side of the mine and the Sith holocron in the opposite. The navigation computer was kept inside a chest right behind the crime lord's throne.

They each made sure they had what they wanted. The Sith woman actually thanked him for his help and was quite glad that the one to help him was a fellow Revanite. The Jedi woman simply said that the order was better off with him anyways and left in such a way that made the Sith comment that Jedi were supposed to be formal and impassive.

Bendak was happy to have the navigation computer. "Well that takes care of that, thanks for the help vode. You got anything you want help with?" asked Bendak after he get's the navigation computer in his datapad, Jack shook his head, having all of that done. They all make their way out of the mine, having now wanting leave the place. Jack then become curious about Bendak's status as a Mandalorian.

"So Bendak, how does a Mandalorian smuggler end up working for the Republic?" asked Jack as they got out of the cave, Bendak didn't see any harm of telling Jack, "well I wasn't born Mandalorian like my girlfriend here or how you were. I was born on Corelia, my parents died when I was six by thugs, I was alone for a while after that." Jack frown at that, it sounded like he and Bendak have something in common then.

Bendak continues talking. "After that, I met a young Twi'lek name Kiklo, like her, she lost her parents as well. She and I stuck together, working together to survive, she become my sister after that. But everything changed when we met a Mandalorian bounty hunter on a job, his name was Hedarr Soongh." that made Mako stop, her eyes widen behind her helmet.

"Wait? the Hedarr Soongh? you mean one of the most famous bounty hunters in galactic history?" Bendak nodded, he always liked seeing people's reactions to when they learn that, Jack however was confused, Akaavi quickly explained. "Hedarr Soongh was the youngest ever to win the Great Hunt 65 years ago, he show everyone fortitude or size didn't matter when it came to be a Great Hunt champion." Jack felt himself respecting this man, along with Shara.

Jack asked how old was he when he won, Akaavi said he was fresh from his verd'goten, that shocked Jack, those are fresh from the verd'gotens were at least 13, no wonder Mako must have looked up to this man. "Anyway, me and Kiklo must have impressed Hedarr because he took us in. He treated us like his children, he show us what it means to be a Mandalorian."

Bendak smiled at the memory, Akaavi wonder what it was like train under such a legend, though she was probably one of the most skilled Mandalorian warriors in the galaxy, she like to think she still has much to learn before being on Hedarr Soongh's level. "After few years of training with him, Hedarr needed to leave, he had some nasty enemies following him, didn't want in danger us, he made sure though we can defend ourselves though. He also left me and Kiklo sets of Mandalorian armor." Bendak knock on his armor.

Jack could now understand, but he was still curious about how he end up being a Smuggler, luckily Bendak was getting to that. "Anyway, I end up taking Smuggler work after helping some people with some stuff that needed be smuggler in, Kiklo took up mercenary work, heard she's on Mandalore at the moment." Jack and the others now understood Bendak bit better, they thank him for telling his story.

"It was nothing. Anyway, me and Akaavi better head back to the ship, we'll see ya later Jack." Jack nodded and Bendak and Akaavi, made their towards their speeder they used get here, Bendak got in front while Akaavi held onto him, they speed off back to their ship. Jack and the others did the same with their speeders.

As they made it back to the outpost, one of the Mandalorians told something rather strange to Jack. It seems that the Imperials at the other outpost nearby them was moving in their forces into one of the local M warlords territory, the warlord had taken as a hostile movement and order his AA guns to fire on the Imperials. The warlord's Mandalorian allies from other clan are also helping him.

"So in short, they have been shooting down one group of Imperials after another to prevent this rather disrespectful Imperial Major from trying take over. I really wish someone would go over and get the Imperial idiot to listen to reason. Let's face it, it would take a miracle to get through that skull."

Jack didn't like this one bit, he decided to go straight to the small outpost near the one they were trying to force the Mandalorians to basically give them. Jack decide go in alone on this, he walked up to the door and knocked very politely. When that didn't work, he slammed his fist right through the door and he yanked it off it's hinges.

The Imperial Major was too busy screaming at his subordinates to even notice. "What will it take for you idiots to get rid of those tin plated Savage morons and get me that nicer outpost instead of this dump I am forced to live in!"

Jack didn't like the way he was referring about the Mandalorians in general and more specifically the ones in the outpost. "I think we need to talk." Jack said as he pushed and made it past the men who were unfortunate enough to serve under this particular Major.

"What would you have to talk to me about you boorish savage." Jack just reminded him that the small outpost of the Mandalorian warlord he piss off, the outpost's old owners had been killed by the Tusken Raiders. The Mandalorians took it over and improved the defenses. So by Imperial Salvage and Restoration laws, the outpost on question was in fact Mandalorian property.

The Major had another way to look at it. He said since the Mandalorians were mere servants of the Empire, and as the Imperial military Jack and all Mandalorians had to obey their every order. "You and your brutes are allowed to live because you are our property and nothing more. I demand that you're people leave that outpost and stop firing those AA guns on my men!" he glared at Jack.

Jack had more than enough of the good Major. "Listen well Imperial, we Mandalorians are servants to no one, we have a business partnership and that is all. You will pay the damages to that outpost, you will stop wasting our time and resources with your attacks and you will leave that outpost alone, or suffer the consequences."

Jack's killer intent was so thick that the room felt like Hoth during winter. "Just what consequences do you mean? " The Major looked at him with fear instead of arrogance he had before.

Jack walked close and he gave told him several possible outcomes, "I will tell Mandalore of your actions and what you said. He could become so furious that he could in fact break the partnership with the Empire. I don't imagine the Dark Council would be happy about that."

Jack continued as he heard the Major knees begin to shake. "I imagine Darth Malgus will also be unhappy with that and the Emperor would do something to make amends with Mandalore. He would not want to lose us after all, or even worse that we might end up fighting for the Republic and you instead of having us as a back up. You would have us as an enemy."

That was the fact that made the Major fall down, as his mind imagined what would happen to him and none of it was pleasant or things he would survive. "Very well Mandalorian, you keep this little field exercise a secret and I promise to never bother or insult your people again."

Jack walked out of the room but from the door he turned around and smiled. "I am so glad we have come to an understanding. It is always nice for business partners to get along. Now I know your busy and so am I. Life has two options Major, live in honor or die in shame we both know what the best choice is, don't we?" he leaves the outpost, no one was very willing to do with Jack there.

Jack made it back to the outpost and he was told the Imperials had actually stopped their ridiculous attempts of taking the territory that belonged to the other Mandalorian clan. Mandalore himself watched the entire conversation through his armor cam. Jack knew where this was going so he went to the local communications terminal.

Jack found it, standing in holo was a tall dark skin man in gold and red Mandalorian armor, in a model Jack has never seen before, he was bald and had dark eyes. Jack could see this man was a highly skilled warrior. "Very well done Jack, very well done indeed. I am happy to see someone understands so well what I would do. You are correct in your assessment of the Mandalorian Enclave relationship with the Empire. We will keep this little incident a secret but you are correct in thinking that we are servants to no one. We fight together because we are family."

Mandalore the Vindicated then grinned. "Not only that, but you and your crew have also helped strength the Mandalorians position on this planet, word has reach about matters of your deeds here, it has serve help them and push themselves against the challenges of this planet. We might even be able get a stronghold here thanks to you."

Jack thanked Mandalore for his kind words but asked why did he need to speak with him. "Tarro Blood's old mentor has sent me a rather unique request. He wishes to speak with you about a matter, while he refused to tell me the matter, it did make me feel it is urgent."

Jack frown, what did Tarro Blood's mentor would want with him? he just asked where the meeting place would be, it was a rather difficult to reach place on Nar Shaddaa. "Very well Mandalore, I just need to report my successful elimination of this planet's target to my handler and I will be there as soon as possible."

Mandalore smiled and said not to worry about Crysta he had already given the report and he was able to take the bioscans from his ships computer. "This man is extremely respected and honored Jack, don't keep him waiting."

Jack had to admit it was rather impressive how easily Mandalore took the bioscans and knew exactly what was going on around him. He had a suspicion that he even knew what was happening in the Great Hunt. Jack walked out of the room, finding most of his team outside waiting for him. "Change in plans everyone, we are heading back to Nar Shaddaa. Mandalore himself has told me about Tarro Blood's old mentor wanted speak to us on that planet."

That made Ceta and Lanie's eyes widen. "Wait? Mandalore himself spoke to you?" they were shocked to hear this, Jack nodded, understanding their shock. "Yeah he did, I can see why his highly respected. Anyway, let's head back to the ship, I figure we could use some time away from the sun." everyone nodded to that, having also gotten tried of the sun as well.

They all made their towards the speeder, they each took a speeder and made their way towards the spaceport, they ran into no problems as they board their ship. Gault looked around, nodding his head, "So this is home? I admit, it's not too bad, but could use more style to it. Wouldn't mind having few dancing girls around here as well." the women on board glared at Gault as he giggle a little at the thought.

"Shut up Gault." said Ceta as she passes him, heading to her room to unload her stuff, Jack however was considering some things to make the ship bit more livable, "eh, I guess we could get few things make the ship feel more like home, maybe a nice table for the small kitchen we have, along with few chairs." Gault grin, happy that his new boss was considering his offer.

Lanie shrug. "Longest as there's no dancing girls, am fine. Anyway, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, I need make a call to Clan Bralor." Jack nods as she heads to her room, Jack was glad the ship was big enough for his crew. "HK, you mind showing Gault to his room would you?" HK looked annoyed but made no further problems to it. "Annoyance Response: Oh very well master, I will show the pervert meatbag's room."

Gault looked insulted there. "HEY! am not a pervert... am a super pervert!" Jack couldn't help but laugh as he and Mako walked up to the cockpit, with Mako scowling at Gault. "Am beginning regret your choice of letting him join the crew." Jack shrug, he felt Gault would make a interesting additional to the growing crew. Mako however decide bring up something that she was told while Jack took care of that Imperial Major regarding the Mandalorians.

"Hey Jack, I thought I should let you know, I've been talking about some people, trying find more info about possible where I came from. One of my contacts informed me about some guy asking about me on Nar Shaddaa." Jack narrow his eyes, he didn't like the sound of that. "Sounds like this guy is asking to get shot, did your contact say anything else."

Mako nodded. "My contact said the guy screamed 'spook', his asking about my whereabouts. The spook goes by the name Carteri. Since we'll going to Nar Shaddaa, think we can pay this guy a visit?" Jack nodded, he didn't see any problems with checking this out, though he felt there was more to this, "we'll check and see, I don't like the feeling am getting here." Mako nodded in agreement, also not liking the feeling here.

HK after getting Gault to his room, he set their ship to Nar Shaddaa.

Jack decided to have Mako and HK join for their fact finding mission and asked Ceta to scout ahead the area leading to the meeting point. She asked why? He was meeting the most honored Mandalorian known, he was even respected by Mandalore himself, and friends with him in fact.

Jack clarified that it was not a problem with him, but rather people that would try to ambush them, he had a feeling there was more to this. This made a lot more sense and Ceta and Laine both agreed that it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Jack and the others made their way to the bar in the promenade where the meeting point with the contact was at. They decided to get this over with. As they reached the bar and each ordered the drinks that would signal their arrival to their contact. The man who was supposed to meet them was not the one that appeared.

Instead, he met a man in clear SIS uniform and he was smiling at Jack, he was roughly in his late 20s, spike up black hair, and light brown eyes. The man walked over to him as gave him a big hug. "I didn't want to believe it when mother said it, but it is true. So, might telling me why are you in Mandalorian armor and who is that with you?" Mako was now confused here.

Jack punched him on the shoulder almost as a joke. "Is that any way to greet your godmother? Honestly boy, I taught you better manners than that. Mako meet my troublesome godson. Mind telling me why you are here on lovely Nar Shadda?"

Jack took up the glass and began smelling it. "I just spent a few days running on the desert of Tatooine. Trust me, a few days on that desert you would react the same. I am having some juice anyways. Now out with it boy, why are you here?"

Theron looked at her and said he was here because of an inquiry she made while hacking into the SIS mainframe and pretending to ask as an agent. "I decided to come and give you your answer. Seeing that you have been seen with my godfather it is the very least I can do."

He sat down in front of them and began displaying the necessary information. "You are correct that the implant is one made for the SIS, however it is not for the use of agents like you first asked. It is used for a highly controversial research project. SIS had been trying to recreate the genetic project that Sith intelligence uses to breed their analysis."

He looked at Mako and frown. "Sorry to tell you my dear godmother but you are actually one of several dozen escaped test subjects, and they all look the same. You are a clone. I have some information on the project since I have a high rank but it will not be enough. I suggest you keep an eye out and don't trust a person that looks a lot like you."

Mako was in deep shock of this info, she was a clone? she had to ask why? He told her that a clone had apparently gone insane and was clearly trying to eliminate the other test subjects. He went further and said that according to the file and field reports she was going under the alias of Coral.

"And why should I trust you instead of a potential relative? How do I know this isn't some SIS trap?" Mako looked at him glaring as she asked them. Theron looked genuinely hurt by these comments.

"What a sad and skeptical galaxy we live in when my own godmother doesn't trust me? I come to make her happy and she hurts my feelings without even batting an eye. Fine, just fine. Don't trust me dearest godmother but don't come back to haunt me when this Coral named psycho kills you. It was a pleasure seeing you again godfather, do you have anything you want me to tell mother on your behalf "

Jack told them both to relax and try to be civil. "Look, all I would very much would like to ask you is to tell your mother to watch out for Ringo. We both know I was going to have the position he now occupies. I wouldn't put it past him betraying your mother to become the next Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

Theron got up and promised to tell her as soon as he was back to see her. "It is nice to see you still care even though you now serve the Empire." Jack had to stop him right there. He looked at him with a serious look on his face.

" I am a Mandalorian by birth, and I can tell you I don't serve the Empire or the Republic. I work and fight with my Mandalorian brethren. I will tell you as I tell everyone that tells me I am a servant of the Sith or the Jedi. Like in honor or die in shame. I live in honor godson, I sure hope you do as well."

He looked at Mako and smiled at her giving her a tender kiss on her lips. "Come on, let me see that beautiful smile." Mako blushed as he did that. She smiled in a rather happy and cute sort of a way.

Jack turned to Theron, who was raising his brow at Jack's action. "Now if you will excuse use godson, we have another meeting to attend. Take care on this moon, and be sure to give your hard headed mother a hug from me." The two got up and paid for their drinks as his godson was laughing his head of due to the last comment.

They went to the local speeder platform and decided to wait for Ceta and Laine to come on over. As she saw them come near in the speeder from the star port Mako asked him why did he introduced her as his godmother.

Jack told her as she boarded the speeder how else would he introduced his wife to his godson? Mako was quick to mention they were not married yet. "In my heart you are my wife, we only have to file the proper paperwork and hold the ceremony. I don't see why you should be so bothered by me doing that? It is almost like you don't love me the same way I do you."

She told him as she took off that this conversation was not over, but next time he better have it in a more private setting.

Ceta and Laine told him the area was not as secure as they had hoped. Let's face it, it was in the middle of the factory district. With that many workers, buyers, part and equipment suppliers and deliveries the place his meeting was happening might as well be called a plaza.

They reached the place, finding the man they came to meet, "You wished to see me about something?" The man looked like he had seen hell. His hair was grey, he had the harden look of a combat veteran and even when he smiled, he looked serious. He was wearing purple and green Mandalorian armor, his helmet was held under his elbow.

"Yes, I sent that message with my old friend. Someone has been plotting to kill you in a rather dishonorable fashion. Instead of being targeted, I called you hear to issue a challenge to the dishonorable coward."

Jack asked him if the meeting was more like trying to draw him into a trap. He said not a trap but a traditional Mandalorian honor duel. That was when Jack and the others heard footsteps, they turned to see a dozen Mandalorians coming their way. Jack saw the man who killed Braeden and Jorry. It took all his willpower just from keeping himself from grabbing his blaster pistol and killing him.

Sedyn looked surprised to see Jacj here, Hedarr was also surprised. "What are you doing here Sedyn? The challenge was to that dishonorable student of mine. It was for Tarro Blood." Jack kept his hand on his blaster lightsaber hilt just in case. Sedyn said that his employer was busy so he was sent as a second. A substitute was allowed in the traditional duel after all.

Jack drew his lightsaber and walked before him and in between the two of them. "I see you accepted the challenge, so let's not waste time. Hope you brought your good boots cause we are going to dance."

Sedyn told him to hold it. "If I win, I want your crew to do two thing, one quit the Great Hunt and two, no vengeance or other things against me or my employer." Jack told him that if he won he would expect the same from him. Sedyn also said no frigging light blades, plain ordinary daggers. Jack had no problems with that and hands his lightsaber over to Mako.

He takes out his blaster, taking out his gauntlet knife, Sedyn was doing the same. "You have any last words?" taunted Sedyn as he and Jack circle each other, keeping their weapons ready. "Yeah, you ready to get what you had coming dar'manda?" Jack was hoping that would get on Sedyn's nerves.

It did.

Sedyn's eyes in fury. "You dare! that's it!" he charges at Jack, firing his blaster pistol at Jack, he dodges the shots and ducks from Sedyn's knife attack. Jack fires his blaster, Sedyn dodges it, he comes in to slice Jack. Jack grabs his hand and lands a good punch to Sedyn's face. "GAH! you bastard!" blood leaked out of Sedyn's noise, he uses his jetpack to take to the air.

He shoots his rockets at Jack, who quickly moved to dodge them before he also took to the air. Sedyn tries blast him, however Jack's skills with a jetpack had become very good, he slams into Sedyn, knocking him right into the ground. Sedyn wince from the pain, he kicks Jack off him as he tries stand up, taking out his poison blade that Adenn had mention he had.

"That's it! play time is over!" he reckless charges at Jack to stab him, Jack blocked it with his beskar gauntlet, but Sedyn landed two nasty punches to Jack's helmet, the beskar plate of Sedyn's hand was able cause some damage to Jack's head. However Jack then twisted his elbow, hearing a nice snap to it. Sedyn wince in pain, he was thrown over Jack's shoulder, landing on the ground hard.

Jack quickly placed his knee on his chest and started landing punches to Sedyn's face. Mako wince a little at the sound of Jack's crushgaunts cracking Sedyn's skull. "That's for Jorry! that's for Braeden! and that's for Adenn for leaving him for dead on Hutta!" he lands one last punch to Sedyn's face, his face was a wreck, blood dripped out from his mouth and noise, he was beaten.

Jack took out his blaster and pointed at Sedyn's head. "You're no Mandalorian Sedyn, you're a dog just begging to do what you're master tells you to." he fires his blaster, killing Sedyn right there. He starts walking towards Hedarr who was nodding in approve of Jack's actions.

The other Mandalorians that were with Sedyn were in shock, one of them, a Mandalorian in purple and gray Mandalorian Seeker armor was shacking in rage. "Well done Jack, I see in you the future of our people, you done us a great service today." Jack nodded, he was honor to have Hedarr said that to him.

He could see why Bendak respected this man so well. "Thank you, I can see why Bendak respects you so greatly." that made Hedarr Soongh's eyes widen, "you have met Bendak? I am glad to hear his still alive." Hedarr was thankful to hear he was doing well. He then turns to the remaining Mandalorians from Sedyn's group.

"The matter is settled now! you may now leave this hunter in peace." however the lead Mandalorian, a dark skin man with a nasty scar on his face. _'That must be the one who leaked the Great Hunt.'_ thought Lanie as she remembered what that coward said.

"No commander, our loyalty to Tarro Blood still stands! he has promise us glory and fortune if we killed you!" Rellu and his men take out their blasters or vibroswords, getting ready to fight. Hedarr shook his head in disappointment. "You have all failed what it means to be Mandalorian." Jack and his group got ready to fight, taking out their weapons.

Hedarr though old, places on his helmet, unlike the traditional T visor, his was a V visor. He takes out his blaster pistols and ready's himself, he might as well die fighting. It was tension between the two groups, they gripped their weapons tight, they glared at each other. Finally, Rellu gives the charge.

"OYA!" the two groups charge at each other, firing their blasters, some took the fighting into the air while others went at it in good old fashion close up combat.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

The fight against the Mandalorians under the command of Tarro was over pretty damn fast, a little too fast as fate would have it or for Jack's liking if the sour look on his face was any indication.

They both took out ten of them in such a brutal, merciless way that had the rest drop their weapons and running away like cowards. "I can't believe they would get suckered in by that lie from Tarro. I know the greasy bastard was not going to hold his end of the deal anyways. The guy is not what you call honorable at all." Jack said as he looked at the mentor of the man he just finished talking about.

Hedarr Soongh was not very happy, there was a scowl on his face as he took off his helmet. "My biggest problem is that these cowards call themselves Mandalorians. They basically say they want to kill us and challenge us, but when the situation turned bad for them, they drop their guns and run like cowards. The armor my be Mandalorian iron but the armor doesn't make a person a warrior."

Jack had to agree with him, "Put armor on a fool and you just got a tin plated fool. It is what is on the inside that matters." Hedarr had to say, he liked that about Jack. He didn't mess around and said things quite clearly and to the point.

Hedarr Soongh turned to Jack. "Now to your performance on that battle. You got decent jump pack controls and a good grasp for tactics and weapon usage, but it still has some major holes in your performance. I hate to say this but as a regular hunter you would do great, but if you fought someone of the caliber of Mandalore. You be dead in a matter of seconds, minutes at most."

Jack did mention that he could use the force too. "No that is not my point. The force is a nice trump card to be sure but you shouldn't depend on it." Hedarr decide he needed do something here. "That does it, I am coming with you so that I can improve your skills and make you as sharp as a lightsaber." Jack asked if he had no say in the matter. His new mentor said that he had none whatsoever.

Ceta and Laine were quite happy to have him join the crew. It would give them a chance to improve their own skills.

Jack and the others decide head back to the ship since that matter was finished, it took a little while before they got on board, Jack decide bring up what their next target was. "So next target is on Alderaan and so if you want to do any missions and I mean any missions there, we will have to do it on the way to the star port, if you really must do it. I would delay going there as much as I can, but it seems fate really wants me to go back there. I hope I can avoid the Organas though."

Ceta asked why was he so reluctant on meeting that particular family. "My mother was Susan Ann Organa, and thus I am considered legally an Organa. The fact that I accepted my birth name as am using my clan name is going to rub certain members of the Organa house in the wrong way."

Laine decided to sump it up, "So basically your mother's family house aren't going to be happy that her son is choosing the Keldau name and thus consider you a traitor to the family is that it? You hunted bounties on the capital world of the Sith Empire and you are worried about this? What could a bunch if arrogant nobles do to you?"

Jack began to count them off with his fingers. "They could hire an assassin to kill me, poison everything edible I could buy or order, tell the Jedi Council where to find me after they sedate me and plant explosives on my ship while we are busy with the Great Hunt target. To name a few things off the top of my head."

Ceta saw the look on Laine's face like she believed he was exaggerating. "He is not joking here Laine. Alderaan is home to an entire house that is made up of assassins, House Rist. The Galaxy's most lethal and feared assassins come from that House on Alderaan."

When Ceta decide go help Hedarr Soongh settle himself on the ship, Laine decided to scare Gault maybe trying to get him so scared that he would runaway and leave the ship. Gault on the other hand didn't look that phased by what she said. "Nothing major, I know of that bunch. I still remember how I met one of them."

Gault trying to go for the dramatic atmosphere. "I remember it like it was yesterday, this guy was trying to sell me stock on his company and even I knew it was a scam. He took me to this little strip joint on Alderaan. Out of nowhere, this stripper with an absolutely killer body and massive rack came and pretended to give the guy who was trying to scam me."

Gault sat down and continued. "She wrapped her legs and arms around him and placed his head between her breasts. You think he was getting a complimentary lap dance but no, she suffocated him with her breasts and then broke his neck for good measure. She jumped off, turned optic camouflage on and she was gone."

What happened next made everyone wonder about Jack and Mako to glare at him. Jack began to laugh like he heard a really funny joke, "That kind of sounds like Elaine, a old friend of my from the war."

Mako walked over to where Jack was siting and glared at him. "So who is this Elaine person?" she had this really easy to spot jealous aura around her. Jack grabbed her pulled her close and she was sitting on his lap, making Mako blush.

"All noble families are related to each other in some way or another. This is even more so if they happen to be from Alderaan. Elaine was my distant cousin. She might look like she is in her thirties but trust me, that lady is older than she looks, she is a full body cyborg."

Shara asked how in the world was she a full body cyborg and how did he know? Jack decided to look in his personal items that he was given after he was unfrozen from the carbonite. He took something out what looked to be a rather old picture case.

"This is her, Elaine had a horrible accident while mountain climbing or so I was told. She became according to what I heard a quadriplegic and so when she turned 18 as the law requires, she became a full body cyborg. I think the only part of her that is still human is her brain. I imagine it is practically pickled in preservation fluid."

HK told them in a rather admiring tone that if she managed to full everyone in that strip joint, she must have great specs on that frame of hers. He even said that he would be interested about her spec limits. Jack told him that if she was still alive on Alderaan, he could introduce the two of them. They could go out on a date and compare assassination strategies. He was sure they both would enjoy talking shop.

HK however made bit of a disgusting tone. "Statement: Master, that would be disgusting, even if this Elaine was a full cyborg. She is still a meatbag. No, what I meant was respect, not enough for to date a.. meatbag." HK made it sound like a curse word as she made a droid version of a shiver.

Jack shrug, he figure HK may change his mind. Jack and some of the others decide head up to the holonet to contact Crysta. "I've always heard how beautiful Aldeeran is suppose to be, it figures am gonna see it in middle of a war. At least it will be pretty in the holos." she sigh there, she heard lot of the Houses have been fighting for control ever since the Queen was killed.

Jack however decide cheer her up. "Hey, maybe when the Great Hunt is over, I'll take you somewhere nice." Mako smiled, happy that Jack was considering doing something like that for her. "Thanks Jack, now let's find out whose standing between us and a week on the beach." Jack couldn't help but image Mako in a bikini, it took a lot from his noise to not spill blood.

Ceta however must have notice it and chuckled, Crysta soon appear on holo. "Welcome to Aldeeran hunter, the former tourist capital in the Core Worlds. Your target here is a noblemen nickname the "The Durasteel Duke," for his account on surviving so many dangerous odds. Over a thousand assassins have try kill this man, not one have done it."

Jack was impressed, surviving over a thousand assassination attempts was not something laugh at, he could see Hedarr Soongh humming in respect, thinking. "Your target was last seen with House Girard, their guests of House Thul, so that should make it a good place to start. Good luck." she cuts off from there, Ceta turns to Jack.

"We better be careful here Jack, the nobles here aren't to be trusted, most of them will do anything to gain power. We will be dealing with the three main power houses on this planet, House Organa, House Thul, and House Ulgo. The ones that have declare themselves as rulers of the planet." Jack nodded, he remember looking up some matters regarding the planet, he was not happy to see once a peaceful world become a warzone.

Jack turns to Hedarr Soongh. "You got anything to say Hedarr?" Hedarr was quiet, it has been some time since his been on Aldeeran. "Nothing that Ceta Farr has already said. However, just to let you know, the nobles may test you're nerves. They have a way of... loosing you're cool." Hedarr had remembered doing that one mission for House Blood.

He only paid them once visit and he already didn't want go back, they were very much snobs. He had hoped Tarro Blood was different, but he was proven wrong as he was turning out to like his bastard father, who was all for power and glory. "Alright, Shara and Lanie, you two are coming with me. The rest of you, make sure no one touches the ship, I rather not deal with anyone trying mess with this." Mako nodded, HK went to the controls and set their ship to Aldeeran.

It was a small wonder Alderaan was once called the tourist destination of the known galaxy. The space port authorities were giving him and his crew such a hard time, it was almost like they were doing it intentionally.

As Jack, Shara and Laine got off their ship. They got some serious dirty looks by some and hateful glares by others. "Jack ignore them, they aren't worth getting into a fight over." Laine told him as she saw him reach for his blaster. Shara was actually quite impressed that Laine managed to calm him down. Jack looked down right furious.

As they walked towards the place they would meet the person who placed the bounty. Jack had to admit, it was a rather nice looking building, Shara quickly reminded him it was Alderaan every building was built that way.

As the group entered, they saw an elderly man argue with a young man and a young woman. "Raffi, so help me if you do anything else to disgrace our family. I will be having a discussion with your father about disowning you." Jack had the feeling that he was being ignored.

Jack walked up to the elderly looking man and pretended to clear his throat. "Just ignore it, maybe the thing will wonder off." That was the last straw, he took out his blaster and aimed it at the foolish old man. He looked at him like he didn't care.

"You sir, have insulted the honor of House Organa. I am Jack Keldau Organa and I will not have you insult my family. I demand a duel to cleanse the disrespectful way you dared speaking to me." The young woman was now looking at him much more politely.

Raffi being as disrespectful as the elderly man asked what would be the terms and who would be his second. "To the death, and Laine will he my second. Now get him his weapon, I will not have my family suffer this disgrace for much longer."

The elderly man tried to look like he was unaffected, but Laine could smell the distinct smell of urine coming from him. However a dark haired noble looking man appeared, he asked what was the problem. Jack informed him who he was and the reason why he was there. He also told him that the elderly man had insulted him and thus dishonored his family.

"Uncle, Must you be so rude. I am sorry for the insult that my uncle has so foolishly done to you and your family. I see that you are the person here for the bounty I sent to the Mandalorian Enclave. I need to ask, would you prefer to be called by your Keldau or Organa name."

Jack put away his blaster and smiled seeing that at least one person in House Girard had some manners. "Jack will do, and I do believe this is a discussion we should have in private." The elderly man looked at him like he was still scum, and demanded that he be present for this so called meeting.

The Baron told him he would meet with Jack in private or he would suffer the consequences. "Meeting with a member of House Organa in private, would make us seem like we are traitors to our allies from House Thul? I must be allowed to be present to see what you are up to. I will not have you disgrace us like your son has done so many times."

The Baron now looked even angrier than Jack had looked before. "This is not a request. I am head of this House and you will remain in your room or be kicked out to this building for no less than a month with no money for you to pay a room at a local Inn. Now leave before I have Jack duel you, cause I am this close to accepting the terms of the duel."

That made the Baron's uncle quickly leave, Laine shook her head in disgust of the man. "Please follow me for further details of the bounty." Jack nods and he and the others follow the Baron into a private room.

Once they enter, Jack happen notice some very fine looking drinks at the counter, he goes over to them. "So what are the details regarding the bounty you place on the Durasteel Duke?" Asked Jack as he pour himself a drink, the Baron place his hands behind his back. "The Durasteel Duke and his sister once worked with House Girard, but they left after.. unpleasant events."

Jack had a feeling the old windbag had something to do with that. "House Girard now has a interest in taking down the Durasteel Duke. Now there is a noble who claims to have a lead on him. But he wants meet in person, one I aren't willing to do." Shara raise her brow behind her helmet.

"You expecting a double cross?" The Baron nodded, "it's possible, he and I do not have a.. very good history. Besides, his currently in a war zone right now, I aren't going in, neither with my relatives, I can't trust them get the trouble done right." Jack nodded, yeah after meeting them, he can see why that would be the case.

Baron then decide get down to business. "Now, even though you are noble from Organa, the noble will probably not listen to you. So I can give you the authority to talk on my behalf, please kneel." Jack narrow his eyes, if there was one thing he hated, it was kneeling to someone who didn't had his respect yet, but Laine place her hand on his shoulder.

Calming him down a little, he kneels. "I, Baron Zacar Girard, do hereby bequeath my voice and seal to this proxy. Now, you may go." Jack gets up from the ground and soon leaves. Once they were out of hearing reach, he cursed, "I hope I will not have to do that again." Jack wasn't one to kneel, Shara however tries calm him down.

"Well look at it this way, at least with other nobles, we don't have to do that, you can probably beat them up." Jack smile at that thought. They take a speeder over to where the war zone was going on, when Jack and the others arrived, they end up seeing a full on assault going on. "I pity those men, being force to guard a coward of a man whose probably drinking and enjoying himself inside."

Jack nodded, that was another thing he disliked about nobles.

Jack and the others finally reached the place where he was supposed to meet with the so called noble. The soldiers did their best to look stoic but he could tell they were not in the best of moods or conditions. _'Great, just great. The idiot is high on knows what and the guards are drunk. This makes me thing so very highly about nobility on this planet.'_

He walked over and saw the man seating in a coach that was fit for a Hutt. "So Zacar isn't man enough to come and meet me in person, so he decides to send some thug to come and meet me instead. I normally don't allow those below my rank to come near ten meters close to me."

Jack was not liking the snobs tone already and now with this insult he was slowly becoming quite angry. "I am Jack Keldau Organa, and if we go by protocol. Junior you are showing clear disrespect, in case it is too hard for you to understand let me put it in terms even you can understand."

He walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his vestments, he glared at him. "Boy, I am older than you are, so to me you are the disrespectful brat. Now apologize this instant or I shall do what clearly your mother never bothered in doing and I shall give you an attitude readjustment that you will not sit down for a month, well? I am waiting for my apology."

Having seen that he was not going to cower before him and seeing that he clearly meant what he said the man apologized for the way he address him. "Look, I only am asking for you to do my house a simple favor. Two errands and you can have my second part of the code that unlocks the data pack I sent to Zacar. Earn the honor of a delivery boy and I shall help you out."

This man clearly was a slow learner. "You will now listen to me, you will send that second part of the code now, and you will be respectful of my house and house Girard or so help me you will need to learn to enjoy a liquid diet."

They sure got back on the arrogant way of thinking fast both Ceta and Laine thought as he saw the man attempt to intimidate Jack. "I have 15 of my houses elite guards. I will simply kill you and wait for Zacar to send me someone who knows his place in the pecking order better than you. What are you fools waiting for kill him!"

That made the guards rush in, Jack with lightsaber in hand he reflected every shot fired, Laine cut down several with her quickness and blade and Ceta blasted the rest of them with her blaster rifle.

The coward of a noble was still refusing give them the code. "I will never send that second part of this code, this information will simply have to go to someone who is more appreciative of my house and the favor we are doing. Now I will send it if you drop on your knees and beg my forgiveness."

Jack got close to the man and was making sure his fists were ready for the pounding he was going to give him. "Your head must be full of shit, I guess I need to show you what your place is in the pecking order as you so rudely said I needed to learn." He began to beat him up to a song neither had ever heard off before, _'I been working on the railroad.'_

The noble was toothless, black and blue and bleeding from several cuts to his mouth he made to himself as he bit down as a result of the beating. "Alright, Alright! I am sorry! please take the second part of the code and some credits as my payment for any disrespect on my part. I am sorry for acting this way, I will never treat you this way again, Lord Organa but please by all that is holy stop beating me!"

He took the second part of the code and looked at him. "Don't be such a crybaby, a few hours in a Kolto tank and you will be right as rain. I hope this teaches that if you are respectful you could have avoided all this unpleasantness. I leave you with this advice kid, live in honor or die in shame. A little food for thought."

The walk to the speeder depot was actually a lot easier. It seems the bugs were actually somehow told to avoid him. One look at them and they took off running for dear life. They made it back to the building Zacar and his family was and as they entered they saw a rather bald, obese and quite pushy man with the daughter of the Baron.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked her to which he must have felt like the proverbial princess being rescued by the knight in shining armor on his white steed. "Advocate, this man says that he is my future husband. I have made no acceptance of any marriage proposals. In fact I have not been proposed to by this man or anyone from his house. Do me a favor and escort him out before I might do something regretful."

The man looked at him and was clearly not moving. Jack was in not the best of moods he simply drew his blaster and aimed at his family jewels. "Follow me or kiss your ability to procreate good bye." this got the message through loud and clear. He walked with Jack till they were both outside the building.

"Look, I am engaged to her. I only came to inform her of our impending nuptials and see what I could do to make her happy, one look at me and she had the warmth of a winter night in Hoth. I know most people don't like my appearance and in truth it is a ruse." He turned off the holographic emitter.

It turns out the bald, fat look was just a disguise. He was talk, handsome, well built and in perfect physical condition. "I were this disguise since I am a romantic guy at heart. I want a wife that would love me and not just for what she might get from my house or my looks. I think you would understand were I am coming from."

Jack had to agree that he did understand what he was talking about. "Who arranged for this marriage?" Asked Laine, sure the guy was handsome but he lacked the kind of charm that Jogo had that drawn her to him. The guy said it was her uncle that made all the arrangements for their engagement. Jack began shaking his head and understood what is as going on.

The uncle of the Baron was clearly trying to do one over his nephew and take the leadership of the house from his nephew.

The marriage was a way to further cement the alliances between House Thul and House Girard. All this was clearly done to his benefit rather than his nephew or their house. Jack looked at the prospective groom with a smile.

"Would you give up being in House Thul to me married to her?" The question caught him by surprise but it didn't take him but a second to say yes, he would join House Girard in a second because he honestly did love her.

Jack looked at him and decided to act the part of cupid. "Look honesty is the most important part in any relationship, break off the engagement they made on your behalf. Woe her, spend time with her in pleasant surroundings, show her that you respect each other and are willing to treat each other as partners and allies, do this and you will marry the woman you love or you will find out if you really over her as much as you do."

The young man looking at him in sheer gratitude of his advice. "Can I at least know the name of the man who gave such thoughtful advice?" Jack said as he was about to go back to the building of House Girard. "Jack Keldau Organa, Advocate of House Girard. Have a pleasant day young man. Remember that is worth having is never easily earned."

As Jack entered the building the young man smiled. "Maybe House Organa aren't as despicable as our House were led to believe they were. I must look into this, maybe the Sith told us lies to try and deceive us."

 **000**

"Ah, your newest lackey. Tell me, did my nephew tell you that he already hired a bounty hunter and got him killed?" Said the snob uncle, Jack was already reaching his cool with this jackass. "Saves me the trouble of hunting him down." Jack figure that was probably his rival there, Shara nodded.

"That was probably your rival." She said, Laine nodded. Zacar looked very annoyed, "If you would please excuse yourself uncle, I have private business talk to with my advocate." The uncle snorted, "I see how you're son learned to disgrace us, Advocate? pah!" Jack glared at him behind his T visor at him, he was gonna get it one of these days.

Zacar looked over the data from the noble, his eye brows shot up. "I just got a impolite call from Lord Malfus, saying you assaulted him? that true?" Jack cross his arms, "I may have negotiation with his face." Zacar surprised them when he started chuckling. "I always thought that nitwit needed straightening out. Now, according to Lord Malfus information, Duke Corwin is negotiations with my House's enemy, House Organa. Their pacing messages phony relics in House Alde's Royal Museum for later retrieval."

Zacar then place his hands behind his back. "I would normally ask you enter the Museum through force, but given you are from Organa, they may be more willing to talk. Now, be careful while in the Museum, it holds some very priceless cultural treasures. I would rather avoid future problems in the future." Jack nods, he can get that.

They left the building after that, they head towards the speeder deport for their next target. "Well, looks like we don't need worry about our rival hunter, hopefully Tarro Blood won't try anything here." Said Laine, Jack however was thinking Tarro will probably try something here, he had a gut feeling about this. Jack decide let Shara return to the ship and have Ceta join up with them.

As he and his group made to the area where the museum was at, they had to fought across the land. He had this weird nagging feeling that someone was actually shadowing his movements, he managed to help a few people on the way to the Alde estate and it was just outside the Alde estate that his suspicions proved to be right on the mark.

A group of hired thugs tried to get the jump on him in an ambush, guess they didn't expect him to notice them since he pretty much ignored them for the whole time they had been following him. Jack took out his lightsaber and with it reflected the first shot at him. Ceta and Laine were amazed at how quick he managed to reflect each shot and get most of the group killed by their friends blaster fire.

There was one left and he walked over to him and with his hand he made a motion that as if he was choking someone. The last guy flew into the air and was looking rather scared after having difficulty breathing for a second. "No you will tell me who put you thugs up to this or I am going to make your death a whole lot worse than I did for your friends."

They guy dropped his blaster and looked like he saw something truly horrifying. "Look man, nothing personal alright. We were hired by this noble in this blue and gray armor to track you down and kill you. His name was Jacken Blood now that I think of it. He told us you were a complete pushover and that it would be a cakewalk to kill you. Honest we had no idea you knew how to use a frigging lightsaber or had that weird Jedi witchcraft. Please let me go, it was not personal, it was only business."

Ceta didn't like the sound of his insults and Laine was furious that she didn't even notice the scum until they launched their little ambush. "I understand, don't worry I will let you go." The scumbag looked relieved but he didn't realize that he was over a deep chasm with many jagged edges, or that he was actually as high as he was, he was over the treetop of some of the trees in the valley.

Jack was good to his word and he did let him go and he came crashing down to his death. "Wrong choice of words it seems, the scum really should have asked for mercy and be allowed to live. I don't blame you Jack. We Mandalorians don't take insults to our honor lightly." Laine however then thought about what the thug said.

"Wonder who this Jacken Blood is? think a relative of Tarro?" Jack nodded, he was pretty sure that had to be the case.

As they walked towards the entrance, a woman guard nearby asked that they identify themselves and what was there business on the estate. Jack smiled a charming smile as he took of his helm and looked at the guard, she was blushing something awful as she saw his smile.

"I am Jack Keldau Organa and these ladies are my good friends Laine and Ceta. I heard that your curator has restored a picture belonging to one of my relatives and so I decided to pay your lovely museum a visit and speak with the curator. Naturally my friends being the art lovers they are asked me if they could come with me, how could I possibly say no to my dear friends?"

The guard took a badge out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Please keep this badge with you and please enjoy your visit to the Alde museum. If you like any of the artifacts we have pocket replicas in the gift shop over there. All proceeds go to the restoration and recovery of Alderaan artifacts."

He took the badge and thanked her for her hard work. He wore his helm as he walked throw the garden walkways to the museum, he had to admit, House Alde did wonderful work in the garden and as he walked towards the museum he saw a Twi'lek prunning a rose bush. He walked over to him and he stood up looking rather scared.

"Relax, I am not going to harm you in any way, I merely wanted to tell you that you and the rest of the gardeners have done a wonderful job with the garden it feels fresh, alive and stunningly beautiful." The guy must have never been told this because he was smiling like he won a major lottery prize.

"Thank you sentient, I am very happy that someone has noticed our hard work. Your praise is going to make the rest of the gardeners as happy as I am, so once again thank you." Jack excused himself and he walked into the museum and a scanner scanned the badge and let him in without any need to alert security.

The artifacts were impressive but there was one picture that made Jack stare at as if there was something wrong. The old curator realized this immediately and went to him to ask him if something was wrong. "Young man do you find something about this painting to be causing your displeasure and maybe even anger?"

Jack smiled at the curator and told him if he could please bring an authentication scanner. The curator must have felt insulted because he looked at him with such an angry glare. "Young man, I been taking care of artifacts like this since before you were even born. I will humor you however I have the scanner with me. I use it regularly when acquiring new pieces for the museum and doing restoration work."

He began to let the scanner scan the painting. The curator was amazed that the painting indeed was a forgery. "My grandmama Lucille loved to cook. Hence she never let her hair down, not even when she went to bed or so did grandpapa Max used to joke at the dinner table. The face and body are correct but this woman has her hair down. Last but certainly not least my grandmother had red hair and not blonde."

The curator looked at him with a look of utter disbelief. "Lucille Organa was the court chef to the high king of Alderaan and the mother to one of the most infamous Jedi ever, Susan Ann Organa. For you to claim that you knew Lady Lucille it would mean that you are centuries old, you must be mistaken."

Ceta decided to correct the old man and told him Jack was indeed her grandson and he was the son of Susan Ann Organa. "My friend suffered a debilitating disease when he was younger and thus he had to spent an extraordinary amount of time frozen in Carbonite, believe me Jack The Reaper isn't one to tell lies."

The curator looked inside the frame and found several data chips inside that were not supposed to be there. He simply asked if he could share some stories about Lady Lucille over some tea and he would be happy to give him the data chips. Jack followed him to a nearby office and as he sat down and the man finished serving him his tea, he did just that. He told him some of the funniest and most dear stories of his time with him grandma and her husband.

"Thank you for sharing those stories, it will help me understand them better so I can restore future artifacts better. Here as the data chips as promised. Don't worry I will restore that painting to be as authentic as possible thanks to your tales." Jack nods, he and the others make their way out of the building, luckily they didn't ran into trouble from the guards.

Jack and the others made their way towards back to the speeder deport that was within the House Alde's esate. "You know, you are full of surprises Jack, never took you for a noble." Said Ceta, she notices few people sending few glances at their direction, seeing them being respectful kind of glances. "Eh, it just seems be that way." Said Jack, he wasn't sure how he should feel about this.

Being a noble wasn't something he was interested in.

 **House Blood**

"My lord, I am sorry to inform you, but the men you hired to take Jack down have failed." Said a dark skin man in a red and blue noble suit, kneeling before a man who had his back turn, wielding a vibrosword.

The man was wearing a blue and gray set of Mandalorian armor, he was fair skin, short brown hair. The man's ear twitch, "That right? it seems he isn't a pushover as my brother claim him to be." His voice was similar to Tarro's, but it sounded younger. Standing front of him was a sheet of metal, he positions himself with his vibrosword.

"Do you wish hire more men to deal with him lord Jacken?" Asked the man, Jacken was quiet for a moment, before he amazes the man by when he slices the sheet of metal, cutting it in half. "No, this requires professionals, I will go to House Rist to see if their interested." Jacken turns out, he almost looked just like Tarro, but he was younger, looking be in his mid twenties, a similar tattoo to Tarro's was on his face.

The man looked worried. "But my lord, it's a war zone out there, you can't possible mean go out yourself." Jacken passes him, he grabs his helmet, placing it on, "realize, I didn't trained for almost all my life just to sit around to do nothing, I will take two guards with me. You're in charge while am gone." He heads to the door, passing two guards in blue armor.

Jacken grins under his helmet. "Looks like things are about get interesting around here." Oh yes, he had no idea how right he was there.

 **House Girard**

Jack and the others enter the House Girard building, things looked bit empty now.

As Jack and the others reached the living room, he understood why the house was so empty. It seems Raffi had done something that was less than honorable. His uncle was having the time of his life but Jack only noticed it because of the way he was when nobody was looking. Otherwise he looked royally pissed off.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked the man holding Raffi by his neck. The middle aged man holding him looked like he was ready to tear Raffi limb from limb. If the marriage happened as according to plan it would leave only one possible succesor and if said person were to die then he would be the next in line to be Baron. Just as he always was meant to be or so the Baron's uncle believed.

"Yes there is a problem, but I would need to know if you have authority to resolve it." Jack introduced himself as the Advocate for House Girard. The man smiled as he probably felt that someone so young in appearance would be easy pickings for an old wolf like him.

"I caught this scoundrel in bed with my wife. This act of dishonor can not go without a suitable response. So I am here to demand that I be given their summer house as payment for damaging my honor. It is as simple as that." The old man had not expected this outcome when he forward the images his spy took of Raffi and this man's wife.

Jack looked at him and saw what this was all about, blood is in the water and he was a hungry shark ready to go on a feeding frenzy. If they did agree to give him the summer estate it would be a sign of weakness and so he would demand even more later. He wouldn't stop till House Girard was nothing more than a husk of what it currently was.

Jack looked quite calm as he looked at it from a different angle. "Raffi answer truthfully and to the point or I shall make you pay for your lies or boasting in pain. Know you can't lie to me, I will always be able to tell. Did you approach this man's wife or did she initial the meeting?"

Raffi wanted to boast that she was begging for him to let her feel what it was to sleep with a real man, but he saw how Jack was making a fist and he knew that he meant business.

"I was out in a club one night when I realized that I had no real prospects of finding a person I could spend the rest of my life with, my sister even managed to find a man that has made her the happiest I have ever seen her. He is so in love with her that he is willing to abandon his house for her. I was pretty depressed after I realize all my flings and relationships amounted to nothing but wasted time and credits."

He was let go at this moment. The middle aged man must have not expected him to say something like that and not especially from someone that for him had a whole life ahead of him. "That is when I met her, she was funny, sweet, cute and tender. We went out on several dates and I only accepted because she swore that she was single as I was. I had no intention of being a home wrecker."

Raffi truly looked depressed and a single tear fell from his eye to show that he was also in pain. "Tonight would be the first night we ever made love, but as we finished she told me the truth. She was actually married and she made it her hobby to seduce young nobles and have a one night stand to help her deal with the boredom of her own marriage. I was nothing more than a toy for her amusement and she even showed me pictures of dozens of young men and women who had slept with her."

The middle aged man had not expected that, he truly loved his wife and felt like Raffi had taken advantage so he wanted him and his family to suffer as his wife had suffered. This however changes matters, "Tell me where my wife keeps those pictures and I promise you that if you ever need help I will offer it without hesitation. I am sorry for the way I treated you Raffi."

Raffi told him she kept the album inside her data pad that she pretended was her diary. He even told him the pass code was the day of their wedding. She told him she did that as a joke and that she called her marriage the same a joke.

"Thank you for resolving the issues with my House Advocate. I truly commend House Girard, they are truly lucky to have an advocate such as yourself to stand and defend their honor." The middle aged man left and he knew that his wife was going to have one hell of an evening, but at least it was not going to be boring.

Jack walked over Raffi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Raffi if you really want to meet someone nice why don't you ask your future brother in law to introduce you to some nice ladies? The guy might actually have a sister that you two could really connect in more than just as physical way."

Raffi looked at him with a smile as if a realization finally came to him. As he walked away he said that the guy was right. They really were lucky to have him as an advocate.

As he walked away he glared something fierce at the traitor that still sneering at him as he walked towards the office of his nephew.

As he walked over to the Baron he gave him the data chips. "Jack I will never be able to thank you for helping my children. This alliance with House Thul has me so busy I haven't been able to spend time with them, let alone provide them with the guidance I wish I could provide. Sometimes I think my father never intended us to be allies of House Thul and someone else made the alliance treaty in his name."

Jack saw him look through the data in the chips as he sat down on a chair in front of him. "I might be seen as an interested party but I have discovered somethings that might make you think that you might be right. I suspect your uncle did for an alliance with House Thul and he did so to get your father, his brother killed."

The Baron looked at him in shock. "He is actually trying to get rid of your potential heirs so that he is the only one available to be named Baron. I know he is your uncle but my instincts are screaming that he will try to kill you and blame House Organa so that he doesn't pay for his crime."

He finished reading the data and looked at him with a dead serious look on his face. "The Durasteel Duke has made a contract for his protection with House Rist. No wonder nobody could ever kill him. While he is under their protection, he is untouchable."

Jack smiled as he heard that. "He is smart I can say that about him. Your uncle probably threatened his family and thus he had to look for a new ally, Organa are honorable and so they make the best allies. As your advocate I say you should borrow that page from his strategy book. Make a contract with House Rist or make an alliance with House Organa with the condition that you be protected by a contract with House Rist for your and your family's protection."

Zacar had to admit it made sense since the only thing he ever received from House Thul was demands and little to no actual help. "I shall get that done, what do you plan to do? Now with the protection of House Rist your target is untouchable."

Jack got up and smiled at him and as he looked dead serious he answered his question. "I am going to meet with House Rist to get them to drop their contracts with the Durasteel Duke and any contracts that they might have on you. I never thought that being a member of House Organa would ever be useful but I guess we have to use all our tools in our disposal. Last piece of advice hurry, I don't think your uncle will wait much longer to make his power grab."

Zacar nodded. "Very well, make you're way to them, hopefully things will go smooth." Jack nods and he and the others leave the building, something he was glad about because the glances from other nobles were getting on his nerves. Jack decide contact the others.

"Mako, may need you're help. Mind coming down with Gault." Mako nods from her end, "sure, we'll be down there in no time." Jack turns to Laine and Ceta, "you two can head back to the ship, unless you want do any jobs around here?" Jack figure there be some good jobs around with good money in it.

Ceta shrugs. "Thought I saw someone offering a promising job, me and Laine see what's there to be done." Jack nods and the two head out to see about that job. It wasn't long before Mako and Gault arrived, "ah, never could get over how the air is like here, so beautiful yet filled with people who would more then willing to stab you in the back." Comment Gault.

Mako had admit, Gault was right about Alderaan being so beautiful, but filled with nasty nobles around. "Alright, let's get going, let's be careful with House Rist, they are assassins after all." Mako and Gault nodded and follow Jack to the speeder depot.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Mako and Gault followed him it would seem Gault had a few questions in mind. "Why didn't you take me with you to meet the Baron when first met him?" Jack was smiling as he turned around and he looked at Mako and asked her a simple question.

The question was would Gault pass up a chance to flirt with a lovely young woman given the chance to do so? Mako looked at him and was shaking her head as he said she expected a Hutt to go on a diet first.

"That is why, we couldn't make the wrong impression with the Baron. This target is on one of the most uncomfortable places in the Galaxy for me. I didn't need to have the extra stress of trying to keep you from flirting with his daughter. We both know you would only use her."

Gault looked like he was about to say that he wouldn't but he knew himself better than that. "I guess it is true, old habits die hard it seems. I do appreciate you giving me a a chance to stretch my legs and away from that droid. I swear that thing is so devoted to you if he was a woman I would probably say she loves you."

Mako had to admit that this particular droid was indeed very dedicated to him. "He is one of my oldest friends. Consider that mother is missing and presumed dead, my brother betrayed mother and thus myself and then you have the fact that mother killed my brother. HK is very good at reading between the lines, he is just providing what he thinks I need."

Gault got aboard the speeder as Jack said that. "Then what is it that you really need?" Jack saw Mako get aboard in the seat next to him and as he began to plot the course to the closest speeder pad to their destination he just said he needed answers.

It took some time getting there, luckily there was a nearby outpost for them to land. As they walked towards the well known location to House Rist, Gault began to look more and more nervous and when they reached the walkway that lead to the entrance to the plateau where the house was built. However waiting at the entrance was Jacken and his men, they were wearing dark blue armor that had a helmet that could pass off as Mandalorian.

Jack notices a symbol on Jacken's helmet, it looked lot like Tarro's tattoo "Your Jacken I presume? you got the same symbol as Tarro. Nice of you to come and meet with me. I don't often get to speak with the people that are clearly in need of some advice. So tell me Jacken why are you trying to do me harm?" Jacken was not expecting this, he was expecting him to attack him outright.

"My brother Tarro told me that you have been getting in his way in a noble and Mandalorian tournament, that you are pretending to be Mandalorian to gain an advantage over the competitive and even killed some of the people who were supposed to help you when they saw how crooked you really are." Jacken was taking out his vibroswords, making Mako and Gault tension up.

Jack looked at him trying very hard to keep his composure. He walked up to him with something neither Gault or Mako had expected. He had a look of utter calmness and friendliness. "Junior let's get a few things straight. This will avoid many complications. First of I haven't pretended to be anything that I was not."

Jack looked at Jacken right in his T visor. "I am Mandalorian, I am a child of Clan Keldau. I am the very same Jack The Reaper that you probably heard stories about. I was infected with a horrible disease and spent centuries frozen in Carbonite. I considered Braeden and Jorry my good friends and your brother killed them to prevent me from joining the Great Hunt."

Mako pulled up the video as he said that and displayed it for them to see, Mako had kept it just in case. Jacken was astonished to see his brother do such a thing. Jack was not through he decided to give him more details. "He got his hands on the list of targets for the Great Hunt and was about to sell them to sabotage the other hunters, and was not going to sell the ones for himself."

Jacken couldn't believe that they were talking about the same person. He simply could not believe that this was done by his brother. "I could probably understand, you have a very high opinion of him. He sent his men to kill me several times and even bribed my competition in the Great Hunt."

"I am not as dishonorable as you been lead to believe. I don't want to kill an innocent person. I will fight you if I must. We Mandalorians must care about the welfare of our own. I don't want you to die defending the honor of a Dar'manda like Tarro. Call him and see if he is willing to help you with this fight that you clearly want to happen."

Jacken decided to ask his brother to tell him the truth. He takes out his holo, he actives it and Tarro Blood appeared on screen. "Tarro tell me the truth did you kill the mentors of those people to make them drop out of the hunt? Did you bribe the competition and tried to sell the target list to insure you would win the hunt?" Jacken wanted answers.

Tarro didn't look happy at all, he turned around and saw Jack and his friends standing right there. So what if I did? Win by any means and by any cost. The rewards for winning the Great Hunt would make me famous and rich beyond your wildest dreams. Why is that scum still alive? Didn't you say that you would not allow a dishonorable competitor to taint the Great Hunt? Why am I wasting my time with you? You aren't even able to get rid of this trash. What good are you to me if you aren't even useful?"

Tarro looked at Jack with a hateful glare. "I know that it is useless to ask, but do me a favor and the rest of the galaxy a favor as well. Kill this useless piece of garbage that was once my brother. I can't stomach to be related to such a pathetic, worthless fool." Tarro closed the communication and left a very shaken and sad looking Jacken.

Jack looked at Jacken, Mako couldn't believe how low Tarro did there. "Well kid? Are you still willing to be the pawn of that Dar'manda? He uses people for his own benefit and then abandons them when they are no longer useful. The hut'uun wouldn't even face me in battle. Are we having this fight or have you seen reason?"

Jacken told his men to take out their weapons and to lay them down on the ground. "I am sorry for anything I might have done against you Jack. I hope that you can accept these weapons as my way of apologising for what I have done. I just have one request, don't let that hut'uun Dar'manda win the Great Hunt. Please I don't want him to dishonor the traditions of our people. It is bad enough we have to work with the Sith."

Jack smiled and walked over to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry. He would always look out for the welfare of his people. "I follow the old code Jacken, once my clan is officially recognized by Mandalore after the Great Hunt. I have an offer for you, would you care to take the ritual to become a member of my clan then?"

Jacken looked extremely happy to hear him say that. "Yes, once Clan Keldau is reinstated and I can join it. I would be glad to pass the tests of skill and courage to join your Clan Jack." Mako couldn't help but to smile as he saw that deep down Jack was the wonderful man she always knew he was.

Gault couldn't believe that Jack was this merciful when he wasn't when he captured him. _'I guess all the trouble I caused him made him really upset. Yet even as I stand who would believe that the man they call Jack The Reaper would have a heart of pure gold?'_ Gault then shrugs, oh well, guess it's something he'll need get use to.

 **000**

"Huh look at that, looks like we'll not only ones who try get in here." Said Mako as she and the others enter the room, standing at where a chest was at was a dead Imperial spy. Jack goes over to get a closer look at the body, "hmm, looks like he was shot dead by poison darts." Jack sees several darts in the Imperial. Gault looks at the chest.

"I think we better stay away from the chest, or those lights over there." Gault notices the pathway they need go it has lights covering some spots on the pathway, he bet stepping in those lights will cause active traps. "Come on, we aren't gonna find anything from standing here." Jack stands up.

He knew that if he tried to sneak in like the spy tried to do he would be in no shape to defend himself against possible enemies so he did what many others would consider foolish. He walked up to the door of the main entrance and he knocked on the door. A young woman appeared before him.

"Well I'll be Jack. I heard rumors that you finally were up and about. To have do I owe this lovely visit cousin?" Mako was raising her brow, she didn't expect Jack's cousin be that young, much less alive. Gault remembered the face of the woman ever since he saw her kill that guy.

"I actually need to speak with the Master Assassin. I am sorry to say but I need to discuss a contract he might have with the Durasteel Duke. Now could you please open the door? The smell of that spy rotting is not what I would call pleasant."

That made sense since it was only proper for a person to try at least be honorable with family after all. "Sure thing Jack, but mind telling me why is that lady next to you glaring at me like that? I don't think I have ever done anything to cross her have I?"

As she opened the door and she came to give him a big hug he decided to introduce her to his wife." Wow, I mean wow, You finally decided to settle down. Too bad the old lady isn't around to pay up on our little bet. His grandma Lucille and I made a bet you see, I never doubted for a second that Jack would settle down. Lucille said it would take a miracle for her grandson to even find someone to marry him. He never wanted to learn cooking from her. "

Jack was smiling at her and just had to say something in his defense. "She cooked mostly sweet recipes, I would be as fat as a Hutt had I taken those lessons and you know it." Elaine was laughing as they walked in. She glared at some of the servants when they demanded to hold their weapons.

"You idiots this is Jack The Reaper. He could kill you without even having to touch you. Congratulations by the way on making Jedi Master. I know that you aren't part of the order anymore but I had to at least congratulate you. You made the Organa family very proud that day let me tell you."

Jack told her he got a whole different feeling when Ringo betrayed him. He spared no detail on what happened and Elaine was getting more and more angry. She finally demanded that he told her where to find the jackass, "Look cousin, you and the Jedi might be all forgiving and such but I am not. Nobody messes with my family and lives. Tell me where I can find this scum and he will die before you finish your next mission."

Jack was truly touched by her consideration and he thanked her profusely. "Cousin, I am a Mandalorian, I will take care of him. Let him stew in his own venom for a little while and then I can put him out his misery."

As they reached the office of the Master Assassin she told him that if he ever changed his mind he just needed to give her a call. She would even do it for free. "Honestly Cousin, I haven't had a challenging contract in years, I would be only too happy to bump that scumbag off."

As he entered he was met with someone he didn't quite expect. The man looked elderly as his faces showed the signs of age and hardship, but the thing that was surprising was that Baron Zacar uncle was with him.

"You, what are you doing here. I demand that this creature be killed immediately and I shall double the money I was going to pay to have my nephew killed." The Master Assassin ignored him completely. He was doing something that he never actually did before. He was smiling.

The man came up to him and gave him a hug. Gault was not believing what he was seeing. The guy that was hugging Jack was one of the most feared assassins in the entire galaxy, but here he was hugging him like a long lost family member. _'Okay, this is getting very odd.'_ Thought both Mako and Gault, they didn't know what make of this. "Ehh Jack, mind telling me why this guy is hugging you?" Asked Mako, she really was confused here.

The guy ended the hug and looked at her, "Excuse me for the delayed introduction, I just couldn't help but to want to hug my old uncle. I too spent quite a bit in Carbonite myself and let me tell you I am shocked and amazed that you got over the side effects so quickly. Must be those Jedi powers."

Jack looked at her and smiled, "This is my nephew Belpre. You sure grew up you little munchkin. I have to say that I am impressed that you made Master Assassin. You would not believe this, but this guy was so squeamish over looking at blood that he would sometimes faint. Glad to see you finally got over that."

Belpre told him that as Assassin he had to get over a lot of thing he used to tease him mercilessly when he was a little boy. "Well nephew, I can't say that I am too pleased with the company you keep. I actually work for that guy's nephew. He no doubt has promised you the weight of the leader of the Hutt Cartel if you kill his nephew. He is a leech, he doesn't have the credits or is next in line to be Baron."

This made the Baron's uncle scream that he was a filthy lying off world vermin. Belpre took out a blaster pistol and the guy must have believed he was going to kill Jack, instead he shot him on his right foot.

"My uncle doesn't lie." He shot him on his left foot next. "He is the only person who ever was for me when I was in trouble. Even when he was fighting in a war he always was there for me. So next insult about him that comes from your filthy mouth and I am killing you and throwing you with the rest of the garbage."

The guy had to sit down. "Now Uncle, you wanted to talk to me about the Durasteel Duke, sorry to tell you that you just missed each other. I guess someone tipped him off since he left in such a hurry. He is back in the Organa compound. I am sure you still remember the old shuttle to take you there right?"

Jack told him not to worry he could manage to get there on his own. "I would appreciate that you send word that I am coming home to pay them a visit. Try to keep my visit secret from the Duke it is a major surprise after all."

The idiot still didn't learn it seems, "How long do I have to sit here hearing you call this piece of off world shit family and act like he matters?" Belpre was now smiling and he told him not for much longer. He took his blaster pistol shot him through the right lung first and then when he was satisfied that he suffered enough once right between the eyes.

Gault was amazed at his precision. "Man, color me impressed. That shot went right between two ribs." Belpre simply said he wasn't Master Assassin for nothing. He looked at Elaine and she knew that he wanted the corpse thrown in the garbage that was to be burned for the day.

"Don't worry about the Baron. The contract wasn't even finalized. Now last word of advice. Tell the Baron that House Thul was the one behind his uncle. I will send you the documentation to prove it. It would be in his best interest to become allies with House Organa. As their advocate I imagine you will give them good advice."

The guy touched a local terminal and did send Jack the much appreciated documents. "Now next time do call us, if you had we could have sent a private shuttle for you. Is that Sith spy still rotting put there? I imagine he is. You could have avoided having to smell that thing."

They left the building looking rather confused. "Those are the supposedly most feared assassins in the Galaxy? They were so friendly and welcoming I can't believe they would harm a fly." Gault said as they made their way to the speeder platform.

"Gault, they are nice to clients and most importantly with family. My nephew even defended my honor free of charge. What I would worry if I was you was how my cousin Elaine was looking at you. Word of warning, she likes them young."

This made Gault turn pale as he remembered seeing her kill that one guy. Mako was enjoying the brief moment of silence. As they got aboard the speeder he saw Elaine was keeping an eye on them through her sniper scope. He waved good bye to nobody but Mako knew better.

They landed a few hundred yards away from the Organa Compound. As they walked towards the Organa Compound something they didn't expect was seen above the main door into the main building of the compound. Jack was not expecting this at all. It was a big banner with the words, Welcome home, Jack.

For a second he had to look at Mako and Gault who both were smiling. "So I am not the only one that is seeing that? I didn't get a stray shot to the head on our way here did I?" Mako told him he was perfectly alright.

"They just got the message and when they did they wanted you to feel welcome. Is there anything wrong with that?" Gault decided to speak and said that there was nothing wrong, except that the Durasteel Duke was probably long gone and they would need to track him down again in the middle of a civil war other than that there was nothing wrong at all.

Jack went up to the door and decided to knock. If they made the effort of making him feel welcomed he couldn't possibly be rude. As he finished knocking the eye of a Droid came out of the door. "Identify yourselves and state your business."

Jack looked at it and smiled. "Jack Keldau Organa, I need to speak with the current head of the house and this is Gault and my girlfriend Mako." The eye withdrew and the sound of a large metal series of locks was heard opening.

The door finally opened and he walk through to find it was not a robot eye at all. It was a security scanner built into the door. A young woman wearing her hair up came to greet him. "So Jack Keldau Organa, someone had to put a Bounty on one of my friends for you to finally decide to give us a home visit. Honestly I would think we would be the first people you would want to meet after being cured."

Jack cross his arms. "I take it you're the head of House Organa? Thanks for the welcome banner outside." Gault was already looking through ways how to get out, he always had to be ready for a double cross just in case, the houses of Alderaan can be quite dangerous then most people would think. The woman smiles, "Your welcome. Now I believe you have questions? If so, follow me, there is much more going on then you may think."

Jack raise his brow, what she mean by that? He shares a look with Mako and Gault. "Let's see what she says but we can't let our guard down, even if their family." Mako had a feeling there was something else going on, Jack nods and they follow the woman to another room.

They walked into what looked like a medical room with their intended target dead and floating in Kolto to keep it from rotting. A young blonde hair woman was shocked to see him, never mind that at the time she was us using a holographic emitter to pretend she was the Duke. Jack raise his brow, "I see, so you are going to pretend to be the Duke. Mind telling me why go through this much trouble?"

Belana told Jack that the person in front of him was the sister of the Durasteel Duke. Her brother and her were some of her dearest and oldest friends. She is actually helping her take down that pack of backstabbing weasels House Thul by helping her make alliances with the other noble houses.

Mako was shaking her head, "So basically this entire bounty was just a matter of politics." Belana laughed and said that of course it was, it was Alderaan after all. The young woman turned off the emitter but she would later wish she hadn't from the way the Devaronian was looking at her assets. She was very much would like punch him.

"What I would like to know is why do you welcome the man who is more than likely to kill us than help us? My old boyfriend Jacken's brother did tell me about this." Jack was not happy to hear that Tarro was messing with his bounty once again.

Belana smiled and told Duke's sister to relax. "This is Jack The Reaper and not some pretender you have nothing to worry about. His name is Jack Keldau Organa and your brother is his target, not you. You are perfectly safe. Now Jack I need to ask that you delay reporting the success of your bounty to the great hunt so that I can finalize some negotiations about those alliances I mentioned before."

Jack smiled at her in a reassuring way, "I can do that, but I will do you one better. I will advice Zacar Girard that it is in his best interest and those of his house to become your ally instead of House Thul. They will listen to me since I am their advocate. As to report the Dukes death, I will be sadly delayed taking that pretender of the throne."

Belana was indeed smiling, "True it will take some time to take down King Ulgo. He has an army at his disposal after all. But I could use some more time. Could you delay them a bit longer than a few hours, pretty please."

Jack was laughing as she said that last part. "I will do that I guess I could take care of some trouble I got with a potential sister in law and maybe deal with a mission or two. Being a Mandalorian costs money you wouldn't believe how expensive it is to find mods that fit our armor."

Belana knew it was an excuse but it was an excuse that worked for her benefit so she didn't point it out. Gault just had to say that maybe they should also report to the Baron the matter on his uncle untimely death and his betrayal of him.

"So you see Belana delaying my reporting of my success is not going to be such a major issue. Now tell me how things have been for House Organa I haven't heard anything in a long time. Things are bound to have changed since then." Belana decided to take him to the family portrait room.

This was the room where all the most distinguished members of the Organa family had their portraits painted. He was happy to see that his mother was there looking as beautiful as the last time he saw her. The thing that caught him by surprise was that right next to her was his portrait in Jedi Master robes. The title under it read. Jedi Master Jack Keldau Organa.

"I guess your family doesn't like the fact that I am a Mandalorian. No surprise there since those lousy Dar'manda have put my people to shame with their antics. I need to know somethings. I need to know what really happened during the so called Jedi Civil War."

Belana smiled at him and told him that the family didn't have a problem at all him being a Mandalorian. It is just that the only picture they had was once that Satele took in secret when he obtained the rank of Jedi Master. "Of course we will tell you all about it. She is your mother after all."

Jack was shocked and amazed that the Jedi Order tried to brainwash his mother to obtain something they knew was the source of her massive fleet. They had said that it was in order to stop the threat she posed to the Republic. Jack saw the dirty hand of political ambitions behind it however. A fleet takes massive resources to make and would cost a fortune.

Here was a station that could build it non-stop and cost little to nothing to build. Malak was lost in his hunger for more and more power. This was nothing like he remembered his brother. The guy he knew was nothing like the one he heard about. In the end he did something he couldn't help doing he broke down in bitter tears.

"It's all my fault, It's all my fault." He kept repeating that over and over again. Mako had to hug him to comfort him. This was something that Gault never expected to see. "If I didn't get sick, I would have been there to prevent this whole thing. My brother would not have turned into the monster everyone knows."

Mako had enough of this and slapped him hard across the face and she looked at him with a serious look. "You can't be certain of that, if you had been there who is to say that you wouldn't have ended up like they did and fall to the Dark side. There is no proof that your mother is dead. Now stop this pity party and get on your feet. Be the strong deceive man I fell in love with, cause my husband is no cry baby."

Jack began shaking his head as if clearing his head. "Thank you, Mako I really needed that. I guess even I can get overwhelmed sometimes, good thing I got you to set me straight." Mako put her hands on her hips and told him she did nothing other than a good girlfriend should do.

"Personally I don't know why he puts up with that?" Gault said and that made Belana laugh. She said that was the reason he was more than likely going to remain single. This made the others except Gault laugh out loud. Jack turns to Belana, "Thank you for showing me this, me and my crew will handle matters with House Ulgo, we'll go meet with House Girard and let the Baron know the good news."

Belana nodded, she was happy this turn out so well. "Your welcome. If you wish more help regarding House Ulgo, Jacken would more then likely be happy help you. His house though small, has some very skilled soldiers." Jack figure that was do to Jacken passing Mandalorian traditions to the house.

"I will think about that." Suddenly Jack get's a call on his holo, "excise me for a moment." Belana nods, Jack turns around to answer it, he was surprised to see it was Bendak who was calling. "Hey Jack, it's been a little while. Got a promising job you might be interested." Jack had a good feeling it was.

"Would it involve taking down King Ulgo would it?" Bendak looked surprised behind his helmet. "How did-nevermind. Yeah, me and my crew got hired to take him done, the Republic finally got tried of him causing trouble. Decide let you in the action, you interested?"

Jack gave him a smile that made his decision quite clear. "Sure thing Vode, I will gladly go to that little party. I just need to talk to someone about some happy news, and I will meet you on the castle grounds, I just need time to take care of this. Just message me a speeder platform location and a time."

Bendak told him that works for him since he too needed to finish some missions to earn a little extra cash for the necessities his crew needed. "Which reminds me do you ever need a good lawyer? I happen to have one that is not so easy to intimidate and always gets the job done. I will send you the contact information with the message with the platform location and the time when we can meet so we can go to the party. Be sure to bring that lovely girlfriend of yours. I know mine wants to have a chat with yours."

The communication came to an end and he found Mako talking about his relationship with her. "Huh, kind of curious how far their going with their relationship? I remember Corso telling me he doesn't usually have long relationships like he has with Akaavi." Jack shrugged.

"I think Akaavi is just a woman that sparks Bendak's interest, I know I felt the same when I met you." Mako blushed here, making Gault laugh at her reaction, "you know, am beginning wonder when you two get married, you're already acting like a married couple." That made both Jack and Mako blush a bit, they haven't thought marriage yet, though they were considering it, Belana asked him if the ceremony could happen in the Organa compound chapel? Jack had to set her straight.

"Mandalorian weddings aren't like you imagine Belana. We are very practical people and straight to the point. We just exchange vows in Mando'a and that is it. No priest or white gown, sorry to disappoint you." Belana however looked interested, hearing more about Mandalorians was interesting.

They said good bye as they exited the Organa Compound and took the speeder that would take them back to the city where they would meet Zacar and Jack was looking forward to the reaction the Baron would have to the documents he was given by his nephew.

As they landed, Mako told Gault to go ahead and get some supplies since they were going to be fighting a small war. To which Gault said that then it was nothing unusual, yet another ordinary day at the office. Mako told him to stop wasting time and get things ready or else. That made Gault see that she was not kidding around and left in a hurry.

Jack entered the building to find a rather worried and agitated Baron passing in a line in the room as he entered the building. "Jack have you seen or heard anything about my Uncle. I fear that someone might have kidnapped him or done something worse."

Jack stepped closer to him and told him they needed to speak privately. This made the Baron realize that it must be something grave indeed for Jack to tell him that without answering his question. "Very well follow me to my office, we can speak there."

Mako decided to speak with the daughter of the Baron about her future nuptials. Jack entered the office and asked Zacar to sit down. As he did he began to tell him the news. "Baron, your uncle is dead. He died hiring an assassination to take you and your children out. He made the mistake of insulting me in front of my nephew. My nephew is the master assassin of House Rist."

He began to send to the Baron some documents through his own gauntlet terminal. "He was in fact planing to take over your position as Baron and then give his full support for House Thul. He was also the one who killed your father and mother. Those documents show how deep his treason of this House goes."

"As your advocate I must advice you that House Thul is not loyal to anything but their own personal interests. I have begun talks with House Organa and they have agreed to accept you as their ally. It is in your best interest to join their alliance. I don't doubt House Thul will use whatever allies they have to buy them enough time to run away. They have done so before and when the situation turns bad as I expect they will run again."

Zacar continued to listen as he finished reading the documents and he too saw that it would be for the best. "I thank you Jack, it seems posting this bounty with the Mandalorian Enclave ended up saving my family, my life and ensuring my House's survival. I am truly lucky to have you as an advocate."

Jack thanked him for the compliment and told him that he would be indisposed for a time. "What are you going to do that will keep you that busy? " Zacar asked him almost with a tone of concern.

"Nothing to major, I just thought it would be such a waste coming to Alderaan and not enjoy the sites. I hear the castle of the King is quite beautiful. I thought I would pay the King a visit and maybe get to see their gallery. I hear they have magnificent tapestries." The Baron could not help but to laugh and asked him to give King Ulgo his regards when he met him.

"Will do and Zacar try to be nice to Belana, she is rather friendly family member. I think you two could be rather good friends." Mako was laughing as he came out, it seems their discussion was going rather well. Jack simply asked them what was so funny? That question made them become quite in a hurry. Jack began to feel the subject they were laughing at was him.

"Now before you get the wrong idea she asked me to be her bridesmaid. I told her my boyfriend would keep me to busy to actually see the wedding. Then we started to talk about what we found so appealing in our significant others. I just got done telling her some of the antics we been doing and we just found them funny."

Mako was clearly trying to make Jack feel so bad. At the very least she still cared about his feelings. "Just you wait till we have our kids. Oh the things I will tell them will have you blushing like you been stuck on the sun for too long. Oh, revenge will be so sweet."

Mako was not regretting mentioning those things. She could however tell that Jack was just kidding around, or at the very least she hoped. Though now she was blushing at the very thought of that.

The coordinates to the speeder platform came and they knew this was the signal to get going. Mako and Gault met and she asked him if he got everything they would need. "Everything but the sweet cupcakes that I wanted. Honestly you would think this planet would have a good baker with this many noble houses."

Jack was not liking his grumbling. "How about I ask HK to make you some if you actually can kill more of the palace guards than I can?" Gault smiled as I said that an said that we had a deal.

We reached the place where they meet up with Bendak would met, looked at the whole lot of guards and the palace front gates. "So how are we doing this? With this many of us in a single group we are just begging for some idiot with a rocket launcher to try and get lucky." Bendak was correct we needed to think of a different strategy.

"I suggest a pincer maneuver. We split in two teams and we each take a side of the field. We each take care of the turrets and tanks on the way. Throw a flare if you need back up. How does that sound to you?" Jack asked Akaavi as he finished saying that.

She looked rather happy with my suggestion. "I say we see which of us can rack the highest kill count before we storm the castle." Gault just had to mention the damn cupcakes and so the others on Bendak side decided that they wanted in on the bet. Jack wanted to make sure those cupcakes had a healthy dose of laxative when HK was baking them.

The plan worked like a charm, they took out the turrets as they shot and killed more and more of the soldiers. Gault even had the brilliant idea of placing several grenades in the seats of the turrets. The enemy officers decided to use the turrets against us which caused the grenades to go off in a much hilarious expected way. "Yeha!" Yelled Corso as he blasters couple of the Ulgo guards with his blaster rifle and blaster pistol, striking them with percent shots.

"They don't call you the Reaper for nothing. Man am I glad I am on your side." Gault said as he saw Jack use his blasters and force powers to rip dozens upon dozens of enemy soldiers to pieces. Jack made such a horrific display of me killing them that when we got to the castle several dozen soldiers were running to a shuttle to escape.

Jack just took all the flaming wreckage of the tanks and using the force smashed it all together into a big flaming ball of metal and he used force throw to hit the shuttle full of enemy soldiers causing it to explode.

There was no question as to who won the bet. Jack just calmly walked over to the castle gates and Jack just pushed the doors off their hinges. "You are going to share those cupcakes aren't you?" Mako asked him with a smile on her face. She could tell he was from the way he was looking at her. Jack smiled at her, "Of course, anything for my cyar'ika." Mako smiled, if she remembered right, that word might sweet heart.

However they then hear coughing behind them, they turn to see Corso. "Hate break this wonderful moment, but we should probably get going, the others are already heading inside." Corso points his thumb to where Bendak and the others were heading inside the castle, Jack nods. "Alright, guess we'll finish things up later." Mako grin.

They catch up to the others, finding Bendak and the others were already finishing up the guards. "Huh, guess they got lazy if it was this easy take them out." Said Gault, he steps over a dead Ulgo guard body, Akaavi shook her head. "No, we caught them off guard, it would have been different if we took them head on."

As they walked over the lift they realized something was odd. They decided to look at the controls and found out that the guards had rigged the controls to overload causing the lift to plummet killing the people riding it. Mako and Gault repaired the lift in short order.

In the end Jack did get his wish after all. The lift did take them to the floor the throne room was located but they had to go through the gallery and maybe he said it as a joke but they were exquisite. The details, the pattern, the skill of the weavers was beautiful he kept admiring one after another till they reached one that made him smile.

It was one depicting his mother during the time they freed a bunch of people in the slave market on Taris. It was kind of funny since it was beautiful but completely inaccurate. Malak didn't lose his jaw at the time and they always wore armor not robes.

They walked into the massive room that was the throne room. A very impressively dress fair skin man was seating on the throne. "I do hope you enjoyed the gallery. I always do when I used that lift."

Jack couldn't help but to smile as the supposed tyrant was actually being quite sociable. "I most certainly did King Ulgo. The skill of the people that weaved those tapestries is to be recognized and appreciated. I hope that you can approve of a humble request."

King Ulgo must have found that funny. "You are the first off worlder that I have met that has ever truly appreciated the fine arts. To make matters even stranger a Mandalorian is asking me for something with such manners. What is next a Jedi that tells jokes?"

Jack smiled as he walked closer to the throne. "If you want a Jedi that tells jokes then read the books written by a Jedi by the name of Jolee Bindo. Now my request is simple. I need to know why did you kill the previous king and take the throne. You don't strike me as a particularly greedy man."

King Ulgo smiled and stood up. He needed to look at him in the eye to see something. When he did see it he smiled yet again. "It is true I didn't take the throne for greed or personal glory. I had to take it to defend this world. The Republic and The Sith were already trying to basically either take over the planet or buy it from right under us."

He took off his cape and crown and placed them on the throne. "I am a military man, a soldier and warrior first and foremost. When I swore to defend this world from foreign and domestic enemies, I took my oath quite seriously. The previous King was about to sell this world to the Sith for nothing more than a few sex slaves and a life of luxury on the Sith capital world."

"I know about you both in case you are wondering. Jack you have been taking out scum on my world since you landed. For that I am grateful. Bendak has been saving people left and right. I know you both think of me a tyrant and I don't blame you. Now it is my time to make a humble request from one warrior to another. Fight me, and if you win, I will let you decide my fate. If I win however you join my military."

Bendak looked at him and then me. "Name the terms of the duel King Ulgo." King Ulgo said that it would be one to one and no weapons. Till one side gave up, basically he wanted to fight both one at a time and he must have believed he could win.

Jack stepped closer to where King Ulgo was and with a smile he dropped into a stance Mako had seen before. That was when the first and last fight of the duels began. King Ulgo rushed him trying to catch him unawares he simply caught his punch pulled him closer and kicked him in the ribs.

King Ulgo was truly enjoying this. It had been so long since he had a good fight. He tried to trip him but instead he felt his kick being countered and he received a swift counter kick that sent him a few feet away. As he stood up Jack rushed him and punched his jaw hard sending him up in the air. He jumped up and with a double handed hammer strike he sent him back down on the floor.

King Ulgo barely got up and looked at him. "So ready to concede?" Jack was laughing as he told him that he was barely getting started. The fight between the two of them had the others and even some of the guards watching admiring how the two went at it.

Mako and Akaavi couldn't keep quite. They were flat out cheering Jack on. Bendak finally decided what the hell might as well cheer too. As this happened some of the guards decided to Cheer for King Ulgo too.

The fight was over and Jack helped him stand back up. "I lost but at least I need to know something. Are you truly the son of Susan Ann Organa?" Jack told him she was his adoptive mother but yes she was his mother. The king seemed to be happy as he looked at him. "At the very least a citizen of my beloved world will decide my fate."

Jack told Bendak to call in for the Republic strike team, they were going to take King Ulgo into custody and give him a chance to defend his actions during his trial. Bendak told him they were already in the way. King Ulgo was expecting him wanting to execute him so he had to ask why give him a chance to defend his actions. Chances are they would let him go if he was able to show he was truly acting out a patriotic zeal.

Jack smiled and looked at him with a serious look in his eyes as he heard him say that. "I am a Mandalorian King Ulgo. I could do nothing else. I live in honor as so do you. I couldn't just execute you without giving you a chance to defend yourself. Now I do believe the men in that lift will not take kindly at my presence. So I must bid you farewell. Bendak give me a call if you need help." Bendak nods, Corso and Akaavi get some Mandalorian manacles on him, keeping him under control.

Jack, Mako and Gault went through the gallery and took a another lift to avoid the Republic soldiers. "Well that didn't take as long as I figured. Let me check on Belana and see if the negotiations are over or if she needs more time." Gault and Mako nodded, they were able sneak through Republic soldiers as they came to the castle.

It took some time before they were able get back to House Organa. "Well glad we got out of there, rather not have get in possibly captured by the Republic." Gault did got in some trouble with the Republic, he would rather not find out what charges he'll have to deal with. Jack get's their attention, "Alright, let's get going, then we can take care the rest of the Great Hunt."

They nodded and made their way to meet with Belana. However, what Jack didn't know, he was about to find something that would surprise him a great deal...


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Jack was surprised to say the least. "So let me get this straight I send you to form an alliance with House Organa and instead you two fall in love with each other and are engaged to marry? Does that about cover things?" Zacar was laughing as he said it like that. They had enter House Organa's main building to go over some matters, Jack was surprised to find Zacar here.

Belana on the other hand was equally amused but not surprised by his reaction. "I know that it is rather quick but I know I will never find a better prospect for a husband. Yes, you did leave out that thanks to me and my future husband working together we finalized those negotiations in record time."

She looked at her friend. "Honestly I thought that at best I would get an ally to defeat House Thul and protect Alderaan. I never imagined that I would meet the love of my life instead. I hear King Ulgo has been removed from his throne and that he is to face a full tribunal for his actions. That was quicker than I figured Jack. Instead of trying to figure if we have been intimate, which we have, be happy that you can report your target to your Enclave."

This made Zacar blush as he wasn't expecting his future wife to be quite so open with his advocate. "I guess this is pretty much one happy occurrence. You didn't only help my children find true love but me as well. Jack always remember that House Girard will be forever indebted to you. If you need our help you have but to ask."

Jack knew he had to report his success on his hunt and so will the a fond farewell he departed to the space port. The trip was largely uneventful and in fact was rather smooth a little too smooth. He knew that something was going to happen and he knew that he was not going to like it.

 **000**

Sure enough, as Jack and the others enter the hangar to his ship was empty which screamed to him of an ambush. That was when several mercenaries showed up around his ship. The thing was they were all dead. HK was modifying his repeater blaster rifle as he saw Jack arrive.

"Remorseful Response: Young Master I am sorry to inform you that you just missed a delightful little ambush. These meatbags were hired by House Thul. It appears they aren't too happy with your actions as advocate of House Girard."

Jack could see his old friend was practically smiling as he said that. "HK, I am feeling a bit hungry. I could use a nice plate of those sweet cupcakes you used to bake for me during my birthday. Please skip the usual poisons and other deadly toxins I plan to shared them with someone special."

HK looked at him and looked at Mako next. "Shocked Response: Young Master you know full well that those so called toxins were there to fortify your immunity to said toxins. They are not lethal at all and in fact give my cupcakes a rather tangy bite. But if you would rather have some plain sweet cupcakes I shall have them ready before dinner."

This made the others give Jack a questioning look almost asking if he was trying to poison them. Mako was smiling that he indeed was going to share something that good with her.

As they boarded the ship, each went to their preferred place on the ship except for Mako and Jack since he had to report his success dealing with the target. "Crysta, the Durasteel Duke is taken care off. I need to know when will the next target information be sent to me."

Crysta looked rather impressed at what he managed to do. "Well color me impressed. You just bagged one bounty nobody in the Galaxy believed could be done. Also you just won me a small fortune in a bet we handlers made on this particular target. As for the next target, you will have to wait till we have the other opponent for that target. That means waiting for the other hunters to be done fighting between themselves. So consider it a bit of a vacation and you might want to take care of things."

Jack told her it was alright, he did have a few missions that he could do to take care of things. As Crysta ended the communication, Jack looked at Mako. "Mako have you found anything about this so called Coral yet?" Mako told him that she had a message from her and she requested to meet with her on some derelict space station.

"The only reason I didn't mention it was that I didn't want my personal stuff to hamper your progress in the Great Hunt. I knew that the Durasteel Duke would be difficult for you since it was on Alderaan. I would like for you and maybe Laine to come with me to meet my so called sister. That whole meeting is giving me a weird vibe."

She wanted to meet her in a derelict space station of all places. The thing has not been in use since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. In fact this station was the station that had been their first place to plan strategy against the Mandalorians. Jack had HK fly to where the space station was at. It took some time before they arrived, Jack turns to most of the crew who came over.

"Alright be ready, something doesn't feel right here. Mako and Laine are coming with me, the rest of you be ready, I don't like this." Ceta nodded, Gault however was getting a bad feeling here, "let's just be ready leave, I know a ambush when I see one." Jack nodded, he knew Gault would be right one to talk when ever a ambush was about to happen. Jack and the others headed down the ramp, Laine looked around.

"How old is this place? it looks.. ancient." Laine figure this was very old, Jack quickly answered. "Roughly 320 years old, am surprise this place was still around." He remembered quite well and he walked towards the command center.

Coral had not shown up, so he decided to check if his old item was still present. He went to the command console and began punching a series of numbers. "Jack not that I don't mind seeing you touch numbers on that relic, but what are you trying to do with that fossil of a computer." Mako was surprised when she saw that the display come to life and several dozen files went from the old computer into his gauntlet terminal.

"Not much, I am just grabbing my family photo album, I kept a copy of it here. This station has been better days but this was the first base my mother's fleet ever had. So you could probably say I have a bit of a history with this place. Speaking of history, Coral how long so you plan on hiding like that?"

Mako and Laine didn't understand what he was referring to, till they saw a optical camouflage turn off and person that looked exactly like Mako appeared, but she was wearing red combat armor, her right side of her brown hair was longer. "I was just waiting for you to be done with your trip down memory lane. I can tell you really love those old files, could never get that terminal to boot up myself."

Coral looked over Jack. "So this is the guy who you find attractive huh sis? I can't really blame you. He does have that self confidence, I knew from the way he touched the terminal looked confident and as he looked at those photos I could tell he is really sweet too. Not to mention what a hunk. Overall good choice and I hope you are happy with him."

Mako was not expecting to hear that from her. She became rather upset at the hunk remark. "Coral you wanted to meet, so how about we get down to business and leave the other stuff after we both know where we stand?"

Coral knew she would say that since she knew Mako would want to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible since she made her think she found her man attractive too. "I just wanted to tell you that SIS creep lied to you. If we are Clones for some research project, were are all the others? I am going to tell you where to find the truth of our folks. You need to go back to a moon orbiting Onderon. Your boyfriend should know it, it's an old Mandalorian training ground after all."

Jack didn't like the sound of that one bit. "We are going to find info about her parents on Dxun? You have got to be kidding. Mako, I don't know about you but I smell a trap. Something tells me this person is sending us there to either get killed or so she can escape from someone."

Coral dropped the cutesy act in a hurry and realized the rumors about him were true he really was the Jack The Reaper. "Darn, and here I was thinking I could trick you. Yeah, I wanted to use you to get caught by the SIS guys so I can live free. Why would I care about some thing made in some lab. I guess I should know better than to try and trick a former Jedi Master."

Coral takes out two blaster pistols, making the others take out their weapons, Laine growled, she didn't like the feeling she was getting off Coral, neither did Jack, he felt something twisted in her. "Coral, we don't need do this, we'll freaking sisters!" Yelled Mako, she didn't want have to fight someone that is her sister. Coral shook her head, she looked very angry now.

"You aren't my sister Mandalorian, you're just a copy, nothing more, nothing less. Am the real one!" Coral made her move there.

But she was too late, Jack decided to end the fight rather quickly by using some of his Jedi powers. First he made her lose her balance and trip with a little use of force push and then when she was trying to use a chair to stand back up again he used force pull on the chair. Causing her to fall all over again. When he saw her disoriented enough he finished her off by holding her by the throat in a very light force choke which caused her to become unconscious.

When she was out cold he tied her up, with some rather nice rope. He finished tying her by placing a ribbon on her almost like she was a present which made Laine and Mako laugh. "Ok, now what do we do with her? I for one would just kick her out the nearest air lock." Jack said and saw Mako shake her head.

"Jack why don't we call your godson and have her taken into custody. I mean she might be my sister of sorts but I am sure she committed quite a few crimes. Those SIS guys were not looking for her for nothing you know."

Jack had to agree that she was probably escaping for some crimes she committed. "Very well Mako, but I have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't escape. Could you call Theron and tell him we got a package he really needs to come and pick up?"

She smiled and told me that she would love to, and she began using her implant to actually send the message. As Coral woke up and looked how she was tied she didn't look happy at all. "Cheap shot, why did you tie me up instead of killing me? Do you get off by tying me up like this?"

Jack smiled at her and using his voice he made her do something she would forever wish she had never done. "You will tell me what crimes you have committed." for some strange reason she felt quite happy to tell him every single wrong thing she ever did.

"I killed or caused the death of every single clone they made of me. Your little girlfriend is the last. I also killed my fair share of SIS agents and Republic soldiers. I blew up three space stations and four labs."

As she finished saying that Theron walked in and he looked like he heard every word she said. "You don't say. I guess I should really thank you Mako. I would have missed this confession had you not told me where the supposed meeting was going to take ahead of time. And don't go and get angry at her. I know she did it because she feared for your safety. Consider it more proof that she actually loves you."

Jack looked at Mako with a serious look. "So let me get this straight. You told Theron before you told me of this meeting didn't you? I guess it was also a possibility that you already knew that the other supposed sisters met with shall we say tragic accidents and wanted him as a back up plan. I won't deny that in some part I am impressed with your planning of this little encounter, but deep down I must say that I am hurt that you don't trust me."

Coral was in shackles before Mako could answer that last comment. "Now that I am here and I got some free time there are a few things I need to tell you godfather. First I told mother of your suspicious and your apprentice and her new master have launched a full investigation into your supposed charges of treason. It goes without saying that Ringo and his supporters are royally pissed off at the moment. Don't worry mother can take care of herself and she knows if he can't deal with this alone she can always count on you to back her up."

He began touching his terminal and a few pictures showed up, "Since the investigation has been going for a few months they have sent a few dozen Jedi across many planets. Depends on who sent them if you want to know their objectives. Mother and those loyal to her sent them to either get you to come back to Tython voluntarily or to capture you and bring you to the Council."

Jack could see where this was going and decided to say it himself. "Ringo and his stooges sent their padawans to try and kill me didn't they? I imagine their are smaller in numbers than what your mother sent. Listen kid, and listen good. I am not returning to Tython if my life depended on it. You can tell Satele to stop wasting her time. She might not have agreed with the charges and my exile but exiles require a majority vote by the Council."

Theron didn't like the sound of that last part, Jack saw this. "That is right my godson, she might not have betrayed me and framed me of doing something I never did. The fact remains that the majority of the Council did betray me. It would be suicide for me to even set foot on that planet. I might have some nice things for you to pick up and maybe, just maybe if you take credit for their capture you might just receive a nice promotion."

Theron didn't to be told otherwise. "In that case we should establish a secure line of communications between us. I just happen to know just the thing. A program that we can use our terminals to communicate and be encrypted to only allow both of us to see the data. A genetic encryption key as it were. This is something you could set up couldn't you Mako?"

She gave each of them a data chip with the very same program they finished discussing. "Way ahead of you boys. That data chip has the exact same program and even managed to even encode your DNA profiles. Think of it as a gift for what you did for me with Coral." Theron nods, he turns to see two Republic trooper coming in, both carrying blaster rifles.

"I better take Coral before she tries to get out. I'll see ya around Jack." Jack nods to him, Theron and the two Republic troopers escort Coral out, though Mako shares once last glance at her before sighing, Jack places his hand on her shoulder, "you gonna be alright Mako? Am sorry this ended this way." Mako nods, she clings on Jack's hand. "Yeah I'll be fine, it's just... I was actually really hoping to finally find my family, but I just end up finding out the only sister I probably have is a killer."

Laine gives her a smile. "Hey, you have us Mako, we Mandalorians have a saying, 'Aliit ori'shya tal'din', family is more then blood." Mako thought about that, before smiling herself. Looks like she isn't alone afterall.

 **000**

"So let me guess, it was a trap wasn't it." Asked Gault as Jack and the others enter the ship. Gault was shitting on a chair, eating a fruit, Jack walks pass him. "Yep but it worked all in the end. Anything happen that I should know?" Ceta comes from her room to answer him, "we got a message from the Imperial fleet while you were away, requesting help for a top mission."

Jack raises his brow. "Did it give any details what the mission was?" Ceta shook her head, "no, just the rest of the details of the mission will be debrief on Vaiken Spaceport." Ceta then decides drop the bomb here. "Oh and that the reward for this mission about 3 million credits." Jack's eyes widen, Mako and Laine were shocked. Gault himself chokes on his fruit, hitting his chest.

"Wait! 3 million credits? Jack, please tell me we'll answering that." 3 million credits was not something to laugh at. Jack thought it over, before nodding, "Alright, let's get going to Vaiken Spaceport then." Gault smiled here, Mako herself liked where this was going. Jack heads up to the cockpit, seeing HK on the handle.

Jack nods to HK. "Querry: Very well Master, heading to the Imperial fleet now." HK sets their ship to head to the Imperial fleet. Mako comes back by Jack's side, "Here I was hoping for a break." Oh yeah, the money for the reward is not something you get the chance of everyday.

It took some time before they finally arrived to the Imperial fleet, it still looked impressive as last time Jack was here. HK was able set their ship down in one of the hangars, Jack turns to the crew. "Alright everyone, I'll be taking Gault and Ceta for this one, the rest of you can enjoy a good break while we check out this job." They nodded, they headed out of the ship, heading towards to the elevator.

Mako gives one last glance to Jack. "Just be careful out there Jack, something tells me there's a reason why the reward is 3 million." Jack nods, he shares one last kiss with Mako, before pulling back. "I will, just make sure the others stay safe." Mako nods and catches up with the others. Jack, Gault, and Ceta make their way to one of the other hangars where their get the details of the bounty.

As they walked through the station they saw someone smiling at him by the door to the very room they were supposed to use the holocomunications terminal inside. "Well Jack you are looking as healthy as ever is see, who are your friends? Where is Mako?" The pure blooded Sith woman asked him as she removed her helm.

"Yukina so nice to see that you are still the friendly person I remember. She is on the ship doing some research. I should ask where is your friend too, what was her name? Vette I think she was. How are you handling being the apprentice of Darth Baras? And why do I get the feeling you were waiting for me?"

Yukina laughed as she heard him say those things. "Vette doesn't like the air in this station so she decided to stay on my ship. I am sure she will keep busy. As for Baras painfully I must say he is truly a nightmare to have as a master. I got the same mission as you do. So of course I was waiting for you and wanted to see how you are doing. You are my friend after all."

A cough was then heard, Jack turned to see Yukina wasn't alone, standing with her was a lean human man in a Imperial uniform, he was fair skin, short black clean hair. He had a Imperial look alright, but also a professional soldier. "Sorry, Jack this is Malavai Quinn, he helped me on Balmorra." Malavai stood at attention, "Jack the Reaper, I was there when you were laying waste to the Rebels, you made my job easier there. I look forward to working with you." Though Malavai was a by the book soldier, he did however respect Jack.

Jack nods. "Good to meet you Malavai. Come on, we better see what's going on." Yukina nods.

As they both stepped in and Gault and Ceta followed them they felt like a scanner had just scanned them. The second the scanner was done identifying them, a huge of a man stood appeared on the console holographic display. He was pale skin, Jack could make out scars on his face and his eyes were yellow, Jack could see very well this was Darth Malgus, a legend among the Sith.

"Darth Malgus I presume, before we get started mind telling me why you sent that Bounty my way? I would never except someone so high in the Sith ranks to ask me for my assistance." This must have been funny to the man because he began laughing as he heard him say that.

"In truth, I felt the same way when I realized that you would be the only one to succeed on this mission, where many others would have failed. I once believed that the universe would implode in on itself if a Sith lord had to ask a Jedi Master for assistance and that Jedi Master actually agreed to help said Darth, but here we are."

Jack was smiling as he crossed his arms over his chest looking rather impatient. "I am sure as much as I would love to debate the similarities and differences between the Jedi and Sith Codes we have things that need to get done. So what are the objectives for this particular mission?" Yukina however was highly surprised at this, never would she believe she'll see Darth Malgus acting so casual with someone.

Darth Malgus was happy to hear that he too wanted to get down to the specifics of the mission. "You are aware of Clan Varad?" Ceta's fist tighten, "what did those adenn hut'unns done now?" Jack raise his brow, Varad sounded familiar to him but he wasn't sure where. Darth Malgus figure this was the case, "Clan Varad has broken from the Mandalore's leadership and have declared a 'akaan'gaan', the search for battle." Jack was surprised to see Darth Malgus knew Mando'a.

Darth Yukina cross her arms. "After working with Jack the Reaper, I can see the Mandalorians are both a honorable people and great fighters, but what made Clan Varad break from the Mandalorian leadership?" Malavai wonder the same thing, loyalty was something the Mandalorians valor greatly, to see them go rogue like this was something else. "Which is why this 'insult' carry's weight." There was vemon in his voice, Jack figure Darth Malgus must held a lot of respect for Mandalorians.

Darth Malgus place his hands behind his back. "Clan Varad has began a several raids on Imperial and Republic worlds, slaughtering our soldiers and demanding tribute. Your mission is simple, kill the traitors, I have been able to get Mandalore to give the location of Clan Varad." Ceta narrow her eyes here, what he do get Mandalore to agree to that?

"Clan Varad has attacked the Empire and the Empire must answer, this is why you two are here. Jack you will be acting on the Mandalorians, Darth Yukina will be acting on Empire's behalf." Jack nods, having no problem with at. "She was happy to offer her help in fact since apparently she considers you a good friend of hers." this made Yukina happy that her skin was already red or Darth Malgus would have noticed her blushing face. However Darth Malgus noticed, he narrow his eyes, it would seem Jack was full of surprises.

"However there is a problem. We caught this message by Imperial Intelligence." Jack was very much surprised to see Satele Shan appearing, explaining how the Republic Warship, Allusis was being upgraded in Fonder Shipyward before Clan Varad had raided the shipyard and took Allusis, Darth Malgus reappeared. "Grand Master Satele Shan is currently sending a strike team of her own to try take back Allusis. You may be able get the team see reason, longest as there are no Jedi among them."

Jack had a feeling there was Jedi gonna be on board, he hoped it was Jedi supporting Satele Shan. "I want know the details regarding Allusis." said Darth Yukina, they need all the details they can get about that ship. "The battle cruiser is armed with heavy turbolasers and ion cannons, all manned by several hundred Mandalorian Commandos." That made Gault's eyes widen, "whoa whoa! several hundred Mandalorian Commandos? Jack, I hope you got something that can help us in odds like that."

Jack had to admit, this was gonna be a tough one, he liked this already. "Am sure we'll think of something Gault. Whose the leader of Clan Varad?" Jack needed to know whose the leader, Darth Malgus's image was replaced by a Mandalorian's. The Mandalorian was large man in red Mandalorian armor, the chest plate looked it came from a Havoc Squad soldier, his helmet was unique, making him look like he could strike fear in even strongest of men.

"This is Mavrix Varad, a highly skilled Mandalorian warrior, however he is consider brutal and bloodthirsty by you're people, to the point where he demands only the best of his Clan, only who do not live up to his interest, become target practice for younger clan members." Ceta narrow her eyes in fury, she remembered meeting on such young Mandalorian from that clan, Mavrix had broke his mind and turned him into a killing machine, not a warrior but a killer.

Darth Malgus then gave the final detail. "You are to bring his head back to me, Mandalore will be very much please to hear of his death, they have a violent history together."

Jack saw no problem in doing that and asked him for the energy signature of the ship so they could begin tracking the ship. Darth Malgus was happy to provide him with that and a detail schematic of the ship.

As he walked towards the exit he heard Darth Malgus say something that caught him and the others by surprise. "I get the feeling Jack that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Bring me back that head and that ship I will be waiting to hear of your success."

Jack turned around and clarified that the head was a optional. If he could recover it sure thing he would bring it, but the ship would back to the station without fail. He left and Yukina had to ask why did he have to say that.

"I have to be honest Yukina. I might not be able to get that guy's head if somehow during the battle he is burned to ashes now can I? The ship sure we can set the coordinates to the station on the navigation computer and ride the thing back for some serious maintenence, repair and specially cleaning."

As they made it back to the ship and entered it, Jack found that Vette and Mako were already talking with each other. "See what did I tell you. I knew Vette would find something to keep herself busy. Be sure to share those embarrassing stories about Jack later alright Vette. I could use a good laugh."

HK was the one thing Yukina was not expecting to see. She had seen many models of this particular Droid but never one as sociable as this one. He actually made extra cupcakes and gave them to the crew. "Explanatory Response : I felt that making these just for you and your meatbag Lover was simply not fair for the rest of the crew. I decided that they too must enjoy them so I made extra. I hope you are not offended Young Master."

Jack walked over to one of the trays and picked up a single cupcake and bite into it. This taste sure brought memories. "Not offended at all HK, I see you made a batch of the C-756 cupcakes. I always liked these you can hardly tell there is fifteen deadly poisons in it." Malavai place down his cupcake after hearing that, Gault and Shara were following his lead. HK was surprised that he actually knew that.

All of them looked at him with a rather confused look on their faces. Jack finished his cupcake. "Like I told my crew once HK made cupcakes for me with all sorts of poisons and toxins to help me build up a resistance to them. I can assure you those cupcakes are perfectly safe, as long as you don't reheat them. They tend to burst into flames if you do."

Jack he could still remember when he tried to reheat one in the battlefield camp on Dxun. One thing for sure it made lighting that camp fire a lot easier. In the end it was deadly if you ate too many of them in a single seating. Something that greedy gundark learned after he stole and ate a whole batch of them.

HK heads up to the cockpit, he started making the ship's way to the Imperial destroyers that would escort them to Allusis. "So what's the plan boss? we just storm in the Allusis and hope for the best?" Asked Gault, he was making sure his sniper rifle was ready for this, everyone else was doing the same thing with their weapons. Jack looks back at Gault, "The Imperial Destroyers will keep Allusis busy, I've been going over the ship data. There's a for us to get in."

Jack place up the data for all to see. "There's a a weak spot in Allusis's ship armor where we can use a boarding pod to piece in, luckily our ship has two of them, so we can get in that way." Darth Yukina saw no problems with that plan, "very well, we might as well get ready then." The others nodded. Something told Jack this will be getting very interesting.

 **000**

It took some time before they had arrived to Allusis's location. Jack took HK and Shara in the first pod, while Darth Yukina took Malavai and Vette in the second. "Alright, wish us luck." Said Vette to Mako, she nodded to her and Jack's team, she hoped things will go alright here.

The Imperial Destroyers must have gotten Clan Varad's attention because they then started firing on them, letting Jack and the others shot their pods into the ship. They did not realized they killed two members of Clan Varad once they pieced the ship, the pods open up to let them out. "Alright, let's make our way to the bridge." Said Jack, the others nodded and started making their way there.

However their arrive didn't go unnoticed as a the intercom came up. "This is the chieftain of Clan Varad. Whoever you are, you challenge the wrong ship!" The voice was filled with menace, letting the others know that Mavtrix means business. "Well there goes stealth, guess we do this the old fashion way." Said Shara, taking out her sniper rifle.

HK looked excited. "Exciting Response: Oh this should be fun." Malavai roll his eyes, who would have thought he be working with a bloodthirsty droid of all things. They press on to the bridge, however coming out of the elevator were several armed men with vibroswords. One thing that got Jack's attention, was that they weren't wearing Mandalorian armor. "What the hell?" The Clan Varad warriors gave out a battle cry and charged at them.

Jack began by sending a Shockwave of force energy at them and when they lost their balance he began to open fire killing several of them as he blasted their heads apart. HK was using his blaster rifle and Shara was killing the ones that began to run away with her sniper rifle.

" Looks like Gault had nothing to worry about from Dar'manda scum like these. You were worried for nothing. We will take care of these scum and be back before our dinner is ready. The thing that made me angry is that no mandalorian would wear this kind of armor it simply in not beskar. They truly have abandoned the old code."

Shara looked at the head warriors. "I don't know, something tells me we'll about to get some surprises."

As Yukina saw her opportunity, she too did something unexpected. She and her group slaughtered the enemy and if people compared they way both groups did it. Jack was by far more merciful than Yukina's. She didn't only kill them she cooked them while alive with force lightning. It was quite the frightening sight to see her roast them like that.

"Wow, Yukina is on a role." Said Vette, she blasts at a odd looking kath hound, Malavai helps Shara with the two large Mandalorian battle droids, using some cover to shield them.

HK was not having a hard time at all, in fact he looked like a kid at a toy store. He couldn't even hide the glee he was having killing one enemy after another. Shara was also sniping one target after another but in contrast with those in her group she made their death as quick and painless as possible. "Is you're Sith boss always like that?" asks Shara to Malavai, she never really worked with Sith before.

Malavai thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Only if she get's excited." Shara raises her brow, she shoots one of Clan Varad's warriors down.

Jack and the others went into what looked like the medical bay, standing there was a Mandalorian in green and red armor, wielding a blaster rifle. "Oh so now their wearing beskar armor." Said Yukina. The clan Varad warrior looked at their direction, he points his blaster rifle at them, "Attack!" He and other Varad warriors charge forward.

Jack meets head on with the armored warrior while the others deal with other warriors. The armored Varad warrior attempts to blast Jack, however Jack dodges the shots and moves in to slice him with his lightsaber, the warrior dodges the slice, grabs Jack's wrist, pulling him back, he attempts to blast Jack, but he uses the force to push him into the wall. Before the Mandalorian could get up, Jack blasts him in the visor.

"Looks like that's one of their commandos." Said Jack, Yukina looks up ahead. "Come on, we still got some fighting to do." Jack nods, the two lead their companions up ahead.

 **000**

"Damnit! how many warriors they got on this freaking ship!" Yelled Vette as she was force to duck from a vibrosword, she blasts the warrior. So far they hadn't had too many problems, but they were quite a lot of warriors and battle droids they had to deal with. Jack finishes off the last one, before looking at a lift nearby. "Well we might as well keep going, no one said this would be easy."

Jack went to the lift and saw that Clan Varad even had the nerve of placing a bomb inside the lift control console. He had to warn the others. He touched the communicator and connected with Yukina. "Yukina better have Shara look at the lift console before you use it. They placed explosives in the lift console."

It was quite funny because she was about to tell him the exact same thing about the bombs when he said it. "I was going to tell you that Shara found on and that the detonator was a pressure detonator placed behind the keypad, but I guess you already knew that. Thanks for telling, I will see you after we take control of the engineering floor. This should give us some degree of control."

Jack told her he was going to the armory and possibly sabotage some of their weapons just in case some stupid dar'manda decided to restock or change their weapons load out. As they got on the lift and pushed the buttons for the deck where the command center was, Jack heard a small explosion coming from below.

As he got off the lift, Jack saw a large man in what looked like Trandoshan armor surrounded with more of those odd Kath hounds. "So I gather you are the second in command. Jack Keldau Organa of Clan Keldau. I am here to kill you miserable dar'manda and your leader. When that is done I am taking back this ship. Do you have anything to say for yourself before you die."

The man snorted, taking out his large vibrosword. "I should ask the same thing to you. Besides, am still living one of our traditions, improving ourselves with great challenge, that stupid treaty however made fighting almost no way. So you can say we decide take matters into our own hands."

Jack held out three fingers to him, and he began to look very serious, he was disgusted. "So you're doing this for you're own blood lust? you people are starting sound more like Iridonians then Mandalorians, hell you're not even wearing beskar."

For a second, the man looked like he got hit over the head with a sledgehammer. He recovered quickly enough when he saw Jack pull out his lightsaber and looked like he was going to cause him severe pain.

Just as Jack rushed him, the salky hounds tried to protect their master, he chopped one of them in half as the rest of the group and the other showed up on the lift right next to the one they used. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Yukina said as she came to stand next to Jack. She cut down a hound that was trying to sneak up on him.

"Hope the explosives I set up didn't cause any problems." Jack said to her as he killed another hound that was going to jump her. Yukina could swear this was almost like they were dancing together.

"Actually you saved me the trouble of dealing with a group of idiots. They tried grabbing a rocket launcher when suddenly the weapon overloaded and it and every other launcher blew up killing them. It was rather funny to see truth be told."

As the two took care of the hounds, the man became more and more angry as he saw his hounds be butchered like that. When he simply could not contain his anger any longer he rushed them and with a they turned around they both gave a across his body making an x cut pattern on his body.

Slowly his dead body fell to pieces as the others killed the last of the troops that had arrived from nearby corridors as his back up. "Now the only thing left is killing their leader, picking up his severed head and setting course back to the station." Jack said as he turned off his lightsaber and placed it back in the holster on his waist. But that was when Mavrix began speaking on the intercom.

"You're good, the stories about you Jack were true. But you're the only Mandalorian here, that faker can try all she want, but she's gonna need to do more then wear beskar. The harder you hit us! the tougher we get." He cuts off from there, Shara was glaring all the while at the intercom, "his dead." There was a very cold tone she used there. Jack almost felt sorry for Mavrix.

The others looked at the dead beast and even Malavai could not help feel pity for the hounds. Well all except for HK who was so happy to see Jack fight like that he was humming a happy tune as they travel further into the ship.

For most part of the fighting, it was just them having fight through droids, kath hounds, and couple warriors. However they finally came to a large room, standing at the far end were three armored Mandalorians with a giant battle droid behind them. "Okay, that's a big droid." Said Malavai, they were gonna need lot of skill here. "Battle Team Royal! get into position, cut down those scum!" Yelled Mavrix through the intercom.

Shara was very much wanting blast that intercom. But before the Clan Varad warriors could do anything, they were suddenly killed when a boarding pod hit where they were at. "Disappointment Response: Oh, I was hoping to kill them." Vette shoots HK a look, "you want kill everything HK." HK turns to her, he didn't look upset. "I know, which is why I am very much wanting kill you blue meatbag."

Vette took a couple steps away from him. Coming out of the board pod was a Republic trooper, two Jedi, and a Twi'lek in light combat, he looked like a smuggler, they quickly noticed the other group. "Keenor, that him?" Asked the Twi'lek, he looked at Jack's group, he winks at the ladies among the group, making one of the Jedi bump her elbow into his gut.

"Yep that's him alright. Jack the Reaper, we are strike team Grand Master Satele sent. She had a feeling you would come, though we did not count her to be here as well." The male human Republic points to Yukina, she noticed the glares from the Jedi, no surprise there, "she requested we would ask your help in this, you agree to this?" Asked the male Jedi, he however looked ready to fight if things go bad.

Jack shares a look with Yukina, she shrugs. "Alright, I accept, could use all the help we can get." The Jedi nods, he was happy at least this went well, however Mavrix was very disappointed. "Oh come on! no fighting? you disgust me! Here I was hoping for a decent fight." He cuts off from there, now Jack was pissed.

"Okay, am gonna kill him." The Republic Strike Team looked at each other, this guy use to be a Jedi Master? he seemed a little... on the darker side.

 **000**

"To the right Shara!" Yelled the Twi'lek smuggler, now identify as Taklan, Shara quickly rolls out of the way from a red and white armored Mandalorian's flamethrower, Taklan quickly blasts him, Shara nods to Taklan. "Thanks for the warning." Taklan grins, "anytime hot stuff." Shara rolls her eyes.

They been fighting through Clan Varad's warriors, they were now fighting through their commandos. It's been hard but they were able make it through, the help from the Republic strike team has helped, even though Yukina and the Jedi were almost to killing each other. The female Jedi, Ezeraline suddenly see's a window nearby, making out figures in it.

"What's going on over there?" Jack stabs through one of the commando's neck, killing him. He turns to look where Ezeraline was looking at, he walked over to what was going on, he looks to see couple dozen Clan Varad engineers in work with about five of Clan Varad's commandos inside. Jack quickly went to the lockdown mode, trapping them inside.

"That takes care of that. Let's head to Mavrix now." The others nodded and were about to head to the command sector, however before they could, they hear a door front of them opening. "Sorry, but that's only gonna be you Reaper." Coming out of the door were about a dozen more warriors from Clan Varad, all either wearing different color Mandalorian armor or custom made armor.

Leading them was a tall Mandalorian in custom made black and red armor, his helmet being a Republic scout's, but a blue visor. He was holding two very large vibroswords. "What you mean only Jack." Said Yukina, she wasn't liking this. The Mandalorian gives her an unimpressive look, "What I mean the clan leader only wants fight him, the Reaper has gain his interest. You and you're friends however will be fighting me, it's been a long while since I had the pleasure of killing a force user." His men and women had a laugh at that.

Yukina looked ready to kill him there, but Jack stops her. "Hold on, it'll be alright, I'll accept the challenge. You guys can take this dar'manda." Gil glared at Jack for that. Yukina looked unsure, so did the others, but eventually they nodded, "Alright, go kick that bastard's ass, we'll give these guys hell." Said Keenor, he reloads a round into his blaster rifle.

Jack walks to where Mavrix will be waiting for him, passing Gil and his warriors, he ignore the glares from them, he was only concern about defeating Mavrix Varad. He finally came across to a door, he step forward, he found his target. "So you accepted afterall, I guess you're really are a Mandalorian." Standing there was Mavrix Varad in full glory, wielding a blaster pistol in hand.

The two began circling each other once Jack stepped into the room. "More Mandalorian then you, I aren't some wild animal who couldn't keep his blood lust in check." Mavrix snorted, "you sound just like that softer Mandalore, Artus. That whole situation with Clan Cadera made him soft, I made my clan into one of the most feared Mandalorians in the galaxy! I show the aruetycs what we'll made of!"

Jack ready his lightsaber, taking out his blaster pistol. "So, you have any last words Reaper?" Taunted Mavrix, he was getting very excited, his heart racing, it's been a very long time since he had a foe that got his excitement like this. "Yeah, you ready go to hell?" Jack gets into his fighting stance, Mavrix laughed, "only if you're willing join me to there."

For a moment, they just stood in their fighting stance, they could make out sounds of battle of Gil and his warriors fighting Jack's companions. Mavrix finally made the first move. "OYA!" He gives out a Mandalorian battle cry, he fires his blaster pistol at Jack, forcing him to block the attacks with his lightsaber, Mavrix uses his jetpack to charge in on Jack.

Mavrix throws punches to Jack, dodging a swing from his lightsaber, he tries blast Jack but he force pushes him away, forcing Mavrix go on defense. He starts firing rockets at him, forcing Jack to throw some of the rockets away with the force, but one of the rockets caught him, sending him flying, Jack wince in pain, though his armor protected him, it still hurt.

"What's the matter? getting tried, ha!" Mavrix charges at Jack, he quickly rolls up to defend himself, blocking blaster fire, Mavrix suddenly uses his flamethrower, forcing Jack to use his jetpack to get away, Mavrix active some turrets nearby. "Sorry, but air is off limits for ya!" The turrets fire on Jack, forcing him to block and fire at the turrets, but he was knocked to the ground by Mavrix who rammed into him with his jetpack.

Jack threw him off when they hit the ground, he blasted Mavrix, hitting him in chest and shoulder guard. "Damnit!" Mavrix felt that, not enough keep him done though. Jack charges in, blocking blaster shots from Mavrix. He thrusts forward his lightsaber, however Mavrix side steps, throwing Jack over his shoulder, Jack's lightsaber fell out of his hand there.

Mavrix attempts to shoot Jack, but he kicks him right in the face. "Ogh!" grunted Mavrix, his helmet was knocked off, reveling a heavily scared tanned skin man, he was bald, his brown eyes were filled with anger. Jack uses the force push him away, before Mavrix knew it, Jack shot his neck open, however that didn't slow him down. Mavrix as if gone mad, charges at Jack, firing his blaster pistol and everything he had on him.

"Die scum!" Jack kept firing his blaster, hitting Mavrix, but it just seem make him more angry. ' _Damn what is he made of?'_ Thought Jack, he finally uses his rocket launcher for this. The rocket hits Mavrix, sending him flying, hitting the ground hard. Jack let a sigh of relive, he walks over to Mavrix, finding him bleeding heavily from his neck and mouth, he could tell he was dying.

But Mavrix didn't look worry at all, he simply started laughing. "This is a good death! I'll see you in hell Jack the Reaper!" With that final breath, his head hit the floor with a thud, he was dead. Jack looked to where the terminal was at, he figure that's where the data was at. "Glad that's finally over." He heads over to it, hoping to find data on this ship.

Might as well get something for Darth Malgus.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Star Wars the Old Republic or it's characters, this is only Fanfiction. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Just as Jack finished cutting off the head of the now very dead clan leader someone just happens to come and check how the now dead leader was. It was pretty ironic that he just happened to ask how he was. Jack was still holding the head in one hand and had the lightsaber on the other. He went into the room where the others were last at, finding everyone had just defeated Gil and his men, finding most of them injured, Gil looked shocked to see head of Mavrix in his hands.

"He is dead, and I am doing just fine, thanks for asking." this had quite the opposite effect that Jack was expecting. He was expecting rage, fury, and lastly a great desire for revenge. Instead, Gil blow his head to him in respect, so did his warriors with him, surprising Jack a great deal.

"You have no idea what is like to be forced to do those things he made us do. I can't possibly thank you for finally freeing us from him. I know how about the data on this cruiser. I have a complete copy of all the data. I also have a few metric tons of armor and weapons. Take them all as our gift to you."

Jack had to mentioned that without a clan leader they had little to no support. The guy looked at him as he cleaned his face and stood up. "I wouldn't worry to much, once you tell Mandalore what this bastard made us do and take this file I have on evidence that we were forced to obey him. Mandalore is sure to let us join a new clan, but before I go on who are you?"

Jack smiled as he obtained the data and the evidence. "Jack Keldau Organa, Clan Keldau. Now it is only appropriate that you introduced yourself." He did and I was surprised to hear his name was Gil Varad . Jack asked him if he was related to the now dead clan leader.

"His son actually, though I loved my father, he only expected the best of our clan members, he wasn't one to forgive mistakes, anyone who didn't meet his high demands either becomes sparring or even hunting practice for the clan's younger members, I've watched good people suffer for that. My children would have suffered that and not know what it truly means to be Mandalorian." Shara was tightening her fist, her anger towards Mavrix only grew from hearing this, she was glad the monster was dead.

Jack told him that if nobody and I mean nobody was willing to give them a chance and Mandalore did decide to give them a chance to join a new clan, then he was willing to put them through the Keldau acceptance test. This seems to relax him somewhat and told him he and the remaining clan that didn't want to do those dishonorable deeds would go and report to the Enclave.

Jack looked at his crew as he saw them smiling, "What? I have to rebuild Clan Keldau. It's not like we got the luxury of waiting for three or four centuries to allow the clan to rebuild naturally." Ceta was at least happy to see that he understood that he did need to consider that possibility and Mako was happy to see that even after all the things they been through he was the same caring, sweet guy she fell in love with.

"Now we only need to do is tell that Republic strive team to take back their ship and we can get back to report to Darth Malgus. I don't think he will be too happy about this but I will have to think of a way to try and smooth things over with him. Yukina you got any suggestions on that regard?"

Yukina was happy that he asked that, "Well I could say that you did it to avoid an incident with the Republic. I know that the Sith Empire is going to brake the treaty eventually, but they most certainly would like to keep it intact until they have enough Sith troops and strengthen our military to win said war. Nobody enters a fight without being ready to win after all." Malavai wasn't too sure about this, but he saw the data will more then make up for this.

As they walked over to the hangar of their ship they met the Republic strike team, getting ready to move out. "Look don't bother telling me. I know this bucket of bolts is property of the Republic, so go ahead and take it back to it's rightful owners. I don't want to cause a war over this thing."

The Jedi was particularly surprised to hear him say that. "That is not the only issue here. I was told by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order to bring you to testify in front of the Council. There has been some serious charges made against a member of the Council of inappropriate conduct and quite possibly treason against the order."

Jack looked at the Republic Strike Team and saw that his crew was ready to make move on a moments notice. "You can tell Satele that I can testify via holoterminal, but I am not suicidal or crazy enough to even consider landing on that planet. You can tell them that if they were so happy that I got the proverbial boot out of the order, then don't expect me to jump for joy when they want me to return."

Even some of the members of the Strike Team were nodding their heads in clear signs of understanding what he was saying. Jack and the others got on his ship as they say a farewell and so did Yukina in her own ship. She told him he would meet her back at the station to report the mission back to Darth Malgus.

The trip was rather quick and without no major incidents, well that is not true for most things. Gault was in the infirmary nursing a few broken bones. Apparently he took the risk of trying to peek at Shara taking a shower. This made said woman angry enough to give the Devaronian the worst beating of his life. "Oooh it was worth it, she has one killer body." Moaned Gault, he grunted in pain as Ceta punched his gut.

As the ship landed on the station, Jack took with him Laine and Ceta since they told him they needed to purchase some things while he and Mako reported the success of their mission. Darth Malgus appeared, not noticing he was smiling behind his mask. When he saw Yukina smile the same smile he knew that the pure blooded Sith had given the Darth a heads up.

"So nice to see that you respected the treaty and avoided tipping the Empire's hand too early. Jack I do hope you got me a few souvenirs at the very least." Darth Malgus was in a particularly good mood it seems.

"Sure, I got a couple of presents. First we got a copy of the entire database off that ships main computer, which included the blueprints of said ship. Lastly I also got you the head of the idiot that stole said ship from the Republic. I am sure it will bring you hours of fun and if not it is a nice enough of a trophy."

As he placed the data to be sent to him and he gave Yukina the head so that she could show it to him. Darth Malgus raise a brow once he saw the grinning face of Mavrix, it creep hell out of Yukina's crew and Mako. "It will appear the stories regarding you are true Jack. You and your crew earned your pay and then some. Be sure that I will give you that bonus and that I shall call on you again in the future." He ended the communications and just as he did Laine and Ceta told him they finished buying the supplies they needed.

Mako asked if that included a muzzle for Gault? That made some of them laugh as they heard that. Jack went over to the terminal and decided to call Mandalore next, he appeared on holo. "Mandalore, I have defeated Clan Varad and Mavrix Varad personally, most of the clan is either dead or captured, the remaining survivors wish to join the other clans to redeem themselves."

Mandalore the Vindicated looked at him and nodded his head. "Indeed Jack, they came to the Enclave and did testify as such, I was surprise to learn they wish redeem themselves. The problem is that none of the clans in the Enclave wish to let them take the test, memories are still fresh from last rebellion. As I understand it your Clan needs to rebuild, so I was wondering if you would allow them to take your clan's test and maybe even join it?"

Jack knew that he was well aware of his answer but thanked him for the courtesy of asking. "My clan will give them a chance to prove themselves, they will have to complete the first training regiment but if they survived the treatment they received from those dar'manda then they should have no problem passing my clan's tests of strength and skill."

Mandalore was happy to hear that, "I am happy to see that you are maintaining the old code alive. I would expect nothing less from the son of Darth Revan, Susan Organa would be proud that she raised a fine warrior, I wish you luck on you're next hunt Reaper." Mandalore ended the communications and Jack decided to return to his ship and see if Crysta had the next target ready or if their little vacation was going to be extended a bit longer.

Mako decide ask Jack something. "So Jack, if the remaining members of Clan Varad will join you're clan, where their gonna go to while we hunt the next target?" Mako brought up a good point, Jack will need a good training ground for members of Clan Varad, though they were unquestionable dangerous as Mavrix Varad demanded the best of his clan, he still thought they need go over matters of being real Mandalorians.

He had the perfect place in mind. "Dxun will do nicely, it will test them good, it has everything we will need for the training, and not many people will want go there since it's so dangerous." Jack also recall a Mandalorian outpost there, where most of rebuilding of the Mandalorians of Mandalore the Preserver held, hopefully it's still there.

Mako nodded. "Alright, so any ideas what we should do with all the credits we have now?" Ceta had a idea, "you could try get equipment for the remaining survivors of Clan Varad? You probably noticed most of clan members weren't wearing Mandalorian armor besides the commandos." Jack thought about it, he figure he could make few calls about that.

"We'll see about that, for now let's go see what Crysta has for us, we are getting very close to end of the Great Hunt." Yeah, things should get very interesting now. They headed back to the ship, now very eager they were now near the end.

As they enter the ship, Hedarr Soongh was there to greet them, he looked very happy. "Very nicely down Jack, Clan Varad has always left a stain on the Mandalorians, their consent raids on many worlds left a bad impression on Mandalorians, maybe now they can truly find what it is to be a warrior." Hedarr Soongh remembered the first time he met Mavrix Varad, he was every bit of a bloodthirsty savage people tend make out of Mandalorians.

He acted more like a Iridonian then Mandalorian. "Glad you approve, any advise on training the remaining survivors Hedarr?" Hedarr place his hand on his chin in thought, "you will need to be harder on them, members of Clan Varad have development to withstand high pain, so they can take tougher parts of Clan Keldau's training. Also be warned, some of Varad's bloodthirsty traits will still be among them, they have had it for a long time and it isn't about to go well so easy." Jack nodded, thankful of his advise.

As Jack went up to contact Crysta, he began to wonder how Mako was doing so he walked over to her and he watched her relaxing on one of the chairs in the cockpit looking like she was daydreaming about something. He decided to surprise her and began to rub her shoulders, which caused her to almost moan.

"Oh, right there. I feel great when you rub my shoulder right there. I been feeling a pain there all day. Oh, yeah right there, just like that." Jack smiled at her and kissed her on her neck and behind her left ear.

"Look mister you keep that up and we are going to need a bed and I mean soon. Don't warm up the bath water if you aren't going to take a bath if you get my meaning." Jack laughed as he saw her blush.

"Mako, I wanted to show you how much I love you. You might want to come to the com room since I am about to contact Crysta about our last Great Hunt target. You might want to be there. So I figured why not tell you before I called Crysta and when I saw you I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to make you realize that I love you."

She began to blush even more after hearing that. "Come on, let's go and hear about your last target. I am a glad you came to tell me. This will give me a chance to prepare a strategy with Shara to get the last one and then you can become the Grand champion of this great hunt."

She walked a little fast towards the com room, almost like she was trying to get her mind off something.

Jack pushed the holoterminal and he established contact with Crysta. "Crysta please tell me you got my last target. I enjoy vacations as much as the next guy, but if I wait to much longer I might be giving that scumbag Tarro Blood an advantage I don't wish him to have."

Crysta smiled as he said that, "Well then Hunter I have some wonderful news for you. Your last target is a Jedi by the name of Jarro, Kellian Jarro. This guy made his fame racking up quite the body count killing over a hundred Mandalorians during the sacking of Coruscant. The fact is the guy killed a lot of warriors of Clan Spar. In fact it was his slaughter of so many of that particular Clan that made it easy for clan Rook to do their evil deed."

Jack was mad as he heard that, Jedi were supposedly defenders of the galaxy, and yet this one did something that could only be considered a war crime. "Just tell me that my rival is Tarro and where I am supposed to meet my target. I can't wait to teach him a few things about ethics."

Crysta saw the look in his eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine. "You are not going to like this, he is on a battleship orbiting a dual star system. You are going to find a way to get on board and deal with a few battalions of Republic troops, then deal with Jarro and Tarro. So in other words not much different that you had to do before."

Crystal smiled as he continued, "I wish you luck, a side note Mandalore told me if you can get him to admit his wrong doings and get him to make amends he will consider the hunt successful and if it helps Clan Spar, he said he might give you a little something extra."

When the communications were off he looked at Mako and she was looking at a star chart of that system. "Shara do you think you could imitate an order to abandon ship from a Republic officer?" that was when HK decided to make his presence known to them.

"Indignant Response: you ask that meatbag to do something I could do with most of my motor functions shut off. I can imitate any voice and I could most certainly imitate an abandon ship order. You would have to imitate a reason for the order however, I suggest a reactor breach."

Shara had to agree with the Droid it was a plausible idea, and there was a planet in that system where they could evacuate to as well.

"Very well, Mako make them think that their ship if going to blow to space dust, but limit it to the decks below the command deck. If I know how Jedi work they will want to keep the command deck for themselves. HK you send the abandon ship message as soon as Mako starts to make them think the ship is going to blow up."

Jack looked at the group. "For the ones that are coming I want Mako and Ceta to come with me. I know both of you are strong but word of advice, when fighting a force user keep your minds busy with something trivial. A good example is playing pazrak in your mind, or mapping hyperspace routes."

As they arrived in the system Mako and HK began their little performance and sure enough the ship began to launch escape pods to a nearby planet. "Well looks like the troops got off, and we have a way inside the ship." Laine said as they began to plot the course into the hangar of the ship.

Weird thing was that the ship's shields were off and the hangar showed no signs of there being any rush to get to the escape pods. Jack didn't like this one bit. He and the others decided to walk towards the lift to the command center but they had to take a detour through the brig.

Jack could hardly believe what he saw. Tarro was banging the force field that held him captive inside his cell. Jack could only guess that he too bought the idea that the ship was going to explode.

"Tarro, why are you having such anxiety attack? Is there something the matter?" Tarro could not believe his eyes. He was still banging his fist against the force field when he decided to just tell him what an idiot Jack was.

"This ship's reactor is going to blow. You might not be smart enough to realize what I need to do, but I need to get out of this cell and escape. Feel free to stay and become space dust." Jack began laughing as he heard him say that. Tarro demanded to know what the hell was so funny.

"Tarro, Tarro. That whole reactor breach message and the message to abandon ship are as fake as you being a Mandalorian. I wish I had a video of you acting like a frightened child and throwing a fit of pure terror as you began to realize the ship would blow up."

Tarro stopped hitting the force field as he heard him say that. "So all this was to avoid dealing with the Republic troops. Damn, I wish I had thought of that. Then I wouldn't have been caught by that bastard's little padawan. I know what you want Jack and guess what I want it too. Let me out of this thing and we can both fight it out, see who really deserves to be called Mandalorian."

Jack looked at him and he knew he was going to try and cheat. "Come on, you know it's what Braeden and Jorry would have wanted." Tarro then smirked, "it's what Revan would have wanted, to see whose the better warrior here." Jack glared at Tarro, "she would have prefer to see you suffer. But then again, she would have also liked to see me beat a inch of you're life." Shara shuts off the force shield, Tarro however didn't chose to attack them.

"Now I get my gear and we finish this, just you and me Jack." Tarro heads over to a crate that was within the room, he opens it up, grabbing his Mandalorian armor. Jack could make out scratch marks on his shoulder guards, showing he keeps his kill count. "I hope you give this man a beating of his life Jack." said Mako, she was glaring at Tarro as he geared up, before grabbing his helmet.

Tarro smirked at Jack. "You idiot, no real hunter would let a dangerous enemy to arm himself." Jack cracked his neck, "no, I just have honor, something you never understood." Tarro scowled, "you sound like that old fool Hedarr Soongh, wish my men could have killed him when they had the chance. You're gonna find that honor is gonna get you no nothing." Tarro places on his helmet, his X visor glared at Jack's t visor.

"Now die!" Tarro takes out his blaster pistols and fires at Jack, however he blocks the attacks with his lightsaber, charging right in, forcing Tarro to take to the air, "take this!" He fires rockets at Jack, Jack used the force to make go back at Tarro, knocking him out of the air, he crashes on the ground. "Grh! of course you're use the force in this!" He surprises Jack with a shock dart, shutting some nerves in Jack.

Mako's eyes widen when Tarro charged in with a knife geared in his wrist, however he didn't realize how tough Jack really was. Toughing out the shock, Jack fought through the pain and grabbed Tarro, throwing him off his shoulder, he hits the ground hard. He tries kick Jack, but Jack blocks it, slamming his elbow into Tarro's head, he grunted in pain. "You're pay for that!" Tarro punches Jack back, forcing him back as he got up, Tarro charged in on him, trying hit him with everything he had, but Jack would block every punch and kick Tarro threw at him.

"His loosing focus." Said Ceta, she was noticing how angry Tarro was getting. Jack brought up his lightsaber just as Tarro punched at Jack, cutting his hand off where his soft area was exposed. "NO!" He screamed in pain, he tried using his blaster pistol but Jack cut it in half and slammed his leg into Tarro's knee, hearing it snapped.

Tarro fell to the ground on his knee, Jack build up the force into his knee and slammed it into Tarro's face, knocking his helmet right off, he threw across the room, hitting the ground hard. His helmet fell off, showing he was bleeding, missing a tooth. "Damn you! I can't die like this!" Tarro glared at Jack, who was going back to the others. "Alright, you win. Now finish me off, I at the very least deserve to be given a warrior's death. Let me regain my honor at least in death." Jack looked at Tarro and he began to hold his open hand in front of him.

He began to count off the many times he did something dishonorable, but the last one was the worst of them all. "You killed my mentor, my friend, and my father in law. You think a dar'manda like you deserves to receive a warrior's death? Mako what do you think I should do with this scum?"

Mako looked at Jack and smiled," I think you should leave him like he is. Let him die like the vermin he is. Oh and Tarro guess who is going to be the proud member of Clan Keldau? That's right the brother you wanted dead is."

Tarro's eyes widen in fury. "NO! Come back here! Finish me Jack! AM TARRO BLOOD DAMN YOU! AM THE FUTURE OF THE MANDALORIANS!" They got on the lift as they heard Tarro screaming if not begging to finish him off. They got to the command deck and he knew that there were just two people on the entire deck. He walked up to the bridge and as he walked up to it the door opened.

As he stepped through he caught something that looked like a datachip. "You said you wanted a video of Tarro acting like a frightened brat? There you go. Nice to see you again Master Jack Organa it has been quite a while since we last met. I think we met in that bar in the Jedi Council building on Tython."

Jack looked at the padawan as he heard her say that. "I am here to make Jarro see reason, his crime can no longer be ignored. I have to intention of harming you but this is a matter of punishing a criminal and thus you must stay out of it."

Jack heard a voice that made him look down and across the room. "And what crime am I guilty off Jack? I don't recall doing something that dishonorable." Jarro was calm, looking at Jack's group with a careful eye. Though he didn't support Ringo's ideas or what he said regarding about Jack, but that didn't mean he approve of Jack's actions as of late.

Jack walked up to him and he was glaring at him. "The outsiders can say all they want about Mandalorians, but one thing you need to know, is that we value family a great deal. You killed a lot of Mandalorians that day on Coruscant, for every Mandalorian you killed, you left a family member without a love one. Clan Spar, the clan you fought that day, is no more, only member is still alive. You left them weak enough to all killed."

Jarro frowned, his padawan looked bothered alright, she could tell Jack was telling the truth." I killed invaders to the capital world and nothing more. You do well to remember that the Jedi are the defenders of the Republic. I ended a threat to the Republic and that is all I did. You on the other hand are here to kill me for a pile of credits, plain greed." Jarro took out his lightsaber. "Though I can regret their looses, it is the sad fact about war Jack, you should know that more then anyone."

Jack got closer to him and he spat on the floor. "In a way you're right, but it is still not something that can be ignored, the Jedi are also about justice and peace right? well am still doing that, just not in the Jedi's fashion. I challenge you to a duel. Winner decides the fate of the loser. Are you man enough to fight against someone who is able to fight back?" Jarro thought about it for a moment, he did still regretted about lose of Clan Spar, he had felt their lost through the force.

It was still something that haunts. "... Very well Jack, I accept you're challenge." His padawan however was having different ideas, "wait master! you don't need do this alone!" Jack gave the young woman a look, she had some guts at least to stand up for her master, however Jarro shook his head. "Be still padawan, I carry the burden, not you. Please, let me and Jack do this." The young Jedi looked unsure, before nodding.

Jack and Jarro looked at each other, they blow to each other, taking their lightsabers out. The duel soon began, Jack dropped into a battle stance Jarro had never seen before. He ran trying to punch his lights out instead he caught his hand and flipped him up in the air and slammed him hard against the deck of the ship.

He got up dazed and immediately Jack tripped him up and caused him to fall again on the deck, this continued time and time again. He would try to get up he was kissing the deck again, try to punch him and kissed the deck again, on and on until he finally realized that he was not going to win and accepted his loss.

"Alright Jack, you win. Go ahead and kill me. That is what those bloodthirsty monsters you call yourself one of them want. Go ahead and take my head to that monster in the Sith Capital World."

Jack was laughing as he said that, "No Jarro, it is not going to be so easy as that I am afraid. First you are going to take response of you're actions against Clan Spar. That is right, you will join and help rebuild the clan you nearly destroy."

Jarro looked at Jack and didn't understand why he would want him to do that. "So your not happy with my death you want to humiliate all the Jedi Order is that it?" Jack looked at Jarro as he finished saying that.

"No Jarro, this is not about humiliating anyone. This is about justice and a chance for you to learn what it means to be a true Mandalorian. This is your chance at regaining your honor. You should thank me for doing this, others would have just killed you but I am giving you a chance to learn and to regain your honor. "

That was when he realized that it was as true, others would have just killed him. His padawan was grateful that he didn't kill his master. "If my master is going, then so will I. I may not know of you're culture Jack, but I will do what I can to help Clan Spar." Mako smiled, that was some loyalty there, Ceta cross her arms, though she had mix feelings about this, she did however at least enjoyed seeing Jarro getting his ass kicked like that.

Jack asked why couldn't they take the ship they were on. Mako told them that the ship had a fault in the reactor and even though the message to abandon ship was fake, she merely showed what was bound to happen in a few hours. That was when they decided to take the lift down to the hangar and get out the death trap that was that ship.

They managed to get away for the ship when the ship began to break apart and lastly imploded on itself. Jack decided to have Jarro face Akaavi Spar. He then sent a message to Akaavi who was more than happy to reply to his request for a friendly chat.

"Akaavi Spar, meet Kellian Jarro. Jarro meet the last member of Clan Spar. Akaavi Mandalore has given me permission to have him join Clan Spar and help you rebuild your clan. As fate would have it his padawan is also joining your clan. This is meant for them to make amends for what he did against your clan and to have him learn what it means to be a Mandalorian. Do you agree with this proposal?"

Akaavi was glaring at Jarro, her cold green eyes stared at Jarro's brown eyes. Akaavi would have personally killed Jarro if there was any other chance, but she did needed all the help she could get regarding Clan Spar. "... I agree to to that proposal. They will have to face the tests of strength and courage as dictated by Clan Spar customs. I am sending you coordinates to a meeting point. I will see you when you bring them to me. See that they don't fail." Akaavi cut off from there.

Mako rub her neck. "Well that could have gone better, almost thought those eyes of hers were gonna kill Jarro." His padawan was sharing the same thoughts, never she has met such a woman that could put so much fear into a person just by looking at them.

Jack on the other hand was laughing as they saw and hear those very words. "You think that is bad? You should have seen mom stare down a Hutt. I swear this is nothing compared to that. The Hutt did die of a heart attack after all."

He calmly went back towards the cockpit and told HK to set course to the destination he was taking the new recruits of Clan Spar. He then when to a nearby seat and sat down. "So why was your mother so upset she killed a Hutt with a stare?" Mako asked him as she saw him sit down.

"The scumbag was head of a slaver ring the Mandalorians used to sell their captives. In fact we rescued quite a few Cathar in his slave exchange pit on the planet of Taris. He kept some of them in the undercity so I had to fight through some heavy rakghoul populated areas to get to the slave warehouse. That is how I ended up losing my ability to wield two lightsabers after all." Hedarr scowled at this, he highly disapproved at how his people during Mandalorian Wars did slavery.

"Since I suffered such an injury only because he lied about the actual location of the warehouse, you can imagine mother was quite furious when we finally made it to his estate in the upper city of Taris. Guess as long as you had money the law turned a blind eye to the fact he wasn't human."

Laine asked what did Jack mean when he said he wasn't human and why would that matter? Jack looked at her and smiled. "Most people remember Taris in a very distorted sense. Taris was no paradise world let me tell you. The government made a law that only humans may own or live in the upper city, non-humans were forced to live in the lower cities which were pretty much lawless, and under the control of various swoop gangs."

He got up and took off the gauntlet on his hand to show how it had gone through the skin transformation caused by the rakghoul disease. He began to scratch it a little bit and he put his gauntlet back on. "Sorry scales itch when they get too dry." Jack always hated how it did that.

"Now where was I? ah yes! lovely Taris. The slaver had a warehouse in the undercity he intentionally made it in a part of the undercity that was known to be heavily infested with rakghouls, it was practically a modest size rakghoul city of sorts."

Gault looked at me a little shocked when he heard me say the words rakghouls and city in the same sentence. "So the rackghouls aren't a new thing on the planet. I was kind of wishing they were."

Jack laughed as he said that and told him that the rackghouls on Taris would probably still be around when the Republic and Sith Empire were just a memory. A adult female rakghoul had at least over twenty baby rakghouls in her lifetime, or so was believed by the people that lived in the Undercity. "A Female Rakghoul eh?" Gault thought about that for a moment, trying picture what a female Rakghoul was like.

HK told Jack that they were about to reach the space station and that the ship would dock momentarily. Jack got up and walked over to the guest quarters and knocked on the door. He wanted to make sure that they weren't doing what was rumored some Jedi did with their padawan.

"We are about to reach the station. There is beskar in the cabinet on the wall. I would put it on and get ready. I would highly suggest you put it on to at least make a good impression, but seeing how Akaavi reacted that is unlikely to happen anyways. And yes that armor is my gift to both of you."

He walked away as he heard one person putting on the armor, Jarro's padawan was standing outside waiting for him to finish get dressed. "I didn't expect you to provide armor for us." She looked at me almost with a surprised look on her face.

"I am a Mandalorian, and you will find out we Mandalorians care about our own like they are family, because they are. Wear armor, defend yourself and those you care about and care about the welfare of the other clans. Do this and you can say you are a Mandalorian. Now when you get done changing I need to take you to a place on the station for a little training." She nodded, she followed Jack outside.

She could feel all kinds of creatures of this planet through the force. "Alright kid, enough glazing around the place, let's get started." She had a feeling this was gonna be very tough.

 **000**

"Gah!" she was breathing hard, she and Jack were sparring after couple hours of work, she was too survive and ignore the pain and keep fighting. Though it was like hell for her, she was able complete the test. Jack was on the floor getting up and dusting himself off. "You survived the initial training regiment of my clan, so I imagine you will do well in Clan Spar." Jack turns to a tree.

"Akaavi how long do you plan on just looking at us from up there, come on down and greet your newest clan members."

Akaavi jumped down from where she was looking at them train. "You did good work Jack, I guess you aren't a Keldau for nothing. Do you have any suggestions where I can take these two to train." Akaavi looked over the female Mirialan, she did good for a beginner.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I am having some members of Clan Farr taking care off the training and testing of my new clan members. I am sure they will have no problem giving you a hand. Dxun will do, this place will test them greatly. Besides, this place brings back memories. I can still remember all the fun I had when I was a kid."

Kellian came walking through the clearing, now wearing the classic blue set of Mandalorian armor. He looked at Jack with a shocked look on his face. "You mean to tell me Susan Ann Organa took her son camping on Dxun when he was a child?" Jack laughed and told him they went camping there once a year at least before the Mandalorian Wars started.

Gault was leaning on a tree, he was watching the sparring match. "You have everything you need here on Dxun, food, plenty of wildlife and most importantly privacy. Trust me a few months here and you will feel better and happier to be alive." Gault said that Jack sounded like one those cheesy advertisements for a vacation resort. That was when Jack turned around and said that he could send him too if he didn't mind what he was saying.

This made the others laugh as they saw Gault become quiet in a hurry. He said his final farewells to them and as Jack entered the ship, he heard Kellian wish him good luck. They met as supposed enemies and now they said farewell as brothers. Indeed the Galaxy was full of strange and wonderful days.

As he called Crysta, Mako could not help but to try and reign in her excitement of what was about to happen. Crysta answered his call and looked just as happy as Mako it seems. "Jack Keldau, you just done the impossible. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw a Jedi apologize to the Mandalorian Enclave and Mandalore for his about in near death of Clan Spar. He said that he left the Jedi Order to make amends to Clan Spar. You need to get back to the Enclave for the award ceremony and do try to wear your best armor."

Jack nodded. "We'll be there, see you soon." Jack thought about what Crysta said about wearing 'best armor', he looked at his. "Hey Mako, there any spare paint around the ship?" Jack figure it was time for a new paint job.

 **000**

Little did Jack know that at that exact time, Ringo was sitting in a meeting of the Council. A particularly angry looking Jedi looked at Ringo and was shaking his head. "To think that the exile of Jack Organa would have these consequences. One of our respected heroes and his padawan have left our order to join a Mandalorian clan."

Ringo looked at them and was smiling, "See, this once again proves me right. Jack is a traitor to the code and the order. He now convinced one of us to abandon the order just for his unjust revenge against us for punishing for his crimes. Even the investigation he more than likely suggested proved him wrong as I am still a member of the Council."

Little did they know that the only reason he was found innocent was because he sent his new padawan to track down and kill anyone that could testify to his wrongdoings. Satele was looking at the video again and finally decided to speak.

"Jack is a Mandalorian of Clan Keldau. We have run several exams on DNA records we have on file. I believe that instead of him being a traitor he is very much the same man we once knew. He is still following his code of honor and making sure criminals pay for their crimes."

She stood up, "He is even merciful to us. As a Mandalorian it would be easier for him to simply kill Kellian Jarro and his padawan, instead he helped him realize the wrong he did and even provided them with a way to make amends. Should they later return to the order we will also gain a better understanding of Mandalorian culture and customs." Salete kept a better note of the Mandalorians then most of Jedi Order would, given Canderous Ordo's part in the Jedi Civil War and Dark Wars.

Ringo wanted to say that she was just saying that because the one being accused was her alleged lover. The only thing that stopped him was when she looked at him he would receive a cold glare daring him to try and make that accusation based on a fabricated rumor. Her stand promised that she would not let mention of that rumor go without punishment.

Ringo scowled though kept quiet. ' _Soon Jack, you will no longer be safe.'_ Ringo was gonna be making his move soon.

 **000**

As Jack walked through the Enclave entrance, he was told to go to the stage where the final melee was fought. The assistant Huntmaster and the Huntmaster were there as was Mako and the rest of his crew watching. Jack walked towards him, his armor was now black and gray, he walked through a roll of Mandalorians.

"Hunters, brothers and sisters. Jack Keldau Organa has successfully completed every single of his objectives and beat every single one of his rivals. He stands today as the Grand Champion of this Great Hunt. Do anyone dare to question that this is so? Speak now and you better make it good."

The people in the stands were silent, so silent in fact that you could hear the wind flow. "So it is with great honor for me to formally congratulate Jack Keldau Organa for achieving what many only dare to try, I declare that Jack Keldau Organa is the Grand Champion of this Great Hunt and as such Mandalore himself has granted him an audience aboard his ship the Vengeance."

As Lek said that everyone present began to cheer and show that they too congratulated him for his achievements. "Come on, this calls for a good old party." Said Gault, getting Jack and the others follow him to where the bar was at, he caught site of it on the way in. However as they walked, they see a familiar face, "Well, well. Nice to see you Jack, good to see you're alive." Waiting for them at the bar was Adenn, drinking Mandalorian ale.

He wasn't alone either, with him were Vort Norman, Oren Ward, and the Mandalorian couple from Balmorra. "Hey vode! what you guys doing here?" Jack would have figured most of them would be busy with other jobs, Mirdala smirked behind her bone mask, "and miss the Great Hunt champion? I don't think so, come on, we should let you have a taste of black ale." Jack liked sound of that.

Soon most of his crew and the others started small party up, soon other Mandalorians and few bounty hunters like Crysta joined in, enjoying themselves.

If Jack was not expecting someone to come to this little party, it was most certainly not people that either were part of the Imperial establishment and most certainly not any Sith. That is where the surprise hit him like a ton of bricks. Not only did Thalia show up, but Rurika and Yukina too. If the scowl on Malavai's face was any indication he didn't come willingly.

Jack was however if anything unhappy to see his friends so he decided to greet them and welcome them. "Thalia, good to see you. Rurika I hope Khem is doing alright, where is he by the way? And let's not forget Yukina, I would think Vette would love to come to this little party instead you bring the one person in this party unhappy to actually be here."

This earned Jack quite a few different reactions. Thalia said that her companion was actually here also to scope out the competition as it were. Rurika told him Khem had gone through some changes and he was currently enjoying some black ale. Yukina just laughed and said that her companion could never enjoy something that didn't involve some sort of military planning or movement.

Jack was shaking his head as he heard that last part. "Sorry to hear that, as you might have heard I finally got to punish that worthless dar'manda and got declared champion of the Great Hunt. All in all I am as happy as I can be. My girlfriend might want to share a few embarrassing stories with you fine ladies, but she wouldn't tell me the specifics." Jack didn't pre say liked what will his girlfriend will be telling him.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her all those stories about his time with Revan.

Yukina was laughing as he said that and told him that it was all a part of trying to add suspense to the stories. "If you knew what you would be told, it wouldn't be as exciting now would it?"

Jack argued that if it was a meeting he would want to know the specifics in order to prepare in case the situation changed. He couldn't count the times a supposed friendly meeting turned out to be an ambush in disguise. Malavai was actually happy to hear him say that. "I tend to agree with Jack, and enemy would always use a moment of false security to launch such an attack. It is the reason your kind always wears your armor after all."

Jack decided to do something that would make the man laugh, "Actually I always wear armor for two reasons. First it is part of our code, and Second once you wear this armor it is very hard to find something that feels as comfortable as your armor. If my bed would stand the weight I would probably go to sleep wearing it."

This of course had the obvious reaction that we would expect, some lady Mandalorians laughing and some men agreeing that it was true. He decide to take some time to talk with his friends to see how their were doing and also to see if they needed some help.

Thalia was by the bar and he decided to see how she was doing. "If you are going to ask me how am I doing the short answer is bad, the more in depth answer is that I am hunting down a band of terrorist that want to destroy everything in the Galaxy. So yes I could and would appreciate some help if our missions happen on to be on the same planet."

Jack asked if something was making her mad. "You can be happy about one thing. At least you don't have a Sith constantly watching over your every move." Jack decided to tell her of his resent mission and that it was a contract ordered and signed by Darth Malgus no less.

That made her feel a little better. They shared a few happier moments with each other and in the end they were laughing as if they had been friends for most of their lives. "So where is Kailyo? I lost track of her when you came in." Jack didn't like the idea of letting that woman out of his site, not while she could ambush him.

Thalia pointed to one table, Jack now could see Kailyo flirting with Oren Ward, it looked like it was kinda of working. "Well, longest she isn't causing too much trouble, I guess she's off the hook." Said Thalia, though Jack had different thoughts there, he still didn't like her one bit. Jack however then noticed Rurik sitting next with Khem, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Well thanks for the talk Thalia, I better check with the other guests of this party." Thalia nods and lets Jack head to Rurika.

Rurika was having a different sort of a problem. Jack had to agree that something was definitely different with Khem and it was not just his voice either. "Rurika did Khem get hit by stray blaster fire to the head? Why I barely recognize him." Rurika laughed as Jack said that.

"All with good reason, you see the one that is doing the talking is none other than my former master, Darth Zash. Zash I do believe I told you of Jack The Reaper didn't I?" that was when Khem did something unbelievable, he actually bowed.

"I heard quite a few things about you from my apprentice. She however did not mention you were so dashing. It is nice to have someone close to ones own age to talk with. So tell me Jack is it true that Darth Malak used to love to sing and dance or are the manuscripts I been reading wrong?"

Jack looked at what supposed to be Khem and told him that indeed he did love to sing and dance. Specifically the band he loved to sing songs from was one called the village people. He spent a few hours either confirming or flat out denying several things about his brother, mother and even about HK who was mysteriously a absent.

Rurika told him about his master's grand plan of stealing her body. Zash was quick to remind her that she might want to do the same as her own death drew near. "We all understand that we all die eventually Zash, but let me ask you something is there nothing in your life that you can say makes your life feel fulfilling?" Jack cross his arms, he shrugged.

"Eh maybe, just be ready when Death will be coming, wanting to take your soul. You know he or she doesn't take well to people escaping him right?" Zash for a moment, had a concerned look on her face.


End file.
